Mistress Rosalie
by Nerdette Love
Summary: I just can't help but fall for those chocolate brown eyes. She's the irresistible one. The untouchable. Life isn't easy and it's certainly not fair, but she will be mine! I will make her mine! Warning: Mature content. Fem Slash/Threesomes. AU/AH Bella/Rose. *Complete*
1. Preface

Preface.

**Please be aware, this story is riddled with grammatical errors in need of fixing/beta-ing which will take time I currently don't have. It was my first attempt at fanfiction and a tribute to how far I've come. It's not a manual for BDSM and everything should be safe, sane and consensual!**

**Please feel free to leave a review however if you're still reading. I appreciate them!**

**.Rose's POV.**

"Isabella, I want you upstairs in the playroom in ten minutes! But, give me five minutes before you enter, so I can prepare the playroom!" I bark, my eyes shining with hidden knowledge.

Isabella jumps up from the sofa, racing upstairs, not wanting to disappoint me, her Mistress, who is already angry with her. I smile a small smile and head straight to the play room where I've lain out my leather boots and corset already.

I've already placed my garters on, along with a pair of fishnet tights which leave the lower region of my body exposed. I'd done this with the knowledge that I'd have little time to prepare for my session with Isabella, down to the fact that I'm going to give Isabella, a little surprise.

I follow the path Isabella had taken moments ago up the stairs but change directions to go to the play room. I can hear Isabella pacing in her bedroom, nervously awaiting her punishment, although I know Isabella will be wet and dripping for it, like she always is. Such a naughty little girl. My naughty little girl.

I enter the playroom, seeing my boots and corset lain out on the bench, exactly where I'd left them. Quickly and efficiently, I pull of my clothes, not wanting to waste any of my time.

Folding them up, I head over to the far corner, were I place them down on the ground; out of sight before returning to the bench. I pick up my red and black lace corset, slipping it on; it pushes up my already generous breasts, displaying them, hiding little, exposing even the nipples.

The corset closes in around my waist, clinching in my body, making me look extraordinary skinny. I then pick up my black leather boots, sliding one foot in, pulling it up to rest over my knee, hugging my leg.

I then pull on the other, up my leg so it slips into place and I stand up straight, allowing my 6 inch heels to push up my already tall stature a little more. Giving me the edge, the edge to dominate.

These are by far my favourite shoes to wear, when, it comes to play time. I then stalk over to the corner of the playroom, hiding in the shadows, waiting for Isabella to turn up. I never usually sneak into the room before hand but, today I want to change things a little as I have two surprises for Isabella. Two very, new toys.

Several moments later Isabella hurries into the room, looking around, she heads over to the special table I'd set up for her clothes next to the fridge and first aid kit which are there for emergencies and starts to strip off, first removing her t shirt and bra.

Making my eyes zone in straight away to her two perfectly formed breasts, I watch how they swing free and wild, each one knocking against the other and causing them to bounce around.

The two dark buds of her nipples, already perky due to the cool air of the room having hit her there. How sensitive the nipples can be.

Just awaiting the attention of my mouth, to suckle and tease them, which, rather unfortunately they are not going to receive tonight. Next came her jeans, she slowly draws them down her legs, like she knows I'm watching; strip teasing. I will punish her for this later, even if Isabella doesn't realise I'm watching, she has been a naughty, naughty girl.

Next come her pants, bending over to place her clothes on the ground, I catch a glimpse of her mound and rear end, already glistening. A smile spreads across my face as Isabella walks into the middle of the room, and bends down into her submissive position on the soft flooring.

I creep out from my hiding place, in the far corner of the room, carrying two special toys for Isabella, both vibrators. A butt plug in one hand and a small egg vibrator, which has a wireless controller to change the vibration settings. We've used many butt plugs before but this ones a new one, a much bigger one.

I place them silently on the floor before placing my hands on Isabella's behind. She jumps, so I draw both hands back and smack her behind as reprimand. I smile, her cheeks turning a rosy red already, before I've even begun.

"Now, now, my little slut, don't you want your little present?" I say, making my question rhetorical, even though I know she'll answer. My hands trails down to her folds and I run my fingers through the warm wet moisture that's already collected there; she moans aloud.

"Please Mistress, I'm sorry Mistress," she moans again pushing herself further back into my hand.

I spread her juices around, lubricating her rear hole before pressing a finger into her. Isabella lets out a loud moan, spurred on by this I pick up the butt plug and run this along the folds, lubricating it, while torturing her at the same time.

I insert another finger into her ass, twisting it, curling it, then pumping for several moment before withdrawing all contact.

Isabella lets out a whine but quickly hushes as she feel the butt plug pressing against her entrance. Very slowly, I work the plug into her ass, past her ring muscle, she gasps as it slips the whole way in, loving the feeling of being filled.

I lean down and grasp her ponytail, pulling her head back to look at me, her eyes are dark and filled with lust. Her breath coming in short, sharp pants.

"Now Isabella. We are being a little slut today, do we like this?" I ask as I click on the vibrate setting on the butt plug. Her eyes become hooded as I see her reaching ecstasy. I slap her behind sharply, and click off the vibrations, not wanting her to cum, yet. Maybe not at all.

Delayed gratification can be entirely enjoyable; for me at least.

"You are not allowed to cum Isabella, at all! Do I make myself clear?" I ask, in a sharp commanding voice. I smile, punishment can be a bitch but she will learn not to disobey me!

"Yes Mistress! I am sorry Mistress, but I love it so Mistress!" Isabella manages to pant out. I look at her lips, red and pouty, the dreams I'd had of those lips and that mouth and what they would do to me...

All before we'd got together, I'd sat many nights with my vibrator, orgasming and thinking of Isabella. It wasn't as good a substitute to Isabella, nothing could be a good substitute for her.

I walk around to the front of her, still holding her head back and I press my lips to hers, she eagerly accepts my gift, pressing her own lips into my own, opening her mouth, granting me access.

I slide my tongue into her mouth, exploring, hitting her sweet spots, making her moan into my mouth as our tongues duel for dominance. I break away, panting heavily, I look at Isabella, her lips now swollen and puffy, pouting. Her eyes hooded.

"Good girl, now up onto the bench, on your back and spread your legs," I command, releasing my grip on her hair and allowing my eyes to stick to her pink rounded ass, as she walks over to the bench, head down.

I see her juices flowing down her leg, a siren calling to me. I pick the second toy from the floor, the egg and make my way over to Isabella, who is now laid out, as directed.

Placing the egg aside, I lean over and strap her down using the restraints on the bench, preventing her from moving, when all four limbs are secured – not tightly but firmly – down to the bench I smile.

I let my hands trail along her body, listening to her gasps and seeing the wetness between her legs well up. My hands stop as they reach her breasts, nearing the little peaks, I take her nipple between my fingers and roll it, she gasps and rears up of the bench, although she can't get enough contact because of the restraints.

I move my other hand to her cup her unattended nipple, giving it equal attention before moving to the end of the bench, removing my hands from her body. Knowing I could spend hours working her over, building the fire up inside her, yet I'm not going to. I bend down at the bottom of the bench, looking up between her legs. I moan in approval as I see her wet and glistening for me,

"I have a little present for you Isabella, I want you to wear this until tomorrow and do not remove it unless you need to go to the toilet, are we clear?" I ask holding up the egg for her to see; which, I've now picked up. She nods,

"I can't hear you Isabella!" I growl reaching and spanking her clit, she jumps.

"Yes Mistress, sorry Mistress," she pants. I smile and insert the egg, slowly into her.

"There is one thing I didn't tell you, it has a wireless controller to change the vibrate settings. And remember you are not to cum, or there will be consequences!"I say removing my hand from her body, which had been running through her folds.

She whimpers as I remove my hand but I grab the remote for the egg, which is dangling from my corset and click the setting onto low vibrate, she lets out an incredibly, sexy moan. I realise at this point, I myself, am dripping as I see my juices running down my thighs and onto the floor. I stand up, looking down at her, as she writhes and wriggles; even in the restraints.

"Now Isabella, it is time to pleasure me, you are not to cum during this, not matter how turned on you are. Otherwise you will not be allowed for the remainder of the weekend," I say as I walk to the head of the bench.

"Yes Mistress. I live to serve and pleasure you," she says, starring up at me with pure passion and need in her eyes. Who am I to deny? I step over so my pussy is aligned with her mouth and she wastes no time in diving forward to reach my pussy.

Her tongue shoots out, running up through my folds, collecting my juices. Caressing my swollen folds. I gasp as her nose rubs against my clit, nearly causing me to orgasm there and then. I place my hands on her breasts, massaging them and using her as support; she moans into my pussy, sending vibrations through my body. Grinding her face further against me.

"Fuck," I pant, knowing it has never been this good before.

Her mouth moves up to my clit, flicking her tongue against it, then grazing it with her teeth and sucking it gently into her mouth. She moves her head back and forth, creating a delicious friction with her nose against my clit. Tipping me over the edge.

I orgasm so fast, my juices spilling out onto her face. Isabella greedily licks them up, my attention of her breasts now dropped as I collapse slightly onto her; unable to maintain standing position with the ecstasy I have hit.

She continues to suck, lick and grind her face against and into my pussy, all the while, knowing I haven't told her to stop. Such a good little pet. I don't know what I have done to deserve her, but I thank God every moment, for that fact that she is mine.

"Isabella, you can stop. I have something else planned, I want to see your face when you watch me orgasm with your favourite toy, all you can do is watch, no noises, at all!" I declare, standing on rather shaky legs, removing my body from before her. Where I'd have my pussy against her face as my body towered over her head; meaning I could lean down and cup her breasts.

"Yes Mistress," she whispers, her voice shaky, knowing this will be a worse punishment than not allowing her to cum.

The toy I had bought her for our first anniversary, that I declared as hers and only hers and to see me cum without her help and using this toy. It would be heartbreaking for her, although I've not told her I bought an exact replica, which I will be using.

I don't want to upset her, just make her think before she acts again. She'll forgive me and I will tell her eventually about the toy, first she just needs to see the error of her ways. She loves me and this piece of information I'm secure of, more than anything else.

I step away completely from her body and the bench, clicking up the egg to mazimum vibrate as I walk away to get 'her' special toy and gathering with me the knowledge of my love for her and the fact that this is most likely the meanest punishment yet.

I truly am a wicked Dom.


	2. 2 Years earlier

**Authors notes: Oh my gosh people. Thank you so, so much for reviewing and adding my story to your favourites and alerts. This is totally awesome in my world, it brightened up my day, I can't believe I got such a positive response, totally not what I expected. So thank you so much and if you haven't reviewed, then please do! I got asked what Bella did, well I'm afraid you're going to have to wait, it's not in this chapter but maybe in the fourth or fifth, if you want to guess or suggest, what you think she might have done, feel free. I'm all ears! But she's been a naughty, naughty girl!**

**I'd like to make this clear having my chapter out this quickly is a one off. I plan to update once a week with short sexy chapters. My chapters are not pre-written so if I miss a week, I'm sorry as I do have other commitments and I'm working on another story. **

**Okay, my excitement out of the way, it's time to get serious, this chapter is dedicated to the people reading this, because you are the awesome ones, not me. This chapter won't have any of the graphic Bella/Rosalie, hot *sexy* time but it will have a little lime, maybe a little lemon. Although not between Rose and Bella *pouts*. This is because I need to introduce the plot before I can get to more *sexy* time but trust me there will be *sexy* time! **

**Warning: There may still be scenes of an adult nature in this chapter; my dirty mind took me there, so please don't shoot the messenger. And there will be foul language!**

**So hope you enjoy and please review! **

**2 Years earlier.**

I'm driving down the highway to Zafrina's house, tonight will be the first party where I'm going to be a free agent. Even when I first started out in this lifestyle I'd had subs, only then they'd been men, I was young and naïve. I didn't realise men couldn't offer me comfort, friendship, love. They cared more about getting themselves off, than both of us, that's not me and their skin is rough to the touch. That's when I realised I liked women, their skin is soft and silky as you caress your lovers body. I know exactly what's a turn off and turn on and how to heighten the pleasure and help you ride out an orgasm. I love seeing the pleasure ripple through their beautiful body as they orgasm over your fingers and their expressions, hearing their moans, seeing them writhe under your touch. Nothing can beat a woman! Except a woman who's into BDSM, it's not how it seems, it's not a power trip for me or about beating someone senseless, it's about trust and the bond you create, how one person can trust you totally and the care and adoration that comes with it.

Although my last girlfriend Tanya, had been from the "normal world", I'd started out as Zafrina's sub for a while before that, when I'd developed my taste for women, but it didn't work out; I don't like being told what to do, I left on good terms though. I've also had one night stands with women but nothing has really floated my boat. So when nobody in my lifestyle caught my eye, I searched in the real world. I met Tanya. We were together for two whole years, I met her at work, I thought I was in love. She understood me, cared for me, loved me. You could say, we were the perfect pair, except I never got really turned on, yes she might have been able to give me an orgasm but it wasn't right. When I mentioned tying her up, she flipped out on me, ran out, saying normal people don't do that shit, that was over summer, I haven't spoken to her since.

Tomorrow's going to be awkward, one of the many reasons I want to take my mind away from things, with tonight. Tomorrow will bring a whole lot of stress and shit, being the start of the new term, I'll most likely end up with a new college student developing an infatuation or fantasying about me, sending me notes with as many sexual innuendoes they can think off. I'm hoping this year it doesn't happen, although I'm not banking on it, the last four years I've had 7 college boys crush on me, it's awkward and uncomfortable. My last hope is telling them I have a boyfriend with a 12 inch cock that I love and nothing can beat it, or I tell them I'm dating Miss Denali, but now I'm not with Tanya, I can't really use that excuse. And most of the time, they never mention what I say, too ashamed that they got turned down. How fragile the male ego is.

I pull of the highway in my old red convertible car, and into the first housing estate there is, cruising up Zafrina's road, seeing her big house at the end. Well, it's more of a mansion, I can see all the Lamborghini's and Mercedes parked up, flash and new unlike my car. My parents had bought me this car for my 21st birthday, their big surprise, I hadn't spoken to them since and I'm 29 in December.

It was two weeks after they gave me the present that it all kicked off, they'd gone away for the weekend so I invited my boyfriend/sub round at the time Gary, they said they were going to be out for the whole weekend so I decided to take advantage of their big four poster bed. I'd tied Gary spread eagle on the bed and he was licking me out, I mean, I was really grinding into his face, my head thrown back, totally naked and lapping up attention with my arms in the air, screaming. My mum and dad walked through their bedroom door at this point, just as I was shouting, "Fuck, yes, baby make me cum," and them cumming, all over their bed. Their faces were a picture of horror, if I look back now, I can't say I regret it, Gary had given me one hell of an orgasm, for a guy. I'd pulled on some clothes and gone after my mum and dad who'd left the room, leaving Gary tied spread eagle on the bed, I'd had a massive argument with my parents, my mother called me a "dirty little whore" and then I slapped her around the face. Harsh but I wasn't about to be treated like shit by my mother. That's when I went to my room, grabbed some clothes, toiletries, money and my car keys in a bag and stormed out the house. I've not been back since that day and I've never spoke to Gary since, I don't actually know what went off with Gary. I try not to dwell on that part of my life, even after all this, my mum has continued to try and contact me, up until two years ago when I started seeing Tanya, she'd hired a private detective who'd spotted us snogging in a café. Wasn't my problem, if my mother can't handle my sexual orientation.

I pull up in Zafrina's drive, stepping out of the car, I pull my short black, latex dress down, it covers the basic essentials and looks incredibly hot, showing of my long legs and cleavage. Tonight is going to be mainly a meeting, organising the events for the upcoming year, with two scenes going off after, so I didn't see the need to show of all of my body, I prefer to leave that for private time. Although I'm not going to be getting much "private time" this year, by the looks of things. I'm hoping we've got some fresh meat to the group this year, giving me a wider range of subs to look at. Its been a long time since I've had some real sexual fun, it makes me hot and horny thinking about it.

I make my way around the back of the house, to the basement door, I smile when I see who answers. It's Jacob, one of Zafrina's "buff" slaves, he's like, 7 foot tall, has a toned chest and tanned body and he's stark naked, with one of the biggest hard ons, I've seen. It's so hard for men to hide when their turned on, especially when their as endowed as he is, he's like 9 inches long. I mean, I'd think about tapping that, even though I've turned lesbian, I'd still think about tapping that. After all, I was once straight, I think the only reason I was ever straight was the sex, I've had some pretty good sex in my life, to say I'm only 28.

"Hello," I say rather seductively, he grins a rather painful grin, obviously dying for a release, that nobody is giving him. I allow my hand to touch his over heated skin, he groans, trailing my hand down until I hit his erection, he gasps as I cup his hard on, lightly running my hand up and down. Squeezing.

"Is this for me?" I ask, he nods his head eagerly, knowing he might get a release, yet his eyes are trained to the little slut Renesmee, who's parading around in the middle of the room, tits flying everywhere, screaming, _I'm an whore, want a fuck?_

"Lies," I hiss, removing my hand, but not before scratching my nails along his length and over his over sensitive tip, obviously he likes this as he shoots his cum out, all over his chest and the floor, I'm surprised, I'll tell you that. His eyes wide and clouded, he's now staring at me, rather than Renesmee, mouth open, catching flies. I grab a napkin from the side, wiping my hand, I shove it into his hand, not really happy he got off. I smirk though, walking into the centre of the party, looking for one of the many female slaves Zafrina hires, for her guests pleasure, there's a particular little red head girl I fancy fucking tonight, Corin, my occasional sex buddy. But my little quest is broken up when Zafrina sees me.

"Rosalie, so glad you could make it." She says wrapping me in a firm hug, my breasts crushing against hers, I can feel her nipples through the latex bra, perky and firm. I pull out of the hug. I'm about to say something to Zafrina, when I see her, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Brown hair, reaching down to the shoulders and her eyes are chocolate brown, so warm and honest, I feel as though I could melt in them, my eyes break away from hers as I move to check her out. She's wearing a black lace bra and short black skirt, showing of her pale white skin, flat stomach and toned legs. Perfection! I begin to mentally undress her, imagining how she would writhe and wriggle beneath my hands as I explore her folds, lick up her juices, hear her scream my name, begging me to let her cum. I instantly break from my dream to look at her neck, I see no collar, my body relaxes and she's stood with the subs, her whole attitude and demure screams sub. I thank God, knowing I wouldn't be able to breath if she was taken, even if she was a Dom. I needed a sub, somebody to dominate. I take a step towards her, about to introduce myself, when Demetri blocks my path.

"Sexy Barbie!" he calls, pulling me into a tight hug, making sure my breasts are crushed to his chest and his hands are resting on my butt. I sigh, I hate that name and he can't take no for an answer. His friend Felix following behind him, like a lost puppy, I don't know how many times they have tried to convince me to join a threesome with them. They just don't take no as a final answer.

"Demetri," I greet him pleasantly, although I grab his balls with my free hand, his smile becomes pained as he releases me, I release him.

"Great to see you, we should definitely speak later," I say, turning away and marching off to find Corin. Smirking. Not forgetting about the girl with the chocolate eyes but I know, I won't have the confidence or the time to approach and make good conversation with her tonight. I'll speak to Zafrina later about her, get her details. That's when I spot Corin, serving some gentlemen champagne, totally naked with a bow around her neck and belt around her waist with big _fuck me_ heels on. We're not supposed to _fuck _tonight but I need a release and it's been so long since I got off, with an actual human being rather than a toy. I mean, we are allowed to fuck but the main priority is sorting out events, although when I say fuck we can have oral sex and play with toys but no penetration as such, unless you use your fingers. The good thing about this club is everybody is STI screened before they enter, and ever time before a meeting, to make sure we don't spread around diseases. It's one of the most elitist clubs around, that's why I joined.

I walk up behind Corin, wrapping my arms around her waist and whisper seductively in her ear, "Fancy taking a break and earning a little release as I'm all wet and horny and I've got nobody to share it with," my hot breath fanning over her skin, my voice pitched low and husky. The guys are all smiling at us as I my hands move to play with her nipples, rolling them back and forth between my fingers, making them harden into little peaks. The guys all like this, I can see their pants pitching out tents, getting off from a little, girl on girl action. Her breath is coming out in short sharp pants, as I distract her, I release one nipple allowing one of my hands to trail down her body, leaving it inches from where she wants it, needs it, knowing I won't give in, until I get an answer.

"Of course Mistress, it would be an honour," she manages to get out, having to place the tray down, out of fear of dropping it. Knowing she would be punished if she does, by me and by Zafrina. My hands drop from her body as I pull her towards the far side of the room, leading her by the hand, I see the big leather chairs and sofa free, I'm not really bothered by being a public spectacle, today, as some of the other members are getting each other off, around the room. So much sex is in the air, I drop myself onto the sofa and spread my legs, I pull Corin on top of me, making sure her pussy is near my face and her head between my legs. I place one hand on her hip, holding her in place, securing my position as Dom. I'm wearing no panties, so it makes it much easier, I can't be bothered with foreplay today. She doesn't wait for a command but gets to work sucking, licking, grinding her face against my pussy. Her tongue flicking back and forth over my clit, I moan in pleasure, this spurs her on, she runs her fingers up along my folds and then back to my entrance, she pushes them into my very, tight wet hole. I moan aloud as she begins to pump them in and out, circling my clit with her thumb, building up the fire in the pit of my stomach, torturing me. I smell her arousal, see it dripping down her legs. My tongue darts out and runs up her thighs, collecting her juices. A moan escapes her lips as I move my free hand to run my fingers through her folds, getting them coated in her juices, just as I plunge my fingers into her tight, hot channel I explode, my orgasm ricocheting around me. I gasp, drawing in a sharp breath, panting like a dog. I pump my fingers in and out of Corin as I ride out my orgasm with her help, knowing she's close, I give two final pumps and curl my fingers, hitting her g-spot and she explodes on my fingers. I clean her up, as she does with me, before falling back on the couch, satisfied, I then notice we've gained quite an audience, with Demetri and Felix, who are currently giving themselves hand jobs, Zafrina, Senna, Marcus and a few other people, as well as the chocolate eyed girl, her eyes are glistening with lust. I can feel the sex coming off her from here, her eyes bright and wide. I trail my eyes down her body, I reach her thighs where I can see her juices running down her legs. We both let out a little moan as we check each other out, she blushes, quickly turning away and scurrying off to the other side of the room. My eyes stay glued to her ass, the way it sways amongst the black latex clad bodies. I sigh, knowing it won't be easy to get her to talk, she seems shy. I help Corin up, her legs a little shaky, she smiles, bowing her head and turning away, heading back to work. After all, I'm just another job for her, she gets off, I get off, job done! Although she's the best out of all the slaves, and the most respectful.

It's rather clinical but it's good enough for me, for now! But I know one thing, I will have that girl with the chocolate eyes, by the end of the year, anyway and by any means! I clear my throat and the crowd start to disappear, except Felix and Demetri who are still jacking off, staring at me. I realise my dress is pushed up, I quickly pull it down, stand up and move away from them. Knowing I'll be in their fantasies tonight does not turn me on, it repulses me actually, I know now, they're not going to give up on getting that threesome. A shiver runs through my body, as I feel their eyes bore into my back; it's not in a good way.

My eyes scan around the room, realising most people have arrived, the Dom meeting will be starting in a moment, we all agree on who's house, or club and when and where for the next few meetings and any events that they want organising. Some of the Doms bring their subs, just to suck or lick them off but it's mainly a formal meeting, with little play time. Although my adopted brother Jasper and his sub Alice will be doing a scene after, they're showing the use of the cross and how punishment can be a turn on, I didn't plan to stay for this scene but I think I might. I've always liked Alice, I'm hoping maybe when I get my own sub we can invite her over for play time, if Jasper will allow it. Alice is very open to anything but she likes play time with other couples, especially girls, I've seen her do a scene with Zafrina and Senna before, it makes me all wet, just thinking about it. I drop all my thoughts and head over to the far side of the room where the meeting will take place, hoping it will go quick and I can get to see Jasper and Alice's play time before I go...

**So people, another chapter is up. Good? Bad? What did we think to Corin, shall I bring her back? Do you want to read the scene with Alice and Jasper or shall I skip it? Do you want more Bella/Rosalie time? Please, please review! I'm hoping to get to ten reviews by the end of this chapter. Please!**


	3. Alice and Jasper scene

**Jasper and Alice scene. The scene at the club with Alice and Jasper for your pleasure and enjoyment. It's all a little rough but hope you like it! I thought I'd add it anyway, if you don't want to read it, feel free to skip, you won't miss anything! :D**

I watch as Jasper straps Alice to the cross, I'd missed the first part where she greeted him, I'd heard it was quite a sight. I managed to get out off the meeting to see this much. I smile, Alice's juices are already running down her leg, even as Jasper straps her in, she's gagged so she can't make a sound and she's wearing a blind fold. Jasper runs his hands up her slender legs, her body shakes beneath his touch, her juices dripping on the floor. Jasper growls leaning down and pinching the skin of her thighs between his teeth, trailing all the way up her legs to her pussy, leaving behind a trail of pink marks. He pulls away heading over to pick up the crop he's laid out on the table, amongst other toys; he runs the crop up and down her inner thighs, before running it up to her clit. He pulls it back before giving her clit several sharp spanks, she pulls herself away from the cross, moaning into her gag, her juices flowing down her legs faster.

"You may not cum Alice, must I remind you!" Jasper barks hitting her inner thigh with the crop. He does the same to the other thigh, I can see Alice biting down into the gag. I can feel my own wetness welling up between my own legs as I see her juices running faster still down her leg. He runs the crop up to her nipples, swirling around them, making them into harden peaks as he gently taps on the sensitive skin. Alice's chest is now heaving up and down, as she tries to control her reaction. As the crop gets further and further away from her nipple, coming down harder. She begins to try and wriggle about in her restraints, Jasper moves the crop away spanking her clit again. I'm guessing she would be screaming if she could, which is probably why Jasper is using the gag. She manages to slow her breathing down, her chest now no longer heaving up and down, her juices not flowing as fast. He smiles, "Well done for controlling yourself Alice, as a reward I will allow you a release tonight but not yet." He growls, turning away back to the table, he places the crop down and picks up the flogger. I can't see what material but I believe it to be cowhide, very like the ones I've used before, red and black.

Standing before her, he works the flogger over her body, turning her skin slightly pink, making it shine, although he's not creating welts. I can see him being careful with it, his eyes are shining with love and adoration for Alice, even in his Master state. After several more minutes of working over her body with the flogger, he places it on the table and picks up a dildo with the clit vibrator attached. My darling Alice is about to get her release, I believe, he bends down so his head is directly between her legs. His warm breath hitting her pussy makes her wriggle even more, he drops the dildo and places restraining hands on her hips, stopping her moving. He bends his head to her pussy, moving directly to her clit, he's sucking on it, I see him pull it between his teeth, Alice's chest is heaving again, up and down. He pulls his head away, moving his hand to replace his mouth, rubbing circles around her nub, slowly to start with, building up pace as he picks up the dildo. He squirts some gel on the dildo, lubricating it with his free hand, he removes his hand from playing with her clit and starts running the dildo through her folds. Coating it in her juices, lubricating it up more, before moving to her entrance, he presses the dildo into her channel, all the way in. He begins to work it, in and out, pumping, faster, then slower, harder then gentler, building up the fire in Alice, making her squirm and moan into the gag. He smiles as I smile, knowing she'd be begging for it by now, if it weren't for the gag. Something changes in Jaspers eyes as he commands Alice, "Cum now for me baby, cum on this big dildo, like the little slut you are," he calls to her still working the dildo, rubbing her clit with his free thumb. Her body shudders as she releases her orgasm, coating his hand and the dildo with her juices, her little body tired from all the effort of preventing her release and then having a bigger release when she finally came.

My phone buzzes in my pocket, I flip it up, releasing the time on the screen, I slip away from the scene not getting to see the finish...

**Hope you liked this little Alice/Jasper, this is my first attempt at hetero sexy time. Please review with your thoughts!**


	4. The Next Day

**Warning: Contains mature content and possible foul language. There won't be any lemons in here but I'll put a little lime in, to juice things up. The next chapter will have lemons/lemon!**

**Thanks again to all those people who reviewed, I hit my target of ten which is awesome. Big thank you to those of you who added it to your favourites and alerts. My feedback has been really positive, so thank you, I appreciate it, a lot!**

**I added the Alice and Jasper scene after all, hope you liked it! **

**I also have a poll on my profile to who you'd like to see sexy time between in future chapters, so please vote, the highest ones will be the characters that have sexy time! Although there still will be Rosalie and Bella time, I'm just talking about threesomes, foursomes, other sexual partners! :D**

**So guys, I hope you decide to review this chapter and enjoy reading! Merry Christmas to you all!**

The next day.

I'm sat in my lab, at my desk, waiting for my new class to enter, last night now at the back of my mind, totally focusing on the here and the now and the fact that I have a class in five minutes. I'm teaching for the majority of the day, but it's all in the labs today, rather than the auditorium, I really hate that place. I stare at the empty desk and chairs, waiting for the clock to strike quarter past nine, there are probably jobs I could be doing but I really can't be bothered. Like somebody upstairs has answered my plea, the clock strikes 9 : 15 and the class start to trawl in. I survey my new class, several of the girls take one look at me before sticking their noses in the air and narrowing their eyes at me. Obviously seeing me as competition, if only they knew! Meanwhile several of the lads allow their eyes to trail up and down my body, their eyes lingering on my breast and legs. I sigh, knowing they're going to be a problem this year, I'm about to get up and introduce myself to the class when several more students trundle in, at the back is a girl with brown hair, it's covering her face, she draws my attention more than anybody else. As if realising somebody is staring at her, she looks up, her hair falling away from her face, that's when I see those chocolate eyes, recognition is instant between us. A blush covers her cheeks and she drops her head, scurrying to the back of the class and I thought the boys were going to be my biggest problem this year. I sigh, looking around the class, realising they are all tied up in their own conversations and activities, so nobody saw our exchange.

I allow the class to talk for a few more moments, while I locate where the girl with the chocolate eyes is, she's sat at the back of the class; on her own pulling out her books. I avert my eyes before she catches me staring. I stand up, pulling my skirt down a little and heading to the coat rack to pick up my white lab coat. I pull in on over my black knee length pencil skirt and white blouse. I un-tuck my pony tail from the lab coat and turn to the class.

"Good morning class. I am Miss Hale and I will be your professor for this semester and most likely will be until the end of the year," I say, as I may not be here at the end of the year, although I rather hope I am, after all, I can barely afford to pay the rent at the moment.

"So are there any questions?" I ask, clasping my hands together in front of me. I hear one of the boys at the front mutter, "Yeah, what size are your tits Miss?" I allow this comment to slide but if I hear one again, once I get to know their names, I will not be as lenient. One of the girls in the middle puts her hand up, I recognise her as one of the girls who'd narrowed her eyes at me earlier, but I have to rise above this, after all I am their tutor.

"Yes?" I ask, pointing to her.

"Who will be taking us for social science? As last year Mr Simmons took us for both Human Biology and Social Science." She asks, quite a smart question really, although she's got a smug attitude.

"I will be and I may be helping out on the medical degree course if any of you have chosen to take this," I reply, hoping to God, the girl with the chocolate eyes has taken more science classes. Even though she's a student, I can't deny the raw chemistry between us easily, although I'm not about to make a move, that would be seriously stupid! I turn to the board and write my name up, so the class don't forget. I can feel her staring at me, her eyes boring into my back, my skins tingling, heat pooling in the pit of my stomach. I take a deep breath before turning back to the class, steadying myself and my emotions, feeling a little wetness well between my legs from just her staring at me. God knows what I'd be like if she actually touched me.

By the end of the day, I'm shattered, I'm sat with my head resting on my desk, my legs parted as I feel overly flushed and hot, I'd had to deal with her in three of my classes today. All the while feeling her eyes boring into my back, lingering on my butt! Then I'd ran into her at dinner, literally, sent her flying; I'd not been looking when I went around the corner of the corridor, walked straight into her. I swear she got a feel of my boobs, although I can't be sure, not that I'd mind if she did. I just want to know, so this has left me all tight and knotted up with a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach and totally turned on. So the last thing I expect or want is a knock on my door at the end of the day.

I lift my head and stand up, leaning against the desk for support, "Come," I call, hoping it's not the scrawny kid Mike who sits at the front of my class, ogling my boobs for the whole 60 minutes, rather than working. I am surprised when Isabella walks in, that's her name, Isabella, such a beautiful name.

"Isabella," I say in surprise. She shuffles in, leaving the door ajar slightly. "What can I do for you?" I ask, mentally thinking, _how can I do you?, _although, I'd never put her in that position, unless she wanted to be. Then I'd happily have her up on my desk, legs spread, jeans off, panties off and my face between her legs, licking her out while she screams my name and begs me to let her cum. My vision clouds a little with lust and I can feel my skin heating up again, I'm broken from my fantasising when she speaks.

"Well, umm, I was hoping, well... You see last year, Mr Simmons, was giving me help with some of my work as I was falling behind a little, due to the amount of classes I'd taken and having some personal problems and.." She starts to trail off, her voice growing weaker as she twists her hands together, showing her nervousness and agitation.

"Would you like a one on one session?" I ask, my voice pitching ever so slightly higher at the possibilities that could come with this.

"Umm. Yes, I was hoping we could start tomorrow night, so I don't fall behind too far. I was hoping we could study in the library?" she asks, looking down at the floor, her cheeks blushing adorably.

"Of course Isabella, I'll see you tomorrow, after school in the library." I put a friendly smile on my face, holding myself back, knowing what I really want to do is throw her to the floor, rip her clothes from her body and get her know every inch of her body, what makes her cry out, what has her begging, what has her squirming and wet. So I don't move from my position, keeping my body in lock down.

"You can call me Bella and I'll see you tomorrow," she raises her head, finally making eye contact, that's when I see it, the lust and desire. She turns and scurries out of the open door, before I can say anything. My body sags. Knowing I won't be able to last a moment longer in this place, I pick up my bag, packing away my things, pull of my lab coat, slinging it on my desk and pick up my car keys. I follow the route Bella had taken out of the building to the car park, I get to the doors and see it's raining. I sigh, realising I left my umbrella in the car, I have no coat and I'm wearing a white blouse and white lace bra. Seeing nobody around I dash out of the door, through the heavy downpour of rain, running through the rain, my breasts flying everywhere and my heels clicking against the tarmac, not the best of situations. I make it to my car, utterly soaked and dripping wet, my blouse now completely see through and my nipples visible. I open up my car, slinging my stuff into the back, I slide in to the driver's seat, pull the door shut, stick the keys in the engine and start the car up. I reach down and slide of my heels and throw them in the back, knowing I can't drive with them on, I slip my slippers on, which I keep in the car for these occasions and say _I'm waiting for you_. With a cartoon of a busty blond, lying on a bed in a bikini. Somebody bought me them for a joke. I don't ever have passengers so it doesn't bother me about people seeing them.

I back up out of my parking space, seeing the car park now fairly empty and head towards the exit, round the other side of the school. That's when I see her, sat in her truck, head on the wheel. I slow the car to a crawl and wind down my window, "Hey Bella, are you alright?" I ask, her truck window down so she can hear me. She looks up from her wheel, her mouth going into an oh shape. "Uh, no, well my truck won't start, umm but.." She trails off, her cheeks blushing a rosy red.

"Do you want a lift?" I ask, hoping she'll say yes, praying she'll say yes.

"Well, are you sure, I live right on the outskirts of town?" she asks, not making eye contact.

"It's fine, I wouldn't want to see you sat here all night freezing your ass off," I say, realising I'm probably not keeping up professor, student boundaries very well. But I don't care!

"Thank you!" she replies rather sincerely, hopping out off her truck and locking it up before heading round to the passenger side and sliding in. Getting soaking wet in the process, her t-shirt now clinging to her body, showing her feminine curves. That's the point I realise that I'm wearing my slippers and my top is totally see through. I don't say anything as her eyes linger on my breasts or check out my slippers, they go rather wide at the point when they reach my slippers. Just as I pull out of the parking lot, she averts her eyes out of the window blushing. I reach for the gear stick and brush my hand against her thigh, she draws in a sharp breath, her cheeks burning up. I try to concentrate on the open road as she hyperventilates in the car next to me, I change the gear again, my hand once again brushing her thigh. Her legs clad in jeans so I can't feel her skin, I imagine it will be soft and silky, pliant to the touch. I keep breathing through my nose, shaky breaths but even, I see her spread her legs a little, obviously feeling a little heated.

After ten minutes I mange to start up a conversation, "So where is your place?" I ask, rather shakily. She replies in a shaky manner, "Umm... Well.. It's just by the little fish restaurant, COD take me out, do you know where that is?" she asks, I raise my eyebrows but don't say anything about that area of town, knowing it's one of the shabby areas. Right near where I live, it's basically a two minute drive from my block of flats.

"Yeah, I know it well." I say, not adding anything else, concentrating on keeping my eyes on the road and my heart beat down. We make it safely to her road, she tells me to pull up at the end of the road, I turn towards her, she turns to me, something clicks in both our brains, an involuntary reaction. I lean towards her, as she leans into me, our lips meet, hers are everything I thought they would be, soft, moist, supple, pliant. An instant electrical spark arcs between us, lighting me up, filling me, urging me on. I lead the kiss, melding our lips together, she opens her mouth, granting my access as I trace her lips with my tongue. Gently I ease my tongue into her mouth, her tongue tentatively greets mine. Allowing mine to overpower hers I start to explore her mouth, she moans into my mouth, my hands moves out to cup her face, I caress her cheek with my thumb, then trail my hand down her face to her neck and further, I reach the side of her breast. Grasping it in my hand, massaging it, kneading it. She gasps into my mouth, opening her mouth more for me, allowing me to invade every inch of her mouth. She moves herself closer, reaching out and placing her hands on my hips as she sits up, practically on top of me now. I sigh into her mouth, withdrawing my tongue, I bite down gently on her bottom lip. My hand moves over to her nipple, circling the already heard peak, pinching it between my fingers, she gasps, her hands moving up my hips a little, pulling my blouse with them. Exposing my over heated skin to the air. She starts to pull back, dropping her hands from my waist, my lips hang on to hers; not wanting to let go. I finally release my grip on her, causing her to fall into the car door, her lips red and puffy from our kissing, her eyes hooded and filled with lust. Her nipples peaking through the thin material of her top, shock finally registers in her eyes.

"I.. I have to go." Is all she says, grabbing her bag and practically throwing herself out of the car and stumbling off into the rain, I watch her as she runs to the block of flats that I'd pulled up outside. Disappearing inside, I sigh, realising that had to be one of the best moments of my life, the electricity pulsing through us, the fireworks and magic and yet, it was totally inappropriate.

My hands fall to my lap and I realise I've practically wet my pants in excitement and I am going to have to change them when I get in, still the fire in the pit of my stomach has not gone away and I feel more horny and turned on, than ever. I put the car in reverse and spin around, heading back up the lane and round the corner to my flat. The place I call a home. I'll be pouring myself a large glass of wine and finding the biggest vibrating dildo I own. I'm in need of masturbation, relaxation and a release!

**Well guys! Good? Bad? What do we think? Lemons are ahead, sorry there wasn't any in this chapter! There will be some in the next! Please review, I'm aiming for 20 reviews this time! Hopeful chapter 3 will be up on boxing day! :D**


	5. The Dream

**Well I hope you all had a nice Christmas! Mine was awesome! I can't believe I've added so many chapters in such a little time, I know they're short but I'm so happy with the response I'm getting. I'm wondering do you like the length or are they to short, as I aim to keep them this size just so I can get chapters out quicker. Let me know your thoughts. Just another warning here that this will contain lemons, language, etc...**

**I'd like to thank all of those who've reviewed, added it to your favourites, alerts and author alerts. I've had so many people do this. You're totally awesome people. I'm looking forward to this chapter because it involves sexy time! Yay! I'd also like to thank the people that have voted on my poll and if you haven't please do! Feedback is greatly appreciated and I will take it all into account!**

**Hope you all like it and can't wait to hear what you think!**

**The Dream. **

My eyes are closing as I drift off to sleep on the sofa, empty wine glass in hand and the dildo resting on the table after a very satisfying release, my thoughts had been centred around Bella completely. I'd actually called her name out when I came, it was exhilarating, I'd imagined her mouth had been sucking on my clit, those luscious lips of hers, pulling it between her teeth, rolling her tongue around it. While she pumped her perfectly soft, silky fingers in and out of my pussy, curling them and hitting up in my g-spot. So when I actually came and realised I was using my dildo, I had been very disappointed.

As I drift off to sleep, somebody knocks on my door, I look at the clock on the wall, nearly midnight, who the hell could this be? I put my glass on the table, beside the dildo and go to answer the door, hoping it's not Tanya, she's been bugging me since Sunday, I haven't replied, luckily I didn't bump into her while at work today. That would have been awkward!

I head over to the door, slowly my feet take me, in this dead state, my skirt pushed up around my thighs, my blouse hanging slightly open. It doesn't cross my mind to fix this, I open the door slightly, just enough to peek out and there I see my angel. Totally soaked, hair sticking to her face, clothes clinging to her curves, lips blue and trembling, eyes shining with worry and hope. I pull myself together, pulling my blouse together a little and opening the door fully.

"Bella!" I say in exclamation, not knowing really what to say. She eyes me for a few seconds, her lip trembling, she bites down on it, I have to hold back a moan, now fully awake. She seems intent on torturing me; yet she always seems blissfully unaware of her actions and how they affect me.

"I came to apologies," she manages to stutter out finally.

"Bella, there is really no need. God you look freezing, come in and get warm," I say, stepping aside; granting her access as another shiver runs through her. After all, I can't see her stand there freezing and wet.

"I'll go get you a blanket and some clean clothes," I say heading to my bedroom after shutting the door. God, the idea that Bella would be wearing my clothes is such a turn on! I grab a pair of sweats, a t-shirt and a blanket, I'll leave the underwear, she can either go commando or keep her own on. I'm rather hoping she'll choose to go commando, even if I don't get to see what's beneath those sweats, the idea that her pussy could be touching my sweats is hot!

Heading back into the living room, I find her sat on the edge of the couch, hands settled on her lap, twisting together. "Here, you can borrow these clothes and you can change in the bathroom," I point towards my little bathroom with one hand as I hold the clothes up in the other. She stands up from the couch, her clothes squelching as she moves towards me.

"Thank you, you're too kind," she says, taking the clothes from my hand and heading into the bathroom. I watch her go into the bathroom, and yet, I don't hear the lock click into place, like she almost wants me to walk in on her changing or she trusts me not to. Either way, a sense of gratitude and hope well up inside of me. I head over and sit on the couch, waiting for her to finish up in the bathroom.

Several moments later she comes out of the bathroom, hair pulled back from her face, wearing my t-shirt and sweats, I can see her nipple through her top, she isn't wearing her bra. _Oh gosh! _She's holding her pile of clothes between her hands, I stand up instantly.

"Do you want me to put those on the radiator, for you?" I ask, pointing to her clothes, she nods her head, moving to pass them to me. I smile, taking them from her hands and heading to the radiator in my bedroom; the only free radiator at the moment. I place her jeans on the radiator, followed by her t-shirt, that's when I see I have her bra and panties in my hand. I nearly faint, she's sat in there commando. I hold her underwear in rather shaky hands, carefully placing it on the radiator, taking in the black lace of her panties and matching black lace bra.

I take several deep breaths before walking back into the living room, she's sat there on the sofa, looking quite at home. She looks up as I come back into the room and smile, she smiles in return, I head over to sit on the opposite side of the couch to her.

"So.." I say, unusually nervous, she looks into my eyes searching for something, I don't know what, but I know she finds the something.

"I came to say sorry about..."

"I shouldn't have done that..."

We both speak at the same time; she blushes, dropping her head so her hair falls into place, hiding her expression. I move closer to her, knowing I won't catch her attention any other way, I place my hand under her chin and tilt her chin up to look at me. Forcing her to meet my gaze.

"Go on," I order, wanting to hear what she has to say, before I speak.

"I... Um wanted to say I'm sorry for running off earlier, I freaked, I didn't expect it but I'd like to try it again if that's okay with you?" she asks, staring deep into my eyes. I decide to make the first move, I lean in, barely touching my lips to her, ghosting around the edges. She moves in on me, touching her lips more forcefully to mine, she moves along the sofa so her body is practically sat on my lap. Her hand cups my face as my hands move to her hips, I allow one hand to slip under her t-shirt, moving upwards. My hand trails up along her soft silky skin, trailing under her breasts, revealing in the way it feels under my skin, my hands nearly at her breast, only inches away from those firm little mounds of hers. I move my hand those few inches, cupping her breast in my hand, firm and soft, fitting snugly into the palm of my hand, she gasps as my hand touches her breast. Opening her mouth and allowing me entrance, I push my tongue in, her tongue comes to meet mine. Battling for dominance; mine wins out, allowing me to explore her mouth. Taste her, see which spots make her moan. I continue to massage and knead her breast, making her moan in pleasure, I reach down to grasp the edges of her t-shirt before lifting it up. We break the kiss so she can lift the t-shirt over her head, she takes it from my hands, and throwing it aside.

I gasp, taking in the beautiful sight of her breasts, how perfectly formed they are and the dark little nipples raised and hard, from the cool air, hitting against them. I lean down, before she can move, taking one of her perfectly formed breasts into my mouth, engulfing it in the warmth. Pulling her hardened nipple between my teeth, tugging lightly, making her cry out. I smile around her breast, flicking my tongue and suckling, I move my mouth over to the other breast, pressing kisses along the way to her chest and breast. Swirling my tongue around the other nipple, giving it equal attention, her hands are thrown in the air as she revels in the attention.

"Does my naughty little school girl want more?" I whisper huskily against her skin, my cool breath hitting her over heated skin, cooling her and making her nipples harden more.

"Please..." she whimpers, begging me.

"Please what Isabella?" I ask, teasing her as I swirl my tongue around her nipple. She gasp; not answering my question as I distract. I flick her nipple, "Answer me, Isabella!" I growl, slipping into my domineering ways.

"Lick my pussy out," she screeches, rising up of the couch, her body undulating under my touch. I smile as I kiss my way down to her pants, loving how she talks dirty, yet she acts so shy. I tug on her sweats pulling them down and exposing her pussy, which is already wet and glistening for me. My eyes sparkle as her body moves up and down restlessly, her legs trying to move together and create friction. I put my hands on her legs, restraining her.

"Naughty girl!" I call, slapping her thigh gently. She gasps, her eyes clouding with lust and desire. Without warning I launch forward burying my face in her pussy and pulling her legs onto my lap. Spread them wide for me, allowing me full access to her pussy. She cries out, her hands threading into my hair; an involuntary reaction.

I flick her clit with my tongue, knowing how stimulating it will be, with her body so close to an orgasm. I run my tongue up and down, through her folds, before stabbing my tongue into her hole, she cries out again; panting heavily now. I smile, continuing the movement of stabbing in my tongue and withdrawing it, I slip two fingers into her pussy. Knowing she's close to the edge. I begin to pump them in and out, faster and faster, on the final pump I curl them round, hitting her g-spot.

"Come for me you naughty little school girl." I yell in ecstasy, not really caring who hears at this point, and she does. Like a good little girl she comes all over my fingers, fast and hard, I lick it all up with my tongue before withdrawing my fingers and licking them clean. My eyes shining in desire, I allow her several moments to recover from her orgasm. I'm shocked when she sits up and pulls herself away from me, although then she moves back towards me, sitting on my lap. She reaches for my blouse and begins to unbutton it. Becoming angered with this tiresome job she rips the rest of and chucks my blouse aside, leaning down to kiss my neck, she sucks on my skin, nipping, marking me as she reaches around my back and unclasps my bra. I feel the cold air hit my breasts as her hands move up to capture my nipples, rolling them between her fingers, playing with them, pinching them. I let out a sharp gasp, knowing sex had never been this good with Tanya, even with any of the men.

Her mouth trails down towards my breasts, leaving hot open mouth kisses as she goes. My breath quickening now, as she reaches my breasts, leaving a hot open wet kiss over my nipple, I gasp at the sensation. She then pulls it between her teeth, sucking and rolling her tongue around my nipple. Her hands move to my jeans as her mouth concentrates on my nipples, she niftily unbuttons my trousers and pulls the zip down. She tugs on my jeans so I lift my body and allow her to pull them down my body, and off my legs. She chucks them aside and allows her hands to trail up my legs, seemingly revealing in the sensation, yet still keeping contact between my breasts and her mouth. I gasps as her hands move to my panties, rubbing my clit through my already soaking panties. I feel her smile around my breast, her thumb rubbing faster around my clit, making me gasp and wriggle under her touch, she slips her fingers along the edge of my panties, torturing me. But I am not going to beg!

She slips her fingers under my panties, her fingers running through my folds. I gasp as her fingers dip into my pussy. She pushes my panties aside, but I stop her hands and slide them down, not wanting to let them get in the way. She drops her attention of my breast and moves down to my pussy, sliding of my lap and to the floor, giving her better access to my pussy. She slides my legs apart and sits between them, positioning her head with my pussy as her fingers continuing to pump in and out of my pussy, curling then stretching, fast then slow. Building up a tension in the pit of my stomach, a fire storm raging. She leans in and sucks on my clit, tugging gently with her teeth, almost causing me to cum then and there. After several more minutes of sucking, tugging and pumping I can't take it no longer and cum, releasing so fast. I scream out, "Isabella.." Clutching the couch to steady myself. I close my eyes to the ecstasy and the feeling of it all.

The next thing I do is open my eyes, panting and hot. I blink steadily, I roll slightly and tip myself off the couch onto the floor, wondering if I've passed out. I look around, realising I'm all on my own, alone. Tears brim in my eyes, realising it's all been a dream, I look at the empty bottle of wine on the table, did I really drink all of that last night? I realise my answer is yes, when my head throbs a little. And where is my dildo? I pick my phone up and realise I'm meant to be at work in twenty minutes. I throw of the blanket that was on top of me and curse.

"Shit," I mutter, standing up quickly, but ending back on the floor as I stumble and lose control. I shake my head and get up slowly again, and head off towards the bathroom. I realise I'm only dressed in only my bra and knickers, did I take my own clothes off? I strip them off and get into the shower, realising I have a wetness between my legs, I reach down and realise I'd cum in my sleep. I shower off and head into my bedroom, a towel wrapped around my body, I look around my room, still the same clutter everywhere, something black underneath the radiator catches my eye but I dismiss it as nothing. Wanting to get to work on time and not set myself up for losing my job.

I managed to make it to work on time, luckily, so I haven't lost my job today and I was sober. I didn't see her today, not once, I didn't bump into her in the corridor or have her in my class. It was like she purposefully was trying to hide from me, but I wasn't going to hide away so I'm heading to the library for our after school session. I'm wondering how far she'll go for education, I'm hoping she'll be there, after all we need to talk about last night. Although I have a niggling feeling she won't be there.

I push open the library door and see her sat there, waiting for me, at the desk, her legs crossed and bare. My eyes trail up, seeing her wearing a tight fitting grey pencil skirt, it crosses my mind that I wouldn't have thought her to be a girl to wear skirts and tucked in is a blue blouse. How she looks gorgeous in blue, my eyes stay glued to her legs for several more seconds before I announce myself by walking in and clearing my throat.

She looks up quickly, dropping the pen she's been twiddling, to the floor, her mouth going into an oh shape, like she hadn't really been expecting me. I launch forward, heading to pick up her pen, she leans down at the same time. Our fingers touch as we both grasp the pen, sending an electric shock up my arm and through my body. I hear her gasp quietly pulling back and releasing the pen, I take it and place it in her open hand.

"I'm glad to see you here Isabella," I drop to the more formal tone, not wanting to be too personal after last night and the kiss.

"Really Miss Hale, I said you could call me Bella and thank you for coming, I wasn't sure if you would," she says trailing of and looking down at her books, a blush creeping across her cheeks. I place my hand on her shoulder, she turns, her eyes shimmering in shock, I nod my head before sitting down next to her. I scoot my chair closer, so I'm extremely close that my leg is touching hers, after all I'm sexually attracted to her so I want to keep myself close to her body if I can't touch her like she's mine.

"Well lets get started," I say looking into her eyes, she moves a little closer to me, her lips inches away from mine now.

"Yes, lets," she says pulling away and flipping open her book. I saw the desire there in her eyes, knowing she still wants me, yet there was a look of hesitation as if something or someone is holding her back. Yet she wasn't wearing a collar, could she be somebody else's? I'm willing to see how far she'll go, in a public place though, even if she isn't mine and she is a student. After all, you can't deny raw physical and sexual attraction and I've always been rebellious and a breaker of rules, so I don't see what's different now. I move my leg slightly, brushing mine against hers, she sighs a little, so I become more adventures and place my hand on her thigh, she jumps slightly but doesn't object. I slide it further up her leg, closer to her core, forgetting all about the revision.

"Miss Hale," I hear a female voice from across the other side of the room, I whip my head around, moving slightly away from Bella, not realising how close I've got. But I keep my hand on her leg, unwilling to remove it and there I see her, the bitch, Tanya...

**Well guys, I said it would be boxing day so I think it still classes, although to some of you it's not and I'm sorry! I hope you like this and please review. I'm hoping to reach 30 reviews and if any of you can guess what could happen or any thoughts on what you think actually went of in this chapter then please let me know your thoughts, I'd love to hear them!**


	6. The Bitch

**Okay people, sorry about the last chapter, I cut it a little short because I wasn't very well and I'd promised the update. So here goes the next little bit, hope you like it! Thanks again to all those reading and reviewing! And those of you who have added this story to your favourites and alerts. I'd also like to remind people again the poll on my profile is still open for your input to who you'd like sexy time between so please vote, the top four possibly five will most likely be included within the future chapters. If you're still with me and reading then thanks a lot, I think a lot of you people out there. **

**Sorry about this chapter taking so long, it's just really been kicking my behind with where to go with it, so I hope you like it as it's about to get better from here on out. **

**I keep forgetting to add this but I don't own any of the characters etc. And this chapter will contain adult themes and content. **

**The Bitch**

"Miss Denali," I reply, nodding my head in her direction, Bella shifts uncomfortably from side to side, Tanya obviously making her uncomfortable, it doesn't come straight to my mind that my hand may be causing the discomfort. I look to Bella, she seems to almost plea to me with her eyes, so I remove my hand quickly, realising if Tanya moves she'll see it. I may have a love for adventure and danger but I realise now isn't the time to behave recklessly, I've learnt this with age I guess and from the affair with my parents. Not something I intend to bring up again, after my last dwelling over it.

"Bella, how are you? You haven't been over in a while, I've missed you." Tanya moves closer towards Bella, a warm smile on her face. What? Surely she can't be dating Tanya, I mean really, then again how else would she know to call her Bella?

"I'm sorry Tanya, I did tell Edward that I've been busy and to send my wishes, it's just I've been busy with college. I'm seeing him tonight, how about I call back after?" she asks, standing up from her seat and moving round to meet Tanya. She's dating Tanya's son? I sit there, quiet and thoughtful, just digesting the information.

"That will be wonderful Bella, I look forward to seeing you. Now I need to speak with Miss Hale for a few moments, in private." She grits her teeth, forcing a smile on her face as she says my name.

"Of course," Bella says stepping aside and looking to me, her eyes raised, almost begging me not to say anything. I nod my head, in my numb state and stand up, following Tanya out. Bella must be dressed up for Edward, I feel like my hearts been ripped out, I don't know what to say.

"What are you doing with that poor girl? You were practically molesting her and she's too kind to say no. Can't you even keep your smutty little hands of your students now? I have no choice but to report this to the governors." She says, giving me a stealthy glare.

"What the fuck are you talking about Tanya?" I growl, really pissed off now, she's turned into such a bitch since we spilt up. Actually, she was always a bitch, I just never saw it.

"I saw you. You were just about to jump the poor girl, don't lie to me Rosie. And for your information she's perfectly straight, she dates boys, my son in particular. So like I said, keep your smutty little hands of her. Now I need to go speak to the governors, if you'll excuse me." She turns her back and starts to stalks off towards the other end of building where the headteachers office is. But I'm not about to allow that, I reach out and grasp her ponytail, dragging her back towards me. She screeches out. I laugh rather evilly until she twists around and slaps me around the face. I gasp and swing back, landing her with a punch to the jaw. She throws another slap but I catch her wrist and twist it up around her back.

"Now Tanya, I think we can come to some arrangement, there is certainly no need to go to the governors as I was not even touching Bella, just ask her. Now I think we can agree that you don't want your arm breaking, so just trot along home and we can leave it at that," I say rather viscously and twisting her arm again for good measure. She cries out again in pain like the wimp she is.

"Get your filthy little hands of me Rosie and don't think blackmail will work on me. After all, have you forgot about the CCTV cameras running through the halls, so even if you didn't lay a hand on Bella I'm certainly placing physical abuse charges on you." She says all too sweetly before elbowing me in the gut. She turns and gives me a slap around the face for good measure before marching off.

_Holy shit! _I can't believe she called me Rosie , I hate that name. God I'm in trouble, I could lose my job. I slump against the wall, my head hitting the door jamb, I let out a little cry of pain before allowing my body to sink to the floor, I curl up into myself. Bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, a sob breaks from my chest. I've really fucked up this time, I can't afford to lose my job, I'm already behind on rent. I start to sob harder this time, I can't remember the last time I cried like this, actually I do, it's when my mother called me a whore. I'd never felt so hurt in my life, that's why I hit her, it probably wasn't right but I had to make her feel even the smallest amount of pain I was feeling. All this makes me cry harder, I've been such a stupid idiot, I've ruined my life with my reckless ways. The door to the library swings open, I stop my sobbing not wanting to draw attention to myself, although I know that's going to be hard curled up on the floor like this. I wipe my face with the back of my hand, it comes away stained in black from my mascara that I'd hastily applied this morning. Now coming away with that horrible wet stuff from my eyes.

"Miss Hale," that lovely voice makes me jump, I didn't realise the person who had opened the door was her, or that she'd stayed at the door. I look up and see her chocolate brown eyes full of concern and worry for me, somebody she barely knows, somebody she only shared a kiss with.

"Bella, what is it?" I ask rather abruptly, I know I'm taking my anger out on her but I can't help it, I need someone else to feel the pain I'm feeling. Although I immediately feel guilty when I hear Bella stuttering. After all Bella hasn't done anything wrong, I've just made things worse for her, as I know she's already a shy girl. I turn away from her face, not being able to stand the sorrow and concern in her eyes, instead, I glare at my feet in the new patent black heels.

"I'm sorry... It's just that... Well it's not how it seems, really." She replies, sounding rather sincere but I can't stop the sarcastic edge escaping in my reply.

"Really, well let me think, you having a boyfriend and being totally straight, yet still kissing me, can't be taken as you either being a two faced little liar or something I'm not quite grasping." Her breath hitches in her throat and I know I've upset her now.

"I said I'm sorry! It's not how it seems, I didn't mean for you to find out like this. I'd tell you the truth but Sir says only he can talk to other doms about me leaving him, I can give you his number if you're interested? I'm going over to do a scene with him tonight." I now look up at her face and see those chocolate brown eyes full of concern and sorrow. My mouth drops open slightly, Edward is a dom?

I stand up on shaky legs, my skirt up around my thighs, showing of my long golden tan legs. I look up at Bella who is now staring at my legs, I pull my skirt down a little.

"Like what you see?" I ask, a grin replacing my sour expression.

She blushes a lovely rosy red before looking me in the eye, "Here, ring him please. Tell him you're interested in becoming my new dom. He'll happily accommodate you and explain our situation. Please, for me," she says, pleading with her eyes. I take the card from her outstretched hand, feeling like I'm taking on a great weight.

"Thank you," she says, her eyes looking around before leaning in and pressing her lips briefly to mine, risky yet worth everything just to feel her soft supple lips once again pressed to mine. Welcoming and yielding, yet commanding and reluctant all at the same time, so hesitant yet confident; I feel her smile against my lips before pulling away. Her eyes are a shade darker now, turned with the lust and raw passion between us. My lips are tingling from the sensation of sparks between us.

She turns from me and is about to walk away before looking back and saying, "Oh, I almost forgot, I left my panties at yours last night," her eyes sparkle with mischief and she winks before sauntering down the corridor. My eyes glue to the motion of her hips as they go from side to side, that's when I think. Maybe last night wasn't a dream. Yet, how could that ever be?

I'm sat at home staring at the little card that seems so scary, this could change my life. I pick up my phone, punch in the number and dial before I can convince myself otherwise.

"Hello. Rosalie?" the deep masculine voice on the other end asks.

"Yes. Edward?" I reply.

"Yes. Well, I've heard all about you, good and bad. Although you can guess all the bad came from my mother," he chuckles in his deep voice, I don't know how to reply so I just stay silent.

"Has Isabella told you anything of our lifestyle? I know you're a dom before you speak," he says.

"Well I know you're her dom, that's about it," I reply, not really knowing what I should say.

"Ah, that's my good little Isabella. She's very good, although we aren't in a serious relationship, we are both free to see who we like in our spare time as long as we don't have more doms or subs. So this is where you come in, Isabella has shown a keen interest in you and I think she wishes you to be her new dom. If she hasn't told you, she's bisexual, although I think she prefers women. So previously when Isabella has wished for a new permanent dom, although, she's only had one other, I invited them to a scene where they watched for the first half and then took part through the second half. Then we finish up and discuss Isabella's new contract. If this is something you're interested in, then I'll happily discuss details before you come over." He says, I'm sat on the couch, just blinking, taking in all this information that they have just a casual sub/dom relationship from time to time.

"Yes, I'd like to be Bella's new dom if she'll have me and I'd love to take part and watch the scene." The idea of taking part in a scene with Bella and Edward has me turned on. After all, I think I may be bisexual, just preferring women; after all, I'm still attracted to men now and again.

"You sound very excited Rosalie." Edward replies in a silky husky tone, that makes my insides shiver. "Bella is called Isabella during play time so we can distinguish between play and normal life easier," he replies.

"Oh, I didn't know. I'll happily accommodate to calling Bella, Isabella during play time," I say thinking how dominating and demanding I can be, calling her name, Isabella while she stands there before me, stark naked.

"Now that's sorted, we can talk details of the play time. I'm wondering how you'd like to do this, whether you wish to be a second sub to me while you play with Isabella or play second in command Dom, that way you don't have to follow my orders but I can set out a special plan for you to follow?" Edwards asks, I know I can't play sub, it goes against all my nature and I think he knows this too.

"I don't really do playing sub. I can't take orders very well, I think I'd have to be a second dom, even if I don't command Isabella, I like to have my own free will," I reply.

"I bet you're a naughty little sub that needs punishing!" Edward growls playfully and I laugh, unable to stop myself.

"Probably. So do we have any specific clothing requirements and what does Isabella wear?" I ask, wanting to get down to business straight away.

"Hmm. Well, what do I want to see you in?" he murmurs to himself, pondering and not actually wanting an answer from me so I wait to see what he'll say.

"Do you have any leather boots?" he asks, I raise my eyebrows and smirk.

"I own four pairs of knee high and calf length boots, all black leather with zips and 6 inch heels," I hear him draw in his breath, obviously Edward can't resist black leather boots.

"Well I'm guessing you own a corset, fishnet stockings, right?" he asks.

"Yes, I do, what do you have in mind Edward?" I reply seductively, playing along with the game and the magic we are weaving.

"Well, I want you to wear your fishnets and attach them to your corset with your breasts out at the top of your corset and no panties. I also want you to wear your knee high leather boots, arrive with a mack over the top and a change of clothes in your bag so you can change while we talk unless you fancy staying in your outfit." He says, chuckling. You'd be surprised to know I've never met Edward before, even though he's Tanya's son. She kept him hidden away, I only found out near the end of our relationship that he existed.

"Are you being a naughty boy and flirting Edward?" I laugh down the phone and hear him chuckle. "So what time do you want me there?" I ask in all serious now, not even realising Edward hasn't answered the question about what Isabella wears.

"Hmm, well if you can arrive before Isabella but I think it's best we plan the scene now." He says musing to himself.

We continue to talk and flirt for another twenty to thirty minutes, discussing the scene and the positions we will both take. Bella will not know I'm there until half way through the scene as she is to be blindfolded. Bella will be arriving at his at 8pm and it's already six so I'm going to get changed and head straight over there. I head into my bedroom to pick out my favourite red and black corset with the lacing at the front, it also pushed by boobs out so they just rested on the top. My fishnet stocking which had large holes so you could mainly see my skin and exposed most of my tanned flesh and my knee high leather boots with the zips that led up the whole way. I pull of my clothes and fling them on the floor, leaving them to pick up later. I pull on my corset and manage to zip the back up on my own and push my breasts out, then I pull on my fishnet stockings and clip them to the bottom of my corset with the clips. Then I then sit down on the bed to pull my leather boots up, slipping them on over my legs and zipping them up so they fit tightly against my skin. I stand up, tottering slightly on the heels before gaining my balance. I bend over and pick the clothes up from by the radiator and that's when I see them, the black lace panties I'd seen Bella have in my dream. Holy shit! I drop the clothes and sit down on the bed, holding the panties in my hand. I feel the wetness well between my legs, I need to speak to Bella about last night! Did it happen? How? What?

I break from my far off thoughts and grab the bag with my change of clothes and pull on my mack before picking up my keys and heading out to the car to drive over to Edwards. Not wanting to be late.

**Well I hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry there are no lemons people! Next chapter Edward/Bella and Edward/Rosalie/Bella so it's going to be a little longer than usual and it's from Bella's point of view! Lemons galore! Please review, I always like to hear what you think, good or bad and how I can improve! I got six reviews for the last chapter so I hope I can get a few more this chapter.**

**Sneak Peak of the next chapter!**

My juices are flowing down my legs as I watch Edward fuck Rosalie, I'm strapped to the cross, rendered immobile as I watch Edward thrust into Rosalie. It's complete torture, I want her so much to lick her out like last night and her to make me cum. Yet I'm not allowed to cum, under Edward's and Rosalie's orders as I will receive a reward from both if I succeed. But I can feel the dildo that Edward placed vibrating in my pussy, making me all the more wet and building up the heat in my stomach. I squirm under the intensity of all the feelings and the desire to cum, yet hardly able to move in the restraints on the cross and I can't create any friction as my legs are spread wide.

"Isabella," Edward shouts, as I try to wriggle about. Rosalie is too far gone to shout at me, her eyes clouding with lust and her breasts bouncing up and down on the top of her corset. Red and black, the colours look divine with her blonde hair. I know I'm not going to be able to last much longer, yet, I so want to know what my reward will be...


	7. Edward's Flat

**Thanks to everyone adding to favourites and alerts. Now I'm back into a routine, I'm hoping to update on the weekend and work on the next chapter during the week, sometimes it will change. **

**Usual warnings, that you can skip. I don't own these characters, there will be adult content in this such as languages and lemons. BDSM and lots of lemons, beware!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, if you're a little shy, feel free to PM me with any questions, I love to hear from anybody and I will reply to any review or message. If you haven't voted on my poll yet, please do! Vote again if you want! Let me know whether you like the Bella's POV or whether I should stick to Rosalie POV.**

**Edward's Flat – Bella's POV **

I'm driving to Edwards in my truck, its groaning and wheezing as I drive fairly slowly along . I don't want to risk speeding, my truck will probably fall apart, even if I'm only five minutes away from Edward's. I'm in my normal clothes as Sir requires me naked in the play room, I don't mind though, although sometimes I feel a little exposed. I don't wear heels either, although that's a blessing when you get restrained and suspended as they can definitely get tangled with all the chains and wires.

I don't know if Miss Hale is coming, Sir wouldn't tell me if she was and I don't ask, he likes to keep everything as a surprise so I never know what to expect. I hope she comes though, I really want to see her, even do part of a scene with her. My wetness wells up just thinking about it, I mean having her go down on me again, or even me having the privilege to go down on her again. I've had many dreams after last night, that was just amazing, although I don't really know what happened, she just like passed out and then started acting a little crazy. I'm guessing it was the whole empty bottle of wine, that was on the table when I arrived, not that I really blame her. I look down in my truck, seeing the bag that I'd taken with me that night, I can't believe I sneaked her dildo from her house, it was stupid and impulsive but I just wanted something that had been in her, if I could never have that moment again.

Finally the truck pulls up outside the flat, groaning to a halt, I look up to the flat and see the curtains twitch, the light is on. I smile, picking up my bag, making sure I tuck the dildo into my truck compartment, I don't want people to see it, I should have put it in my flat really. Somehow I'm going to have to give it her back, or maybe sneak it back. I feel ashamed, it's so irrational on my part, I've never once done anything like that before. I pull my keys from the ignition and tuck them into my bag before slinging in onto my shoulder and sliding out of the truck, dropping a little way to the ground. I sigh as the cool air hits my overheated skin, I can tell tonight is going to be exciting already, my cheeks are flushed and my panties are wet, all from thinking about Miss Hale. I bang my truck door shut, the only way I can get the damm thing to shut and I lock it up, even if it isn't worth a lot of money, I need something to drive. I walk up the little path to the flat door and press the buzzer, Sir picks up the other line.

"Come on up my little pet, straight through to our 'special' room and be in your waiting position," his voice is a little husky, I smile not replying as this is our general rule, I do not speak until I am asked a direct question or if Sir has granted me position to speak.

"That's a good little girl," he continues and releases the door, I pull it open and step through. Not bothering to look around at the bog standard interior, I hurry up the stairs to meet Sir, not wanting to keep him waiting. I reach the second floor, the door is slightly ajar, open for me. I approach the door cautiously, knock once and enter, telling Sir, I have arrived. I close the door behind me and walk straight through his flat to the playroom which was the master bedroom, he sacrificed a bigger bedroom so he could have more space to play. I open the door and see the room already has the light on and Edward had pulled out the table for my things and set everything up at the other side of the room. I'm always permitted to go and look if I wish but I never do, I feel like I'll disappoint him if I do. After closing the door and heading over to the table, I lay down my bag and begin to pull of my clothes, quickly and efficiently, bending over and drawing my jeans down my legs, then lifting my top, up over my head. I slip my thumbs into my g-string and slide it down and finally unclasp my bra, popping it off and placing it on all my neatly folded clothes.

I turn, pulling my hair up into a high ponytail, sliding the bobble of my wrist as I walk into the centre of the room. I drop to the padded flooring, bending into my submissive position and begin to wait. Sir is never very long, he doesn't like to keep me waiting, as he wants to make the most of our time together.

Soon after the door opens, the clicking sound alerts me to this, Sir doesn't speak to me as he enters, the door shutting softly behind him, I continue to stare at the floor. He moves around me, walking over to the far end, I feel as though somebody is staring at me, maybe I'm just paranoid. He come back over, stopping just behind my body, his legs touching my bum,

"Sit up Isabella but keep your eyes closed, I'm going to blindfold you," he says in his stern commanding voice, I hold back the whimper, I don't really like the blindfold that much but I trust Sir.

"Are we green Isabella?" Sir asks.

"Green Sir," I reply, my voice bouncing off around the room. I sit up as he tugs on my ponytail, I close my eyes and wait. Very carefully and with gentle hands Sir places the blindfold over my eyes and covers them fully. Leaving me in the dark.

"Good girl Isabella," Sir says patting my head, a little condescending but I've got used to it. He gently pushes on my back and I lean back to the floor, laying my hands out in front on me, my bum raised in the air to him. He leans down and runs his hands up the back of my legs to my folds, already coated with my juices, which haven't stopped running since my thoughts of Miss Hale.

"My, my Isabella, we are wet today, my little pet is excited," his voice rough and needy. I'm sure he'll already have an erection, waiting for me to suck dry.

"I have a little problem Isabella, are you going to deal with it?" I nod my head mutely.

"Answer me," he growls.

"Yes Sir, of course Sir," I stumble to get my words out.

"Good girl," he purrs approvingly, dipping his fingers lightly into my pussy and then drawing them up to circle my clit. I gasp, loving the feeling of it, not matter how short, he knows exactly how to tease and torture, always keeping you on the edge.

"Turn around Isabella and kneel before me," he says, and I hear him unzip himself. Cautiously I rise from my position and spin, keeping my hands on the ground to create stability before sitting up in front of him. He steps forward, his body heat closing towards me and I feel his cock press against my face.

"You know what to do Isabella," he says, his hands coming up to play in my hair, encouraging me. My hands move up his legs to his erection, I take it gently in one of my hands, moving the pre-cum on the tip around, feeling him, lubricating him. I squeeze gently and start to move my hand up and down his shaft, he growls, pulling my head closer to him. My tongue slides out and I lick around his tip, teasing him before I allow the head of his erection to enter my mouth, I swirl my tongue around as I move my hand up and down at his base and cup his balls in my other hand. I take more of him into my mouth, bobbing up and down, as I squeeze and rub his balls together, I allow my teeth to gently scrape against his over sensitive skin and quicken my pace. Bobbing back and forth, feeling his balls tighten in my hands, I smile around his dick, finally, I take him the whole way in and he's fairly endowed. My nose hits his pubic bone, I don't gag, having already surpassed that stage in my life,

"Shit," he calls, tightening his fists in my hair, and then he starts to create the rhythm thrusting in and out of me, fast then slow. Finally he reaches the brink and starts to cum,

"Swallow it all, like the naughty girl you are," he yells, keeping his hands in my hair and holding me against him, not forcing me to take all of him but most of him. After swallowing all his salty warm goods, he releases my hair and I slip from his reach, my tongue runs around my mouth, licking up anything I've missed. I sit there still, as he slows his breathing, after it had risen to a heavy pant during his release.

"Now Isabella, I'm going to tie you to the bench, I will guide you," he says, helping me onto my feet, moving his body to press against mine and moving me slowly and with care over towards the bench. He pulls me to a halt and then helps me to sit on the bench for the time being.

"Isabella I am going to attach the nipple and clit clamps, are we green?" he asks, concern showing in his voice.

"Green Sir, very green," I reply, he knows how much I like the nipple and clit clamp. Although if I have to lie on my stomach it usually pulls on the clit clamp making it torturous, yet totally delicious. He leaves me for mere seconds before I feel him rubbing and pinching my nipples between his fingers and thumbs, rolling them into hard peaks, he takes one into his mouth lightly and tugs. I gasp! He releases it quickly and attaches the nipple clamp, he does the same to the other before tugging them lightly, eliciting another gasp from me. He moves down and spreads my folds, and then clips the clip onto my clit, I've got my clit piercing in today which makes it even more sensitive. He tugs again on the chain, a little harder this time, causing me to moan at the feeling, both my nipples and clit receiving attention at the same time.

"Now Isabella, I'm going to restrain you to the bench, so lie down on your stomach, are we still green?" he asks.

"Yes Sir," I reply, whimpering as I move onto my stomach and catching the chain. He spanks my ass, it stings a little but otherwise it's very erotic.

"Isabella, none of that or my naughty little girl won't have any fun tonight, I'll be the one having all the releases," I stay silent at this, not wanting to risk another whimper in fear I won't get a release that I've been dying for since I started thinking of Miss Hale. Oh Miss Hale, her gorgeous breasts and dripping pussy, how I wish I could spend more time with her.

Sir moves around my body and starts to restrain my legs, so my knees are bent and my legs are split apart, showing of my pussy, his fingers linger on my thighs, caressing as he secures my left foot. He moves over to the right, caressing my thigh and trailing his hands down to my foot, rubbing my calf and then securing my right foot. He gives my ass a quick spank, making it wobble, leaving behind a delicious sting. My hands that had been hanging down at my sides are lifted up and placed over my head, securing them together.

"Are we green Isabella?" Sir asks, making sure the wrists restraints are comfortable before we continue.

"Green Sir, very green," I say, my voice a little raspy from the lust which is taking over me.

"Good girl Isabella, now I'm going to get the flogger and I'm going to turn your skin pink, you can express you pleasure only!" his voice slipping into a growl at the end, warning me I am not allowed to whimper or sob which I never usually do anyway, unless things get really intense but then I just use one of the safe words.

I hear the flogger swishing around as Sir swipes it through the air, the next I feel it on my back, caressing and wrapping around my skin, leaving that gorgeous sting behind. Making my body light up and sensitive to every touch. Sir brings it down again on the top of my thigh, right near my pussy, I gasp aloud in pleasure. After several more minutes, Sir places the flogger down, my skin is tingling and I'm sure it's pink but I just love the feeling.

"Now Isabella, I'm going to use the crop, I know how much you like it," he says, I can just imagine the smirk across his face. Before I can even think the crop hits my clit clamp, not hard but enough to make me cry out with the feeling it makes against the clit clamp, I love it when he does that.

"Hmm, I see my naughty little girl likes that," he says running the crop up my thighs and teasing it along the folds of my pussy, I moan in ecstasy. He pulls the crop away and begins to tap on my clit clamp, soft at first and building up until I can't take it any more.

"Please, Sir," I practically screech, having a dying need to cum.

"Isabella, I did not permit you to speak, now you shall be punished for that," he says, leaving me splayed on the bench. He comes back soon,

"Open your mouth wide Isabella, if you feel uncomfortable at any time use the signals we have discussed," he says very calmly before pushing the ball into my mouth and fastening the gag behind my head, meaning I have to breath through my nose. I sign, I should have just kept my stupid mouth shut, it's just so hard when you reach that point.

Sir continues to play with the crop but I'm focusing on breathing and not cumming, it's not so easy, he's brought me right to the edge. After several more minutes Sir drops the crop and starts to do something behind me but I'm not sure what. Then the next thing I feel is something pressing against my ass, it's his fingers, lubricating my hole. My teeth dig into the gag, slowly he allows one finger to slip in, widening my hole, pumping slightly before withdrawing it. He soon replaces this with the beads, the anal beads, I feel the first one slip in and I moan around the gag, he slips the next two in and stops. My breathing is coming faster and harder, he leans forward and unclasps my gag,

"Are you going to be quiet now Isabella? I think you have learnt your lesson," he says, knowing how much I hate the gag.

"Yes Sir," I say, keeping my head down on the bench, not daring to move.

"Good girl. I have a little surprise for you but first I'm going to fuck you senseless and you can not, I repeat _not _cum until I say so," he growls, his fingers playing with my folds and his fingers teasing my opening. Then his cock replaces them, thrusting the whole way in, deep and hard, his balls hitting my ass. I let out a surprised cry, as he pulls out and thrusts in again, just as hard and hitting the spot. He starts to pick up the pace then, dragging his hips back and thrusting deep and hard into me, faster and faster, meaning his balls slap against my ass. I make little cries and mewls, my mind far away in ecstasy, the only other sound beside my cries is our heavy breathing and skin slapping against skin.

Sir's breathing is becoming harder and I can tell he's close, so am I. I know I won't hold of much longer.

"Cum for me Isabella," Sir growls as he reaches down and tugs lightly on the chain and then moves his hand to pull out the beads.

"Euugghhh," I yell, as my release comes hard and fast, I fly over the edge and soar through the sky. I'm so glad I haven't got the gag on anymore.

"Fuck yes!" Sir yells, his release following mine, he spurts into me, spilling his seed and thrusting several more times to help me ride out my orgasm. He rests his body on mine, not withdrawing but staying still, getting his breath back. He pulls out and quickly releases my restraints, rubbing down my feet and massaging my legs, pulling them out to check for cramp before moving round to release my arms. I stretch them out and feel fine.

"You've been such a good little girl Isabella that you will receive your surprise," he says, his hand stroking my back and rubbing circles along my neck.

I stay silent, not knowing what to do. He seems to weigh his options for a few moments,

"Isabella, into the the centre of the room and sit up on your knees, I will guide you," he says helping me to stand and walk to the centre of the room, still with the blindfold on.

"Kneel," he barks out, I comply and drop to the ground, keeping my head up and looking around, even though it's useless with the blindfold on.

"You will follow all instructions Isabella, all instructions!" Sir repeats. What an odd thing to say, I always follow instructions.

I feel Sir step away from me, I wait, wondering what my surprise could be, that's when I feel something brush along my shoulder, soft skin, leaving a tingling trail as the fingers move along. _Oh gosh, it's her._

Her finger trail around my shoulders and then stop as she comes to stop in front of me, I can feel her presence. Her hands move around my face, cupping my face and then reaching round to my blindfold, she pulled it over my head, giving me my sight and threw it to the side. My face was directly level with her pussy, which was gleaming and dripping.

My eyes move up, taking in all of Miss Hale's body, she's wearing a red and black corset, which pushes her breast up, knee high boots with fishnets which attach to her corset. I take in the stunning sight of all her creamy flesh, my eyes lighting up and I gasp. I hear her moan a little in approval.

"Like what you see?" she purrs, her hand moving under my chin and lifting my gaze to her eyes which are alight with fire and passion. I open my mouth, wordless, she smiles and leans down, placing a kiss against my lips. I moan into her lips, and her tongue comes out to trace around the edge of my lips, tasting me, I gasp and she uses this to her advantage, her tongue invading my mouth and sweeping mine aside. Her free hand moves to the chain still attached to my nipples and clit, she tugs on the chain, harder than Sir had but I love it, I moan loudly into her mouth, feeling the wetness well between my legs. Finally she pulls away, her lips red and puffy from all the kissing, she smiles and steps away, leaving me feeling empty.

"Now Isabella, how do you like pussy? As I want you to make me cum using only your mouth," she purrs, crooking her finger as she steps back into the chair Sir has placed there.

"Crawl towards me Isabella, like the little slut you are," her eyes are glowing as I move forward onto my hands and knees and start to crawl forward, I feel Sir behind me. He slaps my ass making me crawl faster. I reach Miss Hale and stop when my nose is inches from her pussy, I move to sit back but she places a hand on my shoulder,

"Stay like that while you fuck my pussy, _my_ little slut, Edward has a treat for you," she says, nodding her head and signalling for me to lick her out. I move forward, my nose hitting her clit and she gasps, her hands going into my hair and dragging me closer before I can even get to work. I latch my mouth onto her clit and start to circle my tongue around it, flicking and licking before tugging gently with my teeth on her clit. I hear a growl behind me just as I feel something enter my ass, _oh shit, _it's Sir's cock. He starts pounding into my ass, distracting me.

"Isabella, concentrate on your task otherwise you will be denied a release for the rest of the evening and Rosalie had something very special in mind and you are not allowed to cum until I say!" I hear Sir growl behind me, so I continue with my stimulation of her clit. Tugging at her clit. I return my attention to her, running my tongue up and down her folds, licking up her juices, then flicking her clit with my tongue before moving it to her entrance. I stab my tongue into her pussy, she cries out and tries to force my face closer, I can still feel Edward pounding into my ass, I'm so close to the edge, but I'm not allowed to cum. At least I have Miss Hale to distract me, I continue to stab my tongue in and out, going deeper each time, I can feel her walls clenching and I know she's close when she cries out,

"Fucccckkk!" really loud, her fingers tightening into my hair. I like up all her juices, she tastes just like raspberries, it's absolutely divine. I can feel Sir still pumping in my ass, I feel myself tighten up now as he continues to thrust and I concentrate on this.

"Fucking cum for me Isabella," Sir yells as Miss Hale, tugs on my chain, hard. Tipping me over the edge as my face is still buried in her pussy, my moans covered by her pussy and making it vibrate. She likes this as she clamps her legs slightly together around my face. I'm breathing heavily and my body feels tired and relaxed.

"You're such a good little slut, aren't you Isabella," Miss Hale says, running her hands through my hair. I moan again as my mouth is still attached to her pussy, I'm feeling a little resistant to pulling away. Miss Hale takes hold of my head and pulls me away, just as Sir slips from my ass.

"Isabella, do you feel strong enough to be tied to the cross?" Sir asks and turning my face to look into his eyes.

"Yes Sir, I'm fine Sir," I reply, wondering what more they could possibly do.

"That's my good girl!" he smiles in approval and helps me up, leading me over to the cross, Miss Hale follows behind.

I stand up against the cross with my legs spread and my arms held up, Sir straps in my arms and then Miss Hale comes to strap in my legs. She restrains my right leg before running her nose the whole way up my inner leg, placing kisses behind my knee and on my upper thigh, she does the same to the other side before pulling away. Sir walks over with a dildo attached to a block, it's his fucking machine and the dildo height can be adjusted, my eyes go wide as I see this. He can either insert the dildo and put it on vibrate or have it moving in and out, we've only used it once before. He smiles as he bends down and positions the equipment, he moves the dildo so it's inside of my pussy, all the way in, I moan as it enters and feel my walls clench around it.

"Isabella, you are not to cum for the next 10 minutes are we clear, I will be with Rosalie but we will be watching you. If you succeed, both me and Rosalie will give you a reward, now I know your a good little pet, so behave," he growls, tugging on my chain and clicking the dildo onto vibrate. I let out a loud moan, loving the sensation but knowing it's going to be hard to hold of my release for 10 minutes, Sir knows I've only ever made 8 before. We haven't worked on orgasm's being held off.

Sir walks over to Rosalie who is a on the bench on all fours, her legs wide and waiting for Sir, I can see her pussy gleaming and dripping. But she's not looking at Edward, she's looking at me, watching my expression.

My juices are flowing down my legs as I watch Sir fuck Miss Hale, I'm strapped to the cross, rendered immobile as I watch Sir thrust into Miss Hale. It's complete torture, I want her so much to lick her out like last night and her to make me cum. Yet I'm not allowed to cum, under Sir's and Miss orders as I will receive a reward from both if I succeed. But I can feel the dildo that Edward placed vibrating in my pussy, making me all the more wet and building up the heat in my stomach. I squirm under the intensity of all the feelings and the desire to cum, yet hardly able to move in the restraints on the cross and I can't create any friction as my legs are spread wide.

"Isabella," Sir shouts, as I try to wriggle about. Miss Hale is too far gone to shout at me, her eyes clouding with lust and her breasts bouncing up and down on the top of her corset. Red and black, the colours look divine with her blonde hair. I know I'm not going to be able to last much longer, yet, I so want to know what my reward will be...

My breath is coming in short, sharp gasps as I watch them continue to fuck, absolute torture, I so want to be part, yet I need to keep my eyes away to stop myself from cumming. Yet, it's to hard not to watch, I'm so enthralled by the scene before my eyes. I see Sir's eyebrows bunch up and Miss Hale throws back her head, in ecstasy, she's reaching her point.

"Fucking cum with me Rosalie," Sir grunts as he thrusts faster into Miss Hale as she rides out her orgasm, she collapses onto the bench as Sir pulls out of her, turning to me. Seeing the tears in my eyes as I'm trying to hold of my orgasm, he smiles and moves over towards me. He bends down to my breasts and takes of the nipple clamp, circling his tongue around it and sucking to take out the sting, he does the same to the other and finally drops to his knees. He releases my clit and starts to suck and stroke it with his tongue, taking out the sting and leaving behind a burning fire. Miss Hale gets up of the bench and walks over towards me, she looks at Sir who nods his head. She starts to take of my restraints and Sir kicks the dildo into fuck mode, it starts to move up and down, thrusting into me, faster and hard, the plastic dildo no replacement for real flesh. I cry out, forgetting all about my free wrists, although they drop down beside my arms.

"Cum Isabella," both Miss Hale and Sir command. Sir paying attention to my nipples and clit, massaging my breasts and sucking on my nipples while Miss Hale releases me.

My third orgasm comes just as hard as the others, my juices squirting out everywhere, coating my legs and Sir's hand.

I sag once my orgasm has finished and Sir pulls out the dildo and slides it away from me. Rosalie keeps me held up and supports my body, I lean into her soft skin and leather corset, loving the way her body caresses mine and her hands massage my body.

She leans over me, licking my juices from Sir's hand and moaning in approval, she mutters,

"You taste so fucking good!" before pulling back to rest her head on my shoulder.

"Isabella, I am leaving the room now and Rosalie will finish up your after care, it's nothing serious, she's going to give you a massage but I hope you enjoy it and after we will discuss our new situation," Sir says before walking out from the playroom, the door shutting behind him and leaving me in Miss Hale's capable hands...

**Okay, I know it's a cliffy but I couldn't help it, I just wanted to leave the 'massage' while next chapter, just to keep some lemons there. This chapters a little longer than usual so I hoped you like it. Do we want another threesome or Rose/Edward/Bella?**

**Please, please review. Good or bad. If you're shy just PM me. I like to hear what you have to say!**


	8. The Massage

**Thanks to everyone supporting this story in anyway! I happy dance when I get reviews and favourites and smile when I get alerts. You're all awesome! A massive thank you! I have hit 50 reviews, which is amazing for me! Continue to give me your feedback people!**

**Usual warnings, that you can skip. I don't own these characters, there will be adult content in this such as languages and lemons. Beware!**

**This chapter is dedicated to somebody who I've not known for very long, but who's extremely special in every way. Dark-Moon-Enid. You're totally awesome and a very special thank you it is! :D **

**The Massage – Rose's Point of View.**

Isabella is leaning her body on mine, giving her body over to me, it amazes me how she's trusting me so much already. Her breasts are pressed into my corset, they're so supple and soft, it was unbelievably hot when she had the chain, attaching her nipples and clit together. I saw Edward tugging but I knew she'd like it harder and I can't believe the moan she let escape when I tugged on the chain, harder than Edward, much harder, I nearly came on the spot, right there and then. Edward has left the room now, leaving me and Isabella alone, I plan to give her a very erotic massage. I have agreed with Edward that I can make her cum, as many times as I wish and take as long as I like. Although I don't want to make her too tired as she's just had a very intense session with Edward, which is why I wanted to give her a massage so she can lie down and be lose and relaxed with me. After all, if she does become my sub, I don't like to play easy, I'm into the kinky side of life; the rough and the wild.

She nuzzles her nose into the crook of my neck, the little movement sending a tingling sensation throughout the whole of my body. My head resting on her shoulder and my hair cascading around her bare skin, I pull away, knowing I need to regain my commanding position otherwise I won't look like a very good prospective dom. And I've always prided myself on being a commandeering and good dom who always takes care of their subs. Most of my subs I met through the clubs and then started the process through the generic way, doing test scenes. Where as this situation is definitely not through the normal way, but I'm glad I'm getting to know Isabella this way. She's such a polite and quiet girl in my class and then tonight, she was completely different. Totally inhibited and free, I like it! I push Isabella away from my body slightly, already feeling the loss of her comforting and pliant body against mine. The warmth and soft supple skin, it's so hard to let her go but it's necessary.

"Isabella, I want you lying on your back on the padded bench, I'm going to give you a nice rub down, so you can relax," I command, she sighs but pulls out from under my grasp and turns her back to me. Her ass swaying as she walks over to the padded bench to lie down. Slowly she drops down onto her ass, and sliding down on her back and pulling her legs up onto the bench, letting them slide out and rest on the bench. Meaning her whole body is laid flat against the padded bench and I can easily stand over her. I follow her over, picking up a tray with all my tools that I'll need and then placing them down on the table beside the padded bench. I look down at her body and I can see the light sheen of sweat coating every inch of her body, her eyes are closed slightly and her brows are furrowed. She's shivering slightly and I can see her leg muscles clenching and unclenching, telling me the ache she feels between her legs is intense, the one ache she so desperately needs to have released. Her legs are clamped together and I can tell she's trying very hard to not rub them together.

She looks absolutely edible, just lying there, my little naughty girl, a little bit like a lost kitten. Maybe I'll call her my naughty little kitten or my sexy little kitten. I run my hand over the equipment I have on the table, touching each item briefly, with care and reverence. Knowing I am going to enjoy having my wicked way with Isabella. Isabella's chest is moving up and down, her cheeks are tinged a beautiful rosy pink, and much more now than they were before, when Edward was running through the scene with her. I think I'm making her blush more, the idea makes me just the 'littlest' bit wet.

I walk around the bench to the bottom, where I make my way over the bench, making sure my legs are either side and I'm standing over Isabella. I'm holding myself up but I slowly lower myself down onto her legs, making my pussy rest over one of her thighs, my juices leaking slightly onto her leg, although they aren't running all over her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind but I don't want to do that yet, I want to take control, I've worked on orgasm control myself, although it isn't really necessary for me being a dom. It was just part of the training I went through with Zafrina, I suppose it was useful but I don't really like it. Another reason why I'm best suited to being a dom, the element of being able to cum at your own will, it's priceless. I'm supporting most of my own weight still, not wanting to cut of her circulation with the mass of my body, weighing down on her.

I pick up the oil from the tray and flick open the lid, I tip it so it's over Isabella's stomach and gently squeeze, some of the oil dripping out, running onto her stomach, I move my hand around, creating a pattern over her skin. I run the oil over her breasts, dripping the oil around her nipples, but never over. She's biting her lips, those teeth pulling on her luscious, soft, supple bottom lip. The oil's cold and I can see the goosebumps all over her skin, showing how sensitive she is to every touch. I drop the bottle back down onto the tray and in doing so, I move away from her and rub my folds against her body. I suppress a little moan, the feeling of my pussy against her soft skin is so divine, rubbing myself against her. As I drop back down onto her body, making sure I don't disturb the oil. Her eyes are wide open now and she's staring directly at me, her eyes bright and shining, full of life and excitement. She's waiting for me to make my move, anticipation high in the air. Swirling around us. Knowing both me and her can't last much longer, I lower my hands to her body, dropping them onto her abdomen.

My hands touches her soft skin, very gently and, I allow my hands to touch the oil, swirling the oil around, my hands rub the oil into her skin. Moving it around, coating her skin, and warming it up with my hands. The goosebumps disappearing under my ministrations. I smile and continue to knead the flesh on her body, my hands move round to her hip, moving my hands up and down, rubbing the flesh. I work my hands all the way up her body, nearing her breasts, my hands rubbing soothing circles and warming her body up. Her eyes are closed and hooded, making her look more sexy than ever, she's letting out small gasps, every time my hands hit a rather sensitive spot on her body.

My hands finally move up and cup her breasts, holding the weights in my palm. Trailing my fingers over the underside, rubbing in the oil into her skin. Massaging her breasts, her body rises up of the bench slightly, pressing further into me and causing my hands to inch closer towards her nipples. She starts to wriggle a little, the movement causing a vibration to run through my body as her legs rub against my folds. I move my thumbs over her nipples, taking the oil over them, her nipples already hard peaks from the cold air and previous attentions. I smile, circling my thumbs over them, rubbing quickly over the nipples. Massaging in the oil and making her wriggle beneath my hands.

I lean down and take her nipple in my mouth, sucking gently, flicking my tongue around her peak hard nipple, making her squirm even more. I then pull her nipple between my teeth and bite down gently while I roll the other nipple between my thumb and finger. I circle my tongue around the spot I'd bitten down on before, then pulling away, I look down at her body and see a little red bite mark already forming. A mark claiming her as my own. I want to leave lots of those!

"Isabella," I warn as I pull away from her nipple to give the other nipple the same attention, as she's starting to wriggle even more. Once I've finished playing with her nipples I move up towards her neck and start to slowly suck on her skin, flicking my tongue over her skin before nibbling on the skin and sucking again on the skin. I pull away to see another red mark already forming, I look down at the rest of her body, wishing I could place a love bite on every inch of her body. Her eyes are clouding over with lust and I can feel my juices now covering her legs, she looks down and raises her eyebrows and I smirk. Knowing that she can feel all my juices flowing onto her legs, making a lubricant over her legs, although it's not really needed.

"Roll over onto your front Isabella, I want to see that pretty little ass of yours and I'm about to give your back a proper massage," I reply, standing up of and away from her body but not giving her much space to move. She starts to twist around and as she does her body brushes against my pussy, coating more of her body in my juices. God, I'm going to have to lick those of her body later, but now I need to see that pretty little ass of hers. She shuffles onto her stomach eventually, moving about a far bit but eventually appears comfy, so I pick up a different oil from the tray and begin to squirt patterns on her back and trailing them down to the top of her ass. I'm still stood over her body, over her legs in particular and not actually resting back on her body, yet because I want the height to allow the oil to fall down onto her body, sending her senses into overload. I bring my hand up and smack her perky little ass, it wobbles a little bit and a sharp sounds rings out. I hear her intake of breath and know it probably stings, I repeat this on her other cheek, leaving identical pink hand marks on either cheek.

I rub my hands over her ass, soothing the skin, not wanting her to be sore and not able to sit down. I like to give extra special care to my subs, which is why I offered to give the massage, although usual after care probably wouldn't be so steamy, it's just our first time like this. I spread the oil out a little first, moving it to spread over all her skin before leaning down and pressing my breasts into her back, allowing my nipples to move some of the oil around, grazing her skin lightly. Making her whimper, I smile and press my lips into her neck, licking it gently and withdrawing totally from her body. I see the oil makes her skin glow and shine under the light, making the white creamy skin not so pale, now so glowing and sparkly. I stare in awe for several moments at her skin and just the effect it can have on me, turning my mind to mush.

I allow my hands to trail down her back and back up to her shoulders. Once I reach her shoulders I start to knead her muscles, feeling the knots release as I work my magic fingers over her shoulders. Rubbing in my hands to her shoulders, covering every inch of her back, wanting to get her fully relaxed and calm. Making everything in her life disappear for a few moments and I know being held up on the cross for so long can't have helped her shoulders and back. After ten long minutes of giving her a sensual and sexual massage, my body touching hers intimately, now and again, caressing in the most intimate ways. I pull away and drop my hands, Isabella totally lapsed into the bench, a peaceful smile on her face and eyes closed, her breathing even.

I lift my leg over the bench, using Isabella to help me balance for several moments so I can move round to the far end of her body. I walk down to the bottom of the bench and kneel down on the padded floor, my boots creaking slightly and my boobs pushing up and out in the corset as I do so.

I gently push her legs apart, placing my hands on her knees and spreading her legs wide for me. There I see her glistening pussy, all wet and waiting for me, I smile and pull on her legs a little, tugging her body closer towards me. Her body slides down easily, as I lean in and use my fingers to spread her folds apart, giving me a full view of her swollen clit and dripping core. I softly blow on her, sending a shiver down her spine and then before she can even register any sensations I drive forward and shove my face into her pussy. My nose rubbing against her clit as I lick around her opening, teasing her and making her squirm. I press my tongue into her opening, gentle at first, before removing my tongue and stabbing it back in. I continue the process of removing my tongue and stabbing it back in, only each time I push my tongue in further, deeper and faster. I place my hands on her ass, holding her in place and preventing her from moving. She's squirming about even more now and I can tell she's closer to the edge as her juices are flowing down her legs, I slap her ass lightly with both of my hands, telling her to stop. She obediently stops moving although she lets out a whimper in the process. I smile around her clit as I continue to work my tongue around it, making her body heat up and the tension rise.

"Cum for me Isabella. Cum for me!" I call out, thrusting three of my fingers into her body and pumping them for several seconds. She doesn't last long, her body coming hard and fast, releasing all over my fingers. I help her ride through her orgasm before removing my fingers and licking them clean. I run my tongue up between her folds, flattening it out and taking in all her juices, licking her dry. I swirl my tongue one last time around her clit before standing up. She whimpers from loss of contact, but sits up to face me.

"Thank you," she whispers quietly, her voice a little unsure on whether she should be speaking or not and whether she is allowed to speak or not.

"You're welcome, Isabella. Now my sexy little kitten, are you going to come with me and discuss details. Don't worry about clothes, I don't mind," I say and wink, reaching for her hand, I help pull her to her feet and draw her to my body, leading her from the room. Venturing into the next room which will decide the fate of our future...

**Sorry this chapter took a while, the next chapter will probably take a little longer as well due to my work commitments over the next couple of weeks. But this story will be finished over the next few months, as it is a priority! Please review, I love to hear your comments! Next chapter: Tanya's reaction...**


	9. Crazy Time

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Work commitments and being ill just got on top of me. Thanks for sticking with me! Thank you so much for your reviews and adding the story to your alerts and favourites! It's real inspiring for me! I've now got over 60 reviews so please keep them coming! I love to hear from you guys!**

**Usual warnings: Adult content, etc..**

**Dedicated to: Dark-Moon-Enid. **

**Chapter Eight: Crazy Time. Rose's POV.**

We've managed to work out exact details for our new arrangement and as of this weekend, Bella is going to be officially mine. She will no longer see Edward and we will have weekends as play days and Wednesdays in the week, although they will be more unofficial days where we talk through any issues and just have a bit of Rose and Bella time. I know I don't have a play room, but I'm going to get one eventually, but until then my bedroom and bed are pretty well equipped for 'fun' time.

At the moment, Bella is sat naked on my lap, I couldn't resist it, after all her soft skin against mine. I'm not going to get to touch it until the weekend, so I need to make sure that I get plenty of time touching her now. Edward is in his trousers and no shirt, sat on the couch while me and Bella are in the arm chair. My fingers are trailing up and down her thighs, making patterns and tracing the soft skin. My nails lightly scraping her skin, teasing and taunting her. I can feel her wetness pooling, as it starts to leak out onto my legs.

She's trying to create friction by moving her body around but I've wrapped my free arm around her waist and pulled her against my body, so that's pretty impossible for her; yet she still tries. I have one of the biggest grins on my face as I hold Bella to me and she's smiling too; even Edward has a grin on his face and he's not even getting anything out of the deal. Secretly I think he just enjoys watching us play with each other; although I'm doing all the playing. This time...

As my fingers trail further up Bella's thigh, to the place she wants them most to be. The place where she is thoroughly wet and warm and aching for me somebody barges in through the door.

"Edward!" the shrill voice calls, and in that moment, I know who it is. She comes round the corner into the living room and freezes; it's Tanya. _Holy shit!_

Bella takes in a sharp breath and squeaks, I shove her up from my lap and she runs off to the bedroom or bathroom, I'm not sure which; to find some clothes.

"What the fucking hell is going of her?" Tanya shrieks and I cringe. How much I hate it when she screams like that, it goes right through me.

Edward stands up to intervene, as obviously it's his mother and his problem. The question I want to know is how she got in here in the first place. Her face is red and I can see the anger coming away from her, she's absolutely livid!

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Edward goes for the charm option first trying to ignore her question and her whole stature; moving towards her and smiling, holding out his arms for her.

"Edward don't try to charm me. I'm not a idiot! I want to know exactly what is going off here and why the hell have you got that slut in here!" she spits out, glaring at me from the corner of her eye.

"Mother sit down and we'll talk like civil people," Edward says, indicating to the sofa.

She doesn't take too kindly to this offer and drags her hands through her hair pulling it up before dropping her bag down on the ground. Although I say dropping, that's a light word to describe her action, she more like fires it at the ground with a fair amount of force.

"Don't be stupid Edward! We've passed that point! Tell me why the fuck you've got that whore in your house with a naked Bella sat on her knee and you all dressed in this leather and black..." Her voice trails of when she takes in our appearances again; I think it just clicked in her mind.

"OMG! My son's a man whore," she says and then drops down onto the floor, like the pansy she is. Totally out cold.

Edward looks from me to his mother several times, not saying anything or even doing anything. That's when Bella walks in, her eyes go wide when she takes in the scene, she's now dressed in her jeans and a t-shirt, but no bra as I can see those perky little nipples through her t-shirt. Obviously she thought it best to just put some clothes on and come out as quickly as possible. I wonder if she's wearing panties?

If I'd have been her I think I'd have stayed in there for as long as possible actually. Oh. How much I want to know if she's going commando in those jeans...

"Oh gosh!" She calls, in that oh so concerned voice of hers. She comes rushing forward from the bedroom, her hair now down falling around her face and hiding her face from me. She drops down beside Tanya and lifts Tanya's wrist and checking her pulse and then leans down to check if she's still breathing. She drops back to rest on her feet when she realises she is and looks up at both me and Edward with almost accusing eyes.

"Well do something then! Go get some water or something, help me wake her up," she says, her commanding voice startles me actually.

I blink and look at Edward who nods and heads of somewhere, I'm guessing he's going to the kitchen to get some water, but I can't be sure as I don't really know my way around his flat; after all this is the first time I've actually been here.

I stay where I am, far away from Tanya. I don't care for her and I don't think she'd appreciate waking up to see me right in front of her.

Several more moments pass and Edward brings back a glass of water and kneels down beside Bella. I look around the room feeling uncomfortable, I see a robe on the back of the sofa which I go over and pick up, slipping on over my corset and hiding my attire. Don't want to give Tanya any more shocks, I mean I know she's seen my body before but now we're not exactly dating are we. And I don't want her checking out my body now.

After several minutes of coaxing her, Tanya finally comes around and steadily sits up. Blinking and rubbing her eyes. She looks a little confused and rubs her head but manages to sit up without passing out again. To be truthful I never actually took her as somebody to pass out, I thought she was stronger than that, but obviously I overestimated her. She's just a weak little bitch, who likes to make everybody miserable because she's a sour old bat with nobody to love and nobody who loves her. I mean lets be honest, does it actually look like her and Edward are close, she tries to keep him tied to her in every possible way and she's always checking up on him. It ain't going to make him want to spill his guts, I mean he's a man of twenty now.

Only eight years younger than me, I mean Tanya is 38 now, so she's 10 years older than me. It's surprising I dated her really, as I've never really been into dating older women, or older men. She was only 18 when she had Edward, got knocked up by some one night stand. Stupid cow, couldn't keep her knickers on.

"You," she says, pointing that accusing finger at me, in her state of confusion. Yet I know she still means me even in her confusion. I knew I should of left when I still had the chance, now I've just let myself in for a whole load of shit.

I wait for her to go on and try to hold my temper, although I know it's not going to last long.

"You bitch have got your slimy fingers into my son and his girlfriend. What did I tell you, you're a whore! A slimy little whore, who can't keep her knickers up! You need to back away from my son and his girlfriend as if you hadn't noticed they're perfectly happy and they don't need you to be coming in and playing your freakish games with them. So get the fuck out of mine and my sons sight! Oh and the governors are already debating about whether to keep you in your position" she looks at me and laughs spitefully, rather like a loon. And I hear a little gasp from Bella at the mention of my job.

"Don't talk to me like that you fucking bitch. If you don't mind, your precious son, invited me here and his girlfriend isn't his girlfriend. She's his submissive. Actually wait, she was his submissive. So get your happy little facts straight before you go pointing the finger at people, just because I'm more desirable than you are and _I _can actually get somebody in bed, doesn't mean you can take it out on me." I say, moving closer towards her as she stand up and moves towards me. Totally ready to throw a punch at her if needs be. I'm not bothering with a slap this time, it's far too easy and nice for this bitch.

"Edward. Tell me she's lying," she looks to Edward with pleading eyes, obviously she doesn't want to hear the truth.

"Mum, I can't..." he says, trailing of and looking down at his feet.

"Edward. Tell me she's lying!" she screeches again, in that high pitched voice of hers.

"Mum, I can't..." he goes to repeat but it's too late she launches herself at me in a flurry. Hands flying, nails out and hair wild. I wasn't expecting the attack so we tumble to the floor and my head hits down on the ground with a _crack._ She reaches out and scratches my face, I feel the blood been drawn. I pull her head back by the hair to get her away from me and land a punch in her gut.

She makes an "offing" sound and rolls of me. I manage to sit up and look around; Bella and Edward are just staring at us with a mixture of shock and confusion. I see Bella gasp and place her hand over her mouth when she looks at me.

I lift my hand up to my cheek and bring it away, the blood coats my hand.

"Shit," I mutter, feeling a little light headed. Just as I'm about to speak, Edward shouts,

"Mother no!" and rushes forward, I hear a screech and a tussle and I turn to see Edward wrestling a lamp from Tanya's hands.

She drops it eventually and it falls to the floor and shatters. My eyes go wide as I never expected anything like that from Tanya. I can see her body shaking and realise I should leave. I slowly get to my feet, a little shook up from the fact that I hit my head on the floor and the blood flowing from my cheek, her nails must have really dug in.

I stumble slightly and Bella rushes to my side to support me,

"Thanks," I breath out, my breath a little husky and I smile.

I turn to Edward who is talking in hushed tones with Tanya and is frowning and pinching the bridge of his nose while he holds her with his other hand.

"I'm going to go and let you all sort something out, I've caused enough trouble for one night," I say, feeling like I no longer want to fight; like I've had enough of all this childish behaviour from Tanya. And to be truthful I am tired of all this behaviour and I don't want to fight, I just want to be accepted for who I am.

"Rosalie, you don't have to go because of my mother, really." Edward says turning to me and then his eyes widen as he takes in my appearance.

"Bella, I think you better drive her to the hospital and get them to check out those scratches," Edward says, holding onto his bitch of a mother who looks like she's about to go for round two.

"Of course Edward, I'll take her now," she says nodding her head at him and turning around to go pick up a bag, from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, I don't want to get any horrid diseases from the rabid dog, do I," I sneer at Tanya who is still being restrained by Edward but shoots me one of those looks that could kill.

She comes back and takes me very gently by the arm leading me out, I'm starting to feel a little light headed actually. She picks up my coat which I didn't actually remember I had and leads to me to the front door, which is still open from when Tanya came barging in.

That leads me to remember, I don't actually know why she came round, as surely she wouldn't have known I was coming round her, so it couldn't have been to bitch at me. So what did bring her round here?

"Miss Hale," Bella tugs insistently on my arm, pulling me out of the door and towards the stairs leading down to the exit of the apartments and where our cars are parked.

"Call me Rosie while we're together," I manage to breath out before everything goes a little hazy and I lean to far into Bella's support, the blood loss sending me out of whack. She holds me to her body and guides me down the stairs. I feel safe and secure; loved. Something I haven't felt in a very long time...

**Please review! I love to hear from you! Next chapter Bella's comfort and meeting the governors and it should be up within a few days! **


	10. Comforting Arms

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, adding to favourites and your alerts. Another update so soon as I missed last week! Hope you enjoy and keep reviewing! The poll is still open and will be closing when I reach chapter 11/12. **

**Dedicated: Dark-Moon-Enid**

**Chapter Nine: Comforting Arms. Rose's POV**

I woke up in my own bed this morning, not really remembering a lot about yesterday; from the point I sagged on Bella when everything went a little blurry, I don't remember a lot. I remember when she drove me to the hospital in my car and then being stitched up by a handsome looking doctor; I think his name was Dr Cullen. Then Bella took me home and helped me into my apartment, but how did she get home?

I drag my hand to my face and feel the four small stitches I've had put in and suppress the groan, my head hurts and I can feel a small bump at the back having formed. I sit at my desk and look at the water and the two little pills which will take away the pain. I sigh, pick them up and place them in my mouth before bringing the glass to my lips and swallowing down the water. After all today is going to be a long day and I have to function properly today. I have a meeting with the governors at the end of the day concerning my job and Tanya.

How much I fucking hate that bitch!

My hand goes back to the four little stitches in my face again, running my fingers over them. At least the doctor said it wouldn't scar; I mean I'm not all about physical beauty but that would really piss me off; if my face scarred. I'd want to take a chunk from that bitch's face to make it even. Although that would probably end up with me locked up for assault, but I think I could get a good enough case built against her and I'd enjoy taking that chunk.

It was another hour or two before class started, I just couldn't bear to be in the flat this morning; so barely anybody was in the building yet. I dropped my head onto my desk and sighed. I'd never felt this bad after a night out on the town; then again banging your head doesn't really consist of a night out on the town and I'm getting older. I can't do what I used to and bounce back easily again.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _On the glass of the door, drew my attention away from my sorrows. I looked up to the door and saw the shadow, with it's feminine curves and wavy hair.

I clear my throat and call out, "Come in," and she walks. The most beautiful girl in my life.

"Miss Hale," her voice is rather low as she calls my name.

"Bella, come in, come in," I motion with my hand for her to come over to my desk.

She steadily makes her way over towards me, in that tight black pencil skirt of hers and blue blouse, with her hair down and settling on her shoulders she looks delicious.

"What can I do for you today?" I ask as she stops just in front of me. I smile and look into her chocolate brown eyes.

She blinks before stuttering, "I... ugh... came to, see how you are," she says; her cheeks turning a rosy pink colour.

"Ah. Thank you Bella. Not too bad really just a killer headache," I say and put my hand to my head.

"Have you taken some aspirin?" she asks, leaning now against my desk.

"Yeah," I say indicating to the glass of water and the empty drugs packet. She nods her head and smiles.

"So what brings you in so earlier?" I ask; actually curious as to why she could have brought herself in this early.

She blushes an even deeper pink and shifts her weight from foot to foot, "Well, you see I just came to check on you really."

"Oh." I say not really knowing what to say. She laughs a little and I laugh along with her. She pulls herself up onto the desk, so she's sat on my desk and she drops her bag onto the floor. I look down at my desk and the sheets on there and wonder what to say. What was I going to do this morning?

Oh. I remember; tidy up my supplies closet. I turn to Bella and place my hand on her thigh, I didn't mean to place it so high but she doesn't move away. She jumps a little, surprised but her eyes go straight to my hand and her blush which was just beginning to fade comes back in full force.

"Will you help me tidy up my supply closet?" I ask rather huskily. She nods her head slowly, seemingly unable to speak.

I hop of my chair and she follows behind me closely. I take the key from around my neck and open up the little door at the side of my desk, which leads into the stock room.

I flick on the light switch and hold the door open for Bella to follow me in. She saunters in with her elegance and grace and heads for the far corner of the stock room, just out of sight. I lean back and close the door, hearing it click shut into place. I place the lock into place as well, just in case.

I follow Bella through the closet to the back, where I pick something up from the side and begin looking for the cupboard it's supposed to go into. Bella does the same on the other side. After several minutes of searching I finally find the cupboard I'm looking for. I look back towards Bella to see her kneeling up on the side; her legs spread apart and her arm reaching to the top cupboard to put a jar containing a chemical away. I quickly place the jar I had in my hand up on the shelf and turn my body towards Bella.

I walk up behind her and just as she places the jar on the shelf, my hands wrap around her calves and she gasps. I allow my hands to trail up her legs, getting higher and higher, until they reach the edge of the skirt. Her body is still taunt and she's holding onto the cupboard door. I smile and slip my hands under her skirt, pushing it up as my hands move a little closer to the top of her legs.

"Mmm," I moan as I feel her soft skin once again under my hands. She gasps again and whimpers slightly, as my hands reach mid thigh.

I stop there and bury my face into her back; nuzzling my nose into her lower back.

I allow my nails to scrap lightly on her thigh downwards, not once going higher than before. Then I trail them back up again, and then scrap them again. I continue this little pattern for several minutes until she's panting.

"Tell me what you want Isabella," I say my voice full of lust.

"More Miss Hale, please more," she whimpers.

"Where do you want my hands?" I ask, placing them lower.

"Here?" I ask, as I place my hands on the back of her knees.

"No Miss Hale," she pants. I move them up further to where she really wants my hands and she whimpers even more.

"Here?" I ask again; hoping she'll say no.

"No Miss Hale," she says, barely even able to get it out this time.

My hands finally slip further upwards, while one hand moves to the front to play with the edge of her panties and clit, I slip the other hand into her panties near her core and allow my fingers to trail over and around her core. She's so wet and warm for me already. I allow one finger to dip into her and she cries out,

"How about here Isabella?" I ask, already knowing the answer as I feel a rush of wetness.

"Yes Miss Hale," she cries, leaning heavily on the cupboard door now.

"Be quiet Isabella, otherwise my naughty little girl won't get a release," I say. I can tell she's going to be a good submissive as she instantly stops making any noise.

"Now Isabella, remove your blouse for me like a good little girl, and don't make a sound while I pump my fingers inside of you," I see her biting her lips but her hands shaking go to unbutton her blouse.

I slip my finger out and in again, adding another as I pick up pace, I can feel her coming close to the edge, but I want to see her shirt off first before she can release. She finally pulls her blouse off and drops it onto the side and I place a kiss against her back.

"Cum for me Isabella, cum on my fingers," I whisper as I pick up pace. Her walls clench around my fingers and her wetness increases, with her juices flowing freely and squirting out onto my fingers. Her body shakes and I continue to pump my fingers in and out of her body, riding her through her orgasm. I withdraw my fingers and her panties slip back into place, I lift my fingers to my mouth and draw them in. My tongue swirling around my fingers and licking clean Bella's juices.

I help her down from the side and straighten herself out, handing her back her shirt and buttoning it up for her. Then she tucks it into her skirt and places a kiss on my lips.

"Was that okay?" I ask, wondering if I've overstepped the boundaries.

"That was great Miss Hale," she says, her eyes bright and shining. I smile too and head back to the closet door, I unlock the door and open it up, just as there is a knock on my office door.

Bella quickly slips out of the supply closet and pulls a book off the shelf at the back, taking seat at the desk nearby. I smile and wonder what I've done to deserve such a smart and beautiful girl like her in my life.

"Come in," I call as I saunter to the front of my desk and start to rearrange things, sliding Bella's bag out of sight.

"Miss Hale, the governors want to see you now," one of the office staff say. I don't know her name, but I've never really liked her anyway. Horrid gossip!

"But I thought we'd arranged the meeting for the end of the day?" I ask before she leaves.

"They said they'd see you now, in the meeting room." And that's all she says before leaving the room and me within the room. I sigh and get up from my desk, looking at my outfit. Respectful and smart.

I opted for black trousers and my smart black patent heels. The new red blouse I bought last week and the little golden necklace my grandmother bought me before she died. I wanted to look presentable and mature for once. I've pulled my hair back so it doesn't fall across my face but still falls down at the sides.

"Wish me luck," I say to Bella and smile grimly before leaving the room and going to face my future.

I didn't expect to find her in my room when I got back to the classroom, so when I sat down at my desk and started sobbing, it surprised me to have somebody touch my shoulder. I didn't take in my surroundings as I walked back to my room, I was still in a numb state.

I look up through my tear stained eyes to see her, still here, always here. Bella.

"Oh." I gasp and start wiping my eyes dry with the back of my hand, but not doing a very good job she hands me a tissue.

"Thank you," I say with a sad little chuckle. She doesn't ask about what the governors said and for that I'm glad. I don't think I can handle recapping it. They said that unfortunately they'd have to let me go after the little issue with Tanya. Well actually they gave me two options, have Tanya go and get myself put on a warning with a mark on my file, which I certainly wasn't having or have me go and let her have a mark on her file. Either way one of us had to leave as we couldn't get on and they didn't want more problems for the school. So I chose the second option, leave and let her have the mark. I got to pick first as I'm the most promising they said and will be sad to see me leave, but they said my best opportunity would be if I left.

I get a glowing reference and they said they'd suggest me to all the areas looking for new teaching posts and they know a new one has just opened up in Washington, not far from here. Maybe four hours maximum, or there was a new one in the state of Chicago. Neither appealed, as Chicago was a plane ride away from here and I'd only just got things started with Bella and moving back near Washington would mean moving near my parents who live in Seattle.

This all makes the tears flow faster. I am surprised when Bella takes me in her arms and lets me cry against her. I'm probably ruining her blue blouse but I just cry silent tears. Her arms are soft and comforting, I haven't been held in somebody's arms like this since I was a little girl and my mum held me when I fell down. Actually it wasn't my mum that held me, usually, it was our nanny; Gemma. Finally I pull myself together and the tears stop flowing. I look up at Bella who's eyes are full of concern, only for me. I allow myself to bask in the comfort of her arms for a few moments more, just relaxing and enjoying the closeness between us; feeling the warmth from her body. Before I gently pull away and take her hands in mine while I talk to her.

"I have to have my things packed up by the end of the day, will you help me?" I ask, thinking about the little things I actually have but I don't think I'll be able to do it alone.

"Of course. I don't think you should be alone today. After you've packed up your things I'll drive you home," she says giving me a look which means she's not about to take no for an answer.

"You shouldn't skip class for me," I say trying to still be professional on some level.

She raises her eyebrows and says, "I only had your class today, so somehow, I don't think I'll learn much if I stay. Anyway you can always home tutor me," she says with a grin and heads of to the supply closet to find a box for my things.

It doesn't take long to pack up my things. They fit into two small measly boxes. I go pick up my files and paperwork from the office while Bella takes my stuff to my car and loads it up. I was a little worried about letting her do that, as she's not exactly got the best co-ordination but she insisted so I let her go and then I pick up my lab coat and shut my door for the last time, pulling off my name card and walking out through the corridors. This is all done before class even starts.

Although I do have one little stop off on the way, for a special little friend; I've got a special little sticker that I found a while ago in a pet shop. They used to stick it next to certain pets when they went on sale. I reach Tanya's door and see she's not in, so with a grin on my face, I peel back the sticker and stick it under her name and grin for the first time since seeing the governors. It might be a rather evil grin but revenge is best served cold they say.

The sticker now glued under the sign, hopefully it won't come off and the words say in big bold black letters against a red background.

YOU'VE BEEN MARKED DOWN!

Shame it couldn't have had bitch on the end, but not everything is perfect. I stroll out of school, smiling and greeting the students which are just starting to come in, I hear a gasp and then this is followed by somebody talking which goes something along the lines of,

"Why that little bitch! She's so going to lose her job now."

You can probably guess who that is and I laugh as I walk out to my car to see Bella sat smiling in the drivers seat with two coffees sat in the holder; one waiting for me. I'm not sure where she got them from, but I don't care; I really need a coffee. She's even set my slippers on the opposite seat for me. I don't think anybody but Bella could have cheered me up today.

I walk round to the passengers side and slide in as Bella starts up the car and the engines still purrs, like it did when I was younger. I keep my possessions well kept.

"Thank you Bella, for being her for me today. I don't think I could have done that without you," I say rather sincerely.

She says, "You're welcome but it isn't over just yet." And gives me a small smile as the car pulls out off the school parking lot. And I know she's right. Her free hand reaches for mine and her thumbs rubs circles back and forth across my hand; giving me some well needed comfort as I'm breaking up inside...

**Well people! Thoughts? Not sure when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully will be soon. So hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! **


	11. Taken Decisions

**Dedicated: Dark-Moon-Enid**

**Chapter Ten: Taken Decisions. **

**Sorry it took so long to update! I went away for a few days which I'd planned out for writing, very unexpected so it's taken me longer than I'd have liked. I had a little trouble writing this chapter so I hope it's as good as previous chapters! Thanks for sticking with me people! Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to read a comment! **

It's been four days since I left the college and Bella has been over every day to see how I am, keeping me company and I've been helping her with catching up on some work. She says they haven't found a replacement professor yet, so they haven't had any classes. She also mentioned how Tanya isn't happy. Apparently everyday this week she's been speaking with the governors and only yesterday she came flying out of their office, screaming; talking about how she shouldn't have this mark on her file. I don't really care about her any more, I just want her out of my life for good, although I have a horrible gut feeling that she hasn't finished with me yet and it leaves me feeling slightly queasy.

I allow my mind go to the more pleasant thoughts, all including Bella. I don't know what I'd have done without her this week, she's been raising my spirits and keeping my mind away from the darker places; the more depressing side of life. I haven't really shown her my weak side, but the fact that she's been over every day just made my chest that little more relaxed and my day a little easier, so it meant I could survive another day, strong.

Tonight she's coming over and we're going to do our first real scene together, just me and her. Although we're going to be using my bedroom as the flat is too small for a real play room; my room is well equipped with all the hooks and posts to tie things too though. And I have lots of toys!

I look down at the table in front and see the paper work the college has sent over for some new jobs. So far I've been offered two job positions over the past four days. I haven't accepted either yet, as I don't know where I want to go and I have nowhere but my current flat to live. I've been offered a job in Chicago which I don't really want to take as it's a whole flight away from here, and that's a long way from Bella.

Then the second offer I received is from Forks high school. I've been teaching in colleges for the majority of my time in teaching, except when I did my placement but I think it would be a new opportunity. I love teaching but I love the whole challenge of teaching more, so it's another reason to contemplate moving into a high school. I'd still teach science, but I wouldn't be doing any mechanics anymore, but I can live with that, the salary is good and I might be able to even afford to rent a house if I moved to Forks. It's also close to Bella, as we'll be within a driving distance from each other. The only problem being, it's so close to my parents, who live just out of town and not having spoken to them in a long time, that might be slightly problematic.

I think if I have to choose between the two, I'm going to have to accept the Forks offer. It's my best choice, I can't face losing Bella. Over the past few days our relationship and friendship has been blossoming and growing into something beautiful and exciting. I don't really know where we're heading but I like the direction and I want to keep building on the foundations we've created.

Sitting on my own now and thinking over everything brings back the feelings I've been fighting all week. The emptiness and uselessness and especially the loneliness. Even with helping Bella after college. So I'm looking forward to Bella coming over. I need something to take my mind of recent events. I can truthfully say I actually miss working at the college. The students all know me, I was the college mechanic and many times students came up to ask me to help them start their car or ask for mechanic advice since they couldn't afford to take it to a real mechanic. I was well liked; more so than Tanya and I'm the one who's left! It angers me, that I had to leave to save myself from a bad record when I had the perfect life here.

Bella should be turning up any minute now, I'm waiting patiently. Sat on the sofa in my little black silk dressing gown which covers my black and red lace bra and panties set and just shows of a little bit of skin on my legs before my knee high boots cover up the rest. My legs are crossed and my hands are twisted together, while I've pinned my hair up. Back on the top of my head so it doesn't get in the way. I'm surprisingly nervous for tonight, which is something I've never been before, but I want to make Bella feel comfortable and at home while she's here. I look at my phone on the table, beside the papers and a crumpled heap of black cotton.

They're Bella's panties; I still haven't spoken to her about that night and how much was actually real but I need to give them back. I've been forgetting to give them back all week, they've been in my top draw, along with my dildo which has mysteriously reappeared over the past few days. Odd...

The doorbell rings, instantly my body goes onto high alert. I just know it's Bella before I even answer the door, and not just because this is the time I instructed her to come over, but the fact that my whole body is shivering in anticipation because she is just waiting outside that door. Only a wall between her and me.

I slowly stand up from the sofa, my legs shaking slightly as I do so; I put one foot forward my boot heel clinking against the wood panel flooring. Slowly and steadily I make my way over to the door, trying to even out my breathing as I go. My hand reaches out and touches cool metal as I stand just in front of the door. I turn the door handle slowly and pull open the door. It opens easily; without creaking, which it had been doing only a few days since.

There she stand, grey mack wrapped and pulled tightly around her body, tied at the front. Legs covered in a pair of skinny jeans and her hair down around her face. She isn't wearing any make up but she doesn't need it, her creamy skin colour shining in the dim light and looking oh so inviting to the touch.

I smile, "Come in Isabella," I say stepping aside and granting her access into my flat. She smiles and bows her head as she enters. Such a respectful submissive.

"Change in the bathroom Isabella and be in my bedroom, kneeling beside the bed in five minutes maximum, feel free to look around the bedroom before I enter but do not touch anything," I say as she turns to face me after I shut the flat door.

"Yes Miss Hale," she answers and turns to the bathroom, leaving me in the living room without question. I smile, knowing I'm going to enjoy tonight.

I enter the bedroom having removed my dressing gown and now I see Isabella kneeling beside the bed, completely naked and her gorgeous body laid out in front of me. My eyes rake up and down her body, just taking her beauty in for those few moments; I can't do anything else but stare in awe. Her head is down so she can't see my staring, but I think she feels my eyes upon her as her skins starts to turn a perfect pink. I grin as I walk over to where she is stood.

"Stand Isabella!" I speak with an authoritative tone but my affection still visible.

Slowly she rises from her knees, arms by her side and head still down.

"Greet me respectfully Isabella," I say, and she looks up, her eyes shining a little with confusion. I lean in to lead her, just this once as it is a little unclear in what I am asking. She quickly grasps my thoughts and moves forward, her lips meeting mine in a soft gentle kiss. She doesn't ask for more; just accepting the short kiss I allow her. So when she breaks away, as reward I place my hands on her hips and pull her closer, to deepen the kiss slightly. I break away again, sooner than either of us would probably have liked but I need to show control. I notice she takes a quick opportunity to allow her eyes to rake over my outfit, taking in my red lace bra and panties, it doesn't cover much, revealing the majority of my skin but it looks good against my pale skin, standing out. I hear a little gasp as her eyes drop to below my waist and I smile.

"Up onto the bed Isabella, spread out your legs and arms and lie on your back," I command as I turn and head over to my chest of draws where I'd placed my equipment for tonight. I pick up the bungee ropes I have to tie up her ankles and wrists.

I return to the bed and proceed to strap her ankles and wrists securely to the bed posts, making sure her legs are spread wide and she is comfortable.

"Are we green Isabella?" I ask, once I've successfully tied her up.

"Yes Miss Hale," she replies. I sigh at the sound of that on her lips, I can't wait until she calls me Mistress, although I plan to wait a while before I collar her. I slowly pull down my panties for the next part, and make sure I trail them over her face, she inhales, smelling my arousal on them before I drop the panties onto the floor.

"Good, your first task will be pleasuring me tonight, with your tongue, if you are successful in making me cum you shall receive a reward, if not then you will receive punishment. Are we clear Isabella?" I ask, as I kneel on the bed beside her, waiting for her response, before I position myself above her.

"Yes Miss Hale," she says, her voice shaking and cracking as she replies.

I position myself over her, so my legs are on either side of her head but I can see all her body before me; meaning I get to explore her body. I lower myself down a little so she can reach my pussy. Slowly at first her tongue runs along my folds, just teasing the edges; I gasp in surprise.

I place my hands lightly on her torso, supporting myself lightly. Spurred on by my reaction, her tongue runs through my folds again, this time flicking my clit when she reaches it.

Breathing heavily now, I allow my hands to trail up and down Isabella's body. My hands reach the underside of her breasts; I sweep my fingers underneath before brushing my thumbs lightly over her nipples. She lets out a little whimper of delight as I do this and I drop my body down closer to her invading tongue.

This time she uses her whole face, rubbing her nose against my clit and her tongue trails around my slit, teasing me and lapping up my wetness which is already present. She leans up as she runs her tongue back up to my clit, and then she takes it between her teeth. Tugging slightly and sucking on it. I feel the knots in my stomach tighten and I moan aloud.

In response, I allow my nails to lightly scrape over her nipples and tease them into hard little buds, the pink little buds hard and rounded, standing out against her pale skin. She moans into my folds, this sending more vibrations through my body as her lips are still around my sensitive clit.

I pinch her nipples between my fingers and tug on them lightly, I want them nice, hard and sensitive for when I apply the nipple clamps later.

She moans again; her mouth now suckling on my clit and lapping up all my juices, which just seem to be continually dripping from my hot core. I can't take much longer of this torment, I'm dying to cum.

"Isabella," I say my breathing heavy and my voice raspy. She moans into me and allows her tongue to trail back down through my folds, after she released my clit. Without warning her tongue darts into my centre. Hard and invading.

She continues to stab her tongue in and out of me, building up the pressure in my stomach, the knots continuing to tie. I can feel myself close, I'm moaning now, my hands still massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples. Finally after a long torturous build up I feel my walls start to shake and clench, her tongue still darting in and out and she rubs her nose against my clit now, which tips me over the edge.

"Shit," I call out, as I cum hard and fast, my body shaking from the strength of the orgasm. Isabella proceeds to lick me clean without command, taking all my juices into her body.

I slide myself away from Isabella, so I'm now sat beside her head.

"Good girl Isabella, you shall be rewarded for doing a good job." I say and kiss her gently on the lips and standing up to go and collect the nipple clamps, which also has the clit clamp you can attach. I pick it up from the side along with a vibrator.

Isabella hasn't moved from the position she was in, not looking up, not twisting her head. Her body is a little taut and I can see her legs are straining, with the need to rub them together but she's such a good little sub she doesn't whine.

I hover at the base of the bed, placing the vibrator and clips beside Isabella's body. I crawl slowly up the bed towards her open and waiting body. I let out a little purr as she whimpers, my hands slowly slide up the soft skin of her legs and she shakes slightly. I allow my nails to graze the surface of her skin, making sure I graze her tender thighs all the way up, so she's shaking badly by the time my hands reach her hips. I grin, looking down at her folds, I spread them apart with one hand and see her glistening and very wet for me. I blow on her overheated centre gently, wanting to drive her crazy with need and want.

I allow my other hand to go to her clit which I pinch and twist a little before I start to tap on it lightly, getting a little harder every tap, making her whimper and pant. Once her clit becomes a hard little nub, I reach for the clit clamp and pull her clit up slightly, I clip the clamp on. She gasps but doesn't make any other sound. I gently tug the clamp to make sure it's secure, before I continue to let my hands explore her body. Her soft skin pliant beneath my hands. My hands trail up her body, leaving behind a searing trail, making her want me more; eventually my hands reach her firm, perfectly formed breasts. I smile and lean down, taking one of her breasts into my mouth.

I suckle and bite gently, swirling my tongue around her nipple, making it into a hard little bud, I switch my attention to the other nipple, allowing my hand to tease the already hard bud I'd left behind. After giving the same attention to both nipples, I pull the nipple clamps up and carefully attach them to both of Isabella's nipples. She whimpers slightly but remains silent, I look to her eyes and see the lust and desire. I tug on the chair for good measure and a moan escapes from her gorgeous lips.

Bending down over her body, allowing my warm breath to tickle her skin, I let my lips trail up to the side of her neck, where I press an open mouthed kiss to her skin before drawing the tender skin into my mouth. I bite down lightly and suckle on the skin, making sure I leave a mark; marking her as my own.

Then slowly, I pull away from the warmth of her body and crawl back down to lay between her legs. I pick the vibrator up and click it onto a medium setting, before bringing it to her folds. I allow it to touch the clit clamp slightly and she cries out loudly. I pull the vibrator away.

"Isabella," I warn. "I want you to be quiet for this next little bit and do not cum until I say so," I say as I bring the vibrator back to her clit, applying a little more force this time, making her squirm and shake. She's breathing heavy now and panting; her breaths short and sharp now.

I move the vibrator up and down on her clit, creating more friction and making her bite her lip to stop the loud cries coming out, but the little moans and whimpers come, twisting my insides with the little mewling noises she's making.

I bring my free hand up to her core and trace my fingers around her slit. I gently slip one finger into her core, twisting and curling my finger as I keep the vibrator on her clit. As I pump my finger in and out I add another finger, still twisting and curling. I pick up the pace, pumping my fingers faster and the mewls she was allowing to escape are now reaching full out cries. I'm not past the point of caring that she is crying out my only desire, to drive her to the edge now.

I pump my fingers faster still, driving them deep inside of her, curling them and hitting her sweet spot.

"So close Miss Hale, please can I cum?" she manages to pant out between gasps.

"Not yet Isabella, I will give you the order when. For asking without permission to speak you will receive ten spanks with the paddle," I say, knowing I need to reinforce my position as Dom. I think of how I've been acting during this session, I think I've been very kind, not my usual dominating self. I promise myself next time I will not be so easy on Isabella, I have merely been breaking her in easy. I manage to hook my fingers around the chain connecting Isabella's clit and nipples and tug hard while I move the vibrator.

Isabella's eyes are shining as I look up at her, my fingers still pumping, still moving the vibrator up and down on her clit clamp. I know she's getting close as I feel her walls start to contract and clench around my fingers; her walls shaking and her heat and tightness feel so divine. I don't think she'll last much longer and I don't want to force her to orgasm and disobey my orders this time.

"Cum for me Isabella, cum on my fingers!" I call out to her and her back arches, making her breasts sway and she cries out and she cums, all over my fingers; her body sagging back down onto the bed, the wrist and ankle restraints now no longer taunt like they were when her body rose from the bed. Her eyes are sparkling as I continue to pump my fingers in and out of her and ride her through the last of her orgasm. I move the vibrator away from her clit, not wanting to give her another orgasm, just yet.

"I'm going to drink from the fountain between your legs now Isabella, watch me lick you dry," I say, my voice husky as I lower my head to her dripping pussy. I remove my fingers and suck them clean, one at a time, before lifting them to Isabella's mouth.

"Open," I command and hold my fingers to her mouth, having trailed them through her folds. She takes my fingers into her mouth, swirling her tongue around them and scraping her teeth lightly over the surface. Licking her own juices of my fingers, I moan a little at the sexiness of the act.

I slowly pull my fingers free from the hot cavern of Isabella's mouth. Then I trail kisses down her body to her breasts, where I remove one nipple clamp at a time, taking the nipple into my mouth, suckling on it, to take away the soreness. I do this with both nipples before slowly bending my head to her pussy. I allow my hot breath to trail over her skin, hitting her folds and wetness, making her shiver and then very carefully I pull of the clit clamp and allow the chains to drop to the side and then I kiss the tip of her clit before flicking it with my tongue.

Then I let my tongue trail up and down through her folds licking up her juices. I suckle and tug on her clit, allow my tongue to invade her core and suck up all the juices, allowing them to trail over my chin and down my body. She tastes delicious, so sweet! I pull back after I've had my fill of her bodily fluids and sit and stare at her body for a few moments, perfectly flushed and taut, begging for more but she will receive her punishment first.

I begin to untie her wrists and ankles, rubbing them gently to make sure they aren't sore. I help her stand up from the bed.

"Now Isabella, it is time for punishment, so go stand facing the far wall, place your hands against the wall and spread your legs. I want to see that pretty little ass of yours while I give you your punishment!" I growl. She follows my command, heading straight over to the wall and placing her hands against it while she spreads her legs. Her pert little ass in the air which also gives me a perfect view of her pussy which is still dripping wet even after I just licked her dry.

I head over to pick the paddle up that is lying on the top of my chest of draws, I didn't intend punishment but I had to be prepared for all eventualities. I hit the paddle against my hand several times as I walk over towards her. The paddle slapping against my skin loudly. My palm doesn't sting but I know the paddle will make her ass sting, but I know my naughty girl will enjoy every moment of the spanking.

"Now I want you to count out the ten spankings you will receive Isabella and no other noises!" I say, Isabella is now breathing hard. I smile, not telling her when I'm going to give the first spank, I bring the paddle down sharply on one of her round cheeks.

"One," she calls out like the good little girl, her voice shaky.

I bring the paddle down again on the opposite cheek, with the same amount of force.

"Two," she calls out again, her voice cracking. I look down at her perk little ass and see it turning pink already and her juices in her pussy dripping down her legs. My naughty little kitten is getting turned on.

"Ten," she finally calls out, her ass now a fine shade of red and her breathing heavily. I can see she's leaning on the wall for support more. Before I finish I bring my hand and hit her clit, making her jump and yelp in surprise.

"Good girl, I think we'll finish for tonight but now I want to take a nice relaxing shower. Will you join me Isabella?" I ask, dropping the commanding Dom tone and asking her.

"I'd like that very much," she replies with her head down, I take her hand and lead her out of the bedroom to the bathroom. Isabella will definitely be spending the night tonight.

I wake in the morning, wrapped firmly in Bella's arms, my own arms cradling her body to me as her arms are wrapped around my waist. Somewhere I'd like to wake up in every morning. I feel so warm and safe. That's when my phone starts to ring. I groan quietly, wondering who this could be, it's still early.

I gently untangle myself from Bella's hold as I reach for my ringing phone, on the night stand

"Hello," I mutter as I answer, holding up the quilt around me and being careful not to disturb Bella.

"Miss Hale, this is your landlord's secretary," the voice on the other end says.

"Oh. What can I do for you?" I ask wondering why she's calling.

"Miss Hale, I'm calling to inform you that this month the rent has not yet been paid and if you don't pay it by the end of the month, then you will be evicted at the end of the month. I'm sorry to say but you've had enough chances already." She says before hanging up the phone.

"Bella," I nudge her sleeping form.

"Yeah," she mutters sleepily.

"When is the end of the month?" I ask.

"Tomorrow," she mutters and rolls back over her back to me and her head in the pillow.

"Shit," I mutter and drop the phone in my hand...

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review with your thoughts! Thanks again to everyone reviewing and adding to alerts and favourites. You have been the motivation behind getting this chapter out, even with the difficulties I faced, so thank you! **


	12. Jasper's House

**Dedicated: Dark-Moon-Enid**

**Chapter Eleven: Jasper's House. **

**Okay thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter and the positive feedback! I love hearing from all the people that review! I'd like to thank everyone for adding this story to their alerts and favourites! I've now closed the poll on my profile for sexy time and I will be including several of the chosen options over the rest of the story. I have now also opened a new poll for what my next project will be, once Mistress Rosalie has reached completion, so please vote as your votes will ultimately affect my choice!**

**Two months later! **

It's been two moths now and I'm living in Forks. I took the job at the high school and I moved in with Jasper and Alice. It was all of a rush really with only having two days to accept the job, ring Jasper and ask if I could stay with him for a while and then finally pack up all my things. Bella had been there to help me pack up all my things and put them into my car and then I drove of, heading for Forks.

That also happened to be the last time I saw her, we shared a goodbye hug and then departed. We didn't shed tears or kiss, just a simple goodbye, I never intended it to be two months before we saw each other again; it just happened. We've been talking on the phone and over web cam, but it's never quite the same as when speaking face to face.

Surprisingly, I like it here in Forks, I feel really welcome. Jasper and Alice have told me that I can stay for as long as I like, although I need to get my own place soon. As if I ever want to start a proper relationship with Bella, I can't do that while living with Jasper and Alice. I've been looking at a house, which is just boarding the outskirts of town and the reservation.

It's a quaint little house, surrounded by woods and has it's own drive way. It's a three bedroom detached house, with an attic, a bathroom and a large downstairs, with a kitchen, dining room and living room. One of the spare bedrooms would be useful for a play room, or I could even convert the attic to the play room. I should be able to afford the rent with my wages at Forks high school, as the houses around here are cheaper than they were when I was living in the city. I just have to save up enough money for a deposit to put onto the house. I'm nearly there, once I get this months rent I should be able to place down the deposit.

I think now of Bella and the expression when I left. Although I said she didn't shed a tear, her lip still quivered but she didn't break at all, so strong. Yet, I have no clue on how much these two months apart have actually affected our relationship. The last time we spoke was at the weekend, and she's arranging to come over tomorrow night after she finishes college for the week. When she spoke she was really reserved and quiet, not quite her usual self, it's like she couldn't get of the phone quick enough. I have no idea now, what tomorrow will actual bring, I think I might actually be scared of losing somebody for the first time in my life.

I drop my phone onto my bed, not wanting any disturbances during dinner and head downstairs. Alice is cooking dinner tonight for me, Jasper and her. She said she is making Piri Piri chicken and wedges, something I adore and Alice can make a really nice Piri Piri chicken.

I slowly descend down the stairs, and I can hear Alice and Jasper talking in the kitchen, quietly but very forcefully. I capture the last part of the conversation.

"Jasper no, you can't force her..." Alice hisses and Jasper interrupts.

"I'm not going to force her, I just think it's important that she..." he says but my foot clanks against the last step and he cuts off.

"Pass me the pepper Jasper," Alice's voice raises back to her chirpy little voice, a little too loudly to show she's covering something.

I drop down onto the ground floor and walk through to the kitchen, Alice dashing around the kitchen now, her pixie frame flying around as she giggles and dances around the kitchen. Jasper is stood leaning against the kitchen counter with a grin on his face.

"Hey Rose," Jasper calls, smiling and nodding his head.

"Rosie!" Alice chirps and dashes towards me, placing down the bottle of oil she was carrying on the way. She's the only person who can get away with calling me Rosie. Her little frame collides with my body and she wraps her arms around me. Giving me a big hug. I return the hug gently, not really understanding why she's hugged me so unexpectedly but I don't question it, after all it's Alice and she's so unpredictable.

"Something smells good," I say as Alice pulls away smiling and twirling back over to the oven, picking up her oil on the way. I laugh when she throws it up in the air and catches it with the other hand. Living with Jasper and Alice is so carefree and easy, it's like breathing. You don't have to think about doing anything here, it just happens.

"I'm just going to serve up so why don't you two go through to the dining room," she smiles at me before turning her gaze to Jasper, her eyebrows furrow a little and she shoots him a warning glance. Obviously something is going off here.

"If you're sure Alice, I can help you serve," I say, not wanting them to feel like I'm taking advantage of their hospitality.

"Rosalie, go and sit down, how many times do I have to tell you, I love having you here. Another girl to have fun with," Alice chirps and wiggles her eyebrows.

I laugh and Jasper raises his eyebrows, walking over to Alice and swatting her ass, he bends his head to her ear and bites on her earlobe. I turn away, not wanting to invade on their private moment.

"No need to shy away Rosalie, my little naughty girl here will be getting punishment for her last comment," Jasper calls over his shoulder, which is followed by a growl and a giggle from Alice.

"I'm not shy Jasper, I just thought you two might like a moment alone, after all, I don't give you much opportunity for that." I say, knowing I've probably affected their sex life just being here.

I head through to the dining room and see the table is already set. Jasper soon enters after me, followed by Alice, both of them carrying the food and Jasper has a big jug of water in his hand.

We all sit down at the table, taking the same seats we've sat in for the past two months now.

"Rosalie..." Jasper starts to speak but is quickly interrupted by Alice.

"Jasper, not now," she says smiling sweetly, but I think she kicks him under the diner table, although this doesn't deter him.

"Rosalie, you need to speak to our parents." He blurts it out, totally ignoring Alice's look. She looks at me to check that I'm okay and when she sees me just staring, her eyebrows furrow and she moves to stand up.

"Alice don't..."

"It's okay..."

Both me and Jasper speak at the same time. I take a few moments to process what Jasper has just said, so all this arguing had been about my parents. I say my because they aren't really Jasper's, that sounds mean but you see he's my dad's first wife's son, but she didn't want him so handed him over to my dad's care; so he brought up Jasper as if he was his own son, even when he didn't have to. The type of person my dad was, always wanting to help people lesser of than him; probably why he became a doctor.

So when Jasper was thirteen he came to live with us, by this time, I was used to my own space and being an only child. I didn't take well to Jasper moving in with us and resented him the whole time, but as I grew older we became closer and oddly enough he was the person I lost my virginity too. It sounds so wrong to say that now, but we were young and we knew we weren't related so it just kind of happened. Although I never let it happen again.

So to Jasper they are our parents, but I don't think I ever let go of that little child resentment in my mind that they were my parents, I always felt like he was stealing them away. So as much as I can say we're close now, I can't say I've let everything drop.

"Why do I Jasper?" I ask, not really feeling in the mood to argue, but I need a valid reason.

"Why do you need a reason?" he replies.

"You're answering a question with a question," I point out.

He sighs and looks at me, "They miss you Rose, you're the only daughter they've ever had and the only child that's actually their child. They may have taken me in but you're their flesh and blood. You can't be replaced. It's like you're dead to them, if somebody mentions your name mum breaks down into tears and rushes off. At least go and meet them Rose, they want to work things out." Jasper says and drops his head, shooting a glance at Alice, who stands up and comes round to his side, rubbing his back.

"Okay," I say. I know it's been a long time since I spoke to my parents, but they are still _my _parents and I feel something for them. To hear that my mother cries every time somebody mentions my name, hits a nerve deep inside of me and it makes me not want to fight anymore. It makes me want to see my parents and talk things through.

"Will you go with me Jasper?" I ask, knowing I won't be able to do it on my own.

He looks up, his eyes full of surprise that I've agreed without a fight, I can see the lines beneath his eyes and I realise he's had sleepless nights over this. He visits my parents every Saturday and they have dinner together. Every Saturday for the past two months, he's asked if I wanted to go but has never pressured me and I said no, ordering take out and eating by myself while I planned my latest lesson. Although I don't think I'll feel comfortable going to their house, I'm prepared to meet them.

"Of course Rose," he replies.

"Do they know I'm here?" I ask. The one question I have never thought to ask every time he's asked me if I wanted to come.

"Yes, they've known since you moved in. They wanted to come and see you but I said to wait until you wanted to see them," he says, his eyes just still, piercing through into my soul.

"Oh. Do you think they'd agree to eating out?" I ask, hoping he'll say yes.

"Rose, they'd go anywhere just to see you again." He sounds sincere so I nod.

"Thanks Jasper," I say standing up as he does. I go round and for the first time in my life, I embrace him with actual emotion. Something I've been lacking over the past few years.

"You're welcome Rose," Jasper replies.

We all sit back down at the table and continue to eat diner; the conversation flows easily and we all tuck into the food. I don't eat too much, as I'm watching my waist line, I don't want to pile on the pounds, although I've started up a gym in Port Angeles to keep myself in shape. But I eat my fair share as the Piri Piri chicken is delicious!

Once I've finished eating Alice clears away the table and I help, while Jasper heads of to speak to my, I mean our parents and arrange a meeting. Alice dumps the dishes in the sink and turns to me.

"Now come on, the latest episode of true blood is about to start," Alice giggles and tugs my arm, I laugh and allow myself to be pulled along behind her.

* * *

The doorbell rings and I quickly get up from the sofa and rush through the house to answer the door. Jasper and Alice have gone out for dinner, I think that was their way of giving me some privacy to speak to Bella. Today is the day she'd set to come over.

I didn't dress up, just wearing my usual black pencil skirt and red blouse and I'm walking around the house bare foot. I get to the front door and pull it open, her back is turned and I see her beautiful hair cascading around her shoulders. Her t-shirt clinging to her body, and accentuating her curves, my eyes trail down taking in her skinny jeans which moulds to her perfect ass and then finally her converse. This makes me smile, so beautiful even in such a simple outfit.

"Bella," my voice a little husky as I call her name.

Slowly she turns around, her head still down and then finally she looks up at me with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

I gasp as I see her beautiful face marred by a scratch and a bruise under her eye. My eyes widen in alarm. Her mouth is set in a hard grim line as she looks up at me, her eyes cold almost, unrevealing of anything.

"We need to talk," she says and I just nod quietly and step aside...

**Thanks for reading! I hope you'll leave a review for me as I thoroughly enjoy reading them and I don't bite! Feel free to PM me if you're a little shy! I just enjoy hearing from you! I hope you don't feel like Jasper/Rosalie is incest as they aren't related by blood. So just to get people's views, would you strongly object for Jasper to be involved with Rosalie, Bella and Alice at a later stage? This will be separate to any possible Rosalie/Bella/Alice time. Thanks! **

**If anybody has any good fanfiction suggestions for me to read, they'd also be greatly appreciated! If you could PM me with those, or just drop the name at the end of your review! Once again thank you! **


	13. Love will Prevail

**Dedicated: Dark-Moon-Enid**

**Chapter Twelve : Love will Prevail.**

**All belongs to SM.**

**So here is the chapter you've all been dying to read, so hope you very much enjoy it and I'll allow you to read. Thanks again to all those people adding the story to alerts and favourites! Thanks again to those who've reviewed! Don't forget about the new poll on my profile!**

Bella walks through the door, into the hallway as I stand aside. She hovers just next to the stairs, obviously unsure of where to go in this new environment.

"The living room, is just through there," I say, pointing to my right, before turning to shut the door. She doesn't reply just merely nods her head and turns walking through the doorway to the living room.

I pause for a little longer than necessary as I shut the door, wanting to gather my thoughts together and I take a big shaky breath. I take my hands from the door which are now shaking, I feel the blood having drained from my face and I slowly make my way through to the living room. Glad I'm not wearing my heels as my legs shake a little; something they've never done before, even on my first interview for a job and when I went into my exams at school. I've always been confident, but now I feel like my walls are breaking down and I'm falling into a pit that I can't escape from.

I walk into the living room to find Bella perched on the couch, not looking very at home, she looks rather nervous. Rather than going in nicely, I want it out and straight, I can't stand this tension and I've never been one for being tentative.

"Bella who did that to your face?" I ask, my voice commanding and ordering. I hold myself back from calling her Isabella and slip into Dom mode, as I want her to trust me to tell me as a friend or a lover, not her Dom.

She looks up at me, and this time I see the emotion in those chocolate brown eyes, her eyes are torn with the emotion.

"Promise me you won't get upset Rose," she says and looks up at me, her eyes pleading with me to say yes. Without thinking I reply,

"I promise," not sure whether I mean my words but I say them to please Bella, knowing I'll do anything to keep her happy.

"It was Tanya," I gasp before she continues and she looks up, her eyes shimmering with tears, this makes me go quiet. "I went to see Edward to talk to him and she turned up and she just flipped, she came diving at me, spouting all these horrible names and before Edward could do anything she picked up this old antique lamp from the side and hit me round the f-face with it and the little crystals went into my skin and she said I was a d-dirty whore..." Bella breaks down in tears at this point, her whole body shaking with the pain of the memory.

I drop down onto the couch beside her and pull her into my arms, holding her close to my body. Just trying to comfort her.

"Calm down Bella, it's okay. I'm here for you," I say, as I stroke her hair and rub circles in her back. Her head turns into my body and she rests her face in the crook of my neck, nuzzling into me, her arms wrap around my body and she pulls herself against me, needing the comfort as much as I do. I just hold her while the sobs rack through her body, and I allow her to cry and let her release all this emotion which has built up.

Obviously she'd been worried to how I'd react, I just hope there aren't any more bomb shells to drop on me. I've managed to stay calm while she told me about Tanya attacking her, as much as I'd like to go and rearrange that bitch's face right now, I need to stay clam, for Bella. But if she drops something else, I really don't know how I'll cope with the information.

After a long time of just holding her and allowing her to cry against me, she pulls away a little, just enough so she can see my face, her eyes are red and puffy and her face is horribly bruised and discoloured but she still looks beautiful to me. I stare into her eyes for a few short moments before we both lean in, our lips touch tentatively. It now feels all new and different, not like before, it's so new and exciting. Our lips mould perfectly together, hers are so soft and supple against mine, yielding and, so warm. I moan a little into her mouth and my hand moves up to cup her face, my thumb caressing her cheek, the soft skin warm beneath my thumb.

She smiles against my lips and we pull away, our arms slipping from one and others bodies and dropping to our laps, where they instantly attract to each other and subconsciously we hold hands. In the private of Jasper's house, we hold hands where nobody can see and we cherish this moment because we don't need anybody else to know how we bring each other comfort.

"When did this happen?" I ask, needing to know how long her face has looked like this and then I can gauge how bad it was before.

She looks a little nervous and fidgets in her seat, "Since last Thursday." She says, her eyes downcast and I see a tear roll down her face, which means her face must have been a lot worse before. It breaks my heart to see her upset.

"Isabella, look at me," I say, pulling the Dom card, because I need her to look at me. Slowly her head raises, I free one hand and wipe away her tears.

"Are you pressing charges Bella?" I ask, quickly dropping her full name to make her more comfortable. I need her to say yes, because I can't let Tanya get away with this.

"Yes, my dad's seeing to it all. I've been staying with him for the past week, I was just waiting for all the bruising and swelling to go down before I came to see you," she says as she leans her head into my hand. I'm glad that she's pressing charges as I'm going to be there all the way, I want to see Tanya go down, she deserves it and if I ever see her again, she'll be a foot shorter and missing teeth.

"Good. I'm sick of her getting away with everything, she needs to be put in her place. How's your dad doing that?" I ask, not remembering anything about Bella's dad before. She shifts uncomfortably in her seat once again and quietly whispers,

"He's Forks Chief of Police," this information takes a long time to go in. Her dad must live nearby if he's chief of police, it hurts me a little that she didn't come to see me when she's been staying so close, but she must have a reason.

"Why didn't you..." I go to ask but she silences me with a kiss, very unexpected, but I'm not about to deny her.

She drops my hands and pulls herself into a higher sitting position, her hands circling around my head and she pulls her body close to mine. Her breasts pressing against mine. Her lips are urgent and demanding against mine, no longer the slow tentative kiss like before. Not wanting to reject Bella, but needing to slow this down to find out what's happening with Bella, I don't rush. I can feel her body shaking, she's doing this because she wants the comfort and the closeness another human being offers. Slowly, I slow the kiss down, stopping her hands from going further, but to show her I'm not rejecting her I pull her against my body and just hold her.

"Bella why didn't you come to see me?" I ask, when he breathing slows down.

"B-because I didn't want you to see me like that, I thought you wouldn't want me," she said, tears rolling down her eyes. She continues quietly, holding onto my top, pulling me close, "I can't take this anymore, I can't stand this casually seeing each other now and again. I need a stable relationship and I know we haven't known each other very long and you might not want that and that's okay, but I need you to know, I need more than just sex." She finishes her little speech on a heavy exhale, her cheeks turning red and she pulls away from my arms.

"Bella," I go to speak but she stands, as if guessing what I'm going to say. I grab her arm and pull her around, so she's held back by my hands and she's standing over me, looking down as I look up.

"Don't be stupid, I'd love a relationship with you Bella, I've been looking for a stable relationship for years. I may not be as young as you, but that doesn't change anything, I have more experience and I intend to take care of you Bella. I want to be the one who is always here for you and I'm not about to walk out. The last two months have been bad but I'm finding my feet again. I'm not perfect and I have issues, but I'm working them out. I'm going to speak to my parents for the first time in about ten years, today, I have an adopted brother Jasper and that's about the extent of my family. I don't have a lot of money, but I've been saving for a deposit on a house." I say, looking into her eyes, talking about stuff she probably doesn't need to know right now but her eyes shine with hope and love and she smiles properly for the first time today. This makes me feel better, like a huge weight has been lifted and all the things I just said seem so irrelevant.

"I don't know what to say Rose" Bella just stares at me and I feel nearly whole for once in my life. I stand up and walk into her open arms, just holding her close.

"I've missed you these last two months," I say, as my hands slide to grip her ass and she jumps and lets out a small squeak of surprise. Just at that moment Alice and Jasper come back into the house, walking into the living room as Bella's ass is cupped in my hands.

"Having some play time while we were out?" Jasper says and snickers slightly, but receives a glare from Alice.

I ignore his comment and skip straight to the part about my parents, "Are we off to see our parents?" I choke out knowing this will be hard.

Jasper looks at Alice first and then me, "If you're ready Rose, they've arranged a place for us to have dinner together, but it'll just be us two and them two. I thought that would be easier..." he says, trailing off slightly.

"Of course, can I speak to you in private for a few moments?" I ask, ideas of the good kind coming to my mind.

"Sure," he says, his eyes sparkling as he hears the slight excitement in my voice. I turn to Bella and kiss her gently on the lips, letting my hands drop from her ass and I follow Jasper from the room leaving Bella and Alice wondering what is about to happen.

* * *

"Isabella, while me and Jasper are out, we don't want you and Alice misbehaving so we are going to chain you up in the playroom, so when we come back, it will be play time. Don't worry, it shall be an enjoyable experience," I say to Isabella, as I stroke her hair and lead her to Alice and Jasper's playroom. I talked to Isabella briefly before giving Jasper the go ahead and she said she was willing to play with other couples still, but as long as people didn't hold her face and gag her at the moment and everything was within her limits and I said it would all be fine and I would be there if needed.

Alice is already getting chained in the playroom. I lead Isabella in, opening the door, where I see Alice on the floor, naked, with Jasper attaching the clips to her nipples and a separate one to her clit. She stays still like a good sub as he does this, I notice him pulling hard on the chains but Alice doesn't make a sound.

"Strip naked Isabella," I say and she walks to the side and strips down. Folding her clothes up she returns to me head down.

"Now, sit down on the floor opposite Alice and make sure you're comfortable," I order. Standing and watching before moving over to help Jasper.

I take the opposite end of the chains and clip them to Isabella's nipples and clit, but not before playing with them, making them hard. She gasps a little as I clip on the clips but doesn't speak.

Once Isabella and Alice have the chains attached they can barely move apart. The chains are long enough for them to lay on one and other, but they don't allow them to sit very far apart. It's quite a unique thing, but the chains connecting Alice and Isabella means they are forced to sit close together.

Jasper and me step back admiring our work and Alice and Isabella both look down at the floor, not knowing how they can act. We have a camera playing at the other end of the room, recording all their movements so we'll know if they behave once we set the rules. It's a test for them really, as well as a chance to have some fun, I thought Isabella deserved some pleasure after her ordeal so that is the idea while we are out, as Alice loves playing with other girls but doesn't always get much opportunity.

"Isabella, you are allowed to make Alice cum as many times as you want and in return she is to make you cum. The only rule is, you are not to take of the chains and have to be touching skin to skin in some form at all time. You don't have any toys, but I'm sure you can explore how far the chains move while we are gone. While we are out I expect you to cum both at least twice and I expect to know what you have learnt. This is purely for your entertainment and pleasure but if you do not each cum at least twice then you will be punished. If at any point something goes wrong or you need to take of the chains, ring me or Jasper and take them off and we will be home as soon as possible." I say before allowing Jasper to whisper to Alice, just making sure the safety elements are clear, as I always take care of my subs.

I don't know exactly what he's saying, but he said it wouldn't affect my orders and he was telling Alice, that she would be punished severely if she didn't come at least four times. So she has to make Isabella let her cum, although I told Isabella to only allow Alice to cum three times before we entered. So either one will fail, although most likely it will be Alice, and I know Jasper wants it to be Alice. As Jasper and Alice, enjoy punishment very much, they don't play hard, but they do favour punishment time more than others. Jasper has become an expert over the years in play punishment and has Alice crying out with need for him.

"Goodbye Isabella, give me a goodbye kiss," I say leaning in slightly, meaning she has to pull slightly away from Alice. I see the clips on her pull against her nipple and clit and she moans a little, but her head falls back telling me it's a good moan. I place my lips against hers lightly before pulling away and heading to the door of the playroom.

Alice and Jasper bid each other farewell as I leave the playroom, flipping my phone up I see the transmitter sending me the video of Alice and Isabella. We've also put a webcam in so we can get the video on our phones if we wish.

I wait downstairs for Jasper, having changed my clothes, to meet my parents to a red dress, and heels, wanting to make a good impression. My dress falls to just above the knee and pulls in at the waist, it's only one shoulder with a big flower but it looks stunning and it's very respectable. Jasper has changed to an open collar shirt and matching trousers and jacket.

"Ready to go?" Jasper calls as he exits the kitchen waving his car keys. I look up at him, now feeling very unsteady and nervous and slowly I nod.

**So this chapter was more of a fill in with additions to the story line. Next chapter do we want it split between Alice/Bella time and Rose/parents time. Let me know your thoughts and please review this chapter! Thank you! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Not sure when the next update will be, hopefully within the next week, but I'm having a few issues in my personal life and I need to sort myself out and rise above childish people who are invading in my life. S****o it may take a little longer but nothing longer than two weeks. I promise!**


	14. Play Time Begins

**Dedicated: Dark-Moon-Enid**

**Thank you to everybody reading, reviewing, alerting, favourites! **

**Chapter Thirteen: Play Time Begins...**

***All characters belong to SM***

**WARNING! This chapter, may contain scenes of a sexual nature and should not be read by those who find this offensive! This chapter also contains split POV's throughout, so if you don't enjoy those, please let me know in your review, it was just the most efficient way when keeping the chapter flowing. Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing!**

**Rosalie's POV**

We take my car, although Jasper drives, I thought it would be more significant to turn up in the car my parents bought me. I guess in a way, as much as I kicked them out of my life, holding onto the car was _clinging_ onto them, I don't think I would have been able to get rid of it, after all this time. The sentimental value, was _too_ much.

I stare out of the window, as the roof is raised up; it's very rare I have it down these days. Jasper just sits pretty much in silence, but he seems to _exude_ this calmness that makes me feel better. I listen to the soothing rhythm of the classical music he has playing; I have no idea what station he found this on nor the name of the song, but I like it. Classical music has such a peaceful underlying edge to it, makes you sleepy and calm.

We've not been driving more than half an hour when Jasper indicates to turn into a very modern looking, _posh_ restaurant. I'm not surprised by this, my parents never did things by halves, they go all the way if they're going out. It makes me feel glad I dressed up, I guess old thoughts still stick.

Slowly he pulls the car up outside, where they have a valet waiting to take the car. Just showing how posh it really is, most restaurants I've been to in the past few years, haven't had a valet service.

"Drive on Jasper, I don't like handing my car over to strangers," I say, running my hand along the interior rather affectionately.

He chuckles under his breath and winds down the window,

"I'll drive my car through myself," he calls to the valet, who nods and waves him through.

"Your car?" I question, raising my eyebrows and he laughs low again.

He pulls the car into one of the nearest spots to the restaurant and cuts the engine. I turn to face him and he nods, before we both get out of the car. Jasper locks it up before tossing me the keys, which I niftily catch,

"Thanks," I say, as I place them inside my purse. He offers me his arm, I smile and accept. Leading us round to the front of the restaurant, where the glass is gleaming and you can see the inside, alive with the buzzing waiters and chattering customers. I take a deep breath as the greeter pulls open the door and invites us both in, me and Jasper smile, thanking the greeter before carefully making our way into the restaurant. I drop Jasper's arm as we enter the restaurant, so I can take the time to look around. That's when I see them, sat down at the far side of the restaurant, my mother and father.

They look up at the same time I connect with their table and our eyes meet simultaneously. They both stand as I take a step towards them, my mother's hands come to her face and my father wraps a hand around her body. I stand, shocked for several more moments; unmoving and unfrozen.

**Bella's POV**

I stare into Alice's eyes, as I sit with my legs spread wide, hers wide and balancing over my legs, her skin feeling as soft as silk, and oh so supple. Our bodies practically touching as the chains join our bodies together, I can barely move without them pulling on the sensitive parts of my body.

Alice moves back, "Alice," I gasp, as I feel the chains tugging on my clit and nipples.

She laughs and her eyes sparkle, "Come and get me Bella!" she giggles and pulls back even further.

This forces me to move forward, so she falls completely onto her back as I hover over her body, the chains looser in this position. I position myself so I'm on my hands and knees, my knees either side of her legs.

Her eyes sparkle as I move down to touch my mouth to the soft creamy flesh of her neck. I lick her neck and suck gently, making my way, downwards, towards her breasts, just skimming the edge. I reach her breast and trail my tongue over her breast making her shake, I tug on the chain slightly and she moans, reaching for the chain dangling between my legs and tugging.

"Ali...," I pant, as I feel the chain tug on the clit clamp. I bite on Alice's breast lightly and she brings her hands to my breasts. She cups them in her palms and squeezes them while I trace my tongue along her breasts, occasionally placing open mouthed kisses on her body and nipping at her skin. Leaving red trails over her upper body, while my hands settle on her hips and trace patterns along her lower torso.

"Bella," Alice whispers lightly against my neck, which is where her head is currently nestled.

"Yes Ali?" I ask, looking into her eyes.

"Make me cum Bella, please, I'm so wet and needy," Alice says, trying to close her legs, but being unable with me being positioned between her legs.

"Already Ali? But I've barely begun," I whisper wickedly, tracing my hands down her body and flicking the clamp on her clit.

Her back arches and her body moves up slightly tugging on the clit clamp on me, I gasp in surprise and I drop my head to Alice's neck. She takes the opportunity and bites gently on my neck, I'm sure it will leave a mark, as my skin marks easily. This makes me think of Rose and I'm sure she'll want to mark my body as her own again when she gets back, so I know, I'll have more of those on my body when she joins.

My hands reach Alice's sex, after I manage to pull myself back to the current moment. As I pull away from her body as much as physically possible, I spread her folds with my fingers and see, that she is indeed wet.

**Rosalie's POV**

"_Madam_ can I help you," one of the waiters says stepping in front of me, as I look over at my parents. This breaks me from my thoughts and I'm drawn towards my parents. I look at the man stood in front of me, a rather, young looking man with blonde and brown mixed hair and piercing brown eyes. His names tag says, _Riley, _

"No, I'm meeting my parents," I say and point over to their table, where they are still currently stood up.

"Oh sorry, follow me," he says, motioning for me to follow and taking off in their direction. I turn to Jasper and raise my eyebrow, he chuckles and whispers in my ear,

"It's the way they do things round here, it's all about the service. You'll get used to it," he says before slowing a little, so he doesn't walk into me.

Riley reaches the table and turns to me,

"Would you like me to pull out your seat, _madam_?" he asks, pausing at the table.

"No thank you," I say, knowing I don't want to sit down just yet, he nods his head and disappears. My mother throws him a look of disapproval for his service, but I can tell he's very new to this and is only trying to do his best.

I turn back to my parents and stare for a few mere moments of silence,

"Rosalie," my mother breathes, her voice fading and hoarse, as if she hasn't said my name in a _very_ long time. My name getting stuck in her throat as she says it, calling to me; I see her eyes fill slightly with tears and my father wraps a hand around her waist again, comforting her. She looks at him for a few moments and nods, before he lets her free and she walks round the table, towards me. Pausing just in front of me, she stands, hesitating and having some kind of internal debate.

"Rose," she says my name again, the short name this time.

"Mum," I say, managing to get the word from my throat, which too seems to have constricted.

The next moment, my mother pulls me into her arms and holds me close,

"Oh my Rosie," my mother says and her body shakes with sobs.

Eventually, she pulls away from my body and she smiles, a warm and open smile.

"Just look at you Rosie now, you look so successful and mature, and young, you look so well," she says, beaming and holding my dad's hand in hers; gushing over her words and the tears falling from her eyes.

"Dad," I say, his name finally capturing his attention, which has been elsewhere for the past few moments.

"I'm sorry for everything Rosie, now why don't we sit down and talk properly," my father says and indicates to the table. I nod and head to sit down, as Jasper pulls out my chair for me.

"Thanks," I say, and sit down opposite my father and mother, who sit down together; equal smiles across their faces, but it doesn't quite reach their eyes just yet. I vow, I'll make them smile properly by the end of the evening.

**Bella's POV**

"You are indeed wet Ali, very wet," I purr into her ear, feeling rather excited at the prospects of the evening. It's been quite a while since I had any sexual experiences, the last one was with Rose, two months ago.

"Bella, stop teasing," Ali whimpers, and she pulls on my nipple clamps making me gasp, as I trail my fingers around her entrance, dipping a finger in, then sliding it out again.

Slowly as Ali plays with my breasts and the clamps attached to my body, making me moan aloud, I slip one finger into Ali's core, which is hot and so slick with her wetness. Making it easy for me to slip another finger in as I pump the first finger in and out at a slow steady pace; twisting and curling my fingers to hit her g-spot which I rub with my fingers. Making her wriggle and moan, while her hands still do wicked things to my body.

"Bella...need more," Ali whimpers again, so I giggle and begin to move my fingers a little bit faster, pulling them further out and sliding them in, going deeper inside of her still; I bend and tug on the chains connecting us with my teeth, to pull taut on Ali's side and pull her nipples.

Ali arches her back and presses her breasts against mine, causing the clips to catch and tug on both clips and we simultaneously gasp and my head falls back as Ali's does. I wrap my free arm around her body, holding her to me while she supports us with her two arms; holding us up.

I begin to pick up speed as our bodies are close together, and the hand I have between her legs, pumping the two fingers in and out, I loosen my grip and lower her gently to the floor and she sighs, and her hands grip my hips. Holding me tight, I bring my now free hand to her clit and start to twist and move the clamp.

"Bella," Ali manages to pant and scream as her walls start to tighten up around my fingers, clenching and unclenching.

"I'm close Bella," Ali pants out and she cries out, again, her chest rising and falling and her hands all over my body.

As my fingers keep pumping, I feel her getting closer and closer to the edge, I pull the chains between my teeth again and pull hard,

"Bellaaaaaaa," she cries out, extending my name, as her walls contract and clench around my fingers. Her body trembling and squirming beneath me, somewhere I've never been in a relationship before, on the top.

So as I tug hard again on the chain, which causes the clamps on my nipples and clit to pull hard, this tips Ali over the edge, and starts of her orgasm, with her juices gushing from her core, covering my hand and knees as they sit between her legs. She clutches my body and makes keening cries as she reaches her high and falls over the edge. I keep pumping my fingers in and out, riding her through the orgasm, releasing the chains to catch my own breath as the sound of her cries and her juices spilling onto my fingers, makes the knots in my stomach twist more and more. I feel the sweat on my body, and the smell of sex is all around as my fingers slip easily in and out of Ali now.

Slowly, as Ali finishes her orgasm and opens her eyes fully to look into mine, with a very satisfied smile, I pull my fingers from her body, and draw them along her body, between us, leaving a trail of her own juices, before swirling them up around her breasts and then bringing my fingers to touch to her lips. She stares at my eyes as I spread some of her juices on her lips and her tongue darts out, catching my fingers and the juices on her lips and she moans. Before I bring my fingers to the warm cavern of my own mouth. Gently I draw the fingers into my mouth, swirl my tongue around, cleaning the juices before gently drawing them from my mouth, one at a time; slow and sensual. Alice sits up and draws my fingers into her mouth and scraps her teeth on them lightly.

After sucking them thoroughly clean, she releases them with a giggle, pushing me over as she rolls with me and then she sits up on my body pulling the chains taunt and looking down at me,

"Your turn now," she giggles and her eyes sparkle with mischief.

**Rosalie's POV**

I pick up the menu in front of me and browse, as so do my parents and Jasper, an awkward silence overcoming us now as we're all sat around the table. I bring my hand to twist a free strand of my hair, as I look over the menu. This shows my irritation and discomfort at the situation, I slide my foot and kick Jasper's foot lightly to signal him to help.

He raises his eyebrows a little but doesn't react to the fact that I kicked him.

"So mum how's work been this week?" Jasper asks, picking up a general conversation that I'd have no clue how to start it and even talk about anything normal, as I'm not even sure what my mother does as a job any more.

"Well, Jasper darling, we were doing up this old house that's been falling apart on the outskirts of town, hidden away in the forest, and right near our old house. The man who bought it, wants to turn the house into a cosy little cottage and I have the plans already laid out and he's very impressed." She smiles and I see her face _light up_ and her voice become more and more animated and she becomes more detailed with her description of her plans. Something draws my attention, _old_ house?

"Darling, now isn't time to bombard Jasper and Rose, with the details of your latest adventure," dad says, rather pleasantly putting a hand on mum's shoulder, yet it seems almost patronising.

"No, go on mum, I want to hear more about what you do now, do you own your own company?" I ask, wondering whether she ever reached her dream.

"Yes Rose, I set it up not long after you left, it's called _Hale Revamp_, and I took over a small office, and started with just the redecoration of bedrooms or living rooms and when word got around, I was decorating whole houses and then I started designing and then this lead to the architecture side, as I did study architecture when I was younger, but I was young when I got pregnant with you and never got the chance to go very far," she says, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Oh mum, that's amazing, I'm so happy for you." I say, truly meaning what I say, I've realised that I've not been keeping interest in my mum's life over the years, not bothering to even see what she was doing.

"So you're in teaching now Rose, what do you teach?" my father asks.

"Well I'm teaching science, when I was teaching at the college, I was teaching mechanics and helping out with the medical degree for certain aspects, but now I'm just teaching Biology and Chemistry at Forks High school," I say, wondering whether my father will be happy. I know he wanted me to go to study medicine while I was at home, but when I left, I choose a different path, although I still kept science close to my heart.

"That's fantastic Rosie, me and your mother are very proud to see you doing well. So Jasper says you're living with him for the mean time, do you have plans to find your own place and make your stay permanent in Forks?" my father asks and I hear my mother suck in her breath, knowing they're both tense about my answer.

"Well, since I came back, I've realised how much I love Forks, I'm sorry about everything over the past few years. It's all a mess really, but I have plans to put a deposit on a house near the reservation, just renting for now, but I've noticed a few houses around the same area up for sale, so maybe when I save up some money I can afford to buy a house." I say, and see my mother and father both look happy and relieved, yet my father's brows knit together.

"You have no money?" he asks and I _cringe. _

"No, I got evicted from my last flat as I couldn't keep up with the rent, the rent was most of my monthly salary and I had to pay bills, so I got a little behind and I guess, with using my savings for university, it left me with practically nothing," I say, not knowing what my father will say next.

"Rosie, why didn't you come to us, we could have helped. We didn't realise you were struggling. Carlise," my mother raises her voice slightly and looks to my father.

"She's right Rosie, you should have come to see us, at the end of the day, we're still your parents no matter what's happened between us." My father looks at me and takes my mothers hand, holding it.

I look to Jasper who throughout all this has sat quietly, he nods in encouragement,

"I know, I just didn't know how to, I guess I left it so long that I found that I had nowhere to begin. So much has happened in your lives that I don't know about, I mean mum owns her own company now, I just guess I felt lost and out of loop and didn't know how to get back into the loop," I trail off.

Just before my parents can reply, a waiter appears, "Can I take your order?" he smiles a friendly smile, jotter pad and pen in hand and waiting expectantly and I realise I haven't even looked properly at the menu yet.

**Bella's POV**

Alice's petite frame hovers above my body, the chains still keeping us connected, making it so we can barely move away from the each other. Meaning we keep skin to skin contact most of the time.

Alice has a devilish smile across her face as she leans down and takes my bottom lips between her teeth and pulls lightly, allowing her teeth to graze over my lip before she _sucks_ gently, taking away any sting there could be. Then slowly her dainty hands begin to trail over my skin, so soft and smooth they are, she moves her hand down to my leg, which she pulls up slightly and positions her body over my knee, so her _hot_ core then rests against the top of my knee. I gasp at the feeling of her juices trailing down my leg and the warm centre of her core, _rubbing_ against my knee.

Alice winks before she starts to kiss her way along my jaw and along my neck, meanwhile she moves back and forth, rubbing herself against my knee and coating me in her juices.

Alice reaches my breasts and takes the chains and tugs on them and moves so the clit chain pulls at the same time.

"Ali," I gasp and she giggles, dropping the chain.

Her hands come up to play with my breasts, pushing them together and massaging them in her little palms, before her hands make their way down across my lower torso, her nails scraping along my stomach as she reaches the top of my sex, where her fingers slightly scrap over the tender skin there making me shiver and gasp. Ali's eyes brighten at my reaction and she bends down, to whisper in my ear as her hot breath fans out against my skin.

"Do you want me Bella?" her voice is husky and her eyes go wide, as she juts out her bottom lip and makes a sad face which I find very hard to resist. I barely know Alice, but yet she seems to irresistible and cute, it's rather heart breaking even in this incredibly intense moment.

"Yes Ali, I want you," I breath out, as her fingers dip into my folds, nudging the clamp on my clit and making me _moan_ in pleasure.

"Ali please," I beg as her fingers move up and down through my folds, teasing and taunting me. Not applying another pressure to satisfy, just to make me want and need her more. Her fingers reach my core, where I can feel how wet I am, my back arches as her fingers trail around, only dipping ever so slightly into my core. Then she moves her fingers back up and flicks the clit clamp and I _cry_ out again, louder this time,

"Alice..." she takes this a plea and her fingers slide into my already _soaked_ core, and begin to pump in and out, picking up pace. Her small delicate fingers move in and out of my body fast and _hard_, and she continues to rub herself against my knee, I move my hands to play with her breasts, massaging and kneading the well developed breasts.

Her fingers curl and hit my g-spot and I _whimper_ and _moan_ at the sensations running through my body. I begin to feel the knots in my stomach tightening and Alice's thrusts become more demanding and she starts to grind _harder_ into my leg. I trail one hand down her body and to the place between her legs and then, I slip my fingers into her folds, so my hand balances on my leg and she now grinds into my hand, _moaning_ and _whimpering._

Alice adds another finger, and starts using her hands to tug on the chains, making us both moan _simultaneously. _

"Ali, please, I need to cum," I _beg_, my back arching up into her and I thrust my fingers hard into her at the same time making her _cry_ out. I feel my walls start to tighten and clench around her fingers, squeezing them tight and then as she tugs again on the chains, I hit my peak and start to cum, falling fast. Alice continues to pump her fingers in and out of me, while my juices _pour_ from my body. Eventually, my body calms just as Alice's starts to tighten around my fingers, I pump them hard as I can, after feeling relaxed.

Alice still pumps her fingers in and out of me, managing to keep my body in a constant state of arousal, while I bring her near to the _brink_. She starts riding my fingers _hard_ and I feel her core contracting around my fingers, I _moan_ at the sensation of her core squeezing my fingers and the heat and wetness from her core; it's just unbelievable.

"Ali, _cum_ for _me_," I call as I _hit_ her g-spot and curl her fingers and like a well trained pet, she starts to cum, her body shaking and her fingers, moving frantically inside of me, as her body shakes and the sounds coming from her mouth, drive me _yet_ again to the edge, and just as I'm riding Ali through her orgasm and she catches the chains and _moans_ and she drops down onto my fingers _hard;_ I start to _cum_ too. So we both, help to ride each other through, calling out and seeing stars, as our wet and hot cores, spurt their juices free, covering one and other. Our bodies gleaming with a sheen of sweat and shaking with the intensity of our orgasms. I still my fingers in Ali as she lets out a contented sigh, and as I too, come down from my high, she stills her fingers.

Ali's body collapses on top of mine, the clips pushing into our skin, but that doesn't matter at the moment, our bodies exhausted from that orgasm session. She giggles as she brings her fingers up from my core and places them in my mouth, I take my fingers from her core and place them in her mouth and we both thoroughly _suck _clean, each others fingers.

**Rose's POV**

"Thank you for a very nice evening, we'll have to do it again, but maybe you could come over to Jasper's?" I ask, quickly looking to Jasper who nods saying it's okay. I mouth a _thank you_, knowing I really need to make the effort to get back into my parents life.

Over dinner we caught up on most things of the past few years, we didn't go into about when I left, I don't think me or my parents really wanted to touch on that subject, it's rather a taboo between us all. I didn't tell them about me or Bella, I'm not sure whether they know exactly about my sexual orientation, but I didn't want to bring up any _hard _subjects when I'm just getting back into their lives.

"Off course Rosie, that would be wonderful. We've just got you back, we don't want to lose you again," my mother says and she holds her hands together and smiles.

"Well me and Jasper best be getting off, but I'll call you tomorrow and we can arrange when we can meet again," I say and my mother nods eagerly. Then rather hesitantly she walks towards me and pulls me into another hug, I smile and wrap my arms around her smaller frame and just enjoy the warmth for a few moments before pulling away. My father comes up behind and pulls me into a hug too, something we didn't do a lot of while I was a child, so I cherish this hug very much.

"Thank you for coming to see us Rosie, I'm so, so proud of you," my mother says and her eyes fill up with tears.

"I'm glad I came, talk to you soon," I say and regretfully turn away with Jasper as my parents part to their own car, both going out separate ways but only for now. I will see them soon...

...

"Well, well, well. We have been having fun, haven't we girls. Mind if _I_ join?" I say as I stand their stark _naked_, not even wearing my heels as the naked Bella and Alice lie entangled together on the floor, panting and sweaty and both wearing satisfied grins and still held together by the chains.

When Bella looks up, her eyes go wide and she _gasps,_ "Please Miss Hale," she breathes huskily and Alice looks up too, her eyes sparkling with joy...

**A rather cruel ending to the chapter, but I hope you enjoyed reading and it was exciting and interesting. A little longer than usual, but I had fun writing this, so please let me know your thoughts as, I truly LOVE reading reviews, they make my day! **


	15. Girl Time

**ALERT: I plan to change my name, (won't happen again) to Nerdette Love.**

**Dedicated: Dark-Moon-Enid**

**Chapter Fourteen: Girl time! **

**Thanks to everybody reading, reviewing and adding to favourites and alerts! Okay, well I notice I didn't really dwell on this, but in BDSM lifestyles, people have a contract they sign when entering the relationship, which I didn't enforce as a big point in this story, but I'd like to make people aware of that and that Bella and Rosalie do have a contract. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, real life has just really been catching up with me lately!**

**All belongs to SM.**

**Rosalie's POV. **

I lean against the door frame as I hear the whispered words float from Isabella's swollen pink and puckered lips.

"Please Miss Hale," the words making me feel all tingly and warm inside. A rush of desire courses through my veins, pumping the blood faster and making my heart thud against my chest, as I see my darling Isabella, entangled with Alice and covered in a layer of sheen and sweat.

I take a deep breath and shakily step forward, towards the two entangled girls, who's eyes are fully focused on me and my body, lingering on my most private areas. Isabella's eyes finally focus on my eyes, while Alice's continue to peruse my body. As mine and Isabella's eyes connect, I feel content and almost at peace, as I feel a mutual and flourishing love between us, that's buried deep down within and only now is rising slowly and steadily to the surface.

I saunter over the last few feet to Isabella and Alice, making sure I sway my hips seductively as my body goes under scrutiny. I smirk, as I see the lust filled gazes of Isabella and Alice upon me and solely me. It makes me feel special, and _oh_ so wanted.

I drop to my knees, just in front of the girls, I turn first to Isabella and smile slowly, before leaning in and capturing her soft swollen lips with my own, tasting not only her own essence, but Alice's too, on those plump luscious lips. I sigh. The feeling of her lips moving against my own feels so exquisite, only a matter of hours I have gone without, but after endless months of not being able to touch her, to feel her, this moment feels so much more real and treasured to me.

I reluctantly pull away from Isabella, knowing that she has been clipped to Alice for a long time, and both her and Alice are in need of some loving care and attention.

"Time to remove these chains and clips, from my two naughty girls," I whisper, my breath whispering over Isabella's skin, raising goosebumps in its path and making her shiver as I lean over to release the nipple clamps first. My mouth closing over the nipple, pulling it into the hot caverns of my mouth and swirling my tongue around, to take away the sting and ease the soreness. I do this for both nipples, before turning to Alice, not wanting to let her suffer either. Her eyebrows raise and her eyes sparkle, as she shifts around a little, her legs brushing against Isabella's soft skin.

I place my hand lightly on Isabella's thigh, as I reach over to remove Alice's clips, removing the clip and then taking the perky nipple into my mouth and swirling my tongue around. Alice drops her head back and moans, I slowly release her nipple before trailing kisses over to the other nipple, which I take into my mouth after removing the clamp.

I bite gently on the nipple before releasing it and turning my attention back to Isabella, where I reach my hand down to between her legs,

"Does my sexy little pet want me to remove the clit clamp?" I ask, teasing her by gently tugging on the chain while I run the tip of my fingers over her slit. Isabella lets out a moan and her eyes glaze over with lust and I smirk.

"Please Miss Hale," she says, her body bucking up into my hand and the chain then proceeding to pull on Alice's clit. I smirk as it causes a chain reaction between them both.

"What did you say sexy pet, I can't hear you?" I say teasingly, she throws her head back and moans loudly as I slip the tip of my finger into her very wet core, before removing it and trailing slowly but with pressure around her core.

"_Please Miss Hale,_" she cries out, much louder this time and her back arches, pushing her well formed, perky breasts into the air, with her hardened nipples, crying out for attention.

"Alice, apply pressure to Isabella's clit until I think she has sufficiently proved she wants the clamp removing," I purr as I bring my free hand up to cup her one breast and tug the hardened nipple there, while my other hand goes to play with Alice's clit and the clamp there, not wanting her to feel like a third wheel.

"Yes Miss Hale," Alice eventually manages to say, as her hand moves down between Isabella's legs, the juncture, where she's so wet and needy for me and Alice.

I see Alice pull on the clamp attached to Isabella's clit and I smirk and lean down to capture one of Alice's nipples with my mouth. I pull the nipple between my teeth and suckle lightly, before flicking it with my tongue and scraping my teeth over the sensitive skin there. Alice moans quietly as she continues to play with Isabella's clit. I see Isabella moving her body against Alice's hand trying to gain more friction. I release Alice's nipple causing her to whimper as I trail my mouth along her skin to the underside of her ear,

"Remove your hand from Isabella's clit and touch my body, _wherever you like_," I whisper quietly. I want to make Isabella jealous and needy for me, as well as punishing her for being a wanton little girl.

Alice's hand moves to my breast, cupping the weight of it in her palm and rolling my nipple between her fingers. I groan at the sensation and I turn my head into the side of Alice's neck, so my breath fans out across her skin; cooling the heated skin and raising goosebumps along the path it takes. I cast my eyes over to Isabella, using Alice's neck to hide so she can't see my full stare. Her eyes are full of lust and want and a sparkle of jealous shines out as she watches Alice's hands trail over my body. She's mesmerised by it all, and just sits and stares.

"That feels so good Alice, _your_ hands, all over _my_ body," I sigh, shaking my hair out as I drop my head away from the comforting warmth of Alice's slender neck and smirk as I see Isabella staring at Alice with jealousy before her eyes avert back to me, where they turn to wanton need. It's rather comical to see her having such jealousy over Alice touching my body.

I run my hand up the side of Alice's body and her hand moves to trail down my lower torso. I flex my muscles under her touch, and feel the shivers run through her body as my hand ghosts over her pale creamy flesh. Using my free hand, I bring it up, to run through my hair, twisting it around my hand, before dropping down onto my chest. I cup my own breast and moan loudly, not only enjoying the sensation but the expression upon Isabella's face as her chocolate brown eyes darken with a need and she shifts her weight on the floor, moving her legs a little closer together trying to gain friction.

I move my hand from my breast and reach out and hit the clamp on Bella's clit, she gasps,

"Miss Hale," and I smirk again.

"Yes Isabella?" I ask, and quirk an eyebrow, while I still run a hand over Alice's body, eliciting soft moans and purrs from her.

"Please Miss Hale," she pleads with me, her eyes going wide and her soft plump lips forming a pout.

"What are you asking for Isabella?" I demand from her, my voice harsh but still loving.

"I want to please you Miss Hale," she says, using the full power of her eyes to persuade me.

"Alice, do you think Isabella has proved herself to be a wanton and needy slut for me?" I ask, knowing Alice will most likely say no.

"I'm much more needy Miss Hale, and know exactly how to pleasure you," Alice says as her tongue traces up the side of my neck and she sucks on my earlobe.

"Mmm. I think you're right Alice," I moan, but reach out to Isabella and draw her close, my words contradicting my actions.

"Touch me Isabella, show me you're as good a slut as Alice is," I purr and slowly drop my body back onto the floor, pulling Alice and Isabella, so they hover above me. Isabella's face lights up and she wastes no time, her head dropping to my neck, where her hair fans out across my chest, tickling my skin, while her lips peruse my body, leaving a scorching trail in their wake. Her soft supple lips heating up my skin as she makes her way, from my collar bone up to the underside of my jaw, she follows this circuit several times. Occasionally when reaching my earlobe, taking it within her mouth and sucking, and finally, she pulls the skin on my neck between her teeth, and sucks, before biting down; her teeth scraping against the soft barrier of my skin, not breaking through just teasing the edge and creating a delicious friction and causing my nerves to tingle throughout my body, making me shiver.

"Isabella," I gasp out, rising up into her body, and bringing my hand to bunch in her hair. I feel Alice's hands on my body and I feel her body above mine while a hand explores her own body, but it all seems insignificant compared to Isabella, who has a shining aura around her. Capturing and drawing my attention, while she makes every nerve stand on edge and every fibre in my body need her like oxygen, crave her touch, beg for her submission.

"Yes Miss Hale," she murmurs into my skin, her voice barely above a whisper but still I hear it. My ears always listening out for her musical voice, that lightens my day.

"You've been a good girl and for that you will be rewarded Isabella," I say, and reach my hand to her folds, which I start to caress with my fingers while her mouth continues to trail over my skin.

I allow my hand on Alice to drop and release the clit clamp, where I pat her clit and rub it gently before reaching her core and moving the juices up and down, soothing her skin.

"Alice, up and get into your submissive position for Jasper at the side, while I reward Isabella," I bark, knowing Jasper will be in at any moment.

"Onto your back Isabella," I bark, and gently push her away from my body. She eagerly follows my order and rolls off my body onto her back, her legs spread a little and her arms splayed over her head; open and waiting. Just how I like her.

I roll so my body is settled between her legs, and my hands drop down to rest on her hips holding her body still. The chain flat on the floor, and imprinting into my skin, as Alice is no longer attached to the other end. I twist my head to the side slightly and see Alice sat waiting in her position for Jasper; he gave me just enough time to have some fun. I turn my attention back to Isabella who is lying beneath me; knowing that Jasper will enter to deal with Alice momentarily.

"It's time to remove this clamp from your clit, Isabella. I don't want you to be sore now do I?" I ask, waiting to see if she'll answer and when she doesn't I move my mouth to plant kisses on her soft supple thighs. She remains still, moaning quietly, and clenching her fists to stop herself from moving or touching me; knowing full well, I haven't given her permission to touch my body.

Slowly I make my way to the apex between her thighs and gently I blow out air across her sensitive skin, making her squirm beneath my hands which restrain and caress the skin at her hips. Slowly I lean in and allow my tongue to trail through her folds which are soaked with her juices. I moan into her folds and press my tongue harder along her slit, teasing the edges.

I slowly move back up to her clit, where I bring my hand to release the clamp and close my mouth over the pink sensitive skin there. Circling my tongue around and sucking gently, wanting to soothe and release the sting the clamp creates.

Isabella's body rises up. Her back arching in a delicious way, with her hands moving to behind to help support her as she arches her back, with her head falling back and her mouth dropping open.

"Look at me Isabella," I command, releasing her clit, from my mouth, so I can speak. Her head rises up, so she's looking down at me, watching me. I lean down, still keeping my eyes locked with hers and slowly and with great emphasis, I flatten my tongue and run it up through her folds; making her gasp with pleasure. I enjoy watching her eyes lighten yet darken at the same time with lust.

I bring one hand to massage her clit, while the other keeps caressing her hip; keeping her in place while offering a constant comforting presence.

"What do you want me to do Isabella?" I demand, wanting an answer this time, as I push my body up while I continue to rub her clit.

She gasp again as I speed up the circular motions I'm making on her clit. Distracting her and scattering her thoughts; she opens and closes her mouth, rather like a goldfish.

"Isabella, answer me!" I say and hit her clit lightly in reprimand for not being answered quickly.

"Fuck me Miss Hale," she breathes out unsteadily.

"What was that Isabella?" I ask, smirking and rubbing her clit harder, making her moan aloud.

"Fuck me Miss Hale," she cries out loudly, just as Jasper walks in the door.

I see him look over at me and Isabella, smirking and cocking an eyebrow, before he turns his attention to Alice. I however notice he takes the moment to not only check me out, but Isabella too.

I bring my hand from Isabella's clit down to her slit, where I stoke my fingers over the slit, teasing before slowly I slip one finger into her warm wet core. My finger slides in easily, all the way, I twist and curl it, before pulling out and sliding it in again. My mouth is still inches away from Isabella's beautiful pussy, so I lean down and take her clit into my mouth, and add a second finger to her core at the same time.

"So good," Isabella cries out, unable to contain herself. I bite down on her clit gently to warn her, not to speak again, and she cries out, but otherwise doesn't speak.

I pick up the pace of which my fingers are and start to pump them hard and fast, sliding them all the way in hard, before pulling out and sliding in again. Her core clenching around my fingers every time they slide in. The wetness making it easy for my fingers to slide in and out as they receive a coating of her juices.

I feel her body tensing, and climaxing, as my fingers continue to move and I suckle on her clit. Her body's demands becoming clearer by the moment as she arches her back and bunches up her fists again as she moans and cries out.

I block out Alice greeting Jasper with a blow job, and him grunting and groaning, now that I have Isabella so close to the edge, only wanting to give her pleasure and enable her to orgasm under _my_ fingers.

She moans again, loudly. Indicating to me that she's close to the edge,

"Come for me Isabella," I call out, knowing that she will have to wait later for orgasms later, and giving her one now, under my command, is telling her she is _mine_. I flick her clit with my tongue, which I'd released momentarily from my mouth to speak. Her walls clench hard around my fingers, making it hard to keep pumping and her cries becoming louder. Her juices gush out from between her legs, coating my hand, I lean down and lick up the juices while I ride her through her orgasm.

"My beautiful pet," I murmur against her core as I slide out my fingers and lick them clean. Watching Isabella the whole time, as her chest rises up and down and her skin takes on a beautiful flush.

I turn to Jasper who at that moment releases his spunk into Alice's mouth. His eyes closed and his mouth open as he moans low and deep. I chuckle, thinking how messed up this actually might be.

**Sorry again for the delay in updates! So I hope you liked this chapter, I'm proud of it, so feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks to everybody sticking with the story. I plan the next chapter to involve lemons with Rosalie/Bella/Alice/Jasper, what do you guys think? **

**So I now have my own Facebook profile: Nerdette Love**

**Nerdette Love is my name and I will post teasers and just general information about my up and coming projects for fanfiction on Facebook. Hope you'll add me! **

**Please leave me a review, I love hearing your thoughts and opinions!**


	16. Temptations

**Dedicated to: Dark-Moon-Enid**

**Chapter Fifteen: Temptations. **

**Once again, I do not own Twilight or it's characters, this is purely my perverted mind playing with sexy girls. **

**Thanks to everybody reading, reviewing, alerting, favourites etc. Now on with the story. **

**Alice's POV**

As I remove Master's now semi hard member from my mouth, I hear Bella crying out at the other side of the room. The sound reverberates straight to my girlish parts, making my core clench and the wetness that was already beginning to pool there intensify. I cast my eyes down, knowing Master will not wish me to look over to Bella and Rose, unless he so specifies. The need to look becomes almost a demand on my body as I hear Bella crying out even more. A small sob escapes me, as I feel knots in my stomach being created, just knowing Bella is surpassing her climax.

"Was that a whimper my naughty little pet?" Master asks, his voice hard and demanding.

"Yes Master, I'm sorry," I say, knowing I am to be quiet at all times, and that I shall receive punishment for making a noise.

"This will not go unpunished pet," his voice is still harsh. I can't tell what his face looks like, as I'm currently staring at the matted floor.

"Look at me pet," he barks and I quickly raise my head to look him in the eyes.

"For punishment, you will be made to fuck yourself hard, while watching me, Rosalie and Isabella have fun together but during no point are you allowed to cum."He smirks, knowing how much I get off, when watching other people together, this will be true torture for me.

"Now bend over pet, for you deserve ten strikes with the paddle for not making Isabella cum, the allotted amount of times I set you," Master growls.

Slowly I bend over, raising my ass in the air like Master likes and resting my weight on my forearms.

Master runs his hand over my ass, slowly before drawing back and hitting my ass hard, with his hand. The sound of flesh on flesh echoing around the room. I don't make a sound, only bite my lip, knowing Master will be displeased with me if I make a sound. I drop my head down, feeling the collar around my neck digging into my skin. I placed the collar on before Master came in, as he specified me not to wear it while it was play time with Bella.

It was the first collar Master ever bought me, and the one we use for play time now. It's rather like a choker with the thick black band and small diamond studs around the edge. Master permits me to wear either the necklace or bracelet stating Cullen's forever in day to day life. He's rather lenient at times, but I guess that's to do with the relationship we developed first before entering a d/s relationship.

I'm brought back from my thoughts as I feel the unexpected thwack of the paddle hitting my rear end, causing me to bite down on my lower lip again. I didn't realise he had the paddle until now.

"You've been a very bad girl Alice, haven't you?" Master growls and hits my ass again, going for the other cheek this time. I feel the pain from the sting, but this is eclipsed by the pleasure of the act. Master is always so careful, and I trust him not to hurt me.

"Answer me Alice?" he demands, hitting the same ass cheek again.

"Yes Master," I call out, my breathing rather heavy as I try to stop myself from calling out.

Master moves closer to me, and rubs his already growing erection into my ass. A smile plays on my lips knowing that I get Master hard when he paddles my ass.

"I want to hear how much my naughty girl enjoys getting her ass paddle, so make as much noise as you like darlin' because I want to hear you call my name," Master says, remove the heat of his body from my ass. His southern drawl coming out in his primal state.

The fourth stroke goes to my right cheek and I moan out in pleasure loving how Master can make the paddle hit just right and give me maximum pleasure.

After all ten strokes my ass if feeling extremely sore, but there is also a delicious sting. Master runs his hands over my ass soothingly, rubbing it, to take away some of the sting and I know he'll give me good after care, so I don't worry about the pain I'm feeling there at the moment.

"Wait here darlin', don't move a muscle," he says before I hear his footsteps move away from me.

I allow the free moment to listen out for Rose and Bella, that's when I hear Rose say,

"Down in your submissive position Isabella," she barks the command loud. I hear a quite murmur before Master's footsteps head back over to me.

"Sit Alice," Master commands, and I sit up on my knees with my head still down as he hasn't asked me to look at him.

"Now Alice, I have a special gift for your beautiful little pussy," Master says and brings a vibrator into sight as he brings a hand to lift my chin so I can look him in the eye.

"This will be in your pussy," he emphasises the point by running his fingers through my folds and dipping a finger into my core, "While me, Rosalie and Isabella have fun, you will watch and stimulate your clit, but at no point will you be allowed to cum. You are only allowed to cum by my cock, understand Alice?" Master asks, looking into my eyes.

"Yes Master," I say and bend to kiss his feet, just as he likes me to.

"Good girl," he says removing the finger that had still been in my core and patting my folds. He brings his finger up to my lips where I open them and suck his finger clean, licking up the juices.

"Stand Alice, and sit over there on your knees, hands behind your head." Master says, pointing to a spot in the middle of the floor.

I stand and slowly make my way over to the spot Master pointed to, I feel his eyes on my ass. He just loves a piece of ass; well my ass.

I drop down onto my knees, bringing my hands behind my head and spreading my legs slightly, I don't want to act presumptuous but it's easy to sit with my legs spread now especially after the ass paddling I received.

Master drops down in front of me a few mere moments later. All I can see are his leather clad knees and thighs, which looks so sexy, just daring me to touch them, to run my hands up in a caress, feeling the leather beneath my hands. But that would be out of place for me, even if I only wish to pleasure my Master.

Master's hands move to my folds, his fingers spreading my already wet folds apart so he can bring the vibrator to my core; running it up and down through my folds making me shiver in anticipation. Master flicks a switch and the vibrator true to it's name starts to vibrate, sending vibrations through my body. He moves it up to my already sore and sensitive clit where he makes me whimper as he presses it into my clit, massaging and stimulating. The knots in my stomach begin to build as Master plays with my body; finally after he seems to realise that I won't be able to last long if he continues to play, he slips the vibrator all the way into my wet core. My walls part easily, being so soaked in my juices and relaxed from the multiple orgasms, I feel the vibrator slip slightly and Master pushes it back in.

"Alice, you are not allowed to let the vibrator fall, so use your muscles, that I know you have to keep it in place, and don't forget to stimulate your clit and nipples. You may touch yourself darlin'." He says with a wink and a spank to my clit making me jump, I just manage to clench my core around the vibrator to stop it from slipping as Master stand and moves away.

"Oh and Alice, make sure you watch _everything_," Master calls out to me, and so I look up and see him staring back at me, approval in his eyes as I watch him intently and move one hand from behind my head to cup my breast and allow the other to trail down over my skin to the tip of my sex. My hand rests on my clit and I rub it gently making myself moan as I feel the vibrator inside of me, sending multiple sensations through my body.

"Good girl," Master says before turning to Rose and Bella.

Bella is still in her submissive position with Rose standing behind her; it makes me curious as to what is going to happen between the three of them, but I know either way, I have missed out.

I slowly massage my clit, not wanting to build myself up to quickly, and I cup my breasts and run my finger over my hardened nipple. I watch as Bella rises from her submissive position, but only to kiss Master's feet and then to balance on all fours. Rose slaps her ass gently and Bella lets out a moan, I feel my core clench harder around the vibrator which only tips me closer to the edge. Master knew that clenching my core muscles would bring me to the brink, but I have been a bad girl and I am deserving of my punishment. How I love it when Master dominates me, and allows me to bring him pleasure and I was so privileged when he allowed me to play with Bella, it was such fun!

Rose drops down onto the floor in front of Bella, and positions herself so her core, is directly facing Bella. Just the right position to be eaten out, I moan at the thought, wishing I could be in Bella's place, not here on the outskirts. Master looks over at me, and I make sure I rub my clit harder and moan as I squeeze my breast, he smirks and winks at me, but does nothing more.

"Isabella, I have a problem, will you deal with it for me?" Rose asks, smirking as she sees Bella's eyes fill with lust. I whine a little knowing only moments ago, Bella's eyes were filled with lust for me, as she made me cum, over and over again. And now I am being punished for being a very, bad little girl.

I watch as Bella slowly nods her head,

"Answer me Isabella," Rose snaps, tugging on Bella's nipples which makes her moan and move closer to Rose. I feel entranced as I watch how they interact, they're like magnets, attracting to each other. Bella's eyes constantly are held by Rose, not wavering to see what Master is doing behind her, completely absorbed in Rose. She answers quickly, her lips moving in a sinfully wicked way as she licks her lips for added effect.

"Yes Miss Hale, it would be my pleasure to solve your problem," Bella says, dropping her head closer to Rose's pussy, where I see her breath fan out across Rose's glistening folds. Rose shivers in response and her hands reach out for Bella; it's all so instinctive, but I watch in amazement as Bella moves closer, so she's within reach off Rose's grasp. I tilt my head to the side as I continue to rub my clit building up the tension in my own body, but this is put aside as I watch them together. It makes me smile in this odd situation to know that Rose may have found somebody to truly love, I know Master worried about her, especially when she came to move in with us. He worried that she would be forever lonely, I remember his words, "I want her to find her own Alice, somebody so precious that the world would end without them," we'd promptly made it to bed soon after for several hours, but I remember the sweetness of the moment.

Even though Master doesn't admit feelings a lot, I can see her cares a lot for Rose even if they aren't blood relatives. It's taken her a long time to accept Master as being even remotely family, but I think she's realised now that he's there for her and that I'm here as his girlfriend. I shake myself from emotional thoughts as I see Bella lean down and lick up the centre of Rose's folds. I moan a little as I watch this, now more aware of my bodies demands as the vibrator sends many sensations running through my body.

"Rub your clit harder Alice," Master growls from nearby and I do, I move my hand faster, pressing harder against my clit and making myself whimper at the pressure. I clench my inner muscles as I feel the vibrator slip slightly, pulling it back into my pussy and hitting just the right spot to make me cry out.

"That's a good little girl," Master calls again as I grip my breast in my spare hand and stare intently at Bella as she takes Rose's clit into her mouth and begins to suckle. _How I wish that was me!_

That's when I take in Master standing just behind Bella, his big member covered in a condom.

Then I see him slowly press it into Bella's opening. She moans around Rose's core and I see Rose drop her head back and bring her hands to hold Bella's hair all at the same time. Dragging Bella even closer to her body and this means Master slips out of Bella slightly. I feel jealous of Bella, not only is she getting pleasured but Master is pleasuring her. I understand how she must have felt when I was with Rose only moments ago, I want to pounce on her, taking Master as my own, but I know I would be severely punished so I watch on, the temptation ever growing.

Master quickly draws all the way out and drives back hard into Bella, I find it hard to watch as she gives and receives pleasure, but at the same time, it's too hard to take my eyes away. I see Bella's tongue dart out and enter Rose who moans with pleasure loudly and at the same time, Master pulls out and slams hard into Bella again.

I watch completely absorbed in the whole process as Bella continues to tongue fuck Rose and rub her nose on her clit at the same time, making Rose pant and gasp while scrunching her hands in Bella's hair tighter. Yet never hard enough to hurt. She even screams at one point,

"Fuck Isabella," and her eyes completely glaze over with lust. And then I watch as Master pounds harder and harder into Isabella, making it hard for her at times to stay attached to Rose's pussy but she always does, her moans muffled by Rose. I see Master smile as he pounds into Bella, and I can see Rose getting ever closer to the edge, finally she cries out.

"I'm coming Isabella, cum with me," and I see a rush of relief to Bella's face as she starts her own climax. Master continues to ride her through the orgasm, as Bella tongue fucks Rose, cleaning up all her juices as she releases hard. Her breathing fast and erratic.

"Are you okay Isabella?" Rose asks, as Bella pulls away from her finally.

"Yes Miss Hale, thank you for allowing me to pleasure you," she says slumping slightly as Master pulls out. Rose nods to him and he turns to me, his eyes darkening as he sees me still touching myself. I whimper as he looks at me with just pure lust, knowing he wants me so much, makes it hard to keep myself from cumming there and then. I see Rose pull Bella up to her and kiss her on the lips, before whispering something in her ear. Rose stands first and Bella follows, just behind Rose, still following in a sub position, but I watch them make their way to the door, knowing they are leaving Master to finish with me.

My breath hitches as I see Master stalk towards me. He easily pulls me up from the floor, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me to the padded table.

"Kneel on all fours Alice," he says as he lowers me onto the table. I quickly kneel down spreading my legs, so my ass is in the air, the vibrator still in tact. Master quickly removes it and brings it round to my face,

"Suck," he commands and I open my mouth, he only makes me clean the head of it, before dropping it onto the table. He removes the condom, knotting it and dropping it over in the bin beside the table before moving round to behind me.

"Prepare to be thoroughly fucked darlin' and wait for my command to cum," he says and swiftly enters my behind. I cry out loudly, and grip the table as he begins to pound into my very dripping core. With my body being so worked up, and the pace Master is setting, I am crying out loudly in moments,

"Please Master, please can I cum. I've learnt my lesson, I promise," I cry out and bite down on my lip to prevent further slip up. He slaps my ass and I feel his large member slip back in again, this time hitting just the right spot and nearly tipping me over the edge.

"Cum for me darlin', cum on my big cock," he calls out, just as I start to cum under his command.

"Fuck, such a big cock, amazing master, lollipops" the random words spill from my mouth as he makes several more hard thrusts before joining me in the feeling. I hear giggles from down the hall, just as the shower comes on. All is well in the house of Jasper Hale.

**Don't forget you can add me on Facebook at Nerdette Love. The link can be found on my profile!**

**I'd love to hear from you, I really would! So I hope you liked this chapter and the different character insight. **

**Just a one of peak from Alice's sex induced mind. Leave me a review, as they really lighten up my day! **

**Warning: Drama up ahead! **

**I also apologise for any mistakes, as I have no beta for this story!**

**Remember: My name is being changed to Nerdette Love, as off now! :D**

**Thank you for taking the time to read! **


	17. Who Comes Knocking

**Dedicated: Dark-Moon-Enid**

**Chapter Sixteen: Who Comes Knocking. **

**Hand on heart, I don't own Twilight, nor the very sexy characters. I just enjoy delving into their minds.**

**Thanks to everybody reading, and adding to alerts and favourites and thanks for reviewing! I love hearing from my readers! I do take the time to reply to all reviews! **

**Rosalie's POV. **

**Two weeks later. **

I stand outside the little house where I see the sold sign stamped across the for sale sign, I look to the left and I see the house I'd been looking at just weeks before. The house up for let, which I'd had plans to rent out until meeting my parents. They refused to allow me to rent and went and bought a whole house for me, I declined the offer at first until Jasper told me they thought I'd run away again if I didn't have somewhere permanent to settle down in. It convinced me to stay after getting back onto talking terms with my parents, I didn't want to ruin our newly developed relationship which is much improved on the relationship I had with them as a teenager.

This house is now mine, purely mine no risk of being evicted or kicked out. My only downfall would be having the power cut off, that's the only way they can get to me. But I've promised myself to be more responsible now, I'd been saving up my money for rent, although now I can spend it on furniture and refurbishment.

I haven't moved out from Alice and Jasper's yet, but I plan to soon and Jasper promised to help me. Tonight we're having a big dinner, with me, Jasper, Alice, our parents and Bella. It's the first time that my parents will meet Bella. I did tell them that I'd met somebody the last time I saw them and that our relationship was very new but my mother was very keen to meet her so I decided now was the time to do it.

I smile as I feel the weight of the little silver keys in my hand which are now attached to my own chain, the one with the little pink retail therapy keyring. What girl couldn't love shopping?

I take the moment to survey the house once again, just a plain image from the exterior but it seems to magical to me; being the very first house I've owned. I don't have that satisfactory feeling of having paid for the house myself, but still I feel happy to have my own home. The slate tiles on the roof belong to me, the white plastic windows and window frames belong to me. Even the PVC door belongs to me, and the wooden steps and walkway running along the front of the house. Every part of it belongs to me, the mail box at the front and the quaint little patch of turf that runs around the house, with the small section for a few potted flowers. I swing the key in my hand back and forth, finally feeling the weight of the key settle in my palm as I own my first house.

I walk up the concrete slabbed walkway to the house, my boots clicking on the ground and as I reach the steps the soles of my feet tap against the wood. I hear a car pull up outside and I know it's Bella, as I asked her to come, but I don't turn around. I'm too entranced now, drawn in by the door. I rush up the few steps, and to the door, key in hand as my hand extends, reaching for the keyhole. Not wanting it to disappear in a dream, before the key finally fits. As the key hits the hole, and slides all the way in, hitting home and I twist the lock and swing the door open. I finally know I'm home.

I pull the key from the door as I step over the threshold into the house and take in the run down wonder before me. It's definitely not new, or modern or perfect to live in, but I never expected my parents to buy me a house, so by far I couldn't accept a perfect one. The fun would be painting each room, saving for the furniture to furnish each room and seeing the satisfaction of putting my house together, would be worth every minute and every penny.

I heard a light tap at the door and I spun around to see a hesitant Bella stood at the door; her beautiful face lighting up as she meets my stare. I see her soft pale skin no longer marred by the bruises from Tanya.

"Come in Bella," I call opening my arms and watching as she walks towards me, no longer shy and bashful Bella as she allows herself to be enveloped in my arms, where I pull her close and snuggle my face into her beautiful brown locks of hair.

"It's a _nice _place you've got here Rose," Bella says rolling around the word nice. I actually chuckle.

"I know it's a total mess Bella, but I get to make it my own by fixing it up and that way I put some of my own effort into making the house. I don't want to be a kept child, I never did." I look into her eyes, as I rest my forehead against hers and she chews on that bottom lip of hers.

"I know," she says and without thinking I tilt my head and capture her lips with my own, pulling that damn sexy bottom lip between my own lips and sucking gently, making her moan.

I pull away and laugh at her expression, before swatting her ass with my hand.

"Go wait for me in the front room, I have something for you," I say giving her a nudge in the general direction of the front room.

"Front room?" she asks, mocking my house.

"Isabella," I say raising my eyebrows and warning her with a look; making her scuttle of into the front room without further word. The submissive in her, rising to my command and following the orders set down by her dom. Little did she know, she would become _my_ submissive for good today, I planned to ask her to wear my collar as of today. Hoping she would accept, I was a little nervous but I had a good feeling.

I had picked out a white gold chain with a sapphire gem, to stand as her collar, the key and lock at the back meant she wouldn't be able to take it off, and she would always have to wear my collar. I wanted her to wear only one, all the time, so everybody could see that she belonged to me.

I grinned as I went to pick the package up from my car; I was back in the house within moments, the door barely being closed before I was back inside and heading to the front room before I could dip back out and forget about asking Isabella. Today was the day in which I had to make our relationship more stable and formal, it couldn't be when we felt like it, we had to truly commit. Like two weeks ago, we declared we were looking for a serious relationship and now I was sticking to that commitment in making Isabella_ mine. _

I find Isabella, standing staring out of the window, her head tilted to the side and a peaceful smile spread across her face. She looks so serene and perfect in that one moment.

"Isabella, come here," I command, startling her slightly with my quiet and 'sudden' appearance. She turns on her heels and makes her way over towards me, eyes downcast and hands clasped together in front of her body. Such the perfect submissive, and to be the one who has her submission would make me very happy and privileged. I don't think I've ever met anybody like Isabella.

I keep my eyes trained on her body, her voluptuous curves and soft skin, as she stops just before me. I reach my hand out to cup her chin; unable to stop myself in the need to just touch her skin, to feel it beneath my own.

"Look at me Isabella," I say pulling her face up, waiting for the moment when her eyes meet mine. She lets out a little gasp as she look into my eyes; I feel so lost staring in her chocolate brown eyes, so soft and doe like. _Irresistible. _I bring my hand up, which contains the box with Isabella's collar inside.

"Take of the lid," I command, wanting to see her reaction, when she opens the box I keep my eyes trained on her face. Not showing any emotion myself and not wanting to give away just what this collar means to me, as this would be the first time I have ever collared a sub. Never before have I had the desire to make somebody truly mine, I have given them occasionally a band for when we were in the club, but never have I given them a collar with this much meaning.

Her eyes widen in surprise as she takes the sight before her, the white gold chain, with the sapphire heart nestled into the velvet. So perfect, her features are. Her lips quirk into a breath taking smile and I see her eyes glisten with what seems to be tears.

"Speak to me Isabella," I say, hoping I do not have to remind her to be respectful.

"It's beautiful Miss Hale," she says her eyes moving up to meeting mine and I see her eyes are indeed glistening with tears but yet so full of happiness.

"Will you do the honour of wearing my collar Isabella? You are the only girl who I would wish to wear my collar and the first submissive I have ever asked to wear a collar." I stare with such an intensity into Isabella's eyes that I feel like my eyes will burn in their very sockets.

"I would love to wear your collar Mistress and I will wear it with pride. To give my submission to you, knowing I can trust you is so much more than I can ever ask for," she says her lips saying the words, but I'm not truly hearing them as the feeling of love swirls around me. Isabella wants to wear my collar; it makes me feel like the luckiest girl alive.

I take the collar from the box and toss the box aside, not really caring about the packaging anymore. I'm excited to see it on Isabella. She nods her head and lifts up her hair as I unlock the collar and lift it to her, asking her permission to place it upon her. I gently click the necklace in place, locking it and tucking the key into my pocket.

"The collar is locked and cannot be taken off Isabella, so you must wear it at all times," I say and she nods.

"Thank you Mistress for such a beautiful collar," she says her eyes downcast once again.

I move closer to Isabella, lifting her chin with my hand as my face moves closer to hers. Then I capture her soft supple lips with my own; her lips so moist and our lips meld together in perfect sync. She opens her lips slightly and I allow my tongue to take advantage, invading her mouth, meeting her own and battling for dominance, and I take control as I do many times. She hums in approval into my mouth, and I wrap my hands around her waist and draw her close to my body. Feeling the heat of her body against my own, the swell of her breasts pushing into my own, and her own hands reach up and wrap around my neck. Disappearing into my hair, holding on tight and keeping me attached to her lips. I smirk, eventually pulling away to breath; her hands still secure in my hair.

I move my hands up and down her hips, moving up her t-shirt and showing of the soft, pale skin at her hips. Before moving my hands further up to move under her breasts, rubbing the underside, making her head drop back.

"Isabella, watch me," I say, and she quickly lifts her head back to watch my body, as I allow my own hands to roam over her body.

She moans as my hands rub over her already hard nipples and I squeeze and tug on them gently, before leaning down to capture her lips again. This time nothing is gentle, it's searing and fast, the need to push her against a wall and trap her body beneath my own, ever present but I stop myself aware that I have to go back to Jasper and Alice's shortly to get ready and help make dinner. And pressing her up against a wall would most likely lead to sex and we have no bed, not that I have an aversion to having sex on the floor, but having sex here in this current state leaves a lot to be desired.

Reluctantly I pull away and drop my forehead to rest against hers for a few moments, regaining my composure before I drop my hands from her waist and she releases my hair. Not wanting to break all contact I grab for her hand and take a firm grasp of it. Pulling her from the room, and out towards the door.

"I need to get back to Jasper's and get ready for tonight. You're still coming aren't you Bella?" I ask wanting to double check, she hasn't planned anything else, or decided to go back to college yet.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world," she says chuckling as I turn away to lock the door. Losing contact so I can actually lock the door up.

As I turn around, I'm pressed into the door and Bella's lips are crashing down on my own, as I hit the door. This is one of those kisses where you put all your passion into it, knowing you won't be seeing the one you love, yes love, for a few hours.

"I'll see you later baby," Bella says and winks. Turning around and I reach and slap her ass making her jump and gasp.

"Don't be late," I call after her as she heads down to her truck parked on the side of the road.

…

I sit down on the couch, everything ready for the evening and nothing left for me to do. I have been kicked out from the kitchen by Alice and Jasper is off doing some 'surprise' not for me, but for Alice. And I have been left to cover, so I'm sat on my own, waiting for Bella to arrive. Hoping she'll get here before my parents.

The doorbell rings and I rush to answer it, my heels clattering on the floor. I open the door with a smile and see my beautiful Bella stood there, who seems to lose all form of speech as she stares at me.

"You're b...beautiful," she manages to get out after a length pause. My hand instinctively goes to my hair,

"Thank you," I say and smile.

Compared to Bella's natural, endearing beauty I am nothing.

"You're looking unbelievably gorgeous," I say and she blushes a deep crimson.

"Stop complimenting each other and get your butts in here. You both look bloody gorgeous, now I want to see Bella!" Alice calls from the kitchen making Bella giggle. She can be so demanding at times, who would have thought Alice and Bella would be best of friends in such a short time. It was nice that Alice and Bella could be friends, although it did tweak a little bit of jealousy inside of me with Alice stealing Bella's attention but I had the knowledge she was safely in love with Jasper.

"Come in Bella quickly otherwise Alice will have our heads," I mock whispered raising my voice so the little pixie in the kitchen could hear.

She makes her way into the warmth of the outside and I shut the door before reaching for her jacket and taking it to hang up.

"Go through to see Alice, I just need to go and see Jasper," I say and give her a little push towards the kitchen.

"Okay, well don't take too long." She calls and swan off into the kitchen while I start my way up the stairs to see what is taking Jasper so long but I am interrupted by the doorbell. I turn around again, heading back down to answer the door,

"I've got it." I call.

Opening the door I am met by the two grinning faces of my parents,

"Mum. Dad." I say and step aside for the second time within such a short space of time, only the difference now is the people I am letting in. My mother pulls me into a hug and holds me tight and my father hugs me too.

"You look beautiful darling," my mother smiles as she holds my wrist in her hand.

"Do you want to come through to the dining room? Dinner is almost ready." I say and point the way.

"Sure darling, and you can introduce us to your girl," my father says wriggling his eyebrows and I see I'm going to be in from a grilling from my mother. Or more like Bella will be having a grilling.

"I just need to get Jasper, make yourselves at home," I say and move to the stairs once again.

"Jasper, mum and dad are here, now get your ass downstairs," I yell from midway up the stairs. Most likely everybody in the house heard but I'm not fussed, he needs to come and speak with our parents.

I make my way into the kitchen first and pull Bella away from talking to Alice.

"My parents are waiting in the living room. My mother is dying to meet you which means you'll get a grilling, so I apologise now, they just really want to be part of my life." I say and she smirks.

"Don't worry Rose, take me to meet them," she says and places her hand in mine with an encouraging smile. I nod and lead the way to the dining room.

"Mum, dad. This is Bella," I say as I draw Bella into my side and wrap my arm around her waist grinning. I see both my mother and father just stare for a moment before collecting themselves. My father smiles pleasantly while my mother comes running at Bella gushing at being "pretty" I think. I slip my arm from Bella's waist trying to miss my mother's hug, but she pulls me in to.

"My girl has finally settled down," she almost cries and Bella laughs at the whole situation.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella, I'm just so happy for my Rosie to finally have found someone." I cringe a little a being called Rosie but let it pass; it's my mother after all.

"Don't worry Mrs Hale," Bella, always the diplomat.

"Call me Esme dear," she says batting her hand and laughing too.

"And call me Carlisle," my father says stepping in and extending his hand to Bella who shakes it. Jasper chooses his moment to enter, looking rather nervous. I quirk an eyebrow but he just shakes his head.

"Dinner's ready," Alice calls from the kitchen and my parents and Jasper move to the table, followed by me and Bella. I pull out her seat for her, before moving into the kitchen to help Alice. The candles and silverware already laid on the table, I help place the plates in front of everybody before sitting down in front of my own plate.

Jasper stands up at this moment,

"I'd just like to say a few words," he says and swallows hard, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

Everyone nods and all eyes focus on him.

"I'd like to say how happy I am firstly to see my sister, Rose, the girl who I always thought would never accept me, not only meet the most wonderful girl for her, but reunite with her family and accept me and Alice as part of that family. For this I am extremely grateful, but that is not the only reason I have decided to stand tonight, I am a man of few words and meeting Alice didn't change that." He says with a chuckle moving out of his place towards Alice.

"Alice has brought so much joy into my life, a woman full of energy and life and I have never met anybody like her. If everybody had an Alice then the world would be a better place. And so in front of all my family here, who mean so very much to me," he says dropping to one knee in front of Alice who is now bouncing on the end of her seat, her eyes wide and hands clasped together, eyes shining in total adoration.

"I would like to ask you Alice. Will you do me the greatest honour, and become my wife?" he asks, balancing on his knee and drawing out a ring. So simple it is with a gold band with inlaid rubies on small gold strands which branch from the main band of ring and diamonds scattered in amongst the rubies. It's so unique and beautiful. I stare in awe at Jasper and Alice, they will be the perfect married couple.

Before Alice can reply, there is a banging on the door and furious ringing of the doorbell,

"Who the hell can that be?" I mutter, thinking they have chosen the most inappropriate time to call...

**You can add me on Facebook, the links on my profile. Nerdette Love. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading and thanks for reading. **

**Hope you'll leave me a review! **


	18. One Knock to Change All

**Chapter Seventeen: One Knock to Change All**

**Dedicated: Dark-Moon-Enid**

**Twilight is so not mine, do I even sound like Stephenie Meyer? Nope, didn't think so. **

**Thanks to everybody again! **

**Rosalie's POV. **

"Don't you even dare answer that bloody door, yet!" Alice growls to everybody, her eyes darting around the table, narrowing and warning and we all remain in our seats. Petrified off the small pixie girl and what she could actually do to us; it makes me smile as although Alice is the submissive in their relationship she has a controlling nature. I watch as she turns back to Jasper and her whole demure changes, her eyes grow bigger, her smile returns and she sighs, looking like she's about to cry. And then, she does something entirely unexpected and flings herself upon Jasper crying,

"Why haven't you asked me before now silly man? You've had that damn ring for months!" she cries as they tumble to the ground, with the impact of Alice upon Jasper unbalancing him from the balance upon that one knee. She begins to cover his face with kisses while he tries to speak. Bella has to hold back her chuckle unlike me, who actually laughs along with my parents who look slightly confused but happy. We're all forgetting about the door for the moment, even with the continual ringing of the bell and banging on the door.

"You saw the ring?" Jasper asks, his eyes narrowing slightly. He does not look happy at all and Alice has the decency to look sheepish, but only slightly.

"You didn't hide it very well, I was cleaning up your stuff and it was just in the top of your draw. It was an accident," she protests and he laughs, kissing her on the lips. Muttering something along the lines of,

"Oh well."

Alice pulls away and turns slightly towards me,

"Oh you can go answer the door now Rose," she says speaking to me. I didn't realise I was the one going to answer the door but I guess my parents are guests and so is Bella and Jasper and Alice are just a little bit occupied right now, so it is left up to me to answer the door.

"No she can't, you haven't given me an answer yet Alice," Jasper growls and playfully bites Alice's neck making her giggle.

"Oh. But..." Alice goes to speak.

"No buts Alice, answer!" he demands and she giggles again.

"I would _love_ to be your wife, nothing could make me happier Jasper Whitlock Hale," she calls and leans in to kiss him again. Whitlock was his biological parents name, my parent's didn't want to take away his identity so they made it his middle name. I don't know whether he's happy to have it as his middle name, but he's never said anything.

"Now you can answer the door," Jasper mutters around Alice's lips.

I sigh and mutter, "I'll be the dogs body, don't worry," this makes Bella chuckle besides me as I stand up, pulling my dress down a little as it hitches a little too high for public acceptability. Although that seems to very much have vanished in our modern society, nothing can be too low cut, or too high but I still like to retain my dignity; even if I do live a BDSM lifestyle. It is all far beyond the point.

My shoes clatter against the wooden surface as I make my way to the door, where I exasperatedly pull it open, and to say I'm surprised is an understatement. I practically fall over, having to use the door as balance to keep myself upright as I see Tanya, holding Edward by his arm, who looks extremely uncomfortable. Her face is unreadable as I stand there and stare, Edward has his eyes down and his posture screams to me that he doesn't want to be here.

"Can we come in?" Tanya asks, her voice direct to me, but civil.

I nod and step aside, wondering why they've come.

"Go through to the kitchen," I say and point the way, not wanting to disturb the dinner party.

"Is Bella here? We need to speak to her too." Tanya calls as she saunters off to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll just get her." I say feeling utterly confused and annoyed. Tanya is again spoiling my life and now my families life, ruining a very important moment for them.

I stick my head in the dining room to find Alice and Jasper now happily seated on the one seat. Alice on Jasper's lap and cuddling while my mum and dad sit there smiling proudly.

"Bella, I need you for a few moments in the kitchen to sort out a _problem._" I say and crook my finger, my eyes screaming at her to hurry and that the situation is critical. I think she grasps my warning and quickly excuses herself, following me into the kitchen.

Her eyes literally pop out of her head when she sees Tanya and Edward stood in the kitchen and her arms wrap around herself. I frown seeing this action, why would she wrap her arms around her body? Normally women only wrap their arms around their body when they're _pregnant._

My mind freezes, something that would result in Edward being dragged along by Tanya, something bringing Tanya over here to see me and Bella could only be something_ big_ like _pregnancy._

I take a step backwards and hit the kitchen counter, not even realising I'd gone that far into the kitchen to hit a counter.

"Have you told her yet?" Tanya asks, directing her question to Bella who turns her gaze on Edward. Everybody now acting as if I'm not in the room, which annoys me to no end. I don't like that fact that Tanya knows something about Bella before I do and if it's what I've assumed then I'm really not happy! Bella's gaze upon Edward so smouldering and fierce, something I would fear. He has the nerve to drop his head, obviously he told Tanya and this brought her over her, but he can't even look at Bella. He needs to man up!

"Not yet. Why are you here?" Bella asks, straight to the point now turning her glare upon Tanya. Her lips turned up into a little bit of a pout and her arms still wrapped around her body protectively.

"We need to talk about if you're keeping it. Visitation rights..." She starts talking but Bella hisses and holds up her hand.

"I just said I haven't told her," and she looks down. Her eyes shimmering with tears, her body turned away from me, in what seems to be shame. How can she be ashamed? It's a shock, but I've always wanted a child and I can't have my own, because the conditions in my womb means that I would find if impossible to conceive. I would love to have a child with Bella. Well obviously it wouldn't be mine biologically but anything of Bella I could only love and cherish.

"Bella," I call as I approach her from behind. As I touch her shoulder she flinches slightly. Without thinking I force Bella to turn and look at me and pull her into my arms. She gasps and lets out a little sob, but pulls me tight against her body, as if she thinks I'll disappear any moment.

"Bella you should know you can tell me anything and I mean anything. Why did you hide this from me?" I ask, going back to ignoring Tanya and Edward. I will deal with them shortly, but right now, the very upset confused Bella in my arms is my first priority and my family in the other room are my second.

"I...I thought you would be angry and I d...didn't k...know if our r...relationship was re...ready for it." She sobs into my shoulder and I pull her even closer kissing her hair.

"Bella I love you with all my heart and nothing for me will change. I want to spend every second of every day with you. I now this is incredibly fast and new but I want this to work, so move in with me?" I ask, pulling away to see her face.

"You mean it Rose?" she asks and I nod my head. I have never meant anything more in my life.

"Always. I'm as serious as a heart attack." I sigh breathing in her heady scent and allowing my hands to stroke the ends of her brown curly locks. She chuckles at my statement and her sobs calm own.

"I love you so much too Rose. I would love to move in with you and I'm transferring colleges so I can be nearer to you," she cries before kissing the life out of me. I break away feeling light headed and very happy. A potentially difficult situation and breaking point in our relationship has gone rather smoothly and I feel thankful for that but I can't brush aside the feelings of hurt I feel with Bella having not come to me first with this situation. Yet I guess Edward is the father, so this means she must go to him first in a way. But it's still unacceptable for Bella to be hiding secrets from me especially if it relates to her health, as I am her dom.

I turn to look at Tanya who looks extremely shocked; personally I think she was expecting me to go crazy and leave Bella. It's why she turned up, to cause trouble. I feel a smug little smile crossing over my face. Tanya can _not _break me and Bella apart as we are inseparable. She makes me whole like nobody ever has, she's won over the hearts of my parents already and she fits in well with Alice and Jasper. She has so many endearing qualities and something deep inside off her seems certain that she's almost unlovable which is ridiculous. I love everything about her, especially her inner strength with dealing with Tanya.

"So Tanya, what do you want?" I say, pulling Bella into my side still keeping my arms around her. Edward seems to sag a little in relief that he has not upset our relationship which makes him move a little higher from the already low standards he's in at the moment.

"To talk to Bella about my grandchild that she has inside of her." She says so matter of factly, you never would have guessed she was a scheming _bitch. _

"Well you can do that any other day, you've interrupted an important family dinner and I would very much like to get back to it. Edward you are welcome to stay, but Tanya you must go. I've already told you I didn't want you in my life and neither does Bella, you are not welcome here and I don't want to see your scheming face again." I growl and narrow my eyes. Edward just shakes his head and moves to pull Tanya away from the kitchen counter but something seems to crack inside of her.

"You can't do that. She's having my grandchild, I have rights! Edward has rights, he can take the child from you. You're unfit parents, you abuse each other!" she cries out and I see Edward's jaw tighten and his eyes snap up to his mother.

"Mother!" he growls.

"Not now Edward, we are fighting for the rights to your child," she cries and I raise my eyebrows. Tanya has finally cracked, she is seriously delusional. She should get her facts straight before waving around accusations and I would never abuse Bella. The fact that her son is in the BDSM society makes me even more frustrated.

"Tanya, I never said Edward couldn't visit the child. He shall have as much access as he wants, it's just you we don't want. And I certainly do not and _will not ever _abuse Bella! Everything you touch you taint. Now I won't ask you again leave please," I say, pulling Bella tighter to me. This is the time when I will protect Bella.

I will not allow Tanya again to lay a hand upon Bella. That reminds me, didn't Bella have a restraining order placed upon Tanya?

I whisper to Bella, "Did your father gain the restraining order on Tanya?"

"Yes," she replies just as quietly.

"Don't speak Tanya. You're breaking the law being here. You were placed with a restraining order to stay away from Bella after attacking her, so now get out of this house or I will call the police!" I forcefully demand cutting off any response Tanya was going to have.

Edward's eyes go wide,

"You have a restraining order?" he practically screams at his mother.

She turns to him, looking ashamed at least for once in her life.

"But..."

"Not mother, we are leaving now!" he says, taking control of the situation finally having grown some balls.

"Bella, I will stop by here tomorrow to discuss with you and Rose about the pregnancy?" he asks and I nod.

"Okay Edward," Bella says and I watch as he takes hold of his catatonic mother who is now screaming and waving her hands everywhere. Bella buries her face into my shoulder, not wanting to watch as Edward drags his mother from the house.

I take Bella in my arms once they are out of the house and hold her.

"We need to talk properly Bella. You need to learn to trust me, if not we can not have a healthy relationship in any sense. I am your dom and your girlfriend and that means I need to know about your health and physical state!" I say and she nods against my chest as I continue.

"This will not go unpunished Isabella, you need to learn from your mistakes, but first you will be checked out by a doctor before anything and I mean anything happens!" I say before she can speak. She drops her head and nods into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mistress," she says and begins to cry again.

"Shush Bella. Don't cry, I just want you to know I'm here for a reason." I tilt her face so I can look in her watery brown eyes and lean down and capture her lips with mine, silencing her sobs as I press my lips against her soft plump ones.

**Bad? Good? Do we want pregnant Bella? Please don't kill me yet, just keep reading! **

**Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts! **

**Don't forget you can find me on Facebook: Nerdette Love. **

**I'm _very_ busy at the moment with real life, but I want to try and update once a week, if possible.**

**Thanks for reading and leave me a review please! **


	19. Naive Doctors and Rustic Houses

**Chapter Eighteen: Naïve Doctors and Rustic Houses.**

**Dedicated: Dark-Moon-Enid!**

**Heartbreakingly, Twilight is not mine, but if it was I'd check for mistakes with all the riches I was getting! **

**Thanks to everyone!**

**Rosalie's POV. **

I stare at Edward, not really knowing what to say after his big statement. I'm sat here just blinking thinking I'd never, ever, hear that statement leave Edward's mouth. He's such a mummy's boy.

"_I've told my mother I don't want to see her any more and that she is no longer part of my life, until she can act civil and get her head together. I've told her she needs to go see a councillor." _

It just doesn't seem physically possible for Edward to say those words, so here I am several minutes later still sat blinking at him. Bella's hand in mine, caressing the skin there, yet it can't pull me from my head. Edward, not seeing his mother...

"Are you sure Edward? She's your mother." Bella says concern evident in her voice to say that this woman attacked her.

"I'm positive Bella. I can't have _my mother_..."he stumbles over the words as he runs a hand through his hair in agitation. "Have my mother, hurt you." He says repeating the words without hesitation this time.

"Thank you Edward, you're such a dear friend. I couldn't think of anybody better to have a child with," this makes him chuckle and he looks up at me and Bella. His eyes are shining with what seems joy and he has a huge smile across his face.

"Are you sure you want to have the baby Bella? I don't want you to feel pressured. You have lots to think about." He says his hands twisting together, I notice the twinkle in his eyes drops a little as he says this.

"We're positive. We've been talking and it's what we want." Bella says nodding in earnest and I feel the happiness rush through me as she says the words 'we'.

"I'm glad." He says and he clears his throat obviously wanting to say something else but not knowing where to start. I itch to interrupt but I know he's Bella's friend and the child's father and I don't want to disrupt any balance they have. I know I'll have to get to know him eventually and become a friend – hopefully – to him but for now I need to allow Bella control which is not an easy concept for me. My whole being urges me to step in and force him to talk, making things easier for Bella, but I guess I cannot be dom at all times.

It makes me wonder how Edward can be a dom when he has such an issue with words and a shy nature. He allows his mother to control him and yet he dominates other women. From the time I talked to Bella about Edward, she said he was a really good controlling dom. I shake my head in wonder as I now stare at the man before me, agitated and finding it hard to get his words out to two women when in his sexual life all he does is control women.

"Bella. I was wondering if you'd let me go to the scans and pregnancy classes with you." Edward blurts out finally and I see Bella look up to me in surprise. I gathered he would ask something along those lines, personally I had no issue as long as I could be there too. Edward after all was the father and he has every right to be in her life.

I bend my head down so my mouth is beside her ear and whisper quietly,

"The decision is entirely up to you Bella. It is your body and your baby, I only wish to spend the joyful moments with you and the bad too, but I just want to be there for you. I have no objection to Edward being there, he is the father and he's your friend." I say as my breathe passes over her skin making her shiver slightly and I chuckle as I pull back.

"Thank you baby," her voice barely audible but the squeeze of my hand is all the reassurance I need.

"Of course Edward. You are a friend and the father, I want you to be there as much as I want Rose to be there. You both mean a lot to me," she says and I see the truth in the words as tears shine in her eyes.

I didn't understand the relationship between Bella and Edward, but the relationship they have is different. Although they used each other for sex, they have a strong friendship bond that I cannot fathom no matter how hard I try but I do accept it.

Edward stands up and so do Bella and they embrace in a very _friendly_ hug.

"Do you know when your first scan is Bella?" Edward asks as they both settle back down into their respective places.

"Um, well the Doctor has arranged one for later today as Rose said I need to get a full check up," I see Edward nodding in agreement.

"Definitely, you shouldn't be doing anything strenuous and you need to ask about your sex life," he says looking at me. As his eyes meet mine I realise that he doesn't just care about the baby now, he cares about Bella and I nod.

Bella laughs, "You sound like Rose," she says and squeezes my hand again and I pull her closer to my body but I see her cheeks tinge with a blush; even before the man who's had his wicked way with her body.

"We care about you Bella and we are concerned about your welfare," I say and nuzzle my face into her neck, biting on the skin there, making sure I leave my mark.

"Rosie," she says giggling and kicking her legs like a child while she squirms.

My adorable, pregnant little Bella who looks so, so beautiful.

…

All three of us sit and stare at the screen as we hear the doctor pointing out our baby. To say the doctor was surprised is the least to say when we all walked in. She assumed I was the 'friend' and Edward the 'husband' so when Bella told her, I was her girlfriend and Edward was her 'friend' and father of the baby the doctor stood staring with a slightly flabbergasted expression.

I had to shake her from her daze, calling her name and she looked rather embarrassed to say the least. She did say she hadn't done many pregnancies which wasn't reassuring for me but she did promise that she would do her utmost best for us. Edward seemed satisfied with her, after her vigorous questioning of Bella and all her 'activities' which made Bella blush an awful lot – rather an endearing quality on Bella – when she had to explain all about her BDSM lifestyle. The doctor at that point spurted the water she was drinking out all over her computer screen and as much as it was unprofessional off her, I had to hold back the chuckle at the doctor. She did say we would be able to continue with our lifestyle up until the last trimester of birth where it would become extremely strenuous for Bella to be in the playroom. She said no suspension and mild bondage around the stomach area, but everything else would be okay.

The doctor who was young blonde and seemingly naïve, was blushing throughout the whole of the conversation more than Bella. All rather comical, I never would have expected a doctor to blush with such topics. I can't say I sympathised she would have to expect something out of the 'normal' for a girl to be pregnant with her 'best friend' and seeing another girl without having been to a hospital before. She'd already asked the question of whether it was natural conception. A little dumb if you ask me for a doctor, it made Edward chuckle though. I'm not sure I like this doctor, she seems a little inadequate.

The doctor was now seemingly comfortable as she wielded the scanner placing it on Bella's stomach after rubbing in the gel which made Bella gasp from the coolness.

Bella remained still, total in awe and fascination as she watched the screen, her eyes shining with tears and her hands clutched to her chest. I felt so proud of her in that moment, in that she was taking on such a responsibility at such a young age. I mean, she was only a few years younger than me, but she was in college and this could affect her college degree. I sighed, knowing I would make her go into college until the very end, I couldn't and wouldn't let her ruin her studies over a baby. Yes it was a wonderful miracle, but she's still so young, I don't want to ruin her life and have her hate me, every second of every day. Always living with the bitterness. After all, she's already missed so much of college, I'd been giving her work to help catch up and now she's transferring. I don't want her to fail because of me. I clench my hand into a ball, showing a sign of agitation, this moment meant to be joyful for us and I can't bring myself to be happy.

I felt so torn, the need to feel elated by the prospect of sharing a child with Bella and watching the child grow up and taking care of it, something I've always wanted and the prospect of possibly ruining Bella's life for good. It's just not something I can even comprehend, how much did we really think about this?

Life is so_ fucked_ up...

…

"Bella, please be careful on that ladder, you don't know how stable it is. The doctor said to be careful as the early stages are the most vital," I call as I rearrange the flooring in the bathroom to something that could be deemed walk-able.

"I'm fine Rosie, don't worry so much," she calls laughing slightly. I let out a heavy sigh, knowing she really doesn't look out for danger or see it.

"I mean it Isabella, don't take any risks!" I feel my brows furrow down; they feel like they've been permanently cemented in this position over the last few months. I feel bad for pulling out the dom card, there, but I couldn't have Bella not be safe. She is my first priority, and with that comes the thought of a new life.

I hear an angry, frustrated sigh from Bella, and growl.

"Isabella!" I keep my tone flat, not inflicting emotion, but giving her a warning. Although I only used her full name as a warning and to remind her who I am and that my first and foremost priority is her health and well-being she should not disrespect me _ever_! After all she still has punishment to come from before, she doesn't want to add to it.

"Sorry Mistress," she calls out and I smile, knowing she's such a good little girl, who likes to play naughty. I chuckle to myself.

"You are forgiven Isabella, just please be careful. And no more disrespecting me, you have one punishment as it is, don't think I've forgotten!" I say and continue to slot the planks back into the flooring, so Bella or anybody else surveying the house won't fall down into the gaps.

I hear the ceiling above creaking under the pressure of Bella's weight. The sound of the floorboards protesting as she moves her weight from one side of the roof to the other. I really can't fathom her decision to go up into the attic, she said she wanted to explore and see the potential for expanding up there. After all, I asked her to move in with me yesterday in the heat of the moment, so this will eventually become our house. We really haven't had much chance to discuss the consequences of that question or the answer that Bella gave, but in time we will. After all, moving in was a rather rash decision, and we need to talk about the full implications of that kind of thing, as it would affect our play time, which as of yet, has not been regularly, dare I say. So with this new house, I hope to bring the playroom and a sense of authority and a time schedule.

Nothing too hard, I just need to enforce that I am in charge and Bella can not walk all over me. She has a submissive nature most of the time anyway, so I'm sure she will fit into the role easily. That being said, I would jump off a cliff tomorrow if Bella asked me to, so really she controls the relationship, I just slip into the sexy dominating boots which have been preprogrammed by her.

"Are you done up in that attic Bella? I don't like the sound of those creaking floorboards," I call up from the other side of the bathroom, where I am now currently stationed, slotting more wood into gaps. There are several dotted across the floor, I've just been trying to find the right piece for the right section, it's like a massive jigsaw with your floor. Although one wrong move and your on very unstable territory. It's like playing a game of battleships but actually blowing up real battleships, all the more scary in real life.

"Yes Bella, I don't like the idea of you up their either," I hear Edward call from downstairs, his voice several octaves higher as he allows the worry to slip into his voice. He'd come back to the house after, to survey what needs to be done. He said he'd help us re-decorate.

"I'm coming," Bella shouts and both me and Edward, even though we are not together chuckle at the humour of the comment.

"You better not be Isabella, I didn't give you permission," I call and chuckle quietly. Although I never thought it would cause what happened next, I feel mortified as I hear that sound.

A gasp.

A cry.

A cracking.

I know, it's Bella. I rush as quickly as I can to the doorway of the bathroom, just as I see Bella falling down the steps of the attic, the old wooden, creaking steps which have given way under her weight. I never thought about the steps and what they could do, how fragile they actual are. Stupid, stupid me. I let her climb up and didn't watch her. I see her fall backwards and listen as her head collides against the corner of the door frame making a loud excruciating crack that makes my throat constrict and I do _nothing_ to stop it. Nothing at all, I feel helpless. Her arms fly wide as her eyes tear up in pain, and she twists in the air, landing down on her stomach with an _omphh_, before she goes deadly still.

"Bella," two voices cry out in mass panic at the same time. Or at least two voices it was meant to be, I cannot feel my heart, I cannot hear my voice as I see Bella lying there bleeding and crumbled on the floor. No visible sign of life. I hear the pounding of feet on stairs, but I cannot move, trapped by the deathly jigsaw, and feeling my heart clench in agony. She's lying there, deadly still and I can't see even see her breathing. I gasp and clutch my chest, sobbing, I stumble over the dilapidated flooring, narrowly missing falling through, but not caring whether I fall through anymore. I drop down just before her,

"Bella," I let out a heart wrenching sob as I see Edward pull out his phone.

"Hospital," I croak and reach for her.

"Don't move her!" Edward growls and I sit and watch her like a hawk. Looking for any sign of life as I feel utterly helpless and lost...

**Leave me a review? Please? **

**I don't know when I can next update which is just as excruciating for me as it's you. But I'm going through a bit of a sad time, I don't want to bore you with details but I want to give you a reason, I'm just awaiting an old family friend's death, it's a matter of time basically, so I'm not in mood for writing and I have a busy couple of weeks coming up, but I'll try in a few weeks to get an update for you guys! **

**Thanks to all you amazing readers, please stick with me over the next few weeks and I'll work really hard to get this story finished for you – fingers crossed by the end of August. Hope you're enjoyed the story even with all the drama!**

**Remember, follow me on Facebook! Nerdette Love. **


	20. A tear for my Rosie

**Chapter Nineteen: A tear for my Rosie**

**Dedicated to Dark-Moon-Enid**

**Twilight rocks my world, but it sucks ass that I totally don't own it!**

**Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing etc. And I forgot to add this last time about reviewer count, but I have over 170 reviews now, which is totally amazing! I am deeply honoured, I never expected to reach this amount of reviews when I started and it makes me very happy! So thanks you to all you amazing readers!**

**Edward's POV. **

A gasp came from her small dishevelled body as I placed my cell to my ear. At this Rose gasped as she heard the sound and her eyes light up, as her whole demure changed around Bella. No longer looking defeated and saddened, but now filled with hope,

"Rosie," the word came from Bella in a croak, as her eyes still remained shut.

"I'm here baby, I'm here for you," Rose sobbed a little, grasping for Bella's hand and squeezing it tightly. A little sigh came from Bella before her sounds went quiet only her breathing could be heard now, but that was an improvement on only moments before.

I mutter into my cell as I talk to the emergency services, feeling more frustrated by the second.

"Thanks for your help," I muttered, sarcasm dripping into my tone.

"What is it Edward?" Rose growls from the floor.

"There's been an accident on the road to the hospital, so no ambulances can get down this side of town, nor can cars get out," I say feeling utterly resigned.

"Shit," Rose mutters, before looking up at me, her eyes full of determination.

"What?" I ask as she glares at me.

"Well we can't just stay here, she might die!" Rose screeches a little, her eyes practically popping from the sockets.

"What are we going to do then?" I ask incredulously.

"Walk it, now go open the damn door Edward!" she growls and moves to scoop Bella into her arms; incredibly gently and with such love and attention, I feel a little lump rise in my throat at the sincerity of the action and I'm a _man_.

I stare for a few more moments as I see Rose getting Bella into her arms and standing up gently, barely even shaking her. Making sure her head is supported and her back doesn't sag too much, she balances Bella in her arms _perfectly._

I make my way down the stairs, practically jumping down them as I take several at a time, to get ahead of Rose to the door.

"Are you sure you can carry her Rose?" I ask worrying about Bella's weight. She's not fat, but she's not as light as a feather.

"I'm fine, it's four blocks Edward," she calls as she descends down the stairs gradually, her face not showing any emotion; no sign of pain or discomfort; just blank.

She marches past me, out of the door like a soldier, slipping sidewards to fit Bella through the door frame and down the few steps before she gets onto the path to the main pavement.

I watch in awe as she strolls with such an ease and calmness up the road and in the direction of the hospital. Only four blocks, I think.

I quickly lock up the door with the keys Rose had so carelessly thrown on the table earlier when she walked in laughing with Bella. Her arms had been wrapped securely around Bella's waist and her head had been burrowed into Bella's neck. The affection and love shining through between them and now she was carting her out of the house, praying for her life.

…

"Help me please, my girlfriend fell of some ladders and she's pregnant," Rose cries out as she enters the hospital. I follow quickly behind her, just staring at her in pure amazement. It may have been four blocks, but those four blocks must have been the worst four blocks she's ever walked in her life. Carrying a broken and nearly dead, pregnant Bella. I couldn't begin to fathom the goings off in her mind.

"Doctor Cullen," one of the nurses calls out as everybody rushes around. He appears from the corner and quickly makes his way over to Bella, as Rose lowers her onto a hospital trolley that had made an appearance in the short time.

"Get her through to surgery," Carlisle shouts out, directing with his hands. I feel a sigh of relief wash through me, knowing Carlisle will be taking charge. Bella's talked about him a lot, he was the doctor she always ended up with since being little and I know she trusts him with her life. So here it will come out into full force.

"How far along is her pregnancy?" Carlisle asks, looking between me and Rose who is now just feet before me as we follow him down the corridors.

"Ten weeks," both me and Rose speak at the same time, not wanting to waste a moment.

"What happened?" Carlisle asks, turning to Rose now.

"She was climbing down the stairs from the attic, when one gave way under her, and she fell backwards, hitting her head against the door frame and _oh God_, she landed on her stomach Dr Cullen." Rose sobs a little.

"How hard did she fall?" he asks, his brows furrowing deep down and to me, that isn't an indication off a good sign. This makes me frown, that's my child Bella is carrying and she's a dear friend, so he better damn well be able to save them.

"Pretty hard. I can't be certain as I wasn't nearby, but she stopped breathing for a few minutes as well," Rose says shaking her head, and clutching her hands together as they visibly shake. The only signs of distress I've seen from her today.

"Can you save the baby I ask?" no longer being able to stand the tension that has been rising as we head towards the operating theatre. If this is the last time I get to see Carlisle until Bella comes out, I want a straight answer.

As he looks into my eyes, I see all hope vanish. His eyes are filled with remorse, his shoulders are a little shrunken in and he has his eyes set in hard determination.

"I'll do my best Edward," he says clapping me once on the shoulder before disappearing behind the swinging double doors with Bella. Leaving me and Rose outside the doors. Barred from going in, but waning to see what is happening on the other side.

I look to Rose as her eyebrows raise up and she mutters with a deathly glare,

"What is that meant to mean?"

"I honestly don't know Rose, but I don't think the outlook is good," I sigh and run a hand through my hair in frustration before pinching the bridge of my nose and strolling up and down the small area in front of the doors.

Carlisle appears again for a few short moments,

"I'm about to start surgery now, but I have to tell you the outlooks for the baby doesn't look good. If I can save Bella and her womb, then it may risk losing the baby, but she will most likely be able to have children again." Carlisle says nodding his head to us.

"Just save Bella, that's all that matters to me," Rose says, growling practically at Carlisle and he nods his head before looking to me and I nod slightly.

Losing the baby may cut Bella up and me, but Bella dying would do a lot more damage to everybody.

I watch as Rose drops to the seat in front of the doors, remaining deadly still in a position that doesn't seem to be comfortable. She doesn't move an inch, but watches the doors with an unwavering stare.

…

I see as Carlisle makes his way from the operating room, his expression looking grim but not totally downtrodden.

"Bella's doing well and we've set her up in a her own room with regular check ups for the next few hours. She should make a strong recovery and she's awake now if you want to see her, although I must warn you, she's extremely volatile, as the baby didn't make it. I'm truly sorry, but she does have every possibility of having children in the future," he comes up and grips my arm in a comforting gesture and nods his head sadly before sending a comforting glance to Rose.

I can see the compassion and upset in his eyes that he couldn't save Bella and the baby.

"Thank you," I say and turn to Rose who seems to have finally come alive again at the mention of Bella being well.

"Thank you," she says standing up and nodding her head curtly. Her face a cold iron mask, impossible to read and impossible to penetrate. Although for a few fleeting moments as she stares at Carlisle, there seems to be a hesitation there an guilt filling her, but I cannot fathom why.

"Follow me, I'll take you to Bella," Carlisle says, motioning with his hand for me and Rose to follow. I understand now why Bella likes Carlisle so much, he takes such care and shows such compassion in his work, not just for saving lives but all the after details, the comforting actions, the judging of people – in a good way - and his actual care for how they feel.

Like with me, he knew instantly the manly gesture of compassion would make me feel a little easier, after losing my very first child, yet with Rose her body language screamed to him to stay away and he did. Yet he still manages to convey his sorrows to you, without actually saying it.

We followed him in silence to the little bay that housed Bella. He opened the door and me and Rose stepped in, Carlisle respectfully staying out.

"Bella darling," I call to her as I approach the bed with Rose behind.

"Oh Edward," she cries, not even looking at Rose. I rush to her and capture her hands in mine, not able to embrace her due to the numerous wires and cables coming away from her body, monitoring one thing or another.

She turns her face to glare at Rose, and it's a glare.

"Get out, I don't want to talk to you," Bella sobs and I raise my eyes in horror. I see Rose swallow visibly but she nods and steps out without a second glance. I don't understand the exchange and how Bella can so easily dismiss Rose who carried her four blocks, in her arms. The girl who was falling apart at her side as she thought she was dying. The women who shows such care and attention when it comes to Bella. The one she allows to dominate her and yet they love each other so much, and now she sends her out.

"_Bella?_" I say, making her name sound like a question.

"It's her fault Edward. If she'd just left me, the baby would still be alive. Carlisle said the placenta was dislodged, it's her fault _my_ baby is dead," Bella cries pointing at the door.

My brow furrow deeply,

"You can't know that Bella, you're overreacting." I say, feeling like she's being extremely unfair.

"She moved me, he told me! It's her fault Edward. She should have just left me and the b-b-baby..." her voice breaks and I tentatively wrap my arms around her despite the wires and tubes I had being trying to avoid. She needs the comfort.

"Our baby, Edward. It was ours and she took it away," Bella sobs even more. Her unstable emotions making her heart beat rise erratically causing the heart monitor to go crazy and Carlisle rushes into the room. He picks a needle up off the side and injects it into one of the tubes as Bella lets out a loud harsh cry.

Her eyelids are falling closed, but she tries to battle them as she tries to keep her eyes fixed on me. As she finally closes her eyes, she croaks one word again,

"Rose,"

I turn to Carlisle.

"What was that all about?" I ask, although it sounds a little harsh.

"I'm sorry Edward, I did warn you she was volatile. She's trying to reject those around her. I told her about Rose carrying her here, in hope it would raise her spirits in showing her Rose's devotion but it seemed to have exactly the opposite effect, she started throwing around wild accusations. If I'd have known I never would have said. I merely told her the baby could not survive after the dislodged placenta, it most likely happened when she fell. I think she knows this, but she's finding it easier to lash out at those closest to her, and blame somebody beside herself so she can deal with the guilt. I also think she doesn't want Rose to see her like this, as she requested us not to let Rose see her like this, even though all she kept muttering while she was coming round, was Rose. I feel completely guilty here Edward," he sighs and shakes his head as he drops into the bedside chair.

His age finally showing, with his weary look and frustrated sigh.

"I know Carlisle. Don't worry about it, she'll sort it out with Rose, I know she will. I was just a little surprised," he nods his head.

"I don't think the medication is helping and all the fluids and medication we're pumping into her body is taking it's toll. I still don't like it, I will go and find Rose as soon as I can," he says moving to stand up.

"Isn't she outside?" I ask turning to the door.

"No, she left as soon as Bella told her to, taking off down the corridor. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't turn around."

"I'll go," I say moving towards the door, but Carlisle's hand restrains me.

"You need to stay here with Bella and comfort her when she wakes up. The sedative won't last too long, it just keeps her calm and allows her mind time to get to grips with everything that's happened. Two hours at the most, but I think she will be more _reasonable_ when she awakens," he says patting me on the back and pushing me in the direction of the armchair he's just vacated.

"Now sit and wait. I'll be back later to check on her, but if you need anything just get the nurses to page me," he says and leaves the room quietly. Closing the door behind him without a backward glance.

_Holy shit!_

Nothing ever seems to be simple when I have Bella in my life. I suppose living a life largely filled with women, means my life will never be easy. Women are so emotionally and at times they can be bitchy. Men always seem more straight to the point, if we have a problem, we fight it out and it's in the past, but women never seem to forget. I only hope that for once in their lives, Bella and Rose can push aside their natural, womanly instincts and actually talk and make up. Rose is good for Bella, I see it in her. She looks healthy and happy, the signs of stress are there, but she's going through an emotional time, it's to be expected. And now, she pushes her away and lashes out with these _accusations_, I know Bella is upset and her mind is a little clouded but I still feel she went a little too far.

I run my hand through my hair again, making my hair already in disarray after the countless times I've done that today, even _more_ ruffled. I look up at the bed and truly take in Bella's appearance now. The bandage wrapped around her head, the covers up around her body covering most of the tubing and wires that seem to creep out from underneath. Her face looking _serene_ and peaceful as she lies there, cuddled into the pillow as much as she can, while lying on her back.

"Rose, Rose baby. Please, I love you Rose," she murmurs, outstretching her hands. I drag the chair closer and take one of her hands, trying to comfort her.

"No, I want Rose. Where's my _Rosie?_" she mutters, clutching tighter to my hand, as a single tear falls down her pale white cheek in her slumber.

**No offence to the female gender intended, with Edward thoughts. How did we like his POV? Just a one off insight, into the world of Edward's mind. **

**Hope you'll leave me a review. This chapter was really sad for me to write, I guess my writing reflects my mood. I found myself in tears by the end, so by no means do I find it easy to write about this type of thing. Although I did find myself thoroughly immersed in writing this chapter. This was my escape from the world this week. So I hope you're still with me and look out for the next chapter (not sure when this will be, as I'm still busy but I do have the urge to write) which will be happier! And contain a little loving! **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget you can find me a facebook at Nerdette Love. **


	21. Sexual Healing

**Chapter Twenty: Sexual Healing**

**Dedicated to Dark-Moon-Enid  
**

**Thanks to my beta Melodramatic Destiny!  
**

**I'm breaking up inside due to the fact that I don't own the hot, fictional characters of Twilight. **

**Special mention to heavyinfinity for sticking with me! **

**Thanks to everyone reading! Over 180 reviews, it's phenomenal. For all those feeling slightly or thoroughly confused due to last chapter's introduction of a 'Dr Carlisle Cullen' all will be explained. I'm not going completely bonkers. **

**Bella's POV. **

"Rosie," I whisper again, knowing she'd been holding me moments before, but I can no longer feel her.

"Bella, can you wake up for me?" A manly voice calls out to me. I recognise the voice, it's not Edward but I do recognise the voice.

"No," I groan, not wanting to open my eyes, my head hurts and my insides feel like somebody has taken a sand blaster to them.

"Bella, I need you to open your eyes," the gentle yet commanding voice calls again. It sounds so familiar, like a manly version of Rose.

"Carlisle?" I make his name a question as I try to open my eyes.

"Yes, Bella. It's Carlisle," he says. _What is Carlisle doing here?_

I finally open my eyes to see him hovering over me with a concerned expression, chart and pen in hand as he wears a white coat. _Why is he dressed like that?_

That's when recognition kicks in, I thought I'd seen him before when Rose introduced me to him, which was why I was momentarily speechless, but I didn't get much chance to speak to him for the night. In fact, I didn't get much of anything that night, and to think it was only yesterday...

"But... you're Dr Cullen," I say, raising my hand feebly to point at him, feeling like somebody is hammering my head as I try to concentrate and use my brain to actually think.

He chuckles and his head shakes from side to side a little,

"I am indeed, Bella. I'm a little disappointed that you didn't recognise me last night; do I really look so old?" he asks and I shake my head biting my lip.

"No, but your Mr Hale as well?" I ask, feeling utterly confused.

"Yes, Bella. My story is a little complex. You see, I am adopted and Cullen is my adoptive name, but by legal terms my name is Hale, so this is the name both me and my wife have. Then I wanted to show my adoptive parents how much they meant to me, so I took up their name in my work. They were so proud of me, which is why I am Dr Cullen here," he says and I nod, finally understanding the whole scenario.

"Oh, right. Rose never mentioned..." I say and trail off. Rose didn't tell me anything about her parents and she still hasn't.

"No, Rose doesn't tell a lot." He says as his face turns sorrowful and that's when I'm brought back to the idea that I'm in a hospital bed.

"Why am I here?" I ask, feeling my stomach go queasy as I look into his face and see concern, sorrow, guilt and sympathy.

"Bella, you feel off the ladders and Rose had to carry you in. I'm extremely sorry to tell you the baby didn't survive, but that doesn't mean you can't have more children," he says, although I see something else in his expression. Yesterday he met me as Rose's girlfriend and today he's treating me after... I can't bring myself to say the words.

I gulp and nod.

"What do you want to say, Carlisle?" I ask, wanting to get everything out of the way in one blow.

"How come you were pregnant while dating my daughter?" he asks. I see he has no malicious intentions but the use of past tense still pains me to hear.

"I think you know of your daughter's lifestyle. Edward is the father, it happened..." I trail off, not wanting to go into details of my sexual life, with my _girlfriend__'__s_ father. That's if she still wants me.

He makes a little sighing sound.

"Do you have a problem, Carlisle?" I ask, feeling more and more angered.

He looks up at me in surprise, "No Bella, I am merely concerned for my daughter and her lifestyle," he says before dropping my chart onto the end of the bed.

"What is that meant to mean? Are you trying to say she'll be better of without me? I mean, I'm not doing her any good and she's certainly not doing me any good, is she?" I growl, feeling threatened and insecure about my relationship with Rose.

"No Bella, I wasn't trying to say that. I just worry that your lifestyle clouds your thoughts a little. Like you turning up here after a 'fall'," he says as though it's not true.

"You're saying your daughter beats me now?" I ask, feeling frustrated because I'm not understanding what's he's saying.

"God no!" he cries out quickly.

"Good. But you still think there is something wrong?" I ask.

"Bella, this relationship, as much as you're a wonderful girl, it doesn't seem healthy. Rose carrying you here, four blocks in just her arms. God knows what that could have done to you moving you," he says and sighs.

"So you're saying it's Rose's fault... she killed my baby?" I frown.

"No! Bella I think you need some time to thin. Alone. Rose just acted for your best interests, but if she'd waited, she's so clouded by doing the right thing and protecting you that she doesn't always see what's best," he says, closing the door.

I feel utterly dejected and confused. Carlisle has told me my relationship with Rose is unhealthy, she's obsessed with the need to protect me and her carrying me here killed my baby. She killed my baby, which made me a slag for having it in the first place and yet I'm still a lovely girl. I let out a frustrated sigh and sob all at the same time, clutching the bed sheets and trying to ignore the protest of my body and the throbbing of my head.

It's all Rose's fault. If she didn't have Carlisle as her father and if she wasn't my dom, everything would be normal. That's when I see the figures on the other side of the door; in comes Edward and I feel such a sense of relief, but then I see her. I can't bear to face her, to know I've said all these horrible things, thought all these disgraceful thoughts and blamed her for something that was my fault.

I take in her face, a picture of worry, but then I see her scowl at Edward and before I can think, the words leave my mouth in a rush, like verbal diarrhoea. I feel horrified as I watch her leave the room. I've done it, I've tipped her over the edge, pushing her away from me. I've lost her.

**Rose's POV.**

I can't believe she told me to leave, her expression was murderous when I entered. Yet she'd looked at Edward with such love, I felt sick to the stomach. I know he was the child's father, but I'm meant to be her girlfriend. I'm meant to be the one who consoles her, comforts her, and yet she pushed me away. Told me to get out with such venom in her voice.

I turn quickly down the corridor, feeling my father close behind. The saint Dr Cullen, everyone sees him as, I'm surprised he's even acknowledged me as being here. He's never had time for me in the past. When I used to drop by after school to visit him and say I was here to see my father, everyone used to act like I was an idiot and when they worked out Carlisle was my father I was always dismissed.

"Rose wait, please. I'm sure Bella didn't mean it," he calls but I carry on walking.

I turn once to look at him, he seems very uncomfortable under my glare,

"She meant every word she said."

"I'm sorry Rose, it's my fault. I'll sort things out. Stay at the hospital and if you need me, get the nurses to page me," he says and let out a harsh bark of laughter.

"Going to solve the problem, _Dr Cullen?_ You can't sew a relationship back together. Like you care, you probably just want me out of your way, you never liked my visits to the hospital as a kid. Why would it be any different now?" I ask and turn away.

"Rosie please. I swear I didn't know. I never knew about the visits until after and I didn't know what to say to you. I never told the staff I had a daughter because they never asked, but I have your photo on my desk; the one of you when you lost your first tooth, holding it up to show me with a huge toothy grin. I mean it Rosie, I didn't know. I'm sorry," his voice trails off as his footsteps rush back in the other direction.

I stop as I hear a machine bleeping wildly and I draw in a quick breath, feeling my body shake. It's Bella's machine. I know it's Bella. I feel my heart beat fast and hard, I feel my body ache, not in a sexual way, but in a way to hold her, let her hold me. To hold her hand, to just sit and talk with her, revel in her company, knowing she's going nowhere. To sleep beside her and watch her sleep, to feel her body against mine. I want to hear her laugh, make her laugh, and laugh with her and at her, but I can't. My body, mind and soul craves her so much and yet it can't be, she didn't want me, she only wanted _him._

I stagger away from the wall, my body shaking from the emotions running through it. Subconsciously I find my way to dad's office. Opening the door, I lock the door before throwing myself onto the big plush office chair behind his desk.

That's when I let myself go, the tears that had been threatening to fall do. I no longer hold everything inside, I just sob, feeling utterly alone and dejected.

First Tanya didn't want me, now Bella doesn't want me. Am I so unlovable?

I just let the sobs rack through my body, not even attempting to control them. I need to let it out, so I can rebuild myself and move on. I need to let everything out and then I can be well again. I can be fixed. Not a broken and dejected woman. I'm strong and independent, I don't need anybody.

As my hysteria slows a little, I take the chance to look up around my dad's office and the first thing I see is a picture of me, the one he talked about. I feel tears well up once more. I've been so horrible to him, he's the one who truly cares for me and I was so mean. I look and see next to that picture is a whole row; one of me and Jasper laughing together, one of me, dad, Jasper and mum we all look so happy together. I wipe my nose on my cardigan arm, along with eye, so I can take in the room more clearly. As I look around, I see the walls not only dotted with dad's achievements, but all of mine and Jasper's too. Everything we've done, he kept a record of.

I realise now, that no matter how little my dad may have been in our lives, he did love me and Jasper and now I could never doubt that. I take a tissue from his desk and dry my eyes, making myself presentable. Then I grab one of dad's fountain pens and scrawl him a note on one of the many sticky notes he has around.

_Thanks for everything dad! I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean it. You're an amazing father! I love you, and I'll talk to you later. I'm going home. Rosie. Xx_

…

On my way from the hospital, I bump into somebody I never expected; Tanya.

"Rose, you look like hell, are you okay?" Tanya asks, jumping straight to the point.

"Not really, why do you care?" I ask, not really in the mood for her shit.

She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"I dated you Rose, that doesn't leave me without emotion for you." Her answer stuns me for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, wondering why she would be in a hospital so far away from her home town. Although I know she's staying for a few days.

"Counselling. Edward got me a therapist and he was in Forks for the weekend so suggested I meet up straight away," she says grimacing in obvious distaste.

"Oh." I say, another answer I didn't expect.

"Yeah. Oh indeed. Apparently I'm psychotic, my own son hates me and so does the woman I love," Tanya says and her declaration scares me as does the intensity of her eyes.

"Edward doesn't hate you," I quickly defend.

"He does," she says utterly defeated.

"Don't be stupid, Tanya. I've spent all morning with him and he finds it incredibly hard to say a bad word against you, he's just upset." I say and she nods.

"What about you?" she says and I swear her mouth twitches.

"I don't hate you, but it's never going to happen Tanya. I can't be with you, we've tried and it didn't work out," I say, knowing this must be one of her issues.

"Not even if I let you tie me up and whip me?" she says. As much as the idea was appealing for all the wrong reasons, I just shook my head and chuckled.

"No, Tanya. I love Bella and I'm never going to love anybody else. But we can be friends in time I hope," I feel utterly depressed at the thought of Bella. Yet I mean my words that I want to eventually be able to call Tanya a friend, as I'm tired of upset.

"Saint Bella, the girl who worships the ground you walk on. She's like a fricking dog Rose, you throw the stick and she fetches. I've never seen anybody hold you in higher adoration than her."

What Tanya says is extremely bitchy, yet she's trying to be nice. I knew the real her was hiding in there somewhere, just trying to emerge after the therapist obviously shoved that side down.

"I think you need to talk to Edward, Tanya. See you around," I say, not wanting to listen to her or talk to her about anything, least of all Bella. My heart is clenching at the thought and I can feel the tears pooling again. Everything that's been said is utterly false, yet why do I want to believe that it's so utterly true?

I feel it deep down inside of me, that feeling telling me it's true, yet I can't accept it. I take the long way home, stopping by the DIY store to pick up some paint and some materials to fix my house. After all, I might as well start somewhere. The walls are all plastered, they just need fresh paint, the floors need improving, but sanding the floorboards down and just placing a rug down on the lower ground floors. The upstairs flooring will need a lot more of attention and so will those stupid stairs.

…

I groan as I feel the light enter the room, my back is sore and it hurts like hell! My neck is stiff, and the room smells like paint, but I feel happy. I'm in my own house, in my own room. I don't care if I'm sleeping on an old mattress, that I've 'borrowed' from Alice and Jasper, or that my flooring is covered with white sheets to _protect_ the old floorboards. I am in my own home, in my own space and nobody can get me here.

I look around the room and take in the deep purple wall colouring, it looks so perfect. I love the richness of the colour and how it brings the large room to life. I painted it all day yesterday, spent every moment in this room, until I couldn't stand doing any more painting. There isn't a touch out of place, I feel proud of myself that I managed to paint all four walls. Although buying the paint did cost half off my money on it's own, I don't care. I have the colours picked out for every room; red for the kitchen, teal for the dining room, gold for the spare bedroom, chocolate brown and cream for the bathroom and finally, for my room, it's going to be blue. I've bought the colour already, I saw it yesterday and couldn't resist, it made me think of Bella and I needed to buy it then and there.

I groan as I hear the doorbell, surely it's too early. I pick up my phone and see that not only does it say 2 pm, but that I've missed a whole day too. That's when I see the hundreds of missed calls, and hundreds of texts. I look and see that I have 50 missed calls alone from my parents and at least twenty texts;

**Rosie, are you okay? Mom. X**

**Rosie, you're dad told me what happened. Wanna talk? Mom. X**

That doesn't include the texts from Jasper and Alice, although they saw me the night before, or that must have obviously been two nights ago, but there are still several texts from them.

**Rose, mom and dad are going mental! Call somebody soon! J x**

**Rose, are you trying to upset your family? We know you're upset but we're here for you, babe! Ali x**

And then I saw one which made my throat constrict, more than one to be precise, from Bella's number, but then I saw a new one appear.

**Going to let me in or not? It's freezing and I can see you snuggled up in your duvet. B x**

I didn't know what to say. I looked up to the window and saw her staring back, a meek smile on her face as I saw the apology written all over. I slowly throw of my duvet not caring what I was wearing, which isn't much. I'd been painting in a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt, not wanting to get paint all over my clothes, although I do have a fair few paint splatters all over my body.

I unlock the door and she comes barging in before I can speak.

"What have you been doing for two days? Your family are going insane!" she cries out before spinning round to face me as I shut the door.

"I feel asleep," I say feeling like a child again. I've never seen Bella like this.

"For two days?" she asks disbelieving.

"I was tired, and upset," I mutter and her breath hitches before her arms are wrapped around my body and she's pulling me against her.

"I'm so sorry Rosie. I didn't mean to say those things. I was so upset and I didn't mean it. I would never mean it! I love you Rosie, please believe me. I don't blame you for everything, you saved my life. I don't know what I was thinking. I know it's no excuse for my behaviour, but say you'll forgive me?" she says and clutches my body for dear life. Her smaller frame shaking slightly as she grips my t-shirt. "I don't want to lose you Rosie, you're my life and I love you," she sobs again. I feel the tears on my t-shirt.

"I forgive you Bella, but promise me you'll never do that again. I couldn't take it knowing you didn't want me. All I wanted to do was hold you and love you and I felt so broken. I love you so much Bella baby, you are my life." I say and pull her chin up to look at me.

"Never again Rosie. For life, I promise," she says and her lips collide with mine. The kiss isn't gentle or slow, it's full of passion and heat.

Bella surprises me with her dominance, but I let her take control, needing to feel her against me like I need oxygen to breathe. Her tongue traces the shape of my lips and I moan as I move my hands down to her ass and pull her closer to my body. She walks us backwards until we hit a wall and I moan again, her hands moving to the hem of my t-shirt and she picks it up, pulling it up over my head without hesitation, only breaking our kiss so she can pull the t-shirt over my head.

"Oh Rosie, not wearing a bra for me?" she giggles and her hands move to cup my breasts, taking the nipples between her thumb and forefingers and twisting and pulling.

I moan and throw back my head as she starts to suckle on the skin at my neck.

"Only you Bella," I gasp out and pull her closer to kiss her again. She moans as I take her bottom lip between my teeth and then suck on it lightly.

I pull away again so I can attack her neck, walking us into the living room. Bella backs up, allowing me to guide her. As we reach the living room she slams me into a wall again.

"Eager much?" I say and take in her appearance and growl.

"You're still clothed Bella," I say and it hits me.

"Are you okay to do this Bella? What did Carlisle say?" I ask, realising I haven't asked about her health.

"I'm fine Rosie, for once in your life don't worry and go with the feeling." She giggles and moves her hands to the top of my shorts.

I reach for her hands and flip us over so she's pressed into the wall and I pin her hands above her head.

"Oh I don't think so naughty Bella, you're still clothed." I say and nip her neck and I drop her hands so I can bring my hands to her t-shirt. I pull it over her head as she kicks off her shoes.

"Do you want me baby?" I ask, needing to know she wants me.

"God yes Rosie, you have no idea," she says and takes me hand, slipping it inside off her jeans and inside of her panties. I gasp as I feel the wetness swell against my hand and I attack her with a feverish kiss.

She pulls our hands from her panties and I groan at the loss, but she does something even better and takes off her jeans. As I move to push her back against the wall she shakes her head and pushes me backwards. In surprise we fall backwards onto the mattress landing with a _thud._

Bella's body on top of mine, her weight pressing into me. She sits up so she's straddling my legs and her hands move to my waist and my shorts.

"Now these need to come of Rosie," she says and slips her hands into my shorts and my panties at the same time, pulling them down in one go and throwing them aside.

I'm completely naked in front of her and at her mercy, and I'm loving this side to Bella. It's not very often that I allow people to take control in my sex life, but I like this aspect with Bella. She bends down, placing kisses on neck, down through the valley of my breasts and to my navel, as my hands burrow themselves in her hair.

She stops when she reached my hip bone and looks up at me, her eyes full of lust. I groan and pull her back up my body to kiss her. She moves her legs so she's pressing weight against my very wet core and I groan, allowing myself to rub against her leg.

"Naughty Rosie," she says with a giggle against my lips and I swat her ass. She moans and I smirk.

"Mmmm, you taste _so_ good!" Bella moans against my neck, as her hands run up and down my body, before one slips between my legs. My hips buck into her hand as she runs her fingers through my folds teasing my clit.

"More," I moan, and she complies rather eagerly.

Her body weight moves from my body, as she makes her way to down between my legs, her fingers never leaving my body.

"I'm going to make you scream my name Rosie," she says raising her eyebrows deviously.

I nod my head once, before she lowers her head between my legs and my hands make my way into her hair.

As her tongue traces through my folds I let out a deep, guttural moan. She allows her tongue to trace around my clit, flicking and teasing before she starts suckling on it. My hips buck up into her mouth and I bunch her hair in my hands a little harder, careful as to not pull, knowing she'd hurt her head the other day.

She brings two fingers up to trace around my hole, teasing me.

"Baby please," I moan out.

I feel her smile around my clit, usually she's the one begging.

"What baby?" she says and I growl.

"I'm not going to beg you," I say, although I think we both know I just might. Without a second thought her fingers slip into my core, going deep and making me cry out.

"Shit Bella," she pulls them out again and slides them in hard. Building up the tension in my body as she pumps her fingers hard and fast while still suckling on my clit, flicking it with her tongue. I feel the knots in my stomach growing, I don't know how long I'll be able to last if she keeps this up. I remove my hands from her hair to cup my breasts, pinching and twisting my nipples and she moans into clit as she watches me. Her eyes staring at me with utter lust, never wavering from me, and I feel my walls clench around her fingers. The intensity of her look tipping me over the edge.

"You feel so good Rosie," Bella says as she continues to pump her fingers inside of me, as I start to orgasm.

"Oh God! I love you Bella," I cry out and my body rises up off the mattress. I know now, that I would not be without Bella, she completes me in no other way. I maintain eye contact with Bella throughout, as I fall over the edge, I feel my breathes coming in short pants and I moan again.

"So good..." I cry and Bella smirks before taking my over sensitive clit into her mouth again, setting off a second orgasm in my body.

As I finally come down from my high, I pull Bella up towards me, only realising now she's in her underwear still, I will have to render that situation soon!

"You know I love you Bella baby?" I say as I look into her eyes.

"I know Rosie, I love you too!" she says and kisses my nose, as I wrap my arms around her body.

"You know I'd do anything for you right?" I say and she nods nuzzling her face into my chest.

"Do you think you'd be interested in decorating _our _house with me?" I say and pull her face up to look at me and she gasps.

"Of course Rosie, will you let me pick colours?" she says and pouts.

"Well I did already pick out the bedroom, but you can pick the rest of the house, although I think when Alice finds out we won't have much choice," I say and giggle with Bella, not caring now about what colour our rooms are. If Bella wants them pink, she can have them pink, if she wants them red, any colour as long as she's happy.

"What about a playroom, do I get to decide that colour?" she says and cocks an eyebrow.

I raise and eyebrow before rolling us over, so I'm above her.

"No," I say with a evil grin and she pouts.

"The playroom is my room to decide and my pet will have to wait to see the final product, but everything else you have free reign with Bella. I trust you," I say and I know deep down that I truly trust Bella. So I reach to the side and pull out a key from my bag, the key to Bella's collar.

"Bella, I want you to have this, so that you know how much I trust you. This collar," I say and touch the collar around her neck, "represents your submission to me and the fact that you trust me and know I always have your best interests at heart. I'm giving you this key not for you to take off the collar, but to choose when appropriate to wear it, as we don't have structure or control in our lives and I can't dominate you every second of the day. So I want you to wear this when you put those decisions in my hands, and when you give yourself over to me, that doesn't mean we'll spend days on end with me ordering you around, but if you have a difficult time, I want you to look to me and wear this collar so I can help you make those decisions. I don't want our time as Mistress and pet to ruin our relationship, I plan to get you a new collar for play time which I think you'll like very much. But I want you to know I do trust you," I say and I look down I see tears forming in her eyes, so I bend down and kiss them away, before capturing her lips in a sweet, passion filled kiss.

I pull away and she nods.

"Thank you Rosie, but I know you've always got my best interests at heart, I don't want to ever stop wearing your collar, because I trust you inexplicably, just trust my judgement sometimes and I won't need to take off your collar," she says and I feel so touched.

"I do, I will, anything Bella. God, you're so amazing," I grin and she laughs.

"Now, your still dressed and I'm naked, I think I have a problem to solve," I say and reach my hands round to unclasp her bra, which very handily unhooks at the front. I slide the straps from her arms and toss it aside, before moving my hands to her panties, which I slowly drag down her legs, kissing her thighs and calves with reverence before I cast aside the underwear.

"As much as I like that underwear and want you to wear it again, you look so much better naked," I say and bend down to capture her lips in a very rough and passionate kiss while I move one hand to cup her breast and I lower my weight between her legs, making her whimper as I touch her sensitive, wet core.

**Sorry about the wait, as you can see I've now acquired a beta who I am extremely grateful to, so the process took a little longer than my once over. But it is my longest chapter to date! So if you're still with me, thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope you'll leave me a little review!**

**Don't forget you can find me on Facebook at Nerdette Love!**


	22. Anticipation

_Previously: Bella and Rose made up in a very heated, hot moment on the floor of Rose's house after Bella lost the baby and sent Rose away. Rose and Bella decided to live together officially and that Bella had complete control of decoration except for the playroom._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Anticipation**

**Dedicated to Dark-Moon-Enid**

**This chapter is NOT beta'd so all mistakes are entirely my own doing and there may be a few since I checked through this wearing false nails, and that severely impairs my typing as I have never before wore them in my life, until now! **

**I do not own Twilight, the only kind of gain I make is self satisfaction. **

**Rose's POV. **

**One week later. **

"Rose, please let me decorate your house," Alice stands before me, pouting, with her bottom lip jutting out and those big puppy dog eyes.

I frown, "Alice, I've told Bella she has full control of decorating except for the playroom." I fold my arms and frown at her, as she starts jumping up and down. Nobody would think she was a grown adult especially one who's about to get married by the way she is acting.

"But Rosie, you know how much I love decorating," she stops jumping to grab hold of my hand, putting on her best neglected look that wasn't going to wash with me.

"Alice you have a wedding to organise," I pull my hand away and take a step away from the pouting, sorrowful Alice.

I sigh as I see Bella bounding up the garden walk way to the house.

"No Alice," I growl as she turns around upon hearing the footsteps. Her eyes lighting up with new hope.

She starts running for the door, before I can blink and she throws herself down the steps, as I chase after her,

"Bella-please-let-me-decorate-your-house-I'll-make-it-really-really-good-and-I-promise-you-won't-regret-it-you-can-even-help-pick-colours." Alice spurts out all on one breath before grabbing Bella's hands and doing her pouting, I'm a hurt little puppy dog look.

I sigh and slap my hand to my forehead in frustration. Nothing can stop Alice from getting what she wants. I look at Bella and shrug my shoulders in a silent apology.

"Okay, Alice. But I get the final say," she giggles and Alice tackles her in a hug.

"I love you Bella. You're my new best friend, because Rosie is being mean," Alice sticks her tongue out at me. Childish but amusing.

I hold my hands in the air, "I can't win, but nobody even touches the playroom, that's mine to sort out," Alice nods, knowing I really won't budge on that.

"Which room is the playroom?" Alice asks, as I see her calculating look.

"It's going to be the attic, I'm having somebody come to remodel the stairs leading to the attic, so they fit into our room instead and have proper stairs fitted in, as well as have the attic all fitted out to be actual liveable," I say with a chuckle and Alice nods.

"Have you got a contractor sorted?"

"Jasper is helping with all that, the contractor comes in tomorrow to start work and should be done by the end of the week, so you can start on the house then. But for now we'll be living with you. Although with all the help from mum, dad, you, Jasper and Bella," I turn to smile affectionately at Bella, "we'll be moved in within just over two weeks."

I see Bella's angelic face light up with a huge smile and I stroll over towards her, and wrap my arms around her waist before pulling her close to me and drawing her in for a kiss. Her lips meet mine. So soft and warm, as she allows me to take control, leading the kiss. I pull away from her lips slowly and smile,

"We didn't get a proper hello," I shoot a glare at Alice over my shoulder and Bella giggles, snuggling her face into my neck.

I take in her scent, she smells like fresh strawberries, so delicious. Not being able to resist, I run my tongue from her collar bone to her ear lobe, which I nibble on gently,

"You smell divine," I whisper in her ear and she lets out a little moan as my hands cup her ass.

"Stop making out on your garden path, we have to get back to mine and get you two ready!" Alice says, pulling Bella from my arms, and now it's my turn to pout.

"Fine, I'll go lock up and meet you two over at the house shortly," I make a grab for Bella when I see Alice's hands slacken.

I pull her to me for a goodbye kiss, making it long and passionate as our lips move in sync. Her eyes darken slightly and her lips are fuller and more swollen from our kissing as she pulls away. I slap her ass,

"I'll see you shortly," I wink and turn to the house as Alice pulls Bella away from me once again.

* * *

I pull on the short black dress that clutches my body like a second skin reaching mid-thigh and leaving little to the imagination. It shows my boobs perfectly, allowing just the right amount of cleavage to leave you wanting more. I reach down and pick out my favourite black patent heels and allow my hair to fall down around my face. I move over to the mirror and give myself a once over, too much for meeting her dad?

I sigh, "Alice," I yell and within moments my bedroom door has been flung open.

"Rose, you're meeting her father not going to a hooker party," she tuts shaking her head and starts pushing me into the closet to change.

* * *

"Thanks Alice," I say as I walk out of my wardrobe, still wearing my favourite black heels, but now accompanied with my white trousers and a floral top, that has been pulled from the depths of my closet.

"Much better. Perfect for meeting her dad," she giggles and pulls me into a hug.

I pat her on the back awkwardly before pulling away. "Now move your ass lady, Bella is waiting!"

I walk down the stairs slowly, not looking up as I watch my footing on the stairs. I hate these stairs, they are those horrible wooden ones with the gaps in between. I always feel like my heels are going to slip down the back and get stuck, which I know is a physical impossibility unless I push my heel down the back. I shake my head, disrupting the irrational fears floating around,

"Alice, make sure you don't fit any of these death trap stairs in my house, otherwise I will have to kill you," I yell back up the stairs as I reach the bottom before heading for the kitchen. There I see Bella stood with Jasper, he's smiling and laughing while making dinner for Alice.

I take in Bella and she looks magnificent. A pencil skirt with my favourite blue blouse. Her hair pinned back onto her head, and her make up subtle, yet it just adds to her natural beauty.

"Bella," I breathe out her name on exhale and she looks up at me with a twinkle in my eye.

Jasper glances between us with a smirk on his face as he takes a bite, of a raw vegetable like the cave man he is.

"You look beautiful," I see the blush come to her cheeks at my words and I smile loving the effect I can have upon her.

She smiles shyly,

"You don't look so bad yourself," she giggles and I crook my finger.

"Come here you cheeky minx!" I smile as she saunters over, her heels clinking on the wooden floor of the kitchen, reverberating around the room.

I wrap my arms around her waist and draw her close to my body, taking in her scent again. I dip my head and run my nose up her neck, taking in her delicious smell.

"You look so delectable right now that I'd take you on the kitchen counter right in front of Jasper," I let out a little growl, nipping the skin of her neck before pulling away leaving her flustered.

I turn to Jasper who raises his eyebrows and smiles coyly,

"Ready Bella?" I ask.

She opens her mouth and closes it, before nodding,

"Coat," she mutters and swans off to pick up her coat from the other room. I make my way to stand beside Jasper,

"You have quite the effect on little Bella," he says with a smirk.

I sigh, "Indeed Jasper, what time are you planning to be in the play room until? I don't want to interrupt on your scene," I raise my eyebrows while he thinks.

"Don't worry Bella, you won't disturb us, just warn Bella that Alice will be submissive for the weekend, so she may be a little different," I nod my head.

"Playing all weekend Jasper?" I ask, knowing he hasn't since I've been here.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get Alice in that playroom," he groans.

"I think that's my cue to leave," I kiss Jasper on the cheek before going to hunt for Bella who is leaning against the wall with a smile on her face.

I stop when I'm facing her, as she's still not moved and stand between her open legs. She sighs my name,

"Time to go Bella," I place my hand on her hip, resting it low so it's mere meters from her core and she jumps in surprise as her eyes fly open.

"I can't wait to get you in my playroom," I mutter before I take her hand and pull her towards the door, knowing it would not look good to arrive late for meeting her father.

* * *

"Oh Bella, my parents have invited us over for dinner tomorrow night. I said we'd go but if you have plans I can cancel. My father wants to apologise for everything over the past few days. I tried to tell him that there was no need to worry, but I think this is the only way I can clear his conscious," I glance once at Bella before turning my attention back to the empty road ahead.

"No I haven't got plans and it would be great to see your parents again. We didn't get a chance to have a proper talk, I'd like to hear more about them. We can clear his concious together," Bella reaches over and squeezes my hand in reassurance. I smile,

"Thank you Bella. You are truly wonderful!" I really don't know what I'd do without her in my life now, she's so amazing. I can't imagine my life without her now, it seems like more than an impossibility. If I look back on the past few years now, including the time with Tanya, I realise how much I was truly missing which Bella seems to complete in a way that nobody can.

I smile quietly to myself, and place my hand high up on Bella's thigh and squeeze gently. I hear her sharp intake of breath and I feel the heat coming from her body. She's going to want me so bad by the time we get home, I love being a tease.

* * *

"Hello Chief Swan," I take the hand of Bella's father. He's of medium stature, a good head a hair, with a whooping moustache that covers his full upper lip like a caterpillar. He's dressed up with a shirt and tie that hands loosely around his neck and a jacket. He smiles a crinkly smile and I see a twinkle in his eyes.

I vaguely remember him from my time around here when I was younger, but as I was fairly good when it came to official matters that I didn't have run ins with the police. It's odd to think that me and Bella have both come from the same place and never once ran into one and other.

I guess fate has it's own methods and means.

"It's very nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you," I know Bella is nervous about her father's reaction. Apparently she told him in high school that she was bisexual and he was fine with that, but she's never actually brought a girlfriend to meet him. It makes me feel special in a way that I'm the only girl that Bella has brought to meet her father, yet extremely nervous at the same time.

His hand shake is firm and strong, but he drops my hand quickly looking a little uncomfortable. Bella smiles at her father and he pulls her into an awkward hug; she's told me that he isn't one for conversation or emotions and it's clear to see that he isn't but they still have a great relationship.

"Well, lets sit down," Bella says and moves towards the table.

We all take our seats around the table, I sit next to Bella who sits opposite her father. Her clears his throat loudly and looks up to me and Bella.

"So Rose, what's your job?" he asks, I see the effort he's taking to make conversation and I feel grateful for that.

"I'm a teacher at Forks High School, I was a university professor, but I moved back to Forks to be closer to my family. You might know my father, he's doctor Cullen at Forks hospital," I clutch the menu in my hand as I look at Charlie. I see his lips twitch,

"I do indeed know doctor Cullen. Bella here has made sure that we've been well acquainted over the years as well as my job leads to meeting him several times. He's a really nice man, I just never realised he was your father," his lip twitches again as he looks at Bella who is now blushing profusely.

"Dad," she whines a little.

"Sorry Bells, but the amount of trips we've taken to the hospital with your 'accidents' means that you became quite the familiar face to him," he says and chuckles. Bella's smile lights up her face as she sees her father chuckling.

"You never mentioned that you knew my father before, or that you saw him so much," I turn to Bella raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't realise he was your father and I didn't recognise him the other night straight away. Which is quite something as I was in there nearly every other week at one point," she chuckles and I smile as her laughter lights up the room.

I place my hand on her thigh and she jumps a little but keeps her calm,

"I'll have to ask him about your little trips," I smile at the thought. Bella is bringing my family back together in a way I never imagined, she's drawing me closer to my parents and my brother. I feel so happy and whole for once in my life; something I've never felt since being a child.

We order our food and make general but light conversation for the rest of the time and my hands remains on Bella's thigh rubbing circles against her thigh; only the thin piece of material preventing my hand from touching her skin. When our meal arrives we eat in relative silence other than a few comments about the food.

"Well Chief Swan, it was a pleasure to meet you and I'm sure we'll meet again soon," I say shaking his hand briefly kissing him on the cheek.

"Call me Charlie," he chuckles and smiles again. The smile that makes him look younger and happier than Bella has ever described.

"See you later dad," Bella hugs him again and I hear him mutter,

"You can certainly pull the lookers Bella. Rosalie is an absolute gem as long as she makes you happy, I don't care who you date."

"She does dad, she really does. Thank you," she pulls away and takes my hand and we head to the car while her father leaves for his.

As soon as we get in the car, Bella turns to face me, her eyes dark and filled with lust and want. She leans in and captures my lips, I'm helpless to stop her. Her lips warm and moist mould against my own, she reaches out and traces her tongue around my lips and I let out a little moan.

I move my hand over to her thigh and squeeze, before slipping my hand under her skirt and moving it upwards towards her core. She gasps and I take the chance to slip my tongue into her mouth; battling against her tongue for dominance. My hand is now inches away from her core, as she pulls away from my mouth,

"You've been driving me insane all night," she pants out and I smile as I rub my hand against the edge of her panties, inches from where she needs it.

"Anticipations a _bitch_," I don't give her chance to speak but capture her lips again and at the same time allow my hand to slip beneath her panties. I find her centre, warm, wet and thoroughly inviting. I move my thumb to her clit and stroke it slowly; rubbing in circles making her moan. I lean over further, so I can slide my fingers down to her _oh so_ wet core. I moan around her lips as she moans against mine.

"Baby, somebody might see," she gasps.

"Let them see, I can't wait any longer Bella," I growl and move my mouth to the skin at her neck which I nip and pull it between my teeth. Sucking gently.

"Now spread your legs as far as you can," I say as I move her panties to the side and allow my finger to slip slightly into her core as I continue to massage her clit.

"Shit," she sighs and moves her legs further apart.

I suck and bite down on her skin and at the same time thrust my fingers into her core hard,

"Ah Rosie," she gasps out and I move my mouth down to her nipples which are hard and pointing through her blouse.

"Rosie, we're still in the car park," she pants out as I pull one of her hardened nipples into my mouth through her blouse and bra.

I nod my head around her nipple and growl, as I allow my fingers to thrust in and out of her body.

"I can stop Bella," I say moving away from her nipple and moving my fingers from her core, but her hand moves down to stop me. She directs my hand back to her core which I find incredibly _sexy_; her directing me with what to do for that one moment. Knowing I'm still perfectly in control to take away my hand and yet she's confident enough to ask for what she wants.

"No, keep going," she says and I pump my fingers harder, desperate for her to cum in my car on my fingers.

I pay attention to both nipples before making my way back up to her mouth.

"Are you close baby?" I ask, knowing she is as I feel her muscles contract around my fingers.

"Yes, so close," she squirms slightly and her legs slide further apart.

I pump my fingers harder hit her g-spot as I kiss her passionately; with every fibre in my body.

"Ah, Rosie so good," Bella cries out as she starts to convulse on my fingers, her core clenching_ hard_ around my fingers. I claim her lips again, silencing her cries, but continue to pump my fingers in and out of her body, and rub her clit with my thumb. Her body sags a little and I see the tension that has been building up all day, finally release.

"Good?" I ask and she smiles.

"So good, what about you Rosie?" she asks breathlessly.

I kiss her again, "You can show me your appreciation when we get home, _all night long_," I growl and kiss her again, pushing her back against the car door. Enjoying the feeling of her lips against my own, and the tender yet lust filled moment between us.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to get this chapter up, I've had it down for ages but I had problems with my beta who seems to have vanished at the moment, but I have the next chapter beta'd by her so that will be up shortly and the next chapter after that is finished. So I have plenty more in store for you that will be going up shortly! Sorry about the long wait for the chapter but life has been incredibly busy. I have no proper excuse, so hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thanks to everybody reading, reviewing etc, I now have over 200 reviews which is phenomenal! **

**If you want a teaser for the next chapter just ask, I'll be sending them in reviews! **

**Thanks again! **


	23. Kicking It Up A Notch!

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Kicking It Up A Notch! **

**Dedicated to Dark-Moon-Enid**

**A **_**big**_** thank you to my beta Melodramatic Destiny!**

**Girly grinding is featured a special thanks to lolala for reviewing! **

**Rose's POV. **

**Two weeks time. **

"Give me, _my_ house keys _now_," I growl at Alice who is sitting across the kitchen counter as I glare at her.

"Nope, you will have to wait like everyone else," she giggles as she kicks her legs about.

"But it's _my_ house and with God as my witness, I will do anything it takes to get those keys - which includes beating you," I growl, jumping up from my seat to stalk around towards Alice. She laughs and jumps from her seat, dashing off into the living room. I follow her menacingly into the room where I see Alice throw herself onto Jasper.

"Jasper! Rosie is going to beat me because I won't give her these house keys," she pouts and throws her arms around Jasper's neck, as she peppers his face with kisses.

He quirks his eyebrow and smirks as he drawls; "And who's house keys are those darlin'?"

"Mine," she giggles and sticks out her tongue at me as Jasper wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer on his lap.

"Well Rosie, I'm sorry but I really can't let you beat my _fiancée_, so you'll just have to wait until she gives you the keys back," he smirks and then proceeds to make out with Alice on the couch like a horny teenager.

"Thanks for your co-operation, Jasper," I stalk back into the kitchen to find the keys to the garage. I make my way into the garage and walk over towards my car, clicking the locking system open. I slide into my car, where I feel a pair of slinky arms wrap around my neck and a purring in my ear.

"Hello Rosie," Her voice sends shivers through my body and she leans down and nips my ear.

"Hello my dearest Bella," I reply seductively and twist my head around to see Bella. Her face is adorned with a huge smile and I lean in to press my lips against hers. Her lips quickly mould around mine and our tongues slip out to meet each other.

Gentle at first, they twist together before we battle harder for dominance. She eventually allows me to sweep her tongue aside and I use my tongue to invade her mouth. As I pull back away from her, she takes my bottom lip and sucks gently.

"Naughty girl," I manage to say before capturing her lips again. I take her bottom lip and tug down hard with my teeth, making her moan.

Her hands reach out to find purchase on my body, eventually resting on my waist, just below my breasts. I growl and twist fully in my seat to push Bella into the back of the car. I kick of my heels and climb rather inelegantly into the back.

I may look good, but climbing into the back of the car when the roof is up is never an easy feat. Anybody who makes it look even remotely elegant is truly a goddess on Earth.

I drop down onto the seat beside Bella and she moves over to me, straddling my lap so her body fits snugly against mine. I love when she sits on my lap, it gives me such a feeling of intimacy and closeness.

So much more closer to have her sat on my knee and her body pressed against my own. I smile and lean in to capture her lips again, taking the lead. My head tilted to the side slightly, I continue to press my lips against her own, not wanting to break away as she tastes absolutely delicious and her lips are incredibly soft.

Her hands make their way up into my hair and as she runs her fingers through my locks. She clutches herself even tighter to my body and I move my hands to her ass to knead the flesh there, squeezing and moving my hands closer to the hole between her cheeks.

I squeeze her ass and run my hands up and down the crevasse between her cheeks, pressing against the material of her jeans. She moans and presses herself close, not breaking the kiss. I don't want to stop and break away and I know she doesn't either.

She starts to grind against me on my lap, rubbing herself against me, pressing herself as close as she can get and sharing her warmth with me. I moan as her jeans rub against me, close to my core. I grip her ass harder and press her closer against me. She rubs herself against me again.

I can't stand the feeling of being away from her lips, it's something insatiable within me at that moment to not want to break away.

Finally after several long, lip locked minutes we pull away panting, her eyes have fluttered open and we rest our foreheads together, breathing in deeply and just staring into each other's eyes.

"Well that was pretty hot," Bella giggles.

"And we've only just begun," I squeeze her ass once more and take the opportunity to see what she's wearing; dark figure hugging denim jeans and a little black top that rests just on the top of her jeans.

The outfit shows of a small amount of the pale, toned skin of her stomach and just the right amount of cleavage to make me want more.

I move my hands to cup her breasts, but it's just not enough; even through the thin material of the top, so I quickly drop my hands to her waist and bring my hands up along her back, stroking the skin on the way up.

She smiles a tender, sweet smile and bites down on her bottom lip, just before I slip my hands under her very loosely fitted bra and cup her breasts. I smile as she lets out a little moan and gently massage her nipples.

I pull my hands free easily and move to take her top of, which is blocking my view of her body. I drop the top onto the seat beside me, before removing her bra and kissing her lips once. She smiles and cups my face, rubbing her thumb along my cheek, as I move my hand up alongside her waist.

"I love you, Rosie."

Bella's soft voice carries around the car and I stop my movements, feeling the emotion rising deep inside of me. We haven't spoken the words much before and we haven't spoken them since the hospital, so for Bella to say the words first makes me feel whole inside.

It was hard just to accept Bella back after her sending me away, but I did it because deep down I couldn't live without her. Trying to fight against my feelings would hurt me more in the end so I took her back because she makes me feel completed like I have never been before.

I lean down and kiss her hard before pulling away and taking hold of her face in my hand and pulling one of her hands down to place over my heart with my own,

"I love you so much, Bella, you make me whole and I wouldn't be without you," I see her eyes shine with tears and I lean forward to kiss her eyelids.

"Don't cry, baby, it's just the truth."

"They're happy tears, Rosie. After everything that's happened, I just can't seem to put into words how much it means to me," she smiles and we lean in and share a very sweet, non urgent kiss.

Bella's hand move to the buttons on my blouse and she starts to unbutton them. I don't stop her hands but move my mouth to her neck, where I place hot, open mouthed kisses along her neck.

Then I lick my way from her neck up to her ear and she shivers. I take her earlobe into my mouth and suck gently,

"Did I say you could unbutton my blouse?" I whisper into her ear.

"Um, no," she says nervously, but her hands don't stop unbuttoning my blouse.

"I don't mind, you're already nearly naked," I nip her earlobe again and move my hand to unbutton her jeans, as she slips my blouse from my shoulders.

I kiss my way down her body until I reach her breasts, which I massage gently. I take her nipples between my forefingers and thumbs, making them hard as they're exposed to the air, and my ministrations.

I bring my mouth down to her nipples as my hands move back to her jeans, where I continue to take them off, dragging them down her legs as she lifts her hips. I get them to her feet and she kicks them off, leaving her only in her underwear.

I press her down onto the seat, and capture her lips again as my hands rub circles on her skin; moving up and down her torso. Never touching her breasts, the places she aches for them to be.

Eventually, I kiss my way down from her lips, down her neck to her breasts. I swirl my tongue around her nipple and gently suckle on the hardened bud; squeezing and massaging the other breast in my hand. Her back arches under my touch and she pushes her breasts further into my clutches.

"You taste delicious," I say as I switch breasts.

Swirling my tongue around and sucking gently, not wanting to bite down now, this was about showing the love between us. After all, we would be in the play room later and she would certainly be feeling pain, amongst pleasure then.

We had to discuss how she needs to trust me enough to tell me what's wrong. It had been on my mind ever since the baby, how she went to Edward first. I wanted to be that person for her. So I've got her a diary that she will have to write assignments in which I will set her as her dom and then read.

She will talk about her feelings and thoughts and hopefully we can build up our communication from there, until she no longer has the need for the diary but she can tell me straight away.

Not that I will ever take the diary away from her, I want her to use it as a source to confide in and let her feelings out. I've done it before with my submissives and found it to be an effective self discovery path as well as a way for self expression.

"Your jeans, Rosie," she says and I help her take them off. Her hands move to my waist where her hands caress the skin there. I remove my bra before she can and drop it down beside hers. I move my hands down to her panties and run my hands along the edge,

"Touch me, please baby," I whisper in her ear as I slip my fingers beneath the hem of her pants.

She moves to cup my breasts, where she starts to suckle on them. I feel her slickness touching my fingers as I run them up and down her folds. Collecting the juices from her core and moving them to her clit, which I massage in slow circles.

"So good, Rosie," she moans and scrapes her nails along my torso.

I hear the garage door being opened, so I pull Bella onto me, and slip my fingers inside of her.

"Be quiet and don't move," I growl in her ear, holding her against me in the shadows of the car as I pump my fingers in and out of her. I see Jasper move around at the far side of the garage, and I continue to pump my fingers in and out of Bella.

"Touch me baby, I know you want to," I growl again, needing her touch, to feel her hands on my body. She wastes no time and slips her hands into my panties and cups my sex, I burrow my face into her hair to muffle my gasp. Her hands cool against my warm, wet centre.

"Oh God," I moan again, looking up to see Jasper slip out of the garage.

Her fingers slip into my core and she starts to pump them hard, three. Her long slender fingers filling me up, as I continue pumping my own in her. Fitting into the same pace as hers, so we were building up together.

"Are you close baby? You can speak now," I gasp as she rubs her fingers against my g-spot.

"Yes Rosie, so close," she gasps and throws her head back, before suckling on my breast.

"You feel so tight," I say and I feel her walls clench around me, so I start to rub her clit.

"I'm going to cum," she groans out and her walls clench again, her fingers move harder inside of me and I feel myself reaching my high too.

"Cum with me baby," I call out and we climax together, she starts to squirt out onto my seat as I move my fingers as hard as I can, even through my orgasm. I let out a heavy sigh and pull her body closer to me, withdrawing my fingers from her as she comes down from her orgasm.

"Wow," she giggles and I kiss her nose.

"Sex in a car, that's a new one to my list," she says.

"No, making love in a car," I correct her and lift her chin so she's looking into my eyes.

"Making love in a car," she grins and kisses me, hard and strong. Her slender arms wrapping around my body.

My life, my equal, my partner, my lover, my best friend. She's _my_ Bella.

* * *

"I'm so excited, you're going to love it!" Alice squeals from the front seat of the car.

Jasper is driving us over, with me and Bella in the back. We had to make an excuse about my car not being sufficient to travel in after we'd made quite the mess in my car and I had yet to clean it up. Bella had blushed the whole time when I'd asked for a lift with Jasper and Alice.

Me and Bella exchange a look and Jasper chuckles in the front. Everybody else is already at the house, our few friends and family to celebrate us moving into our house.

I'm not sure how many people had been invited, she said a few, which meant at least 20. Most likely more; I'm not even sure I know twenty people.

We make it to my house quickly and I unbuckle mine and Bella's seat belts and get out of the car. I still haven't got my keys back from Alice, but I know I need them back by the end of the night. She made me sort out the playroom with Jasper first, and it's perfect, but then she wouldn't let me in ever since setting up the playroom.

She wanted it all to be a surprise for me. Although Bella hasn't seen anything at all, we helped choose colours for the house - or Bella did - but other than that, I have no clue to what it looks like.

Alice rushes in front of me, holding up a blindfold.

"You can't be serious," I frown at her, no way in hell am I letting her put that on my face.

"Please Rosie," she pouts.

"I'm not Jasper," I growl, knowing he's whipped and will do anything for her. She folds her arms and stamps her foot a little.

"Bella, tell Rosie she needs to wear the blindfold," she grins evilly, as I hear a Jasper calling from the back of the car something about not being a 'pussy'.

"Rosie, I'll wear one if you do," Bella says grabbing my hand and fluttering her eyelashes.

"You can wear one anyway," I growl and squeeze her hand as I wink. She blushes.

"Stop being kinky, Rose and put the damn blindfold on. You know Alice won't let you in the house without it," Jasper pipes up from the side of the car. I turn and glare. He holds up his hands in defence and grins.

"Fine, but lead me into a tree and I will not be responsible for my actions," I point to Alice and Jasper.

Alice is now bounding up and down and giggling.

"Don't be silly Rose, Jasper will lead you," she says and dances about.

"Oh great," I groan as I feel my vision vanish.

"This way to your wonderland Rosie," Jasper says, placing his hands on my lower back and guiding me forward.

I hear Alice talking to Bella somewhere behind, but I try to concentrate on the feeling of not being able to see. I hate the feeling of having my sight taken away from me, even when it's kinky. However, I don't mind taking it away from people, as long as they agree to it.

I find it rather enjoyable to be the one in control and Bella likes wearing blindfolds, it was one of the good points on her limits. She only had things such as caning, cages, small enclosed spaces, and real dangerous stuff like edge play and electricity and all that scary shit that I will never touch on her hard limits.

I was a little disappointed at the time about the canes, but it's something I can live with. I have them in the playroom on display but I'll never put an obligation on using them. Only if she makes a comment will I move to try them.

That reminds me that I'm going to draw up a new list for Bella to mark off. I don't think anything will have changed, but she did make a comment about exhibitionism before and she was open to group play when we were first together, but now I'm not so sure I want to play with others. I want to show her off but I don't want them to touch.

I make a mental note to set down some time this weekend to have a good re-evaluation with Bella over our Dom and sub relationship. Set the limits for the playroom and the expectations I have.

It brings me back to my training, I know I haven't been the best of doms to Bella with having a rather hectic lifestyle and no set time frames. We signed a contract and we exchanged limits, but we never made a big deal over all the normal formalities that I've been through before.

Although I don't think we need go back to that now, after all, what is done cannot be undone. But I do know my first and last ever Master would not have been pleased to hear the way in which I acquired Bella.

I'm brought from my thoughts of Bella, my playroom and training when I feel Jasper bring us to a stop and start to take off my blindfold. I sigh in relief when I feel it fall from my face, knowing how much I've always hated them.

I slowly open my eyes, blinking several times to acclimatise to the surroundings.

I don't know what to say; it looks perfect. The walls are cream with brown swirls in several places, that look stenciled on. There are several canvases dotted on the entrance hallway walls, showing random cream and brown patterns.

The floor is covered my a deep chocolate brown carpet that makes me want to run my hands through it. It leads all the way up the stairs and ends at the kitchen and living room. I see the kitchen from my right, red and black and looking very shiny, I see black tiling on the floor.

Then the living room and dining room which are purple and green. Colourful and vibrant just like I wanted my house to be. I see a big picture of me and Bella on the wall, I smile not remembering when it was taken, but I have my arms around her waist and I'm kissing her face.

We're both smiling and we look happy. It's in black and white, but it looks amazing as it sits on the wall.

I feel tears in my eyes as I take in the picture. I find it hard to take in everything else about the house, and as the tears start to fall from my eyes and I see my friends and family start to emerge.

I notice now the hundreds of pictures around the house; of me and Bella as children, with our parents, me and Jasper. I vow that I will fill the house with more pictures of me and Bella.

I turn around to see Bella in a similar state of tears, but I turn to Alice who is grinning and looking a little shy.

"Alice, it's perfect," I grin and pull her towards me in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, you crazy little pixie," I say and hold her in a tight hug as I reach for Bella at the same time.

"Anything for my sister-in-law to be, I just want you to be happy," she says and pulls away. I wipe my happy tears from my eyes.

"I can't believe I cried," I laugh and I hear Jasper laugh too.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house, or shall we save that for you and Bella to explore later?" Alice asks, handing Bella a tissue and smiling again.

"Later, we have a party and people to see," I turn around and find myself in met by the embrace of my parents.

"Mom, Dad," I clutch them tight.

"Alice is just an angel, the house looks amazing," my mom and dad say.

I smile and nod in agreement.

"I have to thank you two for the house though, I'm sorry for all those years of being apart," I say, feeling emotional again and maybe a little sappy.

"Don't Rosie, we're just glad we got you back."

They hug me again before moving away and I make my way into the crowd of people. I notice Edward hovering just behind the crowd smiling and waving, and Tanya which surprises me but I smile politely at her and she nods in return, raising her glass. I'll make sure I talk to them later.

As I make my way through the crowd, I see a big hulk of a man leaning against my fireplace. He turns to me with a big grin on his face,

"Emmett!" I call and practically throw myself at him. He pulls me into a big hug and we laugh.

"Long time no see Rosie," he grins and pulls away.

"Too long." I grin too. Emmett was my best friend throughout high school and we roomed together through college but then we kind of drifted apart.

"You're looking buff," I squeeze his big arm muscles.

"And you're looking gorgeous," he replies with a wink.

I see Bella in the corner of my eye and go grab her from the clutches of Demetri to talk to Emmett.

"Bella this was my best friend Emmett. Emmett this is my girlfriend Bella," I grin proudly as I wrap my arm around Bella and nuzzle her neck.

"I've heard a lot about you, quite the feisty one I hear. You need to be to keep Rosie on her toes," he pulls Bella away from me and sweeps her into one of his big bear hugs. She looks a little nervous at first but starts to laugh and I relax.

"It's nice to meet you, Emmett, I can't say I've heard about you," she says and looks meaningfully at me.

"I'm hurt, Rosie!" Emmett clutches his chest dramatically after putting Bella down.

"I haven't seen you in years. Do you have yourself a Mrs Emmett?" I ask and he chuckles.

"No, unfortunately I don't. However I have Kate, she's somewhere around. She's my fiancée." He grins madly and from his expression I can see he loves her very much.

"You'll have to introduce us. I'll catch up with you later Em, we have lots to talk about!" I say and drag Bella with me.

We make our way through the crowds, mingling, making small talk and generally smiling while showing Bella off to my family and friends. I notice the lack of people Bella has around, other than her dad until we bump into a small party of two and Bella leaves my side, flinging herself at a girl with long black hair, pulled back in a ponytail and and black designer glasses that accentuate her features.

"Angie," she cries out, smiling.

"Ben," she calls to the short looking man just behind 'Angie'.

Eventually Bella pulls away from 'Angie' and turns to me.

"Rose, this is Angie and Ben. Angie and Ben this is _my _Rose." She smiles at me and I feel my heart clench as she calls me her Rose.

We exchange pleasantries and it turns out Angie and Ben were Bella's high school friends and are now living in their own house in none other than Forks. Angie's dad is the Reverend Weber which I never knew and they are engaged to be married shortly.

So many of the people around are due to marry, Emmett, and Bella's friends and then my brother and Alice.

"You must come over for dinner sometime," I say, making my exit as I go in search of Emmett while I leave Bella to chit chat.

* * *

I find her sometime later, stood on her own, glass in hand searching the crowd; hopefully for me.

I wrap my arms around her waist from behind and then I lean down to whisper in her ear,

"I can't wait to get you into my playroom, but I fear we will have to wait until tomorrow, as you have a punishment still to come and I want today to be a celebration," I nip her ear and nuzzle her neck affectionately.

"I do?" she asks.

"Yes Isabella, it is because you have not been confiding in me about certain things and putting yourself at risk. It's also to remind you of your place, but don't worry sweetheart, it will be okay. I won't hurt you," I gentle rub her arm and she seems perfectly relaxed.

"I know Mistress. I love you," she says and wraps her arms around my waist in front of everybody and reaches up to kiss me. I hear a little round of cheers as we kiss and I smile.

Bella has brought me joy, love. She's brought my family back together and she's brought my old friends back to me. She couldn't do anything more for me. I grip her ass gently, not really being inconspicuous but I don't care. I want everybody to know how much I love Bella. And how much I appreciate her fine ass.

I see Edward smirking in the crowd and he raises his glass to me with a wink which I return.

"Just wait until tomorrow," I whisper and pull away, winking before I glide off to mingle with the crowd once again, leaving her blushing and staring at me with pure unadulterated lust.

* * *

**LONG ASS A/N: Thanks to everybody reading, reviewing, alerting, adding to favorites! It means an awful lot to me to see people enjoying a story I purely posted on a whim at first. **

**I know you were probably hoping this chapter was to be Bella's punishment in the new playroom, but sadly not. It will be coming shortly, very shortly and I hope to not disappoint. **

**And then we have a few more chapters after the next two, before the story will be drawing to a final close, which is very saddening for me. Maybe around chapter 30 before an epilogue, I can't be totally sure!**

**I don't make an kind of profit from this, purely hyperactivity from getting a few reviews!**

**I can be found on Twitter and Facebook now and you can find the links on my poster. **

**Teasers will be sent in review replies! And I can only send those to registered reviewers! **


	24. Preparation

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Preparation.**

**Even though you don't seem to understand my reasoning, I want to dedicate a story to somebody who is truly a special girl, Dark-Moon-Enid!**

**This chapter has NOT been beta'd so all mistakes are my own! **

**Rose's POV. **

"Bella," I call out as I enter our bedroom. I make my way in slowly as the party having thoroughly drained all my energy.

"Yes Rosie?" She replies, slinking out of the adjoining en-suite bathroom. Her attire makes me smile; a pure blue lace bra and lacy panties.

"I was thinking if you wished and don't feel obliged but we could do the whole of tomorrow and the morning of Sunday in our roles. But only if you wanted to, it's entirely your decision Bella, don't answer me straight away as with that comes trusting me to make decisions. And tomorrow we'll start play at 9 sharp." I smile and she nods before disappearing back into the bathroom.

I know her mind will be mulling over my proposition, how could it not?

I think personally Bella will want to do the full weekend, but she always surprises me, so I'm not going to pretend to second guess her. I did however plan out a full session for the weekend – if she wished to do that – but I do have just the general session for several hours.

I pulled back the covers of our king sized bed; smiling to myself as I take in the size of the bed. The plush covers and silky sheets, the big puffy pillows and the general appeal of the bed.

I drop down easily onto the mattress which moulds to my back, making me feel like I'm being enveloped in a very cool comforting set of arms. I close my eyes and allow myself the moment to just breathe – not concentrating on anything specific.

I hear Bella pad back into the bedroom and I feel when she straddles my body on the bed. Her wetness seeping through her lace panties onto my bare stomach. My wanton little Bella, always so ready for me.

"Rosie," she ghosts her hands up and down my body, cupping my breasts gently in her best seductress way.

"Bella," I moan, still not opening my eyes.

"I want to play all weekend," she breathes against my ear and I feel her words rush the whole way through my body.

I smile and pull her body against mine and roll us over so I'm hovering over her, my weight between her open legs.

"I knew my naughty girl would want to play all weekend," I nip her neck and she giggles.

I lick up and down the column of her neck before I make my way to her lips where I gently peck them on the lips.

"You should sleep Bella, it's going to be a long weekend and I want you in good condition," I wink and roll of her, leaving her squirming and unsatisfied. It's mean I know, but I feel exactly the same way.

I rather enjoy teasing her, as she squirms next to me in bed.

It just happens to be part of my plans for the weekend, she'll get her release in time. But first must come punishment, or more of a reprimand and a reminder to who I am. I wouldn't call it a harsh punishment, I just think we need to set clear boundaries.

And now that I have set the punishment, I cannot simply disregard it. As this would go against everything I've ever set up for my playroom.

I peek at Bella who is frowning, her big doe eyes wide and full of questions.

"Tomorrow Isabella," I whisper in her ear; making her shiver as my teeth graze her lobe.

Then I pull her into the cocoon of my arms and snuggle my face into her neck.

* * *

"Morning Isabella," I rouse her gently, shaking her body as I lean over the bed.

I got up extra early today, to make sure everything was ready. I've been nice and allowed her to sleep in while 9 as I cooked the breakfast, which she would make tomorrow.

I wanted to make sure she had a healthy amount of food for all the energy she would be exerting today.

"Not yet, five more minutes. Turn the light out," she groaned and rolled over.

I had to hold back the chuckle, Isabella would have to get used to early mornings with me as her dom.

"Isabella, I will not tell you again. Get that pert little ass up and out of bed," I slip my hand beneath the quilt and squeeze her ass gently.

She gasps and shoots up out of bed; looking around like a startled doe.

"Mistress," the word slips from her lips and she just stares.

"Put on this robe and be down in the kitchen, it's your free room so you can speak to me freely as long as you are respectful. We have issues to discuss," I place the black silky robe beside her before slipping out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

I see breakfast is done and start to dish it out onto the plates as I hear Isabella make her way down the stairs.

"Good morning Isabella," I greet her as I place the plates on the table.

"Morning Mistress," she smiles shyly.

"Take a seat, we have things to discuss," I pull her chair out before sitting in my own, opposite her.

I wait for her to start eating before I decide to talk,

"As you know our session will be for the whole weekend which you agreed to. To clarify your safe area is the kitchen where you are free, everywhere else you must wait until I speak to you and greet me when I enter room, by standing before me head bent. I'm sure you know the procedure. You are to sleep in my bed by invitation only and in the playroom I have complete control. You will also me naked when you are in my bed during our session and in the playroom. Am I clear on this matter Isabella?"

I want to make sure we have this matter sorted before I move on.

"Yes Mistress."

"Good. Your safe words as always are Red, Yellow and Green. We will finish at exactly 9am tomorrow morning and until then we are to remain in roles unless something unexpected occurs. I do not have to expect to remind you on anything Isabella. We will have breakfast here and once finished you will wash up and then change into an outfit I pick out for you. You then will remain by my side for the remainder of the day until at 6pm sharply you will be kneeling on the mat I have laid out for you in the play room."

I look at Isabella who's eyes are now wide, I sense something has disturbed her. I could play longer that 9 am tomorrow but I want to ease us into our roles gently.

"Isabella, you are free to speak," I urge her, not liking to have to prompt her but we are very new to this atmosphere.

"I have never see the playroom Mistress," she drops her head.

"Isabella, I do not tend to be a mind reader and I know you haven't but do you care to expand upon the point," I think I understand she is concerned about entering a new playroom which is extremely daunting but I need to hear her say it.

"It is rather daunting Mistress. I am sorry," she drops her head further, obviously disappointed in herself.

I move my chair around to her side and bring my hand to raise her chin, forcing her to look at me.

"Isabella, I would be surprised if you were not daunted by the fact of entering the new playroom. I intend to show you round before hand to put you at ease, I left that out as I was going to surprise you, but I do not want you to worry baby," I kiss her forehead and feel her relax.

"Thank you Mistress," always the concious pet.

"No need to apologise my dearest pet. You are only human after all, now finish your breakfast while I go upstairs for a few moments." I kiss the top of her head and stand up; the chair scraping along the tiled floor making me cringe.

* * *

"Isabella, you are to wear this for the remainder of the day," I hold up her outfit and smile as her eyes go wide.

There is rather a lack of clothing. A maid outfit it could be called as I intend for her to be doing jobs today for me, but I wanted to see her in this outfit. A black and white outfit. I thought she would be more comfortable in this than being totally naked.

It would push her breasts out and as the dress stopped just below her ass, and then the fishnets which would fit on, would show off a delicious, mouthwatering amount of skin.

I smirk and hand it to her. The only thing missing would be a feather duster, but I don't intend to make her clean. I'll just enjoy seeing her wear the outfit.

I raise an eyebrow daring her to speak as she clutches the dress to her body. I know it doesn't make her feel overly comfortable but today I want to make her fall into a comfortable atmosphere around me even when she's out of her comfort zone. Which is why I intend to keep her close.

"You can change in the bathroom," I nod, knowing she might want a few moments to compose herself.

She nods her head in thanks but doesn't speak. Maybe I will relinquish the rule in the bedroom...no, I think best not to. I will arrange one of the guest bedrooms to be her free space during our time.

I wait patiently on the bed, waiting for Bella to come from the bathroom.

When she finally does, she takes my breath away with her incredibly seductress stance.

"You look simply deletable Isabella," I growl and she smiles. Her shy reserved nature falling away as she twirls for me, the dress moving up and showing off her ass.

She's wearing a black thong which disappears up her ass, and makes me want to bite it.

I hold back the urge and crook my finger to Isabella. She starts to make her way over, but I move my hand down. I know Edward did hand signals with her and I'm hoping she remembers as he did tell me the ones she did.

She looks confused for a few moments but drops to her knees.

"Good girl," I praise and crook my finger. Her smile lights up her face as she slinks towards me on her knees, stopping only when her head hits level between my legs. She doesn't look up at me, but sits and waits.

I run my hand through her hair and tug it gently until she looks up.

"If you feel truly uncomfortable at all today Isabella, please tell me with using yellow as your safe word." I place my hand under her chin, trying to make myself as serious as possible.

She nods.

"Good girl," I reward her with a kiss to the lips. Reluctantly I draw away before either of us can deepen the kiss.

"First Isabella, I have papers to mark, so follow me, you can sit on my lap while I mark the papers," I hold out my hand which she accepts and starts to follow behind me as I lead her from the room.

* * *

After two hours of marking papers and only a small break for when Isabella decided to wriggle on my lap and end up wetting my sweats after her wetness dripped thorough her thongs and fishnets. I had grinned, but needed to change my sweats.

Not often I wear them, but I had to resist the urge to ravage Bella, here and now.

Unfortunately for Isabella, sitting on my knee had no been a simple task and I had teased and tormented her body, simple touches, a graze over her knee. Telling her repeatedly she was not allowed to cum.

So now I decided she had been teased for quite too long, I wanted to make our first experience in the playroom pleasurable but it was cruel to deny her all day.

So after changing my trousers I made our way into the kitchen, where I made Bella sit on the counter as I started to prepare dinner. Moving around her, touching her now and again.

I know she was fighting the battle to rub her legs together so when I slipped my hand on her thigh and ran my hand up her leg to the juncture between her thigh she had cried out with surprise.

"You're going to make our side board very wet, you naughty girl," I growl and bend nipping at her neck. Leaving a trail of kisses behind.

I run my fingers up and down over the thong, feeling the heat and wetness through the thin material. I rip the fishnet tights away and she gasps out.

"How needy are you Isabella?" I ask, pulling more at the tights making a bigger hole.

"Very needy Mistress. I'm your little slut," she cries out as I slip her thong aside.

"And what happens to Mistress' little slut when she's needy?" I growl, rubbing her clit with my finger making her breathes come in short, sharp pants.

"Mistress' little slut gets wet, very wet," she cries out again as my finger slip slightly into her tight, wet core.

I pull my finger free, having collected some of her juices onto it and I bring it to her mouth. There I place the juices on her lips, spreading it.

"Taste yourself," I dare her. Her eyes sparkle and her pink tongue slips out and swipes across her lower lip. I hold back the moan, while watching her eyes close slightly.

"Keep your eyes open," I command and they fly open to stare at me.

"Good girl," I bring my hand back down to her very wet pussy while I lean in to kiss her.

I can taste her on her lips and she tastes so damn good. Her lips and her juices mixed together, such an irresistible taste. I moan into her mouth before pulling away, drinking in her expression.

Her eyes hooded and filled with lust, her pink lips parted and her breath coming in little gasps.

I smirk, before driving my fingers hard into her. She squeaks in surprise.

"I want you to make as much noise as you like, but you can't cum until I say, otherwise there will be punishment," I warn.

I pull my fingers out again and slam them in hard, moving my thumb in between the actions to rub her clit fast.

I bring my spare hand to pull down her top and expose her breasts, making them sit out. Her nipples harden in the air.

"Touch your nipples, squeeze them hard," I command and her hands move up to cup her breasts.

"Just your nipples," I clarify and she looks into my eyes as she pinches, rolls and twists her nipples and moans.

Always the tease.

"Harder," I groan as I thrust my fingers inside of her harder, making her cry out more and the wetness surging forward. I know she won't last much longer, but I want her to remember who she belongs to, who rules her.

She pinches and pulls her nipples, not holding back and I can see her need to cum growing more pronounced.

"Who do you belong to Isabella?" I growl. Looking into her eyes.

"You Mistress," she pants.

"Who controls your releases Isabella?" I need to here her scream for me.

"You Mistress, only you," her voice wobbles telling me she's close.

"Are you Mistress' little slut? Are you wet for only Mistress?" I bite down on the skin at her thighs.

"Yes Mistress, your slut is only ever wet for you. Your dirty little slut, she's yours, always yours," she cries out and I feel her walls clench around my hands.

"Cum for me Isabella," I cry knowing the tension has been building up since yesterday afternoon and she needs the release before her punishment later. I'm not a cruel person by nature, and I see to servicing Isabella before myself.

Always before myself.

Her juices squirt out across my hand, across the kitchen counter.

"Fuck Mistress, so good," she cries out keeping eye contact with me, as I ride her through her orgasm.

"My little pet has a dirty mouth," I wink at her and withdraw my hand.

"Clean it off," I hold my hand to her mouth which she eagerly takes into her mouth and begins to suck and lick clean. Her eyes never leaving my face.

"Go upstairs and clean yourself off Isabella. Wear a set of lingerie and the robe from this morning and meet me down her in the kitchen for dinner in ten minutes," I kiss her forehead and help her down from the counter.

Making sure as she stretches her limbs there is no pain or cramping.

"Thank you Mistress," she ducks her head and blushes. I cup her chin again and kiss her on the lips.

"You can thank me after dinner," I slap her ass and she drops her head before leaving the room.

How I am honoured with Isabella's submission, but I can't wait to get her and her ass into the playroom. Although first I have a matter of punishment.

I think twenty should be clear enough, with the paddle, my hand would sting to much for twenty.

Twenty hits with the paddle.

Isabella's ass will be rosy and raw.

I don't thrive upon punishing her, but I know I can't move past everything we've been through without correcting her behaviour. It would be setting the idea that she can hide information from me again and screams to me she can't trust me.

I know the punishment should have been done sooner, but I wanted to wait for several reasons. The first to make sure Isabella was fully healthy and well. And the second, I didn't want to go punishing her without a clear mind. If I still carried around the hurt it would have been impossible to punish her without fear of the consequences.

The punishment will bring back order and for that I feel calm.

* * *

**Another LONG ASS A/N: Thank you to everybody reading, reviewing, adding to your alerts and favourites. I now have 221 reviews which is fucking awesome! **

**Next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for, I'm very nervous about it, but as I'm so nice I'll be sending teasers, although each one is going to be a little different just to keep things exciting. **

**I don't own Twilight or the characters but try to steal MY idea and I'm going to be pissed. I said I don't bite, but I will find you! **

**I can be found on Facebook if you're interested in just talking and I'm going to start posting pictures on there I think. **

**So I'm thinking between 6 – 8 more chapters depending on where my brain goes. **

**Nerdette out! x**


	25. Warning! Playroom in Action

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Warning! Playroom in Action. **

**Dedicated to Dark-Moon-Enid. Take it with a smile, as this is sex and I know you love it!**

**This chapter has NOT been beta'd, so all mistakes are my own!**

**Rose's POV. **

I contemplate the moment that is about to come, as I wash the dishes from dinner and place them on the drying rack.

I have always preferred to do things manually, rather than use a dish washer, such a horrible contraption which Alice has unfortunately decided to fit our kitchen with.

I hear Bella mooching around upstairs; I frown. She should be waiting on her knees, but I guess she's a little nervous. I did give her a quick glance around earlier in the day and I was very excited to take her there and then, but I had to hold myself back.

She looked simply perfect in the playroom with the deep sapphire walls and all my toys and tools surrounding me, everything fit perfectly into place.

I make my way quickly up the stairs to the bedroom where I pull off my current clothes and pull on a black teddy and some black knee high boots that mould to the shape of my legs. I pull my hair back into a high ponytail to stop it from falling in the way and skip the make-up stage.

After all things are going to get hot and sweaty and I much prefer to go natural into the playroom.

I walk over to the mirror and check out my appearance, pushing up my breasts slightly in the teddy; I smile at my reflection. The teddy cupping my breasts, before having a lace which leads down the middle attaching to the panties. Leading the skin at my hips and back bare.

I take one final deep breath before strutting across the room to the door. I have to admit, that I think I look rather good. My looks have been one thing I've always been rather sure upon, although until meeting Bella and maybe even Tanya, I found it hard to keep a relationship with somebody.

They cared more about my looks and being their arm candy than the actual person inside and I love that not only Bella trusts me with her submission, friendship and love but she looks to the person beneath the layer of skin. She truly sees inside of me.

* * *

I enter the playroom in silence, feeling confident and in harmony, which will most likely be broken shortly when I deliver Isabella's punishment.

I feel a rush of emotions surge through my body as I take in Isabella's form. Knelt on the pillow I'd placed in the room for her, legs spread wide, her robe and lingerie now discarded and she's completely naked and waiting for me.

Her head is down and her arms behind her clasped and resting against her lower back which pushes her perfect, perky breasts into the air. Her nipples hard and erect already for me, with the temperature of the playroom slightly cooler than the rest of the house, due to the energy that we exert in here. It makes it much more comfortable to adjust the temperature down as we eventually get warm.

"Good evening Isabella, you look exquisite in my playroom I must say." I greet her. Running my hand through her hair which is gathered in a high ponytail like my own hair. I gently tug on the hair I wrap around my hand but her head remains down.

Slowly I bend, so my face is beside her own. My nose running along her jaw up to her ear,

"You have permission to speak Isabella," I nip her earlobe before pulling away completely. I feel the loss of her body heat immediately as I put several paces between us.

"Good evening Mistress."

I smile.

"Greet me properly Isabella," I smile as she looks up at me.

"Did I say you could look at me?"

"No Mistress."

Her head drops.

I bend over and lift her head up by placing two fingers under her chin.

I smile and lean in, placing my lips against her own soft, supple ones. Inhaling. I take in her scent, strawberries, it's all around me.

"Good girl."

I cup her chin as I pull away and stroke my thumb over her cheek. She hums and her eyes shine.

I pull away and place my serious expression on my face now, telling her we will get to fun and games later.

"You have been a bad girl have you not Isabella?"

The question is rhetorical, so I nod in approval when she doesn't answer.

"You have been hiding information about your well being from me and therefore showing me that we have a lacking of trust. Or am I mistaken?"

I ask, feeling all the emotions that I had buried over the matter rise. It would have been best to carry out the punishment straight away rather than let it hang – yet it could not due to my early reasoning - but I still feel Isabella holding back on occasions now and it makes me feel like she doesn't trust me.

And if she doesn't trust me, we can't have a strong relationship in the playroom.

"I do trust you Mistress."

Only five words she utters, not providing a further explanation for her actions.

"I see Isabella. Well I am not seeing this trust being given. So I want to remind you that I am here and that I will never allow anything serious to happen to you, but unless you tell me then I cannot help. So as a reminder you will be punished. Twenty strokes with the paddle, so when you feel your rear end is sore, you will think of your Mistress and that she is always here for you."

I hate the idea of punishing Isabella, but I feel not only does the punishment cover her actions of being irresponsible but re-establishes our relationship to a secure, stable one. If I was merely to set her a writing task or withhold orgasms it's not quite the same meaning. She needs to learn in a manner which will prevent her from doing it again.

"Yes Mistress, I need to learn my lesson."

Her head drops but she merely sits in silence.

"Very well, come with me Isabella."

I hold out my hand for her, helping her to her feet. She trails along behind me, keeping her hand held firmly in mine, I lead her to the padded table.

"Up on the bench Isabella. Legs spread."

I help her onto the table and help her arrange her legs. I go without the restraints, hoping she can restrain herself from moving.

"I am not going to restrain you because I trust you not to move. But at any time you feel the punishment is too much, use your safe words. If you need assistance yellow and I will help and if you wish to stop red."

"Yes Mistress."

Her voice is full of sorrow. I guess my words were rather a low blow but she needs to remember that trust works both ways and it's less effective when only one partner is giving the trust.

"Twenty strokes with the paddle. I want you to count them."

I start gently, with five light warm up hits, across her upper thighs and ass. They only make her skin tinge slightly pink.

After the first five, I hit a little harder, but nothing at a painful level, she seems to be rather enjoying those ones, but I know the next ten will not be easy.

"Eleven." She cries out when I bring the paddle down harder.

I see the skin underneath turning a deep pink colour from the hit.

I make it to fifteen and I can see her body sagging a little, her whimpers closer together and her voice cracking more.

Her ass and upper thighs are a deep pink but nothing that will mark badly.

"It's the last five now my pet, you've done really well," I stoke her back and try to comfort her.

She nods her head and I deliver the next two in quick succession. I know waiting will only make it worse, so I finish of with the last three, alternating over her ass and thighs.

"Twenty."

She sobs and her body shakes. I drop the paddle and move round to her front, pulling her up towards me. Finally she lets go, relinquishing her emotions and self to me, showing me she trusts me as she allows herself to be overcome by her feelings.

Releasing everything that's been building up inside, all the pain and anger that she's bottled up she lets out in that moment. There are a few tears but she comes back down easily.

I wrap my arms around her body and pull her shaking form against me.

"You did very well my pet." I stroke her hair and kiss her forehead.

"I must go get the balm to rub into your ass, it's raw and rosy."

I help her back to the bending position so her weight is rested on her forearms as I go to pick the balm and cream from the side. I know now she has learnt her lesson and we can continue without further incident.

* * *

After rubbing her ass up with the balm and cream I help her down from the bench, helping her to stretch out her legs and arms. Making sure she doesn't have cramps or any aches. I noticed her pussy gleaming with wetness, telling me she might have just enjoyed her punishment and if it that didn't turn me on, I don't know what could.

"Are we green pet or would you like to retire for the night?"

I ask, hoping we can move on from the punishment, as I have an interesting scene which would involve Isabella having her arms restrained in the air and her feet planted apart on the ground while I take my pleasure from her body beneath her.

I would be holding her at my mercy until she pleads to cum. It would mean no weight would be placed on her ass and thighs.

"Green Mistress."

I smile.

"Good girl. Now into the centre of the room and stand in your waiting position."

I direct her while I move to the draws to pull out some essentials. The double ended dildo, which would be used for bringing us both to climax to finish off the session, a vibrator and the nipple clamps for Isabella to wear. And finally the spreader bar.

Making my way back to beside Isabella, I place the objects down on the table and pull on the chain that hangs down to drop the arm restraints from the ceiling. I click them into place around Isabella's wrists as she raises them in the air, checking that they won't rub, I pull the chain up so her arms are taunt and restrict her movement.

I then move her legs apart and place a spreader bar between them, preventing her from trying to gain friction.

Isabella held still throughout the whole procedure of setting her in place; when it was finally complete her cheeks were flushed and a light layer of sweat covered her body.

Sweat was something that always came with play time. As was wetness and looking at Isabella, with her legs spread wide drew my attention to her glistening sex; calling out to me.

"Is my little slut wanton?"

Isabella merely pants and mewls as I run my hands along her rib cage and up towards her breasts. I take her already hard nipples between my fingers, squeezing, pinching, rolling and twisting.

Her back arches, pushing her body further away from me, I nip her shoulder gently.

"Stay still Isabella," I murmur against her skin, where I run my tongue along her shoulder and to her neck. Tasting her skin, slightly salty but delicious all the same.

"Divine."

I reach and pick up the nipple clamps and drag the clip up her body, grazing her skin. She whimpers, as I take one of her nipples and attach the clamp. She hisses a little but remains quiet when I attach the second one.

"Good girl."

I place a kiss on the hollow of her neck before standing back to admire my work.

_Simply exquisite. _

I allow my hands to roam over her body again,

"Now Isabella, I want you to be quiet and if you are, you'll get a reward."

I look into her eyes and they harden at the challenge a little. I know she's determined to impress me and it's something I love about her. That she's unwilling to be defeated by anything and anyone.

I continue to caress her skin with my hands, before I drop down before her. I hear an intake of breath and I pinch her thighs in warning.

Then I bring my hand up to her glistening pussy.

I spread her folds and blow gently on her clit, I feel her legs tense beside me but she remains quiet. When I look up at her from the floor I see her big chocolate brown doe eyes are wide with pleasure and she's taken that lush plump bottom lip between her teeth to stop her from crying out.

I smirk and in one quick movement attach my mouth to her swollen clit.

I hear a sharp intake of breath and pinch her thigh again, gently.

I suckle on her clit before flicking it with my tongue. I bring my fingers up to her core, and find it thoroughly wet and dripping as I slide my fingers back and forth along her hole.

Teasing.

Then excruciatingly slowly, I slip two fingers inside of her tight, wet, warm core.

Her muscles squeeze my fingers as I move them in and out of her core. They slip easily in and out, I set a steady pace before reaching out for the vibrator with my spare hand.

I set it on a low setting before I rest it just above her clit, allowing her to get used to the feeling. Then I slide it around her clit, building up the anticipation, knowing with her sensitivity she won't last long with it vibrating on her clit.

I slip another finger inside of her core, stretching her more. I thrust my fingers as deep as they can go and rub her g-spot, before drawing out my fingers again and slamming them in.

I feel her walls shake around my fingers and I know she's close. I want to push her a little today, so I carry on for another couple of minutes thrusting my fingers in hard and deep, but when I feel her legs go tense again, I know she won't last any longer.

"Cum on my fingers pet," I call out and move the vibrator to her clit.

"Let me hear how much you appreciate your Mistress."

I thrust my fingers in again and rub her g-spot. Her walls clench hard and I feel her start to climax as her juices start to gush.

"Fuck. Mistress, your fingers so good. Ahhh."

Bella manages to call out before her words die to moans, mewls and heavy pants.

I remove the vibrator from her clit, knowing it will be overly sensitive through her orgasm as I keep my fingers pumping in and out of her.

I bring my hand to unlock the restraints on her ankles and slide away the bar between her legs, keeping my fingers inside of her the whole time.

Then I remove my fingers, run my tongue through her folds, collecting all the juices and bring my fingers to my mouth to taste.

"You taste delicious."

I bring my fingers to scoop some of her juices up and drag them along her body before bringing them to her lips as I stand.

I wrap my other hand around her body, supporting her weight as my fingers slide into her mouth.

Her cheeks hollow out and her tongue wraps around my fingers, cleaning off all the juices with a thorough licking and sucking motion.

I slide them from her mouth and see her smile cover her face and light up her eyes. Gently I tug the chain to slacken her arm restraints. Then I quickly get to removing her arms from the chains and I draw her body down onto the floor so she's lying beside me on the padded mats.

"Are we green Isabella?"

I ask, in dire need of a release myself now.

"Very green Mistress."

Her voice sounds sexy and seductive.

"Good. I want you to fuck me with this dildo."

I bring the double ended dildo up for her to see and her eyes cloud with lust.

"You can use your mouth on any part of my body, but you need to make me orgasm in under three minutes otherwise you can't sleep in my bed."

I know I won't last long after today's session. Tasting Isabella and seeing her climax has made me very wet and responsive myself.

She takes the dildo from my hand and gently straddles my body. Before she starts kissing my neck and worshipping my body, I can feel her pouring out her love to me in every touch.

She twists the dildo around in her hand,

"Suck it."

I order and her eyes go wide but she takes it in her mouth. Sucking on it like a good little girl. And it looks incredibly sexy.

Then she takes it from her mouth and I kiss her.

She then bring it down to between our bodies, running one end through my folds, I feel my back arch.

"Isabella." I warn as she teases me with the edge not going inside of me.

She slips it inside of me, before slipping onto the other end herself. It moves the dildo and it hits my g-spot making me gasp.

She slides along the dildo until her core brushes against my own and our bodies are touching intimately.

One of her hands moves to the small amount of the dildo between us, to move it about and push it in and out of my body while she rains kisses on my body.

Her mouth eventually latches onto one of my breasts while her free hand massages the other breast.

I arch my back when the dildo hits the spot again, I'm already incredibly aroused and I know it won't take much to tip me over the edge, so when Isabella's hand moves to rub my clit I can feel everything start to come undone inside of me.

"Close. Oh god." I pant out and turn my head, seeing Isabella has one minute left.

"One minute." I pant out.

I really want her to sleep in my bed. When she suckles on my nipple and flicks it with her tongue as she presses her thumb against my clit, I feel my walls clench.

"Going to...ahhh..." I pant and I feel the dildo move faster between me and her. I rub her clit with my hand, wanting to bring her over the edge as well, knowing her clit already swollen and sensitive.

She helps me ride out my orgasm, as I see her come undone above me. Panting and whimpering. I remove the nipple clamps just as she reaches her peak to tip her fully over the edge. And I take her nipples in my mouth to sooth them. Knowing when they are removed they can tip you over the edge and they bring Isabella crashing down.

Her body sags with relief and I pull her down onto me.

"Good girl."

I kiss her forehead before she pulls the dildo from us. The tension all gone in the air.

I help us up, taking the toys to place in the sink for me to wash tomorrow and then I drag us into the shower, knowing sitting in the bath will be uncomfortable for Isabella.

I wash us down quickly, seeing that she is tired. Then I help her out, drying her down and rubbing more cream into her pink ass and thighs before I lead her to the bedroom.

Here I proceed to brush and tie up her hair before tucking us into bed.

I pull up the covers and wrap my arms around Isabella dragging her close to my body.

"Tonight you can sleep freely but in future I may tether you to the bed."

I smile and kiss her shoulder.

"Thank you Mistress."

"You're welcome beautiful girl. Now sleep Isabella, you've had a tiring night and you are expected to make breakfast tomorrow morning for 8am sharp."

I know when she falls asleep as her breathing even outs and she starts to murmur my name.

"Rosie. I love you Rosie."

She mutters and I smile. I feel my heart clench at the words. As much as I may be dom, she has me wrapped around her little finger. I would do anything for her. She's my utter world.

"As I love you my dearest, sweet Bella."

I place a final kiss to her shoulder and draw her closer once again and succumb to sleep myself, feeling utterly content for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: So it was the long awaited punishment. I hope you all enjoyed it and it lived up to expectations. Don't be too harsh on Rosie, she had to keep Bella in order. **

**I'd like to thank everybody for continually supporting me in reading and reviewing! It means a great deal to me!**

**I have two new projects which I have been working on and will be posting shortly. The details are on my profile! **

**There will be 6, possibly 7 more chapters if there is demand for the 7th chapter and then an epilogue to the story. And then that will be the end of Mistress Rosalie. I am as yet undecided as to whether I'm doing outtakes, but they will be separate to Mistress Rosalie if I do! **

**Thanks for reading and hope you'll leave me a review!**

**Final point, I do not own Twilight otherwise I would be a hell of a lot richer! **


	26. Balancing Out Everything

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Balancing Out Everything**

**Dedicated to Dark-Moon-Enid, I'm going to come kick your ass if you don't smile! **

**Rose's POV.**

...

After a fantastic weekend with Bella, including our first escapade in the playroom, I feel utterly thrilled. Even knowing I had a day at work ahead of me. To know that our first weekend back in our roles had gone well, was fantastic.

The discussion the next morning about the scene was highly effective and I felt the walls which had been built up between me and Bella break down as we began to communicate effectively again.

"_Isabella, breakfast is delicious," I say as I take a bite of a waffle. She smiles and blushes, always so modest._

"_Thank you Mistress." _

"_I think we should discuss yesterday and how it made you feel? The outfit to start with and then the scene in the playroom along with your punishment. I'll want to check your ass out later as well." I grin and wink as she stares at me, her cheeks tinged pink._

_She nods her head before starting to speak, mulling over her answers carefully. _

_"The outfit made me uncomfortable at first, it was rather out there for me." She chuckles and I smile. One of the reasons I'd got it in the first place._

_The other being, it made her look incredibly sexy and I enjoyed seeing her in it. Rather selfish reasons but she wore jeans and her converse a lot, so I feel sometimes I don't get to see enough of her gorgeous body. So that was the perfect opportunity._

_I guess it was cheating in a way but I wanted her to feel comfortable with showing of her gorgeous body, especially to me. I appreciate and love every inch of her beautiful body. _

_I nod my head and urge her to go on. _

"_But then I liked being in it, as it made me feel sexy. Like I was flaunting myself to you and being so close to you made me feel, comfortable." _

_I smile, it worked exactly as I knew it would._

"_Good because you are beautiful and sexy Isabella and I don't want you to ever forget that." And with that, I kissed her soundly on the nose. _

"_And the punishment and scene?" _

_I rest my hand on her thigh as I finish up my waffle, knowing it's nearing 9am. The end of our roles for the weekend our time as Mistress and pet drawing to a close. _

_She shifts uncomfortably. _

_"Isabella do not be afraid to speak your mind. Give me your general feel of the punishment it will not affect you in any way." _

_I urge her. She nods and swallows._

"_I was nervous, I guess. And rather upset. At first maybe I felt like you were being unfair but I knew it was for my well-fair." She looks up at me, looking worried. I nod in encouragement and squeeze her thigh gently._

"_But then I felt relief I guess, and understanding. Like everything has fit into place. Afterwards I felt so much better and although my ass was sore, I know that I shouldn't ever be afraid of talking to you. Then after things were incredible, thoroughly enjoyable. I liked the part where I got to please you too." _

_She looks up at me from hooded eyes, smiling coyly. I feel an answering smile cross my face and I lean in, planting a kiss on her lips – unable to help myself. _

"_I'm extremely happy to hear that but I want you to write down in detail your every thought on the scene and the punishment in this journal. I've wrote the task at the top of the page and I expect you to place it on the kitchen table at the start of our next session. Which brings me to my next point." _

_She smiles, taking the journal from my outstretched hand, twisting it back and forth in her hands. Stroking the smooth blue leather cover with her hands. _

"_I was thinking on two options which are entirely your choice, we can play on Wednesday nights for a few hour and what we do will be different every week and off my choosing. As well as playing Saturday through to mid-afternoon Sunday. Or we can do Friday night through to late afternoon Sunday and skip the Wednesday which will be different from the Wednesday sessions." _

_I give her a few moments to mull over the option. Personally I think having Wednesday evenings would be great as we could go through more training regimes together and occasionally I may implant a structured work out session. _

_I know Bella works out but she sometimes needs more hands of, especially if we are going to be playing more regular. _

"_I think having the Wednesday in the middle of the week would work better and then playing Saturday through the mid afternoon Sunday Mistress." _

"_Excellent answer pet. If anything ever crops up with college you are to notify me immediately." _

"_Yes Mistress."_

"_Excellent pet. It has been a true pleasure to have your submission for the weekend, but now it is time to depart." _

_I bend over and kiss her lips._

"_I'll see you Wednesday night, naked 7pm in the living room." I growl nip her lip before picking up the plates and carrying them over to the sink, where I dump them. I give her a few minutes to get into the right mind frame of loosing her submissive stance to me, as I get into the mind frame of Bella's girlfriend, not Bella's Dom. _

_Then I turn back around to find Bella staring at me as she's ditched her robe. _

"_What are your plans for today Rosie?"_

"_I plan to get my girlfriend's sexy ass into her bed and make her scream my name while we make love for as long as possible." _

_She giggles a high pitched laugh and dives from the chair and starts running from the room._

"_Get your ass back here Bella," I call out and run after her._

I smile at the thoughts running through my head, my tongue on her body, her tongue on my body. Both our tongues on each others body at the same time. Our hands on each other, kissing, caressing. Reaching multiple orgasms as we laid in bed long after lunch time. Then raiding the fridge in our famished states where we fed each other finger foods before making our way back to bed.

We passed out around 9 after a full day of just pure love making. The best day of my existence. So this morning, ever part of my body ached in a good way, but I wouldn't have given up any part of yesterday at all. It was phenomenal.

* * *

After a rather frustrating day, where I had to restrain myself from castrating two teenage boys who made rather inappropriate comments about my breasts. To say I was angry is an understatement when I caught them making the motions, I fired into them.

I guess after a full day of love making the lack of sleep after exhausting my body made me a little cranky and I wanted to make it perfectly clear talking about me – their teacher – like that was not acceptable.

"_If you two make one more gesture or comment about my body parts, I will be not only taking you to the principals office but I will be talking to Chief Swan who happens to be the father of my partner. Unless you fancy getting a sexual harassment order on you, I suggest you severely consider your actions. As I am way out of your league, for several reasons, I'm your teacher, I am in a perfectly happy relationship and you're teenage boys."_

_They both nodded, gulping and saying they'd spread the word that you were a damn good teacher who was to be respected. _

I probably shouldn't have said I was out of their league but it was true. I wasn't going to hide the truth.

So I pulled into the drive to see Bella's truck – or junk heap which I'm going to take a look soon, to stop her from killing herself – was sat on the drive telling me she is already home from college.

After spending several weeks of college and moving colleges she dropped behind. So in the end she decided to switch courses, I wasn't fussed about her decision at all. I told her I was here to support her and I didn't care if she was a mature student. Especially since the course she'd changed to had only really just started.

So she's managed to change to a literature course as it's only halfway through the first semester and she's doing astounding. I'm incredibly proud of her, after all the hard work she's put in.

After all, not all of us are cut out for being scientists and dwelling in the sciences. She's much better at the English based subjects than the maths and sciences. I guess it balances us out, as she brings her wonderful way with words to our partnership while I bring the more world knowledge of how it's made up to be specific.

I make my way into the house, hearing Bella in the kitchen, pottering about. I smile.

"Bella baby, I'm home."

I call out, dropping my bag onto the sideboard beside the front door and hanging up my coat on one of the coat pegs. I make my way through to the kitchen to see Bella well at work, preparing what seems to be a feast.

"You don't expect me to eat all this do you?" I stare on in horror thinking how much weight I'd gain from eating just a small amount of this food.

She looks at me chuckling.

"I'd hope not and from the look on your face, you're counting the pounds this would add to your quite delectable body," she giggles and turns back to her work.

"Good but might I ask why all the food?"

"You might ask, doesn't mean I'll answer."

She grins and I slap her butt, realising she's playing smart ass with me. I guess that is what happens when you fall in love with a literature geek.

"Bella, why are you making all this food?"

"For dinner."

I frown.

"Who's coming to dinner?"

"Many people."

"How many?"

"A few."

"What people are coming to dinner?"

She smiles and turns to me, waving a knife in her hand as she counts of the people.

"Angela, Ben, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Kate, Edward and Tanya."

I smile despite Tanya's name being said. After we saw her a few weeks ago, she's been improving even more after her visits to her therapist and now we're on the way to becoming friends.

It also helps that she's found herself a new girlfriend. Irina. It certainly eased the tension between us and with Irina being around her age and having her own troubles they fit perfectly together.

So I didn't mind her coming round to our house, especially if she's with Edward. I'm sure everybody will be on good behaviour.

"No parents?"

"No, they're coming Thursday."

She grins.

"Do you need any help?" I gesture to the food, hoping she doesn't want any help as I was planning to tinker with her truck.

"No, I've got it covered. Just set up the table and make sure you're presentable for 7."

"Have I ever not been?"

"No but you made a comment about sorting out my truck and that means you're going to be dirty."

"I'm dirty all right." I smirk and swat her ass again.

"Out of my kitchen. Stop trying to sexually harass me, I have work to do."

I sigh, peck her lightly on the lips and slip from the kitchen before that knife ends up somewhere it shouldn't and she gets herself locked up in a cage. And not a sexual type of cage, where she's naked for my enjoyment.

* * *

I make my way out of the shower, feeling fully clean and refreshed now – after my time with the truck which resulted in a rather dirty me.

Although the end result was worth the smudges of oil and ruined clothes that I threw away. Bella's truck was fully functional and a lot more road worthy which made me happy.

I hate the idea of her driving around in the heap of junk that could give out any moment; especially since I'm mechanically gifted.

I hitch the towel further up around my body as I make my way into the closet attached to our bedroom. I root through the draws first to find my favourite pair of red racy lingerie which is sheer lace and then went in hunt of my black dress which fits my body perfectly.

The one I was going to wear when meeting Charlie – I chuckle – something totally unacceptable, but between friends it's definitely alright.

I pull on my lingerie quickly, rubbing body lotion on my body – so it shimmers in the light. Then quickly slip the dress on leaving my feet bare for now.

I guess it's odd to walk around in shoes in your home but when you're entertaining guests like this, it seems weird not to wear shoes. As everybody has their footwear on.

I do my hair quickly, letting it fall in natural curves around my shoulders, fluffing it up a little and spraying six tonnes of hair spray to make it stay, before I outline my eyes in eye liner, add some mascara, lip line, lipstick, lip gloss and blusher and eye shadow to top of my eyes with a smoky effect.

I check myself out in the mirror and do a little twirl as Bella walks in, her eyes pop from her head as she takes me in.

"See something you like?"

"Do you always have to look so damn perfect?" She croaks.

"I don't know whether to thank you or slap you." I laugh, pulling her into a hug and nuzzling my face against her neck.

"Nobody could compare to you." I take in her natural alluring scent which is now mixed with the smells of cooking.

She looks up at me a blush covering her upper body, making me wonder how far down it's gone this time.

"How can you say that, look at you," she raises her arms a little exasperatedly.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful thing in my life. I love every inch of you and you are just as beautiful as me, if not more. You might not see it, but you have a natural beauty that makes men and women alike drool over you and envy me for having you. I love you, with all my heart for who you are, not what you look like but..." I hold up my hand to stop her protest. "You are utterly beautiful to me. Now lets get you changed."

I slap her butt and push her towards the closest while I go to pull out a butt plug from the draw which I intend for her to wear tonight, as I have something I want to try out on Wednesday and this will only happen if I start stretching her now.

"Bella, I want you to wear a butt plug tonight during dinner. I wouldn't ask as it's during our us time, but it's in preparation for Wednesday. You are perfectly entitled to say no, but then I'll have to change plans for Wednesday. I did mention over the weekend that there will be times during the week in which I require you to do things for me, but I will never push you to do them." I hold up a rather small butt plug in my hand, which should keep her stimulated enough through dinner but not totally over the top.

She stalks towards me, "Anything to please you Mistress."

She kisses me on the lips and turns around, bending over. Showing me her bare ass.

I hold back the groan which crept up on me as she spreads her legs apart.

Damn girl!

I flick the lid of the lube open which I'd brought with me and coat the plug, before running the lube over her rear hole. She shivers and I move my hand from her ass to her core, to find her wet and warm.

I take several moments to stroke from her wet pussy up to her ass, before bringing the plug down. I gently work it into her ass and smile as she lets out a little moan.

Once it's fitted fully inside, I give it a little tap, sending vibrations through her and making her moan.

"Good girl. Thank you Bella." I bend and place a kiss on her back before leaving her to change. Knowing I'd delay dinner if I stay in there any longer.

I smile to myself as I leave the room, if she can cope well tonight, I plan to take her out Wednesday night in public with a little more than that as stimulation. To test her control. Which is one of the reasons I wanted to start of tonight while we have guests and with most of them being knowledgeable of the community we are in, it seemed like a perfect opportunity.

* * *

Once everybody arrived and we made introductions all around and settled around the dinner table, everybody began to talk animatedly.

Emmett, Kate, Jasper and Alice were all discussing weddings as they are currently both planning their weddings.

Edward, Ben and Bella were all talking about something that I wasn't taking much interest in. I don't mean to be rude, their conversation just bored me.

And I was talking to Angela and Tanya about certain fashion labels and talking about Alice's wedding. It seems we're all invited and that Alice gets around a bit as she knows Angela too. Tanya was happily talking about Irina when Alice decided to interrupt in her usual chirpy manner.

She giggles as she stands up and raises her glass, capturing all our attentions.

"So everybody, as you know I'm getting married to the love of my life." She turns to Jasper and giggles again.

"Try not to get all sloppy at my dinner table and please refrain from mounting him until you get home," I wink and everybody around the table laughs as Alice pretends to glare at me.

"Finished?" She asks with a slightly deadly glare.

"Sure am, please go on."

She smiles and pretends to ignore me but I see she's too happy to be really mad and she knows I'm only being me.

"Well, as I haven't really got much family other than Jasper's, and I have only a few really close friends, Bella here decided to help me out by asking you all here and a few extras tonight as me and Jasper have something to ask a couple of you." She giggles and I frown as I look at Bella.

She just shrugs her shoulders.

"So first it's me, Bella I'm so glad you met Rosie. You've made her so happy, and you've brought her back to me and Jazz and for that we're grateful."

I feel myself blushing at her words, something that's rare for me.

"And I'd like to say how much of an awesome friend you've been to me in such a sort time. Helping me with the wedding, so I'd like to ask will you be my maid of honour?"

I turned in stunned silence to look at Alice. It was hard to not feel a little hurt that she'd choose my girlfriend who she's only known a short time over me. I mean, I haven't been much help in the wedding matter but I've been busy.

I have been helping out Jazz a little and I guess I didn't realise her and Bella had bonded so well.

But I push aside my hurt to be happy for Bella.

"Of course I will Alice," I notice her hesitant gaze at me but I smile and nod my head and she rushes to hug Alice.

"Thank you Bella!" Alice sing song voice raises and we all laugh as she squeezes the living daylights out of Bella.

Jasper stands up now and puts a restraining hand on his wife to be before she suffocates Bella. He chuckles as she pulls back with a rather demure smile.

Then he turns back to the table and looks at me as he makes his way round to me.

He pulls me to my feet and I feel thoroughly confused.

"Rosie, I've got no family but you and our parents. You're all I've ever known and I know it's taken you years to accept me but I feel privileged to be a brother to such an amazing women like you. I want you there every step on mine and Alice's special day, I know it's not the normal thing to do. But since when have we been the normal family?" He chuckles along with me.

"Will you be my best woman?"

"Only if I can wear a skirt?"

And then he pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"You two certainly have a round about way of asking people for favours. What happened to the normal, will you be my maid of honour? Will you be my best woman? In a quiet pulled aside rush when trying to organise your wedding."

I ask as I pull away with a chuckle. Trying to stop myself from getting soppy.

"We wanted to show how much we appreciate you two. But we're still expecting desert so I'd hurry up as your guests are looking hungry." Jasper chuckles and rubs his stomach.

"Fine. I'm going but don't get all weepy on me today people. Save that for the wedding. And don't expect a nice sickly sweet speech from your best woman." I give Jasper my best glare as he laughs.

"I would never have expected anything less Rosie."

A smile lights up his face as I feel the returning one on mine. I know I'd go to hell and back for him now. Because I can't deny he's my brother and he means the absolute world to me.

Then my eyes flicker to everybody else at the table, they're all smiling and laughing.

I look at Emmett who wiggles his eyebrows at me, "Free up your time for me as well Rosie, I need a best woman for my wedding too!"

I laugh, damn Jasper! Everybody is going to be dragging me off to be best woman for their weddings.

Then Angela decides to pipe up, "And Bella I need a best woman for my wedding too. Don't let Alice steal you away."

This time I laugh, "Good luck with that Angela. Alice is a force to be faced with."

The whole table chuckles again and Alice sticks her tongue out at me.

I make a final glance at Bella who's looking at me with a mixture of lust – most likely due to the moving butt plug – and pure undiluted love that screams I'm hers in every way possible.

My heart. My soul. And my very existence belong to her.

"Looks like we're booked up with wedding fever babe."

"Indeed, as long as you're with me, I think I can deal with all this soppy lot."

I smile, wink and spin around.

Then I stomp off into the kitchen, feeling myself getting soppy with age. It also brings to my mind the love my brother and Alice share. As well as Emmett and Kate. Angela and Ben. All engaged to be married.

So many weddings in such a short space of time.

It makes me think of the something I'm missing in my life. The commitment to Bella. Would she ever agree to marry me? To be tied to me in that way? Would one more wedding be any less special?

I have no doubt she would, and no doubt it would be any less special, if not more so for us to be one of the last of our friends to finally tie the knot.

It's just plucking up the courage to ask and finding the perfect moment, as well as the perfect ring. I know I have some organising to do and some people to talk to, as I'm not about to let Bella go.

Although I know we're not ready yet, we need to wait, but one day in the future, she will be mine in every possible way. She will be Mrs. Bella Hale.

* * *

**A/N: Well another chapter! Rose is getting soppy! I haven't got a beta for this story so any mistakes, I'm sorry for. I sometimes miss things. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, hopefully I'll have it before Friday, if not then it will be after August 3rd as I'm going on holiday to Italy for some sight-seeing and relaxation. Which means no laptop! **

**Great news! I've just posted the preface to my new femslash work. Hardship Brings Bellaship. It's Alice/Bella so I hope you'll all go check me out. So don't forget to add me to author alerts to find out when I update that!**

**So thanks for reading, hope you'll leave me a review and hope to post again soon! **

**Nerdette out! x**


	27. Innuendoes

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Innuendoes **

**Dedicated to Dark-Moon-Enid, now smile, 'cos I love you girl! :D**

**I don't own the Twilight series, etc but Mistress Rosalie is my baby! **

**Rose's POV.**

* * *

I smile as I make my way down the stairs, in my short black shorts and tank top, my hair still drying from the shower I've just had in preparation for going out with Isabella tonight.

And there I find her, knelt on the pillow I'd laid out in the living room, butt naked. My Isabella. Knelt in her waiting position, she looks absolutely stunning.

"Good evening Isabella. You may speak."

"Good evening Mistress."

"Tonight Isabella, I'm going to test your restraint. I'm taking you out for dinner but you'll be wearing something special. Now stand and come to me Isabella, I want a proper greeting."

She slowly stands up and walks towards me, with an unearthly grace, her hips swaying from side to side and her breasts bouncing.

I take hold of her hips when she's within touching distance and draw her body hard against mine, meaning she has to move her feet faster to keep up with her body. Then my mouth descends on hers, capturing her lips in the heat and passion of the moment.

Her mouth soft and tender against my own, her plush lips melting against my own and giving up control to me, as I allow my tongue to peak out from between my lips and taste the lush exquisiteness of Isabella.

Pulling away, seems incredibly hard but I eventually do and I see a very satisfied smile upon Isabella's face which is entirely down to me and if I have my way, it will be always down to me to please and pleasure her.

"Now, up into the bedroom so I can prepare you for our night out," I slap her rear end and gently push in her the direction of the stairs.

She quickly rushes of up the stairs, her long luscious legs takings her up the stairs; making me smile at her eagerness to please.

I saunter after her at a leisurely pace wanting to give her chance to get into the bedroom before me, and I am not disappointed when I enter, seeing her knelt down before me on our bedroom carpet.

"Beautiful Isabella."

I ignore her otherwise for the moment while I go to get my supplies for this evening, I pick up the Ben Wa balls and the larger butt plug. Knowing this evening will be rather harder for Isabella with dual stimulation. I don't forget the lube for the butt plug, picking that up last of all.

I very much plan to get her panties utterly soaking by the end of the evening.

"Stand up Isabella, and I want you to bend over the bed placing your hands on the edge. Then spread your legs wide for me."

She quickly and efficiently gets into position as I come up behind of her. First I bring my hand up to her pussy to test her wetness, it comes away dripping with her juices.

"So wet my darling pet." I murmur and stroke her from pussy to ass, coating her holes with her own juices.

Then I bend down and swipe my tongue through her folds, tasting her straight from the source. Her juices running into my mouth, hot liquid that burns my tongue with its tang.

Her body shivers in response but she holds her position, as I flick my tongue over her nub making her body quiver with need.

"Always responsive," I murmur and pull away from her beautiful, glistening folds.

"Now Isabella, I want you to wear these Ben Wa balls this evening, I know you will enjoy the experience as when you move they will rub against your walls and hit your sweet spot. And you're going to have to wear a butt plug. You will not be allowed to cum until I say, and this evening you are not to speak unless spoken to and you should not speak to anybody else unless I give you position. The reason for our outing tonight, is for you to gain control over yourself and allow yourself to be shown off by your Mistress."

I smile.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Good. I'm going to insert the Ben Wa balls now into your very wet pussy," I reach for the Ben Wa balls and give a little slap to her clit making her jump again.

I smirk, I love the effect I can have on her body. I slowly insert the Ben Wa balls and make sure there in place before pulling my hand away. I feel Isabella move slightly, adjusting herself to the feeling of them and the stimulation they cause.

"Get up and walk for me Isabella, from this side of the room to the other and then back into position." I want to make sure she can walk properly with them in and it doesn't over stimulate her body.

I watch her face and see the playing of emotions over it, as she deals with the new stimulation and excitement to her body.

"Good girl." I praise as she bends back over the bed.

This time I bring the butt plug which I've now all lubed up and picking up the lube to run across her ass crack. The coolness of the lube makes her shiver and raises goose bumps across her back.

I rub soothing circles along her back to keep her calm while I gently ease in the larger butt plug. I know she's used them before but it's been a while so I want to make sure she's been eased gently back into everything as I plan for a future for dual penetration, both with dildos, but I plan to use a strap on for one of our sessions.

Once I've got the butt plug into place, I place kisses from her spine up to the back of her neck which I nip gently while needing the flesh at her hips. I notice she attempts to move her ass backwards in attempt to gain friction but I use my body to still her movements.

"Now Isabella, I want you to get dressed and meet me downstairs by the door in twenty minutes. I've laid out your outfit for you on the bed," I lower my voice making it a seductive caress of her skin.

I smile as she shivers and I nip her earlobe, "I love you darling Isabella."

"I love you too Mistress."

Then I leave the room and allow her to get dressed and to allow myself to go in search of my own outfit for this evening.

* * *

I pull up outside the restaurant in Port Angeles, I didn't want to go too far tonight with Isabella wearing the butt plug and the Ben Wa balls, but the restaurant is a quiet rather small one, so it's not overly busy and hopefully we won't draw too much attention.

I open her door and help her out, she nods her head in thanks and then I lead our way into the restaurant after locking the car.

"You look beautiful Isabella." I whisper in her ear as I stand behind her in the restaurant waiting for the imbecile of waiter to find our table. And he happens to keep checking my Isabella out, which I certainly do not like.

Especially when it's a spotty teenage boy who has no hope of ever getting near her.

I glare at him when he leads us to our table, trying to engage Isabella in conversation and failing as every time I interrupt to prevent her from failing her task, thanks to this idiot.

"I want a different waiter," I hiss as I seat Isabella.

The young boy gulps, turning to me.

"Why?" His voice too cocky for my liking.

"Because you are insubordinate and you keep leering at _my_ Isabella making her feel uncomfortable now unless you want me to speak to the manager I suggest you get me another waiter, preferably female." I growl and he skitters away.

He didn't look the least bit sorry for leering at Isabella as I scared him away. I take my seat opposite her, and I see her shifting uncomfortably.

"Problem?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No Mistress."

"That's better."

I sigh, knowing I've taken out my anger from the waiter and directed it at Isabella.

"I am sorry Isabella. He's just a damn scrawny teenage boy who was pissing me off."

This makes her smile and I touch my hand to her cheek.

"How about we enjoy our evening now and we'll see if I can keep your sufficiently distracted," I give her a wicked smile with a wink and she grins shyly in return as I remove my hand from her cheek.

Just as a new, waitress, appears with a huge smile on her face looking between me and Isabella, still smiling.

She turns her attention to me, batting her eyelashes and pushing her breasts into my face.

This time I see Isabella glaring at the girls' back, obviously my request for a female waitress failed in the attempt to take attention away from us. We've got landed with somebody who is trying to get into my knickers, straight in front of Bella. Just fabulous.

So I take hold of Isabella's hand as the waitress talks, "What can I get you to drink?"

"Two glasses of your best wine."

"Great. I'll bring those right out." She turns away but not without brushing my arm and giving me a cheeky wink.

I turn to Isabella who now has raised eyebrows and a slight frown.

"Don't worry, she's got nothing on you Isabella. You my stunning beauty are the love of my life and I am the very reason your pussy is tingly and wet right now," I whisper the last part as I lean across the table, licking my lips suggestively.

Bella's eyes go wide, especially as I allow the heel of my shoe to run up and down the back of her calf, making her move around a little and then she gasps. I smirk, the Ben Wa balls must have rubbed against her sweet spot.

"Like that Isabella?"

"Yes Mistress." Her voice is practically a purr.

The waitress comes back with our drinks and asks for our order, I give it to her without once glancing in her direction, concentrating on my foot which is moving up and down, on Bella's calf.

"You're really looking entirely delectable tonight Isabella. I can't wait to get you home and naked, will I find my pet ready for Mistress? Do you want me Isabella?"

I raise my eyebrows and lean forward to give her a good view of my goods with a smirk as I bring my hand to rest on her thigh, rubbing 'soothing' circles higher and higher up her leg.

She shifts again and manages to stutter out a response, "Yes Mistress. You look...sexy."

"Not as sexy as you my beautiful Isabella, in that lacy lingerie set, I just want to rip it from your body." I smile, showing my teeth this sign before leaning in to run my nose along her neck, up to her ear where I rest my mouth.

"When we get home, I want you to get naked and on the bed for me, spreading yourself for me and I want to watch you pleasure yourself, after I remove the toys from you Isabella. I want to watch you come apart and then I'm going to make you cry my name." I tug on her earlobe and pull away, enjoying the teasing and taunting of tonight.

"Yes Mistress."

Is all Isabella manages to say before our dinner is brought out and I move myself back around to my side of the table to give her some reprieve from my assault of dirty talking and soft touches. Although I find myself unable to resist totally, I guess going through college with Emmett, left me with a rather crude nature.

"This food looks ravishing, the salmon looks so pink and juicy. I just think I'll have to lick it all up it tastes so good. Sweet and juicy. I don't think I've ever seen a better looking peachy salmon. Don't you agree Isabella?"

I see not only Isabella's mouth drop open but the waitress who is lowering Bella's food before her looks entirely shocked. I just smile and wink at her, enjoying every moment.

* * *

I pull the car into our drive and turn to Isabella.

"You know the drill, I want you kneeling on the bed first so I can take out your toys, then we're going to have some fun Isabella."

I growl and she quickly gets out of the car and rushes of into the house. I smile. Dinner had been entirely enjoyable and it certainly relieved the stress of mid-terms at school and some of the insolent students I have.

Not only had the boys taunts become worse, it was going round their little gang how I was a sexual addict. One of the reasons I was going to see Charlie tomorrow after work. I'd been to see the principal today and he said he's going to speak to them, which would do fuck all, so I am going to speak to Charlie and see if I can file for sexual harassment charges or at least get him to talk to them besides asking him a very important question.

I made my way into the house, only pausing to lock the door and throw down my bag, careful to take my phone out as I want to make a phone call before bed tonight.

Then I amble up the stairs after Isabella and find myself extremely pleased to see her naked on the bed, pussy in the air and I can see and smell her arousal from her as it's so strong in the air.

I'm surprised by now that she hasn't even cum with all the teasing of the night and continual stimulation from movement, as well as the workout her pussy muscles must have had.

I kick of my shoes and drag of my dress, leaving myself in my black lingerie, throwing everything else to the side, I pounce onto the bed making Isabella squeak in surprise.

Very gently I bring my hands to spread Isabella's folds and blow gently on her warm core, making her shiver and squirm.

"Stop moving." I order.

Then I bring my hand to gently massage her swollen, pink nub while I bring my free hand to remove the Ben Wa balls in her pussy, I pull them out slowly and easily as her wetness allows them to slide out and I toss them onto the bedside. Knowing I'll clean them later.

"Your pussy is so pink Isabella, just like my juicy salmon this evening. Didn't that taste nice?" I smirk as she moans.

Then I pull the butt plug out, knowing it's been in there quite a while now, and I gently massage her rear end before pulling away from her body.

"Now Isabella, onto your back, spread your legs wide and I want you to touch yourself. Show me what you want me to do to you, don't hold back. Pleasure yourself sweet Isabella. Put your hands on your pink swollen pussy, on your hardened little nipples, so ripe for sucking and licking on. Show me Isabella." I command her and she scrambles onto her back.

I see the shyness in her eyes but she follows my orders, spreading her legs apart. Not enough for my liking so I hook my ankles around her legs and spread them wider, her eyes shoot to mine in alarm and I bring my hand to massage her leg. Soothing her.

"Show me," I whisper in sweet promise of ecstasy and pleasure.

One of her hands snakes up her body to her breast, where she takes the weight in her palm, massaging slightly, before her hand comes to pinch and twist her nipple. Her other hand moves down to touch her swollen, wet pussy.

I see her hand touch her nub, sensitive and wet she lets out a little cry, before her hand comes down to her pussy. She goes straight for the kill, slipping two of her long slender fingers into her pussy and begins to draw them in and out.

"Harder." I watch mesmerised.

She begins to pant gently, her body responding to her ministrations.

I can't take it any longer, I pull her hands away from her body and attack her mouth with my own, my hands replacing hers. My tongue invading her mouth, sweeping every inch, finding the spots which make her moan against me.

Searching, touching, caressing. I slip my fingers into her pussy, and begin to pump them hard, her pussy walls clench around me.

"Fuck, you taste so good Isabella," I murmur against her neck as I lick and suck the skin there. My body hovering over hers, trapping her to the bed. The heat surrounding us, the sexual urges consuming us.

"Touch me now." A plea and order melding into one.

Her hands don't waste time, nor does her mouth, which seeks out the softness of my breasts, the hardness of my nipple after quickly getting rid of my bra and flinging it aside.

She draws my nipple into her mouth, sucking hard and biting gently. I cry out as she does.

"Cum for me Isabella. Cum on my fingers." I cry out as her hand goes to my free breast, giving it equal attention just as her back arches from the bed, pressing her body closer to my own.

I bring my own mouth to lavish her skin, not wanting to leave an inch untouched.

I feel her body shake and convulse beneath me, her cries and moans reaching my ears, driving me further to my high.

I pull her over me, making her straddle my body.

"I want you to lick me out, I want to cum on your face. I want you to lick up my essence from the source," she moans out and slides down my body. She quickly draws of my panties and throws them aside, not bothering to look where they land.

Then her hands following the path that her mouth had gone which had left a hot trail of need in it's wake. I feel my body rise up of the bed as she latches onto my nub, my body meeting to meet her soft, warm demanding mouth.

Sucking, gently nibbling. Drawing it into her mouth and pulling before releasing and blowing.

Then she swipes her tongue through my folds, collecting the wetness there.

"Fuck Isabella."

And finally, the heat of everything having built up and the need to feel her body beside mine, her mouth on me. Her tongue invades my core, shooting in and tasting. Exploring every inch.

My back arches and I feel myself come undone under her touch, her pleasuring of me, her pleasuring of herself where she moaned my name and looked me in the eyes.

Her eyes full of lust and want.

I drag her body up onto mine, drawing her close in my arms.

"That was amazing Isabella. Thank you for this incredible evening."

She lounges lazily and sleepily against my side.

"I should be thanking you Mistress. That was awesome." Her head slumps against my body and her arm wraps its way around my waist as she entwines her leg with mine.

Snuggling as close as physically possible to me. I smile.

"You're very welcome pet. Now sleep, I can see you are tired. I just need to make a phone call but I'll join you in bed shortly baby. I love you, now sleep. You have college tomorrow." I kiss her forehead and she murmurs incoherently before snuggling into the bed.

Not once relaxing her grip on me, I manage to escape. I feel awful to pull away from her, but I have to make this phone call and it will benefit her eventually.

I grab my phone from the side and sneak off into the spare bedroom.

I pull up my contacts and dial Edward first.

"Hello." His voice sounding groggy and rough.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, what do you want that's so important you had to disturb my sleep for it?" He growls and I smirk.

"I want to ask Bella to marry me."

There is a moment of stunned silence on the phone before his voice responds, this time more awake.

"Really?"

"Yeah really, otherwise I wouldn't be ringing you. I didn't mean it as a joke. I want your help."

"Okay, what can I do?"

I smile. One down, one to go.

* * *

After getting of the phone from Edward, I feel happy and upbeat. I quickly dial my brothers number, but unfortunately Alice answers on the first ring which means I may be a while.

"Hi Rosie."

"Hello Alice."

"What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to speak to Jasper, which is why I rang his phone, not yours."

"That's nice of you. How are you?"

I sigh, no getting around Alice.

"I'm good. Now is Jasper there Alice, it's important."

"Really. What is it? Broken something in your playroom already?" She chuckles.

"No actually. It's to do with Bella."

"Oh. Is something wrong?"

"Far from it." I smile again.

"I'm not getting it out of you am I?"

"Nope. Now can I speak to Jasper?"

"I guess so but I'm warning you Rosie, I don't like secrets. I'll beat it from him." I chuckle and then feel my ear drum burst as she lets out a scream, calling Jaspers' name.

A few moments later, Jasper is finally on the phone.

"What's up Rosie?"

"I'm going to ask Bella to marry me but I want to make it special, so I have something to ask permission from you for something."

I hear quiet for a few moment and then hushed whispering.

"Are you telling Alice, Jasper?"

"Yeah. I think I know what you want."

I groan, I'm never going to live this down now.

"Great." I mutter.

I never get back to Jasper instead I get Alice's excited sing song voice.

"Ah Rosie that's so romantic. I didn't know you had it in you. Of course you can, we have so much to plan! Yay!"

"You don't even know what I was going to ask." I protest.

"Of course I do, you want it at our..."

"Fine." I grumble cutting her off.

"I'm so excited!" She squeals and I know it's going to be a while before I feel the soft comforting warmth of Bella's body beside my own. I guess I won't sleep well with what I have to face tomorrow any way.

* * *

I rub my palms against my trousers, feeling them sweat as I look at Chief Swans' house.

Slowly I take a deep breathe and make my way up to his house and knock on the door. He answers straight away, still dressed in his official uniform.

A smile covers his face as he sees me.

"Rosalie, to what do I owe the pleasure? No Bella?"

"No. I came to ask you something. Two things actually."

"Well you better come in then." His mouth twitches, the smile not falling as he steps aside and lets me into the house.

I stand taking in Bella's child hood home, the place she grew up for a short time and then the place she spent two weeks in every summer until she moved her properly after her 17th birthday, to finish her final two years of high school after leaving her mum to travel with her step-dad. My selfless loving Bella.

I follow Charlie into the living room where he drops himself down onto the chair and I sit opposite him on the couch.

"So what do you need to ask me?"

"The first is about some boys at school giving me trouble, the principal isn't being much help and they keep sexually harassing me, I was wondering if you could talk to them?"

"Sure, just give me their names and I'll sort them out for you. But I'm guessing that's not the main reason your here, right?"

"No. I was wondering if you'd allow me to ask for your daughters hand in marriage. She means the world to me and I love her more than anything, I want to make our commitment official. I don't plan to ask her yet but I just wanted to do it the proper way and ask you first..."

I stop feeling the tension in the air and then I see a smile coat Charlie's face. Making him look younger.

"I can see you make my Bells happy and as long as you keep doing that, you have my blessing."

"Thank you Charlie. Thank you. I promise you won't regret this!" I get up and hug him, feeling a huge relief from my shoulders having being lifted.

Now all I need to do is find the perfect ring and buck up the courage to ask my Bella for her hand in marriage.

_My beautiful Bella..._

* * *

**A/N: So guys this is the last chapter before I go on holiday, the next update will be in a couple of weeks now! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I worked my butt of to fit it in between last minute shopping and packing, so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry! I tried to leave it on a decent ending for you guys as I love you all for reading!**

**Hope you'll go over and check out my new story. Hardship Brings Bellaship: Falling in love, is never simple. Delving into the past can reveal some terrifying secrets, but it can also bring around future hope and happiness. Meeting the right girl who you saw in the stars might change everything. Dark moments and femslash. AH. **

**It's a Bella/Alice love story that involves friendship, comfort and future lemons! I have the first three chapters up, so go take a look! **

**Thanks for reading guys and I'm going to miss you and my story while I'm away! Only 5 chapters left, going to go cry now. Hope you enjoyed reading as I certainly enjoyed writing this chapter!**

**Once again, I'm astounded at the response to this story over 250 reviews so far, you guys totally rock! **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you'll leave me a little review!**

**Nerdette out! xx**


	28. Marriage Jitters

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Marriage Jitters. **

**Dedicated to Dark-Moon-Enid, now smile, 'cos I love you girl! :D**

**Rose's POV.**

* * *

The wedding preparations are starting to mount up now, with helping out for Emmett's wedding being his best woman and helping my brother, as well as trying to get through marking all the mid-terms at school, my life is becoming very busy.

I've rarely had a spare moment with Bella as just me and her, meaning the days have be ever increasing to when I'll actually ask for her hand. As she's so busy with studying for school and when she's not got her head buried in a book, she's helping Angela and Alice out with all the 'maid of honour business'.

I miss her, I mean physically our relationship couldn't be better. We have sex several times of week and we get to play twice a week, we go out for a meal now and again but our time is sometimes cut short due to appointments for the wedding planning or some emergency that crops up.

Yet emotionally, I feel like I've lost her. Intellectually I know she still loves me and we're both deeply in love but, I feel like we're passing ships, never finding a moment to just sit and talk. Discuss our day, what happened at work or college. Talk about past events or just laugh at an old memory.

The little things that all add up and with the weddings only now 6 short months away with dresses, suits, flowers, cakes, invites all for three weddings me and Bella are helping out with, it's not getting any easier to spend time together.

Realistically I know things will calm down after the wedding but, I still miss that intimacy that we had. I know I somehow need to reignite our passion and love. The perfect moment is exactly what I'm waiting for.

Just like I've found the perfect ring, I went the weekend after asking Charlie for Bella's hand. Jasper and Edward came with me. It was the first ring I saw and, I just knew it would be perfect for Bella. Once I've asked her, then I plan to take her to New York for the weekend, to visit Tiffany & Co. and get matching wedding bands for us.

But now, I just had to find the perfect moment. I've been talking to Jasper and eventually I decided that I am going to wait, until all the wedding craze was out of the way. I knew Bella wouldn't want a major fuss but, I had the perfect place in mind to make it romantic.

With Jasper's wedding being the last out of the three, I knew it would be the biggest and the best. After all, it was Alice planning it. The three couples had decided they were all going to attend each other's weddings which were across the space of two weeks then all jet off on honeymoon. To separate places of course but, none of them could bear to miss the others' special day.

We were counting down the months to the wedding now.

Month 1.

Month 2.

Month 3.

Month 4.

Month 5.

Angela and Ben's Wedding.

Emmett and Kate's Wedding.

They all flew by within the blink of an eye, leaving us to this final point and the final wedding of the two weeks. Alice and my dearest brother Jaspers'.

To say he was nervous would be an understatement, he was a quivering wreck; for somebody so calm in everybody else's hour of crisis, at his own wedding my brother was an utter idiot.

"Jasper." I shouted for nearly the twentieth time. "Calm the fuck down, otherwise I'm going to slap you and mare your pretty face with a hand print." I growl as I help him with his tie. Him, all the while, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Right calm. You sure she's going to be there? What if I mess up?"

"Jasper, she loves you, any idiot could see that. Have you seen how excited she is over this, she'll be there and I bet you £50 she'll be more worried about everything else rather than you messing up. She's marrying you because she loves you and, if you do mess up, she's not going to care. Even if she is a freaky perfectionist."

"Oi, that's my wife your calling freaky." He grumbles.

"Not your wife yet. Now that's the spirit. Drink this." I hand him a shot of whiskey, hoping it will calm him down enough for me to get him to the altar.

"Thanks Rosie. God knows what I'd do without you."

"Have a panic attack."

I grin at him and envelop him in a hug. He draws me close and holds me tightly. When I start to feel all emotional, I start to pull away. Not wanting to look soppy.

"Hey, you're going to crease my suit here," I pull away and laugh at his face.

"Right." His lips twitch and I smile.

"You have the rings don't you?" he asks, patting down all his suit pockets looking worried when I lift up the rings from my own pocket.

"Yes. I have the rings. It's my job to have them!"

"Good."

"Ready to go?"

"Are you?"

"Why do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Hey, I'm only getting married, you're asking Bella to marry you."

I freeze, thinking of Bella's ring in my purse. Today is the day.

"I've been ready for six months Jasper."

His hand on my arm prevents me turning around.

"You don't have to close of Rosie. Weddings are meant to be soppy." I look up into his eyes and see them shining with joy.

I hope one day, I can be like this, waiting to marry my beloved Bella.

"I know but, I have a reputation as the ice queen to maintain Jasper." I rib him gently with my elbow and he chuckles.

"Lets go then!" He grins, marching towards the door with purpose in every bouncing step.

"Lets go." I whisper the words after him and trail off.

(*)

The wedding went without a single hitch, just like Alice planned it. And personally, I am not at all surprised. Like I said to Jasper, she's a freaky perfectionist which means on their most important day in their lives – according to Alice – she would not let a single detail be out of place. I'm positive on that point.

Alice looked breathtaking with her hair pinned and twisted up around her face and her make up done subtly enough to enhance her already feminine pixie features. Then her dress was ivory with lace across the top bodice before sweeping down to the floor in pure silk and a rather short trail at the back which lead down from the corset ties at the back.

It fitted her like a glove and only enhanced her small pixie frame.

But as much as Alice looked stunning my eyes were fixated on Bella, who was wearing a mid length satin silk sapphire blue dress, with a heart shaped neckline and a band around her waist, to draw it in before it puffed out to her knees with a soft netting material.

She'd been placed into a pair of matching sapphire blue heels which helped show of her stunning legs and had my entire being fixated upon. To my eyes, she was utter perfection.

So now, it's the wedding reception and my turn to start the speeches.

I raise my glass and clear my throat, trying to gather the whole rooms attention. I adore attention, I'm not going to deny it – some could call me an attention whore – but this, a room full of people where I'm about to give a speech to, is very daunting.

"Hello everybody! I'm just the lucky one who's been landed with the role of giving the first speech about the lovely couple."

A few people chuckle as they here my rather sarcastic note, which earns a mini death glare from Alice, so I quickly look away. Landing my eyes on Bella.

"This will probably be the closest thing you'll ever ever get to hearing me being soppy but, I'm incredibly happy for both Alice and Jasper to have finally found somebody to love and cherish and to care for. I know they both make each other incredibly happy, even though, every day, I wonder how Jasper can keep up with Alice. If I didn't know better, I'd guess she was on permanent speed fix."

A few people laugh and I feel a pair of eyes boring into my skin again. Alice.

"But, despite Alice's freaky problems off everything being extremely over the top and perfect down to the 't'. I love them both and they really are perfect for each other. Jasper's my step-brother and he's been there when I most needed him, even if I was a horribly bratty child to him."

More people laugh now and I feel the confidence flood me and fill me up as I gaze into Bella's eyes before looking round the room to keep everyone's attention; like a good little speech giver.

"I'd like to say how perfect the day has been for you too and, how very much you are the yin and yang for one and other. I don't think I know a more perfect, if slightly crazy couple. All the best to the future and don't have too much sex on your honeymoon!" I cheer raising my glass and everybody raises theirs.

"Alice and Jasper, the perfect couple."

And everybody around repeats it as I return my stare back to Bella's eyes, flooding her with my love.

I gracefully take my seat and glance over to Alice and Jasper who are cuddling and making gooey gooey eyes to one and other.

The perfect couple indeed.

(*)

After everybody else had finally given their speeches and Alice and Jasper had shoved cake into one and other's mouth – which was highly amusing, especially when Alice smudged the cake into his nose. Everybody turned to the dance floor, readying for the happy couples first dance.

They danced to A Moment Like This by Leona Lewis it was incredibly sweet as I sat with Bella in my arms, across my lap, holding her close. Jasper twirling Alice around the dance floor, before he swept her into his arms and spun her around; that made her shriek in delight.

Then they continued to circle before ending the song with a kiss, a rather deep one. And a huge round of applause.

I lift Bella from my lap carefully, telling her I'll be back in a moment for a dance with her and, that I want to speak with Jasper.

"Hey Jazz."

"Have you done it yet Rosie?"

"What do you think?"

"No. When are you going to do it? Do you want the dance floor?"

"I think Bella would have a heart attack, I'm going to take her out into the gardens."

At that moment Alice comes flying up, wedding dress hiked up in her hands and a huge smile across her face.

"Have you asked her Rosie?" Alice's sing-song voice cries out. Maybe she's a little tipsy, she certainly looks delirious.

"Are you drunk Alice?"

"No." She pouts and defends herself.

I look at Jasper who just raises his eyebrows in a 'what can I do?' look.

"Right. If you'll excuse me, I promised my darling Bella a dance. I'll find you before you leave for honeymoon I promise!" I then hug both my brother and Alice before rushing back to find Bella. Unfortunately in the arms of Edward.

I frown at him and he just gives me a rather smug grin. I still think he's a little upset not to be getting into her knickers all the time but, she's mine now.

I stroll up behind Bella and place my hand on her shoulder,

"Mind if I steal my beautiful girlfriend back from you Edward, for the next dance?"

"Not at all Rosie."

I grimace at the nickname he's seemingly picked up from Bella, Jazz and Alice – the only people I actually permit to call me that and Emmett on occasions. I personally think he does it to wind me up.

"Great Eddie." I grin as he now grimaces at the nickname I've given him and I reach for Bella, pulling her from his arms into mine and flush against my body.

"Have I said you look simply delicious tonight?"

I whisper into her ear, allowing my teeth to graze her earlobe.

"You might have." Her reply is almost a desperate plea.

Slowly we dance to the beat of the music, gliding effortlessly around the dance floor with my lead, until the song finally comes to a close.

I pull away enough to take Bella's hand in mine and drag her away from the dance floor.

"Will you come outside for a walk with me Bella? I need some fresh air."

"Sure." She smiles that beautiful, heart breaking smile and floats along behind me.

Both of us mostly sober, after actually wanting to remember the evening Alice and Jasper get married. And, the fact I find it incredibly hard to get drunk.

So I lead us out into the gardens of the large hotel Alice and Jasper have hired out for their wedding. It was grand and extravagant, exactly to Alice's specification and everything about it screamed Alice with all the decorations and big classy, yet fashionable, furniture.

I made our way out to outside the fountain, where the twinkling fairy lights had been hung around, especially for the wedding.

I drag Bella over to sit on the fountain edge, a place with a decent amount of lighting so we can see in the darkness of the light. The only natural illumination being the moonlight which doesn't tend to span far enough to make it easy to see everything around. Especially for special moments such as this.

"I want to ask you something Bella." I start my voice sounding strong and secure but inside really, I'm a quivering mess, totally freaking out. Nothing like the usual calm, icy exterior that people see. I know she loves me but, we haven't spoken about marriage an awful lot and it's been just under a year now that we've been actually dating. And two months of that was spent apart. It just intensifies my fears.

Some people take years before they finally ask somebody to marry them. I feel my palms start to sweat and wonder if I've done the right thing now. After all I decided six months ago I was going to ask her. Is this too fast?

"Rosie?" Bella's endearing, concerned eyes that are looking up at me from where she's sat down on the edge of the fountain bring me back to ground level.

I clear my throat and get down onto my knees. Not being able to get down on just the one in the skirt. I here her gasp as I position myself upon the gravel that presses into my skin – but I can't bring myself to care at this moment – my whole being is centred upon Bella.

I pull the ring box from my purse and then toss my purse aside for the moment.

I look up at Bella now, who is above me, even sitting down. I capture her eyes with mine and see them shining with love and tears and nothing else.

"Bella Swan, the love of my life and the most amazing, beautiful woman I know. The lady who has turned me soppy and made my every dream come true. I promise to love and cherish every second of every day with you, as you're the most precious person in my life. I hope you'll grant me one final honour and become my life partner and true love forever?"

As I finish of my deceleration of love, I watch as the tears stream from Bella's face and her lips break into a smile.

"You could never be soppy Rosie." She whispers as I bring one hand to wipe away some of her tears, caressing her cheek in the process as her head leans into my palm. I feel a smile spread across my lips.

"Is that a yes?"

"Forever and always."

Then she leans down and claims my lips with her own, pressing her body against mine of the ground and wrapping her arms around me.

Finally we pull away and I take her hand in mine and slip the ring on her finger. A perfect fit.

"It's beautiful." She whispers as she holds it up to the light, allowing the diamond to sparkle in the fairy lights and glitter against the fountain water.

"You look stunning." I reach for her hand and kiss every finger, finally resting on the ring, before looking up at her through hooded eyes.

"I want you." My need for her rising as I whisper the words against her hand.

"I want you too."

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yes Bella."

"Take me Rosie."

I smile. Grabbing her hand and dragging her up. I reach for my purse, shoving in the ring box and placing it under my arm.

"I thought you wanted me now?" she mutters as I drag her along behind me at a fast pace.

"I don't want to be caught frolicking in the gardens." I giggle and pull her faster, careful not to go to fast in case she trips up towards the hotel. Odd pieces of gravelling falling from my legs which I haven't stopped, or cared to brush off.

"Not up for a little adventure?" Her voice a seductive promise.

I growl and twist around, pressing her into a stone pillar.

"I'm always up for adventure." I growl before crashing my lips against hers. My hands holding her arms down, preventing her from escaping me.

I slip my tongue into her mouth and caress her own tongue, sweeping aside her tongue. I find the sweet spot in her mouth which makes her moan into me. I pull away finally, a little breathless.

"I just want to get you back into our hotel room and take you over and over again, all night long. I don't intend to let you sleep tonight." I growl and nip her lip before dragging her back into the hotel.

I make one quick search and find Alice and Jasper. Unfortunately, Alice spots us before and comes barrelling over, squeaking in excitement.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for the pair of you! It's amazing and, at my wedding. When is the big day? Can I help? Pretty please?" She pouts and swings her arms about looking like a child playing dress up, due to the wedding dress.

"Calm down Alice. I've only just asked her."

"Oh sorry. Bit touchy aren't we Rosie." She giggles and pinches my cheek. Which makes me growl – not in a sexual way – and makes Bella chuckle.

"Jasper take your crazy wife away." I mutter as he saunters over.

He just grins. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Bella says, blushing.

I wrap my arm around her waist and allow my fingers to tap out a rhythm against her hip bone which, makes her squirm.

"Right, well we're going to head up to our room. Early night and all. Have a good honeymoon." I pull Jasper into a hug and then get Alice's small arms thrown around Bella, Me and Jasper dragging us into a group hug.

"Yeah. We'll see you when we get back. You kiddies behave tonight, don't want to keep your neighbours up all night with your raunchy behaviour!" Alice calls out, earning us a few glances and turning Bella a delicious beetroot colour.

"Jasper." I mutter as we finally pull away. He just pulls Alice into his arms and kisses the side of her head while waving like an idiot at us.

"Perfect couple." I murmur under my breath, now regaining all the urgency of getting Bella back to our hotel suite for the night.

(*)

Finally, we reach our room and as soon as our door is shut I'm pressing Bella against it, my hands reaching out for her body. Claiming her as my own. My purse falling to the floor, long ago forgotten.

"Rosie." Her breathless gasp only further insights me.

So I pull her from the door, spin her around and unzip her dress in one quick, fluid movement. She steps out of it gracefully leaving her in a Victoria Secrets, blue sapphire set of lingerie.

"Stunning."

She looks up at me, her eyes shining with so many emotions as she bites on that damn lip of hers.

Her hands move to my suit jacket which she quickly discards and then to my shirt. I grow frustrated with the slow pace her hands are going at so I bat her hands aside and rip of my shirt and slide down my skirt.

She starts to walk backwards, a smirk on her face. I stalk towards her, goading her in the direction of the bed.

As Bella's legs hit the back of the bed, I pounce. Crashing my body against hers, I tip us far enough back to land on the bed; me, straddling Bella, her arms clasped above her head in my hands as I attack her lips with my own.

Hot.

Fiery.

Passionate.

As I tug, lick, bite and scrap at her lips. My tongue finally sliding between the two warm lips that suck gently on my tongue before allowing me entrance to her hot cavern of a mouth.

I moan gently into her mouth as I allow one of my hands to feather over her nipple. Rubbing the little bud into a hardened peak through the thin lace of her bra.

"Perfect." I mutter as I finally pull away and begin to feather kisses down her neck; sucking on the skin and leaving my mark. My love bite.

I leave several more further down on her chest as I drop my grip on her arms to unclasp her bra. Her hands immediately go to my ass, where she pulls my lower body flush against her own and she shamelessly rubs and grinds herself against me.

"Tease." I murmur against her breast before flicking her nipple with my tongue which makes her gasp in pleasure.

"Mmm." I moan as I take her hardened nipple into my mouth and suck gently.

My free hand finds her other nipple, which I give similar attentions with squeezing, rolling and tugging. Building up the sexual tension between us.

"Rosie." My name leaves her lips as her hands move from my ass to my back, to claw at my bra which she finally flings free and draws from my body.

"Yes?"

"Take me please."

"With pleasure." I feel her shiver as I slide my way down her body to lay between her thighs.

I tease the edges of her panties with my fingers, dipping under slightly before coming out to trace my nails along her thighs.

"Rosie." She cries in desperation.

I tug at her panties, allowing them to give her a little bit of friction before drawing them down and diving into her dripping core.

I lick up the full length of her pussy, collecting the juices there and swallowing them down.

"Rosie stop." I pull away confused as I could tell she was enjoying what I'd just started.

"What's wrong?"

And then she blushes.

"Bella, I'm confused baby."

"Nothing is wrong. I just ummm..." She trails off and that adorable blush only grows.

"What?" I grin, relaxing against her now.

"I want to pleasure you too." I chuckle when she finally says it.

"You are." I murmur as I press my lips against her own.

"No Rosie. Together, I want to pleasure you while you pleasure me." She manages to get out when I pull away.

"I knew you were a kinky one." I wink at her which only further flusters and embarrasses her.

"Aww Bella. You're my sub and my fiancée and yet you still blush like a school girl." She just grins and kisses me.

"Top or bottom?" I ask, while her hands move to my hips to draw down my underwear.

"Bottom." I grin. I'd assumed she'd take bottom as she likes me in control of the situation but I always like to check when we're out of the playroom.

I press her down against the bed.

"I'll see you in a few." I wink and press my lips against her own before positioning myself above her head.

She surprises me my diving straight in.

"Shit Bella!" I gasp as her tongue flicks my clit and she runs her tongue up through my folds.

I bring myself back to her parted thighs before me and slowly start to plant kisses on her hip bones and the top of her thighs, slowly working closer to her centre; the place she most desperately wants me to be.

"Rosie." Her mouth moves from my folds for a moment to make a plea. I just grin, until she starts to blow on my clit and run her finger ever so slightly along my folds, never getting close enough for friction.

I growl and take her clit between my teeth, nipping gently and making her buck her hips against me. I smile in victory as I hear her intake of breath and her finger slips into my core. I push back against in, needing more friction which she happily gives as I begin to suck on her clit.

I press back against her when she slips two fingers into my core and curls them as she sucks on my clit still. A constant source of stimulation there, further inciting my pleasure.

"Fuck Bella." I moan around her clit, which makes her wriggle.

Then I flick it with my finger before dipping two of my own fingers into her core making her buck up against my hand.

I feel the muscles of my stomach tighten and I slip yet another finger, into Bella as her pussy muscles clamp around my fingers and a gush of juices meets my thrusting fingers.

In answer my own muscles clamp down hard on Bella's fingers and when she flicks my clit with her tongue I feel myself start to convulse around her; no longer able to hold of my impending orgasm.

"Shit Bella. I'm cumming." I cry out before burrowing my face back into her pussy and moaning against her. Totally consumed with her warm, fiery core.

It must have tipped her over the edge as she starts to gush juices and milk my fingers for everything they are giving.

After we've both rode ourselves through our orgasms, I collapse on top of Bella. Trying to hold of my weight best I can, before I find the energy to roll off her.

"Damn that was good." I say a little breathlessly as I look over at her. A smile plastered across my face, most likely a mirror image of hers.

"I thought you were going to keep me up all night?" Bella whispers as her hand reaches out and starts trailing along my upper torso; her fingers hammering out a rhythm on my ribs.

I capture her hand and bring it up to my mouth, sucking one of her fingers which is still coated in my juices gently.

"Oh I certainly do Miss Swan. I want to show my fiancée, just how much I love her." I whisper against her neck before biting gently. Yet again, leaving another love bite.

Bella giggles and draws my body close to hers.

"I love you Rosalie Hale and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too, Bella Swan." I kiss her nose and wrap my arms around her naked body, drawing us further into the comfort of the bed before I place my lips against her own.

"Lets start fucking the night away." I growl and press my body into her, my thigh rising to between the juncture of her thighs so I can rub her still very wet and extremely sensitive core which makes her gasp and her back arch against me.

Needing more of my touch and attention. She likes the petting my lovely Bella. And who wouldn't like my petting, especially when it gets heavy. I grin wickedly at her, as my body starts to follow my train of thoughts.

Down the gutter.

"Always my responsive little girl."

"For you, forever." Bella moans and claims my lips, rolling us over so we tumble on the bed.

Just the start of a very eventful night.

* * *

**AN: I'm back, finally! I did miss you guys and I'm so sorry I haven't managed to update, I came back from holiday and I only had time to work on a chapter of my other story Hardship Brings Bellaship before I went to stay with my nan. **

**Then I've hardly had any computer time since I got back and I wanted to make this chapter very special as it was a rather pivotal moment - might I add - in the story. We still have a few more chapters to go but the story is starting to draw to a close now. **

**If you want to read something else by me, feel free to check out Hardship Brings Bellaship which is Bella/Alice and will contain future lemons! **

**Then there is my latest adventure into the world of Bella/Edward. **

**Story summary:****A vampire film star. A human librarian. A paranormal phenomena. Past horrors, a little boy and a destined romance all join together to create a tale of epic love between two broken souls. E/B. Rated M. Future Lemons.**

**If none of this captures your attention, I'm working on other things beside to post soon, so just add me to your author alerts!**

**Thanks for reading and I very much hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I promise to try and update soon. **

**Leave me a review and I promise to reply!**

**Nerdette Love! **


	29. One Year Anniversaries

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: One Year Anniversaries**

**Dedicated to Dark-Moon-Enid even if you don't get chance to bloody read this thing, it's still here for you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and all that shit, now lets go do a tap dance.**

**Rose's POV**

(*)

It's been two days since Alice and Jaspers' wedding, they're off on their honeymoon now. I've managed to recover fully from mine and Bella's all night frolicking in the bedroom. Which caused us to have two, very disgruntled neighbours.

Although, Bella dealt with that, making a little comment that I did smack her ass for. Talking about how they obviously weren't getting any, like we were and they were just jealous. It made me laugh too but, that wasn't the point. They heard us and then choose to give us death glares, through out the whole of breakfast.

Which, we surprisingly surfaced for. However, I don't believe Alice and Jasper will be doing much surfacing. Most likely they'll be cooped up in their hotel for the next 14 days, having endless amounts of sex. Making full use of the most likely, king size bed they'll have in their honeymoon suite.

I know Jasper was certainly looking forward to a little, 'quality time' as Alice had put a ban on sex, for the whole two weeks before the wedding, saying she wanted to make the honeymoon special. He was not happy.

Makes me chuckle, I couldn't ever imagine Bella telling me no sex for two weeks. I think she'd crack under the pressure as much as me, after all, I tease far too much.

A perfect example, is the anniversary present I've bought her for tomorrow. Or one of the two. I've bought her a silver bracelet with flowers and the petals of the flowers are sapphires. It looks incredibly pretty and I'm hoping she'll love it.

I bought it at the same time when I got her ring, thinking about the sapphires. It didn't matter how much at the time it cost me, as, once again, I've turned into a little bit of a trust fund baby.

My parents seem to want to make up for lost time as they've been transferring money into my account, to 'help with the home' or 'buy something nice' and every time I try to give it back or get it transferred it just gets transferred back.

Stupid really but, something I've learned to accept.

And when it comes to Bella, the money actually comes in handy as I like to spare no expense on Bella.

It also paid for our playroom but, I'd never admit that to my parents, I don't think they'd consider it money well spent, after that being one of the many reasons we didn't speak for years. They're almost like a silent party.

We never mention the money or discuss it but, I know it's my mum. If I say I've bought something new or mention spending money on something her eyes seem to shine with light and joy and the fact the money comes from their joint account. It all adds up to my mum's tail tell signatures.

I know my dad would be either more discreet or upfront about the money, my mum is neither just transferring the money and not saying a word about it.

I smile.

Coming back to the second gift I've got Bella, it's something she can enjoy in our playroom and something I intend to pleasure her with tonight.

A dildo.

It's bigger than most she's got already and it vibrates and twirls around as well. I think she'll find it entertaining.

I intend to introduce it in our time together as a couple and then take it to the play room later, for future usage. I bought two, just in case I ever have need of another, or it breaks.

You never know with those things. I want the meaning to be kept behind it and break-age is not something I want to taint that.

I however didn't buy two of the bracelet as that may well have bankrupted me.

I write the tags for both of the gifts, my handwriting large and swirly, barely managing to fit on the tag which I secure onto the gifts before sliding them into my draws in the bedroom.

I had Bella under strict orders to never look in those. It was probably wrong to use the Domme card in our bedroom but, I want to keep surprises in their for her and when playtime sometimes extends to our bedroom, it's necessary to have a draw of goodies.

In all honesty, I have toys hidden in places all around the house for times of need but, Bella doesn't need to know this. Maybe for Easter we can have a toy hunt and I can play with her body using every toy in the house.

What a thought.

Or maybe we can do that as a birthday present.

I shiver.

What a thought indeed.

I may have to take myself up on that thought.

Bella, naked, writhing, crying out for release, under my hands, in _every _room of the house.

Just as I slide of the bed after stowing away her gifts I feel a pair of soft arms wrap around my waist and a face burrow into my neck.

"Hey baby." I coo.

"Hey Rosie. I missed you today."

I smile and turn in her arms, dragging her closer to my body. Feeling her soft supple body, mould against my own.

Her soft, large breasts crushing against my own in a warm familiarity.

"I missed you too." I kiss her nose and her eyes twinkle.

"How was school?" she asks.

"Good. I haven't had any more trouble from those boys. Turns out Charlie's very handy with his threats of a sexual harassment charge." I chuckle and Bella laughs along.

"How was college beautiful?" I ask, as I caress her cheek with my palm; making her nuzzle her face into my hand and give a little contented sigh.

"Good. Nothing different. I have two assignments to write but, I thought I'd get one out of the way tonight then tomorrow we can spend the evening together for our anniversary."

She grins again and I feel a little disappointed at the prospect at not getting to have my way with her right now, right here.

"We have all night tomorrow." She reminds me, obviously reading my mind.

"I know. I just want you."

"I want you too but, we have work to do!" She reminds me, trying to put on her stern face which only makes me raise an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that." She pretends to get away but I tighten my arms, meaning she squirms uselessly.

"Rosie." She warns but, I cut her off with my lips.

My mouth descending on her warm one. Those soft lips capturing all my attention. I allow my tongue to peak out and slide along her bottom one. Making her moan and shiver in response.

I repeat the process on the top one and nudge her lips apart – asking for permission. She opens her mouth and allows my tongue to invade her mouth, sweeping to meet her own tongue. Twisting and battling against one and other, I retreat and she invades my mouth while I tighten my arms around her body and cup her ass in my palms.

She whimpers into my mouth.

I slowly and extremely reluctantly draw away, my tongue sweeping across her lower lip, taking one final taste of her divine juices as I move back to breathe.

"That's not fair," she pouts looking entirely adorable.

And because, I can not resist that lower lip jutting out, I gently bite down on it. Drawing it into my mouth, sucking and running my tongue over the spot where I had bitten down.

"I find it is. Now don't you have work to do baby. I wouldn't want to keep you." I smirk and turn her around gently swatting her ass and pushing her towards the door and in the direction of our shared office.

She looks back over her shoulder giving me a little mock death glare.

"You are going to pay for that she warns!"

"Oh really Isabella." I cluck my tongue at her. "Your body is mine and always will be."

Her eyes darken with lust and she takes a step back towards me before shaking her head.

"Might be yours but, that doesn't mean I'm to come to you right now. If you want me, you'll have to catch me." She winks and takes off.

I growl and go chasing after her, maybe she'll forget about her work after all.

Eventually, I manage to catch up to her, - after chasing her all over the house - to find her swivelling around in the office chair, pen in hand and a stack of paper and documents scattered across the desk.

How the hell did she get here and sort this all out so fast?

I frown.

"Need something Rosie?"

Oh, she's playing games now.

"Nope, I just came to see how you were doing. Wouldn't want to look like I'm neglecting my sexy fiancée," I wink at her and her cheeks blush red.

My thoughts travel to how far down that blush actually goes and I give her an appraising look.

"You keep me very well sated," she grins.

"I'll leave you be then, wouldn't want to get you worked up."

She throws her pen at my head but, I duck and take of down the hallway laughing as she calls out.

"You've already done that Rosie!"

I smile, I can't wait until tomorrow.

(*)

I smile as I arrange my new dress, a very different angle to what I usually wear. Normally, my wardrobe consists of black dresses, tight, short, long, floaty, hundreds of different styles but, all of them, black.

This time, I'm wearing a one shoulder rather multicoloured print dress, with ruffles across the one shoulder. And once again, it's skin tight and comes to about mid-thigh meaning it draws a lot of attention to my body and curves.

I like the attention but, I guess I've learned to hate it in a way. It's brought out a more self-concious side of me, when I thought about people only wanting to be with me for my looks.

Horrible thoughts really.

Yet, I know now, I'll never have to worry about that again.

Which is one of the reasons I've got the dress, so I can look for nice and show Bella how much she makes me feel confident and loved. Although, I'm sure she'd believe she hasn't done anything, and it's all my own imagination or doing.

I'm not the perfect package as some people believe. It's not what's on the outside but the inside, inner beauty to me is incredibly important despite my high maintenance exterior.

It would be a lie to say I'd have gone for Bella if she was down right ugly, as the first thing that attracted me was her looks but, I feel in love with her because of her personality. That's the difference.

I pull on the hem of the dress a little, dragging it down further over my ass, so I'm not showing too much leg. Then I slip on my favourite pair of patent black heels and give myself a little spin in the mirror before puffing up my hair.

"Bella, I'm ready are you babe?" I call out to the dressing room, where Bella is currently changing in.

She went with Alice to buy her dress and refused to show it to me – under Alice's strict orders – as she wanted to give me the 'full effect'.

"Sure Rosie, I'm just slipping on my shoes now." Bella calls and then she comes trotting from the bedroom.

I feel like my heart has stopped there and then.

She's in a knee length blue dress that dips between her breasts with a band beneath them, covering them completely but, showing me the shape and firmness of her beautiful breasts. A silver clasp at the bottom of the v drop and then, the material of the dress floats out.

Her hair is curled around her face and I can see the lightest hint of make up and her natural blush as she takes in my wandering eyes.

Pure perfection.

"You look beautiful, my own little angel." I murmur as I walk over to her and pull her gently against my body and press my lips softly against hers in a loving kiss.

"Me beautiful? Are you sure you're not talking about yourself as this dress is stunning!" She whispers against my lips as her hand coasts up and down my side. "It's nice to see you in something other than black."

I smile against her lips. "I'm glad you appreciate it, as it's all for you and yes your are damn beautiful Bella. Do not argue with me, otherwise I'm going to tie you to the bed and tease you up to orgasm until you admit you're beautiful." I nip her lip before drawing away, not wanting to be late for dinner by getting overly heated.

I look into Bella's eyes to see them full with lust.

"Would you like me to do that Bella? Tie you to our bed, tease you to the brink until you believe how beautiful you are." I nip her earlobe this time.

Her mouth opens a little and she gasps, and I smirk.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now let's go, we'll be late for dinner."

"But, your present..." I smile at her innocence and loveable nature.

"After dinner angel. I have plans for after dinner. We'll exchange them then." She raises an eyebrow as her eyes go wide and I smile. Taking her hand in mine and feeling so happy and proud that this beautiful women on my hand, is my fiancée.

Mine forever and a day.

(*)

"Dinner was amazing Rosie. Thank you. I'd wish you'd let me pay. You pay for everything."

"I'm working, you're not. And, I always like to please my amazing fiancée." I smile as I allow my finger to trail down her cheek.

We're both back from our dinner now, fully sated in our hunger but not, our sexual cravings. Which, are rising ever more.

We're wearing our pyjamas now, although that could be actually debatable, when calling them that.

After all, Bella's is merely a little pair of silk shorts and a cotton camisole and mine is a silk night slip.

She pouts at me but, it's removed when I dump her two presents before her.

"Two? I only got you one, I didn't realise we were doing multiple gifts." Bella's lip trembles and I capture her mouth with mine.

Wanting to ease all her fears and relax her. She calms under my petting, as my hand caresses down her throat and I sigh, resting my forehead against hers as we break our kiss.

"Don't worry. I don't want multiple gifts, just you. And I think, we both might just enjoy one of the gifts."

Her eyes go wide before she pulls out something rather large and bulky from her draw.

What the hell could that be?

She looks a little nervous as she hands it over and when it lands in my palms it certainly feels weighty.

What has she bought me, an encyclopaedia?

"You go first," her hands twitch as she watches me start to open the present.

When my hand dips into the paper, I pull out what is most definitely a book.

I keep my face neutral as I pull it out. And I look up at Bella who is fidgeting.

"Okay, don't freak Rosie. I know you don't read and stuff but, well I was thinking you might like this and well, we could read it together or something. I mean I can take it back and get you a pair of shoes or something. I just wanted to share one of my loves with you and I mean..." I press my lips once again against hers, silencing her.

My poor sweet Bella. I cup her face in my hands, as I allow my tongue to invade her mouth, finding the warm wet caverns of her mouth and making her moan.

"It's perfect." I kiss her nose and take the moment to actually look at the book.

_Lesbian Erotica. _

In a hard back book with two very naked, entwined women with tattoos sprawled across their bodies in a hardback.

"It has pictures apparently." Bella mutters and I look up at her and grin.

"I love it. And, I'm sure we can certainly have some fun with this. I think I'll let you do all the reading to me," she squirms under my gaze.

"Your turn." I prompt, passing her the bracelet first.

She opens it carefully and when she slips of the lid of the box, her eyes go wide.

"It's beautiful Rosie, but now, I feel bad. I only bought you a book."

"I'm really going to tie you to our bed but, I'm going to make you orgasm until you can't take it no more when you tell me how beautiful you are and how much it doesn't matter that I spend money on you."

"But Rosie, it does..." she whines and I give her 'the look' to say it's going to happen right now, right here.

"Now open that present, and then take those off and spread your body across the bed." I growl as I place my book on the side, along with the bracelet.

Determined that we're going to have a read of that later in the week. Well Bella's going to be reading while I tease the shit out of her and we'll see how wet reading it makes her.

I smile. I truly love my girl.

That book has such potential for being a torture treatment and she doesn't even realise it.

She quickly opens the present, her eyes going wide as she realises what it is.

"That's all yours, now naked and legs and arms spread." I growl, taking the dildo box from her and cracking it out.

Already having prepared it for use before hand, I grab my silk ties from my 'special' draw and begin tying Bella down to our bed as she's now naked.

Totally spread eagle.

What.

A.

Glorious.

Sight.

"Do you know why I'm doing this Isabella?" I ask, using her full name as I don't want to do this in our bed as just Bella and Rosie and it would mean something different.

When we do any kind of bondage play, it makes it more into the realm of our BDSM rather than love making and this is what Bella needs from her Domme. She needs to know how I see her and how she is seen by people.

And it technically is our night of play, so I know she won't mind. She's in the right frame of mind and I hate to change routine, unless it was for the weddings. As I wanted Isabella to be completely free and inebriated at those.

"Because I don't believe I'm beautiful and I think my Mistress spends to much money on me." She replies.

"Good girl. Now I hope you're ready for this, as I'm not going to stop until you've come at least five times and your begging and telling me how beautiful you think you are and how much you want me to spoil you."

I grin.

I pick up the smaller vibrator and piece of tape I have from my 'special' draw, ready to attach to her clit and provide constant stimulation which, will be enough to tip her over the edge if left on for long enough.

As much as the orgasms will be enjoyable for her, they will also be more or less forced so they'll reach a point where she won't be able to take them any more and as much as she hates to say it, she will admit to me what I very much and firmly believe.

"My beautiful Isabella." I grin as I attach the butterfly vibrator across her clit making her body spasm and arch as she lets out a guttural moan.

"That's my girl." I murmur as I clamber on, to lather her nipples with my attention first.

Swirling my tongue around both before blowing on them and then using my hands to pince and twist them.

"Mistress." Bella whimpers as her hips rise, trying to gain friction while the vibrator stimulates her clit.

I smirk and then bend over and bite on one of her nipples gently, sucking on the breast and leaving a love bite.

"Oh God!" she cries as she body rises totally of the bed, her arms and legs straining against the ties as she shivers, shakes and tips over the edge.

Her body going into spasms from her first orgasm and the vibrator still rubbing against her means the little after shocks are much larger and more effective.

I swirl my tongue around her nipple before sliding down her body. I reach for the dildo and push it into her entrance just as she reaches her second orgasm.

"Fuck."

I hit the vibrator on her clit and she cries out louder.

"You have a foul little mouth. Maybe I should have your mouth licking up my juices to clean it out." I growl.

Not really concerned about her language, more the idea of her mouth on my body.

"Anything for you Mistress."

Hmm. Maybe she's not getting that this is about her.

"Well it would please me for you to think yourself beautiful and accept my gifts without complaint." I growl as I start to tap my fingers against the vibrator, cutting off her words and making her concentrate on just breathing, or panting.

Then as I slam the dildo back in hard again and click on the twirling part, Isabella comes apart again, looking utterly beautiful.

"Ahh...ooohh." Isabella lets out mewls and moans.

"Do you like that my little kitten?" I ask as she starts to mewl again, very much like a kitten.

"Yes Mistress..." she lets out another long moan and I smirk as I twist the dildo and thrust it in further.

"Ahh. Please Mistress, I can't Mistress." She lets out a whimper.

"I said five times Isabella. You need to learn to take it." I say as I move to hover over her, my mouth moving to claim one of her breasts while she starts to clench and shudder beneath me. Her fourth orgasm over taking her body.

"Good girl. My beautiful pet." I murmur as I flick my tongue over her nipple.

Then I slide my hand down my now naked body, after I flung my silk slip aside and slip two of my fingers into my core, which is dripping wet and aching for attention but, I want this to be about Isabella.

To make her feel beautiful and loved.

I rock my hips against my fingers - while sliding another one in – at the same rhythm to the dildo I'm thrusting in and out of Bella.

I moan into her nipple as I rock my hips harder against my fingers. My fingers hitting against my spot, making me keen.

"Tell me Isabella. Tell me and I'll stop after you cum, otherwise I'll keep going. Tell me what I want to hear." I growl as I shiver in response to my own touch, thinking about Bella's hands on my body. Bella's mouth on my body.

How Bella makes me come alive and feel like never before.

"You make me feel beautiful Mistress."

She gasps.

"No, that's not what I meant Isabella. Say it!"

I whimper as she clenches her thighs as close together as possible, in doing so, her soft skin rubs against my sides.

"I'm beautiful Mistress. I think I'm beautiful. Please, please Mistress. I can't take any more." She begs me.

"One more Isabella. One more my beautiful girl and you forgot something."

I grin, despite my own agitation at not having reached my peak yet.

She pants and wriggles as much as she possibly can, while I pump the twirling dildo. I feel her muscles clench as it becomes harder to push the dildo in and out, despite her fluids now flowing freely.

"Buy me anything you want, just please stop..." she whimpers and then her body grows taunt stretching the ties as I feel my own orgasm surprise and rip through me, as I draw the dildo from Isabella's body and begin lapping up her juices.

"God, I can never get enough of you."

"Mistress." Isabella whimpers as my face is pushed into her core.

"What baby?" I murmur around her dripping centre.

"I want to taste you."

I smile and bring my fingers from my body free and move them up to her lips. She eagerly takes them in her mouth and I smile before pulling away from her core as she sucks, licks and scraps her teeth along my fingers.

Pulling them free from her mouth, I untie her limbs and take of the butterfly vibrator – her body shuddering in relief - and rush of to the bathroom to clean up my hands and bring back a cloth for Bella.

"Here baby, let me clean you up and then we can sleep."

I gently clamber onto the bed and clean her thighs and chest with the damp cloth. Dragging it over her body, under and over the swell of her breasts. And gently over her sensitive core.

"Your turn." She grins and presses me down. Using the cloth to wipe my 'dirty' body down.

Really, I think she wanted to tease.

I stop her hands after two minutes of torture and throw the rag aside.

Then, I drag her body back against mine, so her back hits my breasts and my chin rests on her shoulder as I nuzzle her neck.

My nose running up the column of her neck as I plant kisses along her neck.

"I."

"Love."

"You."

"My."

"Beautiful."

"Isabella."

I say between kisses and she giggles.

"I."

"Love."

"You."

"Too."

"Rosie-kins"

She giggles as she kisses the side of my face.

"Sleep now and happy anniversary my wonderful fiancée."

"Happy anniversary my loving fiancée and wonderful Domme."

And then we fall asleep together in harmony, our hearts beating together.

(*)

**SMURFING GOOD! RIGHT? **

**I have a banner people for Mistress Rosalie! Go check it out! Link on my profile, along with a link to a quite a few lovely pictures that all link to the story on the second link. Hope you like the wonderful art work I'm providing for you! **

**Oh, and go add me on Twitter! Do it now! NerdetteLove. The link is on my profile!**

**Oh and feel free to go browse my other stories and new smutty goodness! That's a really big hint! *Wink! Wink!* **

**Hope you liked the chapter and go press that button now...REVIEW!**

**Love you! Nerdette! x**


	30. Smut Just Makes the World Go Round

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Smut Just Makes the World Go Round**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world, just this smutty heaven.**

**Dedication to Dark-Moon-Enid.**

**Rose's POV. **

**(*)**

Jasper and Alice are due back today from honeymoon, they've been gone for two weeks. Two weeks of pure sex heaven, is how Jasper described it on his text. That man, I don't think he's changed much from the horny teenager that I vividly remember him as while, we were in high school.

Always, trying to entice a new girl into his bed, to try out some kinky shit. Although now, he's got Alice in his bed permanently, doing lots of kinky shit!

And, I'm sure we'll all know when Alice and Jasper actually get back from honeymoon. Well, probably not Jasper, but we will certainly know 'Hurricane Alice' has hit home. Hard!

I'm sure after two weeks of sex, she'll be on a orgasm high. Unless Jasper has been revoking her right to orgasm. I chuckle as I remember the thought.

Alice pouting and fidgeting in her seat the whole time we were at dinner, Jasper had "revoked" her right to orgasm as she put it. She was not a happy bunny. She still acted like she was had a rocket booster up her ass though, flying around and bossing people around. That was during the few weeks I was living with them.

It was not something I enjoyed.

However, I severely doubt Jasper would have had the balls – or the wish to loose them. If he decided to "revoke her right to orgasm" while, they were on honeymoon.

I listen to my pen as it's hits the pile of papers before me. The papers which, have currently gone unmarked, still. After a whole free day of me, just staring at them.

I'm finding it excruciatingly hard to concentrate, knowing in just a few hours I have very exciting plans for Isabella. That is, once Alice and Jasper have vacated the house.

Subsequently, I know that I'm not going to be very hospitable to Alice and Jasper. Wanting, no needing them gone as quickly as possible.

I sigh.

Picking up the first junior paper that I lay my hands on. Dropping it down onto the desk and watching, with disinterested satisfaction as it flops open to the first page. I pluck the lid from my pen and twirl it once in my hand. Now poised and ready, to start marking.

**(*)**

Finally, after a stressful two hours on my part. On my Saturday. I finish the pile of papers I had to mark. Feeling extremely satisfied with myself.

Who would have thought, a chemistry paper would have so much wordy content?

I could have probably dragged Isabella in to discuss with me certain terms which, I'm certain are from, the "know-it-all" English students I have, attending the class. Yet, I wanted to leave her, to her journal documenting and the chores I'd set her.

After all, this was during my time at the weekend, when we play.

Then, the doorbell rings.

"Isabella," I call out her name loud enough so she can hear, wherever she is in the house.

She comes scuttling up the hallway, head bowed. Looking the perfect little sub she is.

She stops just before me, head bowed in submission.

"Perfect Isabella," I murmur and lift her head so, I can place a kiss to her lips.

"I want you to go upstairs to our bedroom and change into something suitable for meeting Alice and Jasper. You will greet them both with a kiss to their cheeks then, remain by my side. Unless I give you further actions, or give you permission to speak, you will remain silent. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Good girl." I drag her against my body as I bring my lips down onto hers'.

Soft.

Warm.

Yielding.

Against my own. It's like heaven.

"I love you," I nudge my nose against her cheek, in a loving nuzzle as I wrap her hair around my hand.

_Ring. _

_Ring. _

_Ring. _

Broken from my loving moment with Isabella, by the damn doorbell.

I grouch and drop my hold on her, allowing her to slip away and off to change. I straighten out my clothes and head to greet Alice and Jasper. Already, less than impressed with their inopportune moment to call.

I drag open the door which, reveals a smiling Jasper, wrapped around a grouching little Alice who, is just reaching to ring the doorbell again.

"Don't you think you've made enough racket." I grin as I see my brother. Looking happy and sated.

"Well, if you'd have answered the door the first time, I wouldn't have the need to ring." She pouts and pushes her way into the house.

Gliding around like she owns the place.

"What were you doing?" She spins on me with a stealthy glare.

"Marking papers for school."

"Where's Bella?" Jasper asks.

"Upstairs changing, she'll be in full sub mode, so don't expect her to speak to you, unless I grant permission."

"Aww Rose, don't be such a grouch. We've just come back from holiday, let her have some time off."

I frown at Alice. She should know perfectly well the rules of mine and Isabella's relationship. Isabella has chosen to give her time to me and if she is not happy with how I choose to let her conduct that time then, she is perfectly within reason to state her point. During our cool down sessions.

"She choose to be in sub mode Alice. It is not my problem. I never said I wouldn't allow her to speak, just that you should be aware that, she would be in sub mode." I give her a little glare and turn my stare on Jasper who nods and whispers something into Alice's ear as he cuddles her from behind.

"Sorry Rose."

I nod my head.

"Don't worry. I should apologise for snapping, it's just how my mind set is at the moment."

I watch as Alice's lips twitch.

"What?"

"Jasper just said it was the mind set." And then, she bursts into laughter. I can't help myself, but join in with her.

"I guess we're alike." Jasper gives a smug little grin and I pull myself upright as Isabella enters the room.

Her head down and footsteps barely distinguishable against the wooden floor. With their soft patter.

She makes her way slowly over to me, stopping before me.

"Beautiful Isabella," I whisper before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Now go meet Jasper and Alice."

She scuttles off towards them, lifting up onto her tiptoes to kiss Jasper's cheeks. Then, she moves onto Alice, bending slightly to land kisses on her cheeks.

I take my place on the couch and when, she moves to kneel on the floor, I reach out and drag her across my knee. Her body curling up into a small ball as I took her head beneath my chin.

Jasper and Alice seat themselves on the opposite couch – taking up a similar position.

Alice draped across Jasper.

My hands ghosting up and down the soft skin of Isabella's arms.

"So how was the scenery guys?" I grin and waggle my brows at Jasper.

He coughs uncomfortably until Alice interrupts, "We didn't see much unless, you mean each other naked." And, she giggles.

I roll my eyes as Jasper gives her a warning glance to reign herself in for once. Not that it will help much.

Alice will be Alice.

I smile and stroke my hand up and down Isabella's back. I watch, in apt fascination as the tremors move through her body, under my slight touch.

"But, I take it you enjoyed the honeymoon. Even if you only saw each other naked," I smirk and so does Isabella. Although, hers' is more an attempt to stop giggles.

"It was fabulous." Alice sighs. Her eyes getting dreamy while, she leans back against Jasper.

"How have you and Bella been this week?" Jasper inquires, despite his wife's far off look.

I nuzzle my head into Isabella's neck and run my nose up to her ear.

"You can answer my darling pet." I nip her ear and listen to her attempt at muffling the moan – extremely unsuccessful she is at it. Raising eyebrows from both Jasper and Alice.

"We've been really well Jasper. Talking about the wedding," -her eyes so full of lust and love as she looks at me- "and we've decided that we aren't going to wait long. You haven't really missed much, we've just been catching up with each other after a busy few months."

She smiles and shuffles back into my arms.

Snuggling down.

My adorable Isabella.

"It's been quiet as well, very quiet." I smirk again at Alice as I break away from Isabella's neck.

I get daggers from Alice and I pretend to hold up my hands in fear.

"Show us mercy!" I giggle.

Then, three pairs of eyes all swivel to land on me.

"What?" I ask.

"You giggled." Jasper stutters out.

"So?"

"You never giggle." Alice interrupts, finishing his sentence.

Isabella just drops her head down, not meeting my gaze.

"Doesn't mean I can't giggle." I mutter into Isabella's neck.

"So when is the wedding?" Alice's usual chipper self, reigning through.

"Two months."

"Two months, I can do that." She nods her head while, spacing out totally on us.

"It's small. We veto the guest list. Nothing over the top and elegant." I state, having worked out all the major details with Isabella.

She pouts, but nods her head.

"Okay, do you want to talk details?"

She looks excited and I hate to put a downer on her mood, but my needs must come first. I have plans for Isabella.

"No, you two are leaving. I want some time with Isabella."

I grin at Jasper, who shakes his head with a smirk.

"You've had two weeks!" Alice exclaims.

"We had to work. Now shoo. You can invade our house tomorrow!" I growl.

**(*)**

Isabella tries to rub her thighs together, despite the leg restraints.

"Keep reading Isabella." I order.

Her lips pucker and part slightly as she reads further, "Jenny keened as Rosie's fingers sought out the soft folds of her pussy. Her tongue stroking her neck while, her teeth nipped the skin. Her body tingling and sore from the constant touching and arousing caresses. Rosie's other hand moved round to circle the puckering hole of Jenny's ass. Then, Jenny reached out and cupped Rosie's breasts. Firm and round."

Isabella's eyes hazed and full of lust.

I blow cool air across her wet, dripping pussy lips.

"Is this making you wet Isabella?" I mutter against her knee as my lips caress the skin there.

She doesn't answer me. So I nip the skin at her inner thigh and feel the satisfaction swell inside of me as her thighs clench.

"Answer me." I growl this time.

"No Mistress."

"No? Why are you lying Isabella?"

"It's not the book."

"It's not, you seem pretty excited by it." I swipe my fingers through her sopping folds. Collecting the juices on my fingers and holding them to her face for inspection.

"It's you Mistress." She pants as my tongue runs along her thigh and I mare her breasts with her own juices.

I hum against her leg in approval. Pulling away receives a whimper.

"Good girl. Keep reading." I grin as I drag the chair further into the centre of the kitchen. Our current location.

I drag open the freezer and reach into the back compartment, seeing that the frozen dildo is perfectly prepared. I slide it out and place it just out of sight from Isabella.

Then, I grab the blindfold from the fruit bowl and saunter up to Isabella.

"Keep reading until you can no longer see the words pet," I caress her cheek and bring the blindfold around.

Slowly slipping it over her face and tying the knot at the back.

"How are you Isabella?"

"Green Mistress."

"Good."

I remove the book from her hands and reach over for the dildo, moving round to the front of her. I situate myself between her parted legs and allow the ice cold dildo to run across her thighs and up to her warm, wet core. Not quite hitting the spots she wants. Teasing the folds and the creases between her thighs.

She whimpers.

"Feel free to make as much noise as you like, my darling pet," I sigh as she moans. The cool tip running over her sensitive nub.

I grin in satisfaction as I drag it down through her folds – her body a quivering wreck of nerves.

"Beautiful."

Without warning, I thrust the dildo in to the hilt, making her spasm and cry out.

"Mistress..."

Drawing it out slowly as I feel her muscles tighten and grip the dildo in a harsh, stuttered rhythm.

"I'm so...close," she whimpers, her head dropping back as her lips part.

Panting.

Keening.

Whimpering.

I keep thrusting hard, in and out with a merciless rhythm for several moments.

My finger flicking up to hit her nub in time to the thrusts.

"Mistress...please!" she begs me.

"Cum for me pet, cum for me now!" And, she doesn't disappoint. Starting to squirt a little as she clenches, moans and her body undulates as best it can under the restraints.

Keeping the dildo pumping, twisting and hitting those sweet spots at the same merciless rhythm, she continues to cum under the relentless rhythm. The aftershocks never settling.

I hook my foot through the chair and drag it through the house to the hall way as I remove the dildo and drop it onto the nearest surface. Giving Isabella a short reprisal from my assault.

I bend, unbuckling her ankles and helping her stretch out her legs. Rubbing her ankles with a tenderness that, I reserve for my Isabella.

Kissing the spots and then, helping her to stand.

I guide her over to the side of the stairwell, slipping open a draw and reaching for the hand restraints.

"Hands in the air Isabella."

She complies straight away.

I press her body back against the stair railings with my own. My breasts pressing against hers'.

Soft and giving.

Clicking her wrists into place against the railings, so they can slide up and down, but not away. I slip my feet between her legs and guide her legs apart.

"Stay like this," I whisper my sweet seduction against her ear. Biting down hard on the lobe.

I drop down onto my knees and start lathering kisses on her stomach, thighs, knees and just above her pink little folds.

My tongue dips into her navel.

It runs across the rim of her hip.

Before stroking the skin at her thighs.

Up to the crease between thigh and sweet pussy.

Then, finally...

To the promised homeland. The dripping, pinky flesh that's crying out for my attention.

I suckle on her throbbing clit that, looks pink and raw.

I gentle rub my teeth across it, her back arching against the wall as her hands grasp the railings with a death grip.

I flick her clit and bring a finger to caress both her entrances. Running juices back and forth – a natural lubricant.

"Cum for me beautiful Isabella. Let me taste your sweet juices." I command against her pussy. As three fingers slip easily into her core which, clenches, clamps and releases my fingers as she convulses.

Another finger working her ass, rubbing the hole and dipping in slightly. A sweet promise.

Her body sagging into my mouth and support as I wrap my free hand around her body. Drawing her ever closer to myself.

I take her essence into my body, savouring and swirling it around my mouth like a sweet wine.

"Delicious." I draw myself up her body, untying the blindfold and then her wrists.

I capture her body against mine and drag us backwards to the living room. I collapse on the sofa with Isabella flopping onto me, in a straddle.

I reach under the coffee table and pull out my two favourite tools a paddle and the small vibrator.

"Isabella, I want you to pleasure me with that pink little tongue of yours while, I turn that perky little ass red." I help her change position and hand her the vibrator.

"You can use that on either of us too."

I wonder who she'll choose to use it on...

She starts with trailing her tongue over my body, my thighs, stomach, pussy. Never stopping long as she lathers every inch of my skin in her sweet scent.

_Thwack._

I bring the paddle down on her ass – loving how it turns a scrumptious pink colour.

_Thwack._

I do it again, making her jump. I buck my hips as she brings the small vibrator to just under my clit.

"Fuck Isabella."

The pleasure of the vibrations hitting an inner nerve.

Surprise courses through me as her tongue stabs into my dripping core.

"Ahh, so good." I murmur as she starts the crucifying pace of stabbing her little tongue, in and out.

In and out.

_Thwack._

I bring the paddle down again. Making her jerk and bring the vibrator to full on contact with my clit.

"Fuck!"

I raise my hips and press myself closer to her. Feeling my already hard nipples, tighten further and the muscles in my stomach knot.

I rub her ass gently, stopping once to swipe her dripping core.

"Faster Isabella. I need it faster," I demand. My voice hoarse and husky.

_Thwack._

I bring the paddle down again, just before I feel the vibrator press harder against my clit.

Manipulating the little bud.

Her tongue stroking the fiery inferno inside of me.

"Use your fingers Isabella. Please," I pant and try to rise. Squirming under her touch.

I drop the paddle and move to massaging her ass.

My hand reaching for the lube that's on the coffee table. A little addition earlier.

I lather up her ass, before pushing two fingers in.

She moans and arches as her three fingers bury themselves in my core.

Fast and merciless, just like me.

How I need it.

How I crave it.

"Fuck! You're such a good little slut, baby," I cry.

"I want you to lick up all my juices," I demand as I feel myself convulsing.

As if she's attached to my body, a second entity and under the touch of my fingers. Twisting and thrusting in her ass, rubbing against the thin wall to her pussy and as my teeth nip at her thighs, Isabella follows suit with her climax.

"I didn't tell you to cum," I growl and slap her ass with my hand. Barely able to concentrate as my body ripples again with life and she drops the vibrator.

"Sorry Mistress."

I nip her ass.

"Do it again and I will punish you severely!" I growl.

Knowing I'm being lenient on this occasion when most of my previous subs would have been punished straight away.

She's making me soppy.

"I understand Mistress. It's just, you make me feel so good."

I swipe my tongue along her pink ass cheeks.

"Keep licking up my juices," I flop back onto the couch.

Feeling sated and loose.

After slowly, cleaning me up and building the fire once again. Isabella draws away.

"Finished?"

She nods with a satisfied smile.

"You are wonderful, my darling angel." I stroke her face and she nuzzles into my touch.

"Now up, you have to show me how much you're sorry, in the every other room of the house." I nod and she quickly stands. Her breasts bouncing and swaying, her cheeks flushed, her eyes alight with passion and love.

My perfect, beautiful Isabella.

I knew, once I had the idea of taking her in every room. It would be something I couldn't wait to try.

Now, I think I may make it a monthly occurrence. I can change up the toys and situations.

The endless possibilities...

I wonder, will sex with Isabella change once she's irrevocably mine forever?

If it does, I know it will only get better.

**(*)**

**SMURFY HOTTY HELL! **

**Author's Notes.** Sorry for the delay, real life is **very** busy again. After a **long**, depressive week (maybe two) of looking at my own grammar and sobbing as I don't know what I'm doing wrong – I'm posting. Here is the chapter, full of smut to cheer me up.

I **hope** you liked it and can forgive my bad grammar as I really don't know what I'm doing wrong. I'm trying to get help, but it's like an alcoholic trying to stop drinking alcohol. Incredibly hard!

So, against better judgement, this was an added extra - from the layout I laid out before. Purely down to all the **fabulous reviews**. Either two or three more official chapters and then an epilogue.

**Vampire Attraction**. Jane/Bella. **One Shot/Potential Novella. **By me, latest smutty piece.

Hope you **enjoyed** reading and **don't be shy** about **leaving** a **review**!


	31. My Blonde Beauty

**Chapter Thirty: My Blonde Beauty**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Do I look rich? Don't answer that, somebody called me poor once...**

**Dedicated to Dark-Moon-Enid.**

**Bella's POV**

–

I can't believe it's been merely two months and two weeks since Rosalie proposed to me and asked me to be her wife, for life. I had never felt more ecstatic in my life at that moment. I was excited beyond belief to think that she would want, and wish to tie herself to me so irrevocably.

Rosalie, who is so beautiful and seemingly un-phased by the world around her, is tying herself to me; that is, an utterly magnificent thought. It has me thanking the gods every day, for such a wonderful gift as my Rosie.

Soon, very soon, I will be Mrs Bella Hale. In the eyes of the law we can only be given a civil partnership in our country but to us, it's just as good and signifies to the world that we're taken. We're certainly not posting a vacant sign on a hotel window to say we're free.

We are thoroughly and utterly consumed by one another. I will never need anybody else but Rosalie, to satisfy me. That, I can never doubt about Rosie.

She is mine and mine alone.

Now, we're only a few short hours from making our matrimony official. I can't say I have pre-wedding jitters as it's a small affair and I'm so thoroughly joyous for that special moment. Nobody could _ever_ doubt us.

We'll be surrounded by our family and friends and there, we'll declare to them all how much we truly love each other. Rosalie Hale. My beautiful fiancée, Domme, best friend and confidant. I could never ask for anything more.

"Bella, if you sit there day dreaming for any longer, you aren't going to have time to get ready," Alice grumbles. She flits around at super pixie speed —seriously, she's a woman on a mission today.

"Alice, we have two hours," I protest.

"So?" She looks at me like I'm out of my mind.

"That's ages to get ready." I point out.

She just shakes her head and tuts.

She gives me a dark look, "You will never, _ever _learn, that magic and wonders take time. And fashion, is a magic and a wonder. So we will need ever second of those two hours to make you look perfect."

She grins and flies off somewhere else —from the room— that's all I know.

"God damn! Why do I invite people like Alice to my wedding and most importantly to be my bridesmaids?" I grumble to myself as I glare at the mirror.

"Because I make your life simpler," her high pitched voice sings out from beside me, making me squeak and jump into the air.

"Alice!"

She starts laughing, and not just a little chuckle. She is bent over, hands clutching sides as her peels of giggles fill the room.

"Ah, Bella. You serve to greatly amuse me." She pats my shoulder affectionately as she finally, manages to restrain herself.

"I'm glad I amuse you so greatly Alice but really, moments ago you were freaking about time and now, you choose to scare the living daylights out of me. I actually want to get to marrying Rosie," I grouch.

"Aww, Bella. Stop grouching, it's your wedding day. Now come along, I need to do your make-up." She gives me a very evil grin as she spins my chair around — effectively banishing my view of myself in the mirror. Now, it's going to be a surprise.

–

"All finished." Alice steps away from me, eyeing me with a one raised eyebrow.

"Can I look?"

"Sure can honey." Her grin so wide and full, that I can see her pearly whites.

I turn slowly, unsure as to what I'll find.

I gasp.

Tears well up in my eyes.

"Is that really me?"

"Don't be silly Bella! Of course it is."

"I look so..."

"Beautiful? Stunning? Gorgeous?"

I nod my head, unable to speak as the emotions overwhelm me.

"Thank you, Alice. For everything!" I gently stand and pull her into a hug. Careful to avoid messing up my hair or make-up.

She smiles in return. "No trouble, Bella."

"I guess it's time to get ready then?"

"Sure is."

"What about Rose?"

"You'll have to wait to see her. Trust me, it'll be perfect," Alice reassures me.

"Okay."

I turn to look at the white dress —with its band of blue beads that circle around the waist before the white material floats out to around thigh length— that's hung on the door. The soft satin material of the dress, caresses my skin as I gently run my hand along the hem of the dress.

I turn to Alice with an expecting, raised eyebrow. Breaking my moment with the dress.

"See, I told you, that you'd love it eventually!" Alice points at me before unhooking it from the door and bouncing over towards me.

"Off." She points at my robe with a meaningful glare and I gently shrug out of the silk robe before tossing it onto the vanity chair.

I give Alice a little spin as her eyes roam my lingerie clad body. "No touching."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Alice's eyes glint with the remembrance of times once past.

Alice helps me shimmy into the dress, and zips up the back carefully, making sure my breasts are sitting properly and don't pop out. I think she was just trying to cop a feel before I become a married lady.

"Right, your dress is new and blue, your mother is bringing the old. And, you need something borrowed." Alice gleamed with delight after ticking off her inventory.

My attention was focused on the statement about my mother. "My mum's here?"

Alice spun to me, with a huge grin. "Sure is."

"Isabella, don't you start tearing up after all Alice's hard work. I know what you're like!" A familiar voice drifted into the room and I spun around to face the person I hadn't seen in years... my mother.

"Mom!" I cry and dash over — careful of my dress — to drag her into a hug.

"My beautiful, Bella." She gently wraps her arms around me, being careful of the dress.

"I thought you couldn't make it." I blink back the tears that are filling up my vision.

"How could I miss my babies big day? And, I haven't even met the gorgeous lady in person," she scolds me.

"Sorry mom!" I laugh and so does she.

"That's something I haven't heard in a while. Actually, I don't remember ever hearing that." We laugh.

"It's good to see you. I'm sorry I haven't been to see you before now," I apologise. The guilt now taking precedence to the momentary joy.

"I said don't worry, Bella. We have more important things to discuss, first the hair grip." She pulls out something from her handbag situated on her shoulder. It's a little blue box and as she slides of the lid, I gasp.

"It was your Grandma Swan's. I've been talking to Charlie and we managed to sort out getting it restored with sapphires."

"Thank you, Mom! This is so much," I gasp.

"Nothing is ever too much for my beautiful baby."

I laugh. My mother really hasn't changed.

She allows Alice to do the honours of sliding the grip into my hair with it's little butterflies and sapphire gems. I think my mom stepped aside as she realised Alice was a take-no-shit person.

"So, how's the sex?" my mother asks. She wiggles her brows as her eyes shine with a devious glint.

I started coughing and wheezing after taking in a rather quick gulp of air.

"W-w-what?" I gasp.

"How's the sex, Bella? Is she good in the sack, that's always important in a relationship." I feel my cheeks heat up, despite being confident in bedroom, times like this could still make her blush.

She saw Alice over her mother's shoulder who looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Umm. Mom!" I protested.

"Come on, Bella. There isn't any shame in it," my mom coaxed.

"She's great in the sack, fantastic actually and everything is very exciting. We're very adventurous" Bella blushed again and thinking about all the things they'd done together.

"Good. Well as long as everything is consensual and you enjoy it..."

"Mom, please stop!" I interject.

"Okay, Bella. I'm going to go meet your bride now, I'd like to know the girl before you marry her." My mother winks before leaving the room.

Alice breaks into laughter the moment the door is shut.

"I thought my mother was bad. I can't wait to hear from Rose about what she asks her!" Alice slaps her thigh and giggles uncontrollably.

"Alice!" I whine in horror. My mother is going to be alone with Rosalie and could be asking all kinds of questions, especially about my sex life.

"I need to stop her." I make a break for the door but Alice snags my arm before I reach it, stopping further movement.

"Oh no. You, Miss Swan, are getting ready to walk down the aisle."

I nod and allow Alice to lead me away from the door, not before I throw a final fleeting glance.

–

"You ready Bells?" my father asks.

I nod my head in reply as I stare at the double doors that lead to my Rosie.

"I don't think I could _ever_ be more ready." I grin to my father and he pulls me into an awkward hug, that's filled with more sentiment that anything else could. My father is a man of little words and even less physical affection, so a hug to me is the world.

Once we break apart, the music has already started playing and my father turns to me, holding out his arm.

"Guess it's time to go."

"Time to start anew," I murmur under my breath.

The doors open to reveal the room, but my eyes immediately search for Rosalie. I find her, at the end of the aisle in the same dress as me but with a deep, ruby red strip of beads instead of blue. She looks utterly stunning with half of her hair held back from her face in a crown of golden locks while a few strands escape in spirals beside her face.

Beautiful.

The only thing that stops me racing down the aisle and dragging Rose into a passionate kiss is the restraining hand of my father.

I block out the murmurs, whispers, and clicks of cameras as I walk towards Rosalie. Nothing could draw away my attention in this moment.

Finally, we reach my darling angel and my father hands me over to Rose and the lady at the front begins to speak but all I can concentrate on is the ecstasy that is spread over Rose's face. I allow myself to get lost in her eyes until the lady asks us to read our vows which we have come up with ourselves.

"Rosalie; that name to me is no longer just something random, but the name of my best friend, true love and the name that makes me life worth living. I promise that I'll spend every second of every day, trying to make you happy. I know we're not perfect but I'll always be here for you, in any way you need me. I'll look after you when you're sick and when you get old and wrinkly I promise I'll still love you. I never thought I'd see the day I'd find myself so in love with somebody that they're my first thought in the morning and the last one at night. You are my darling Rose, perfect to me in every possible way, from the bud to the stem and most importantly the beautiful red Rose flower."

I watch Rose blink back tears as she stares with love, passion and lust at me.

"Isabella, you've brought me more than you could ever imagine. Not only have you given me your unconditional love, your honesty and trust but you've given me friendship, a meaning for existence and a family. A new family to be part of and an old one to reconcile as well as our very own family. Bella means beautiful in Italian and I don't think anything could be more apt for you. You have my heart and I trust you'll never break it, as you're like my second lung, my car engine, you're what makes me work. Without you, Isabella Swan, I am nothing but a lonely Rose."

She finishes her vows and I feel the tears cascade down my cheeks as I can no longer hold them back. The rest of the ceremony goes by in a blur, the exchanging of the rings — that we'd taken an exciting and eventful weekend to New York for – and the saying of our I dos. It was the most perfect moment when I was told we could kiss.

Her lips descending on mine, as always, demanding and coaxing, tender and loving. The perfect mix of lust and love to make the moment full of sweetness as we finally pulled away. Our expressions matching in our joint happiness.

"I now present to you, Mrs Rosalie and Mrs Bella, Hale."

Our few guests that we'd invited stand and clap, tears streaming down their eyes, tissues being passed back and forth as they all rush to greet us, congratulate us and for some, pull us into those bone crushing hugs.

At the end of the aisle I find my way back to Rosalie and we share a chaste kiss. Before being pulled out of the small room and off in the direction of the wedding reception.

"Ready to go?"

"Go where? What about the reception?" I turn back to stare at _our_ family.

"They'll survive but we have a honeymoon to go on."

Rosalie tugs at my hand.

"We need to at least say goodbye."

"Sure."

We make our way around the few relatives, wishing them a good evening and telling them the drink and food was all on us. We said goodbye to her parents and mine last off all, who were huddled together, discussing something or other. I didn't pay close attention but they looked happy. My father even looked part of the group with the two couples, my mom and Phil and Esme and Carlisle.

"Enjoy your honeymoon baby and tell me all the details after!" My mum laughs as she gives me and Rosalie a final hug.

"Mom!" I protest again. She just winks and Rose laughs. I find my eyes flitting between the two, something happened between them and I'm out of the loop now.

Damn, I'll have to bribe it from Rose.

–

We make our way from the reception into the night air, our bags clasped in our hands and our clothes now changed into that of comfortable travelling attire.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll have to wait and see, Bella, baby." She plants two kisses against my lips and allows them to trail along my jaw. Her tongue flicks out and traces my earlobe before she gently bites down.

"Not fair," I whine.

She laughs and grabs the bag from my hand, tossing it in the boot with our suitcases. Alice packed mine, apparently me packing would give me a clue as to where I was going. Entirely unnecessary. I'm sure Rose has plans to spend most of our honeymoon locked in the hotel room, naked. At least, I hope she does.

We slide into the car, Rose driving and our hands entwined as we speed off into the night together, towards the airport. I bounce about in my seat to the rhythm of the music for most of the way, choosing to remain quiet in the building anticipation, both sexual and excitement as to where we're going.

"Please will you tell me Rosie." I pout.

"You'll find out when we get to the airport."

I grumble and slump further into my seat.

"Bella, wake up baby."

Someone is shaking my body and I groan. After I've opened my eyes I realise I must have fallen asleep on the way to the airport. I grin lazily as I see Rose, suitcases beside her and a huge grin on her face.

"Sorry I feel asleep."

"Don't worry, you must be tired after our long day and you'll need all the energy you can." Rose winks and helps me from the car. Rather indiscreetly patting my ass as we lock up the car and shuffle towards the terminal.

I stare in awe and wonder at the surroundings of the airport and all the people here at this time of night. Something feels different as we move to check in this time and I feel like I'm seeing the terminal from a new set of eyes.

"Here we are." Rose stops us and I look up at the board before us.

It reads: Paris.

"We're going to Paris?" I ask. I turn to her, jumping slightly up and down; a very Alice movement.

"Yes. The city of love." Rose elongates the word love.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You are amazing," I screech. Then I launch myself into Rosie's arms. My whole body wrapping around hers and I lather kisses over her face. Finally, settling on those plump, peachy lips that are always crying out for my attention. I moan against her mouth and shamelessly rub myself against her.

She breaks away with a chuckle, leaning her forehead against my own.

"I love you Mrs Hale."

"I love you too, always," I murmur and my lips descend on hers again.

Our moment of sweet, loving ecstasy as we share our mutual excitement and anticipation for the honeymoon, in _the city of love_.

–

**Author's Notes. **I have a massive thank you, to you, my fans. I now have, **over** **300** reviews. I never, **_ever_ **thought I'd see that day, when I gained so much love from you wonderful people. To all the anonymous reviewers, the readers who don't enable PM's and the people who just add to your alerts and favourites, **thank you** very much. I am **truly **touched and blown away. My only hope for this story was for it surpass around 50, maybe 100 reviews if I was lucky. And to think now, I have this kind of response, it's awesome.

I know many stories reach into their 1000's but to me, this is my first stepping stone into a very bright future. **Fingers crossed. **I have been working on improving my grammar and structure as best I can.

I think I'm going to cry with emotion as I really don't want this story to end. Fear not, we have two chapters left and an epilogue. However, I also have plans to edit the first few chapters again, too.

So keep on reviewing as I love to hear for you and your chance to share your opinion is slowly drifting away. **Next chapter**, the honeymoon!

Don't forget to **follow** me on **Twitter **at **NerdetteLove. **

Once I complete this story, I will then be moving on to update The Loveless Lives and most likely Vampire Attraction.

Thank you!

**Update: **If you're wondering about an update, it should be a week to two weeks at most, I'm just really busy at the moment. Also, if you read Fatum Lamarium, I have a new beta and we're working on the story now!


	32. The City of Love

**Chapter Thirty-One: The City of Love **

**Dedicated to Dark-Moon-Enid**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't already gathered, I do not own Twilight.**

**Rose's POV. **

I don't know what I've done in previous lives, to be blessed with somebody as beautiful, intelligent and caring as Bella but I feel as though, I'd have been a saint. Nothing else could surmount to deserving Bella.

She's asleep now, her head lolling backwards as her tongue peeks out. She'll be glad to know she hasn't dribbled or drooled, but nothing could make me love her less. We've been flying for several hours now and supposedly, we're coming into land shortly.

"Bella, Bella darling." I shake her shoulder gently to wake her.

She blinks several times and looks up at me, through sleep clouded eyes. "What?"

"We're landing shortly."

"Really?" Her face immediately brightens and she twists to the window, sliding up the panel and pressing her face against the cool, plastic window to try and gain her first glimpse of Paris by night. Well, I should say late night, early morning, I think. The time difference has confused me, all I know is, I'm incredibly tired and desperate to get into bed with my beautiful Bella. Seeing her sigh and squirm in her seat as she snuggled closer to me, took all my restraint to not take her off to the bathroom for a little rendezvous.

"I can't see anything." She pouts.

"Well it's pretty dark still and we're still above the cloud." I grin and lean over. Pressing my lips against her warm, soft plump ones.

"Mmmm. You taste like strawberries," I murmur against her lips. Then I nip that plush bottom lip between my teeth, gently. My hand moves to her inner thigh where I gently rub circles over the clothed skin.

"That's just a taster of what's to come." I smirk.

Her cheeks burn with her blush and I pull her body close to mine as we wait to descend.

(–)

I pull us into the hotel room, glad we're finally alone. The car drive over here was literally torture. Touching her pale, creamy skin and having her lips press gently against my own, in swift, teasing kisses, it built up an inferno within me.

I sling down my handbag and allow the suitcase to clunk against the floor. Bella swivels to me, eyebrows raised and before she can even move, my body is on hers', pressing her into the door as I attack her lips with my own. My tongue slides across her lips, taking in her deliciousness. I moan into her mouth and deepen the kiss, hungry for her.

She slides her hands around to cup my firm ass and pulls me flush against her body. I take the moment to slip my thigh between her legs, spreading them, and pressing my thigh up against her core. I rub it vigorously and she gasps into my mouth. I use this to my advantage and plunge my tongue into that hot, little, wet cavern. Her tongue comes out to meet mine, swirling around, teasing me before I sweep it aside. I suck gently on her tongue, grazing my teeth along it before pulling away from her mouth, only to trail my lips along her neck. I leave open mouthed, wet kisses along the length of her neck.

"Rosalie." She gasps my name as her hands grip my hair and she rubs herself harder against my leg.

"That's it baby."

My lips press into her collar bone and I flick out my tongue to taste her strawberry scent.

"Please, Rosie." She moans in frustration, gripping my hair tighter as she tries to move me down to her breasts while my tongue merely runs along the top – teasing.

"Yes, baby?"

"I need you, Rosie."

I hook my arms around her waist and hoist her into my arms, never breaking my lips from her neck. I carry her through to the bedroom where I drop her onto the bed, falling over her.

"Clothes, off." I manage to growl out, as I too, start to strip.

I can't be gentle now, I want to take her hard and with the passion that's been building inside of me all day. To know that now, she's mine; it's an incredible feeling.

She begins tearing at her clothing while I fling off my own, leaving us in only our underwear; when her hands move to unclasp her bra, I stop them.

I bend and whisper in her ear, "I want to do that."

I allow my teeth to graze her earlobe and revel in the shivers shaking her body. My hands reach up to simultaneously cup her breasts, feeling her nipples harden through the thin, sheer white lace. Her hands find their way to my ass again and she slips them beneath the black lace of my panties.

"Mmmmm. Do you want me, Bella?" I murmur against her neck as I move my lower body to connect with her own – I grind down on her soft mound.

"Ye-s-s-s."

"Where, baby?"

"Everywhere."

I flick my tongue over her pulse as I deftly unhook her bra and fling it aside. My eyes latch onto her nipples and my mouth descends on one while my fingers capture the other hardened peak, massaging it between the warmth of my hand. I roll it until Bella starts to keen and quiver beneath me at the manipulation and sucking of her nipples.

Her hands are massaging my rear hole, sliding from my slit to my core, spreading the juices. She cups my ass and squeezes gently as I pull away from her nipple and blow gently on the wet peak.

"Ohhh..."

I smirk and allow my tongue to lave the other nipple with the warm cavern of my mouth and pointy tongue. I use my free hand to trail up and down, Bella's silky smooth skin. I love the feel of her soft creamy flesh beneath my palm.

I break away to plant a kiss against her lips.

"I love you and I want to take you, now!"

"I love you too, please do..." She trails off and I know something is amiss.

"What's up, baby?"

"I want to sit on your face, when you... take me." She blushes rosy red.

"Best idea, ever." I plant a kiss on her nose before helping her to discard my underwear and hers'. Then I begin planting kisses along her calf, up to her inner thigh where I toy with her panties. I hook my fingers in the sides and draw them, excruciatingly slowly, down her legs.

"Rosie!"

I arch a brow but she otherwise remains silent, knowing I won't continue if she keeps whining. I drop onto my back and spread myself apart, smiling at Bella in encouragement.

"Ready, kitten?"

She nods her head and slowly twists and crawls to me. I help her to get situated above me, loving the way she looks above me, her sweet pussy, perfectly aligned with my face while she has full control of my body. It's incredibly erotic to know, Bella has free reign over my body for this moment because the next round, I intend to make Bella beg for me.

Before she can say anything more, I draw her hips backwards and dive forwards. I push my nose against her clit and rub, while my tongue starts to lap at her wet heat.

She drops forward onto her fore-arms and I grip her thighs and massage her ass gently. My fore-finger brushing over her rear hole, while she starts to place kisses along my body, over my stomach, across my thighs and the top of my mound. I raise my hips, trying to gain the attention I'm craving. I flick my tongue across her clit and break away to demand her to "fuck me".

A rush of wetness answers me and she slips a finger, deep into my core.

"Do you like that, Rosie?"

I only moan into her core, flattening out my tongue and swiping it up her length.

"Oh, yeah!"

I hum against her clit and she starts to tremble and she slips another finger into my core. She stretches me, while twisting and curling her fingers to rub against my sweet spot.

I toss my head back. "Harder! I want you to fuck me, Bella. Hard!"

I slip my tongue into her core in a delving exploration as I bring my hand around her thigh to her front where I rub against her clit. She slips another two fingers into my core and I moan in delight, feeling so full with her. Full with my, Bella.

I slide the fingers that were massaging her ass to her core and slide two to the hilt. Stilling all my movements as I lap at her clit and then rub her sweet spot. Alternating the movements, I move my body to encourage her to rock against me. Licking and sucking like my life depends upon it, I try to express all my love into every touch, lick, suck and tug with my fingers.

When Bella hooks an arm around my thigh and drags it further apart I feel myself clench hard again. Then, just like the expert she is, she blows cool air against my clit and I clamp down hard as she hits my g-spot all in one.

"I'm coming, baby," I cry out. I continue to pound my fingers into her and I rub her sweet spot again. She clenches and starts to convulse.

"I'm coming with you, Rosie!" she screams. She rocks harder against my hand, making her own rhythm while she tries to buck her hips away from the hand on her sensitive clit. So I spank her clit gently, making her twist and try to move away at the sensations running through her.

"Oh, fuc-c-c-c-ck." She moans, drawing out her words.

When we've both rode out our final after shocks, Bella collapses onto the bed beside me and I draw her close against my body. I nuzzle my face into her neck and snuggle closely behind her. My hands grip her hips gently, while I plant kisses along her jaw.

"That was hot," Bella whispers.

"You're right."

"Want to go again?" She twists in my arms.

"Definitely, but I have a surprise for you first." I pull my arms from her and slink of the bed, in search of the abandoned suitcases. I drag mine to me, unzipping it and pulling out my bag of toys. I've brought some very special toys with me, for this occasion specifically. I wanted to make our honeymoon as adventurous as possible and as I have a whole suitcase full of toys, it's not like using these now will make the rest of the trip a bore. After all, sex with me is not a bore for Bella.

I find the two things I specifically wanted for this scene, the strap-on and the silk ties. I want to see how many times I can bring Bella to the brink. The thing with this strap on is it's specially modified and has a vibrator positioned where my clit will be, so while I pleasure Bella, it will pleasure me at the same time.

I quickly slip back into the bedroom to find Bella sprawled across the bed. A perfect vision. Her hair frames her face, her limbs are strewn about and she has that beautiful, freshly fucked glow.

"Ready for round two, baby?" I hold up my toys and her eyes go wide while she nods.

I smirk. "Spread your arms apart and grip the headboard bars."

She's quick to comply with my demands and stretches her limbs out, splaying herself open for me. I hop onto the bed beside her, placing the strap-on out of reach and start securing her wrists with the silk ties carefully. I make sure they're secure before moving to fit myself into the strap-on, making sure the vibrator is aligned with my clit and the strap-on is secure before I move to position myself between, Bella's legs.

"Do you want me to fuck you baby?" I tap the dildo on her clit for emphasise and run my free hand along her thigh and up over her hip. I stop beneath her breast, where I run my thumb underneath.

"Yes, Rosie."

"I want to hear you beg."

I pinch her nipples and cup her breasts, pushing them together. Tweaking her nipples and twisting. She arches her back and tries to move her hands away from the headboard.

"Please, Rosie."

"You can do better than that, Bella. Tell me how much you want me to drive into your sweet pussy. Tell me!"

I run my hand down her stomach and rub her clit in a sharp circle. My hands move to spread her legs further and I grasp a pillow, placing it beneath her lower back to raise up her hips. I allow the dildo to rub through her folds, teasing her slit as I allow a hand to trail across her body. Covering every inch as I hold her gaze.

"Please, Rosie. I can't take much more of your teasing, I want you."

"How much do you want me, Bella?"

"So much, Rosie. I need you." She tries to writhe but her hands prevent her movements, so she clenches her thighs around me.

"I want you, baby. You look incredible, laid out before me, at my mercy. I'm going to fuck you, Bella."

I thrust into her and gasp as the vibrator hits my clit.

"Fuck."

"Oh."

I pull back and slam into her again, our breathing is laboured and coming in short, sharp pants. The vibrator hits my clit again and I feel the touch deep in my core.

"I don't think I'm going to last long." I manage to get out as the vibrator hits my swollen clit again.

I tilt Bella's hips up again and I listen to her mewling sounds – like a kitten – as I hit her g-spot over and over again. Deep.

"Me either."

I keep up a harsh rhythm, that makes both me and Bella rise to our peaks and fall, hard. I keep going, despite the sensitivity of my body and the aftershocks the vibrator sends through my clit.

"Rosie."

My name becomes a plea on Bella's lips as I tip her into a second orgasm, through the punishing thrusts I put us both through. Her arms are strained tight against the headboard, her head back and her eyes shut as she bites down on her bottom lip. I bring my thumb to pull it free, not wanting her to hurt herself. She takes my thumb into her wet, little mouth and sucks.

I watch her intently going through the passions of a climax, her sounds now muffled by my thumb. Once we surpass our second orgasm I pull out and flop beside her. I feel thoroughly exhausted, after the multiple orgasms and workout I've pushed by body through and the plane ride, now starting to take it's toll.

I quickly strip the strap on from my body, not wanting the straps to chaff my skin and then I move to untie Bella. I grab the cream from the side and rub it into her wrists, helping her to stretch her arms out and make sure she has no strains or kinks. She pushes me down onto the bed, where she lathers it across my thighs and hips, gently, she massages it into my skin. My Bella, giving me, after-care. The thought alone touches me to my heart, that she's looking after me. I relish in her smooth palms caressing my skin.

We clean ourselves up with a damp towel from the bathroom and then I pull back the quilt and throw everything aside. I draw Bella into bed with me and pull up the covers. I shut off the lights and press the button to close the blinds. It's dark outside now, but we'll have to get up when the sun comes to make sure we can get our body clock straight. Going 6 hours ahead of time, tends to knock one's body clock out of whack.

"Sleep now, beautiful Bella," I whisper against her neck. We're wrapped around one and other, with her head resting against mine and my head resting on her squishy breasts.

Entwined.

Forever.

"Night, Rosie. I love you."

"I love you too."

I allow myself to succumb to sleep. Peaceful in the knowledge that I have my darling Bella.

(–)

The sun is streaming through the edges of the blind as I wake. Bella, still wrapped around my body and sleeping peacefully. My muscles feel sore and my thighs ache, but it feels good to know. I look over to the clock and sees it's only early, no wonder I feel so exhausted. I stay still for a while, absorbing everything and capturing those vital few moments of Bella in her slumber. Then, I need to pee so I nudge her gently.

"Bella, Bella darling. Wake up sweetheart. I need to go pee." I gently slide out as she grouches and drags a pillow to her body. I chuckle at her antics and slip off to the bathroom.

When I re-enter the bedroom, she's sat up, her hair beautiful mused and looking groggily around. Her face lights up when she sees me and I smile in return.

"Want to join me for a shower, while we wait for breakfast?"

She nods her head.

"Great, you go sort it out and I'll go call down about room service." I give her a wicked grin before taking off to order.

Still naked.

I enter the living room and use the line to call down to reception and ask for breakfast to be delivered up in about an hour. I have a feeling this will be a long shower.

When I enter the bathroom she's already in the shower, the water streaming over her body. It makes it glisten and shimmer in the light. I think about trailing those water drops with my tongue. I pull open the glass door and shimmy in behind Bella, where I gently wrap my arms around her waist and plant a kiss on her neck. She hums and cups my head to her body before spinning to greet me.

She presses her lips against my own, softly and full of tender love.

"I'm going to take care of you now." She reaches for the soap and loofah which she lathers up and begins to run along the length of my body. It reaches down over the curve of my ass, up under and over my breasts and then up between my thighs. There she drops it and slides her fingers between my folds, feeling the wetness which had built up after her washing.

"I think I need to take care of this for you." Her eyes are full of lust and love as she presses her lips to my clit.

Sucking lightly. Bella runs her tongue flat over my hard little nub and I choke back a sob whilst two fingers slide into my sopping, clenching core. She continues to stimulate my swollen clit, while stroking my pussy into a fiery storm. My hands thread through into her hair while she massages my lower lips and teases an orgasm from my body. I slump gently against the wall as it washes through me gently, keening out her name.

I bring my arms to under her and urge her to stand, not having the energy after that, to pull her up myself. When she finally stands, I push my tongue into her mouth and taste myself. Thanking her silently for the pleasure she brings me. Feeling some of my strength return I switch our positions and push her against the wall and reach for the shower head. Her eyes go wide as she watches me drag it down to her own pussy.

"I think you'll like this baby," I purr.

I part her folds while nipping at her bottom lip with my teeth. Bringing the shower head up to her separated folds, I allow it to pass over her clit and she takes in a sharp breath. I push my breasts against hers and move the water around, alternating between allowing it to hit her clit and run over her thighs.

"Rosieeeeee." Bella grasps at my shoulders and arms, trying to move me as my lips work over her neck.

"Baby."

"Please, I need you."

I comply by burying three fingers into her pussy and pumping slowly. Totally in contrast to the harsh pounding of the water and as I swirl my fingers within her and swipe her g-spot, she falls apart. She comes sobbing, keening and mewling out as she gets hit fast my her orgasm. I use my legs to prop her up and help support her as I mash my lips into hers and put all my passion and love into that moment.

Once she sags against me, I quickly clean her up, washing her down and massaging her brunette locks as she returns the favour and then help her from the shower. We rub one and other down with a towel and wrap up in soft white robes.

"Time for breakfast?"

"I'm starved."

We grin and link hands as I drag her through to the living room.

(–)

"Rosie, look!" Bella jumps up and down, her camera waving about on her arm as we see the Eiffel tower just before us.

"OMG, it's all lit up." She starts bouncing even more as she drags me as fast as she can to the end of the pathway. She stops once we reach the railings and leans over, looking at the tower.

"It looks so beautiful by night." She turns to me, tears filling her eyes. I bring my hand to wipe them away.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you."

She gasps and kisses me quickly but meaningfully.

"I'm so glad we decided to come out tonight." She turns back to the tower, her face alight with excitement and wonder which makes her look utterly gorgeous and heartbreaking.

In that moment I feel my heart clench and throb with how much I love her, need her, in every part of my life. I want to make her look like that as often as I can and I promise I will. I move to wrap my arms around her.

"Well, I guess I couldn't keep you in bed all day long." I nip her ear and she blushes.

"Tomorrow, can we go site-seeing?"

"We can do anything you want!" I kiss her cheek and draw her ever closer. My chin rests on her shoulder, while her arms snake to hold mine that are wrapped around her.

"Thank you, Rosie."

"You're welcome."

And we stand there, holding each other, just a spectator to this moment as the tower lights and flickers while a clock somewhere chimes. The nights our own, peaceful and deadly.

Never, could I love another...

* * *

**A/N:** I want to cry! I loved writing this chapter.

Next chapter IS the last chapter before the epilogue and one year ahead of time, just to see how their relationship is still going.

Sorry for late updating, I have been very busy!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget, you can tell me how much you did by reviewing!

Follow me on Twitter, link on my profile. NerdetteLove

Thanks for reading!

Nerdette! x


	33. Punishment

**Chapter Thirty-Two: **Punishment

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, never had and never will!

**Dedicated to Dark-Moon-Enid! **

**RPOV**

I find it hard to believe that I've been with Isabella for over a year now. I'm not going to say it's been perfect, but it has been mind-boggling and I have loved every second. Despite the times we've argued or when she's cried from the stress of college, we've pulled through every time, just as strong, if not more.

Although, now Isabella is needing to be punished. It's the first major punishment I've had to give out since after our slight ... hiccup. I wouldn't have even called that major punishment.

I don't want to do it but her behaviour has been unacceptable the past few days, especially when she took self pleasure into her own hands. I'd placed her on a rule of no-sex for the week because she had exams to concentrate on and I came home to find her self-pleasuring. Albeit, it was after a rather harsh argument the night before and sleeping at separate sides of the bed but it really hurt me.

She'd gone against my rules and directly disobeyed me, and I couldn't allow her to behave like that. So, she has to know, her orgasms belong to me and that every part of her belong to me, especially when it was in our contract. She'd not been happy when I told her about the punishment, and we had to go into sub and Domme mode for a few hours to reacquaint ourselves with the relationship. That was yesterday and today is punishment day.

I plan to keep bringing her to the brink and make her realise that when she finally falls, it will be by my will and because of my command to say so. She won't doubt that I can't take care of her and know what is best. I wanted her to know, that I knew how to care for her and it was in her best interest, everything I did. I'd banned sex because she had important exams at college and I'd made plans to give her an extra special reward this weekend with new toys, but now they would be part of the punishment.

I was angry, and upset but most of all I felt hurt that Isabella didn't trust me to know what was best. This was the second time over the two years where Isabella had taken the situation into her own hands and this time, I planned to resolve it for good.

"Isabella, I want you upstairs in the playroom, in ten minutes! However, give me five minutes before you enter, so I can prepare the playroom!" I bark. My eyes are shining, with hidden knowledge of the punishment which is to come.

* * *

"Yes Mistress," she whispers. Her voice is shaky and I know this will be a worse punishment than not allowing her to cum.

The toy I had bought her for our first anniversary, that I had declared as hers and only hers would be the toy I used to pleasure myself with and she would see me cum with it. It may be heartbreaking but in a cruel way, I wanted her to feel what I felt and be degraded slightly into knowing that I could take things away as easily as I give them. Although, I didn't tell her that I bought an exact replica, which I would be using now.

After all, I don't want to push her too far, just make her think before she acts. If she learns her lesson I can take the after feelings but right now she needs to learn the lesson. I know she loves me and no matter how much we fight, I'm secure in her love, more than anything else.

I step away completely from her body and the bench. I click up the egg to maximum vibrate as I walk away to get 'her' special toy, and gather with me the knowledge of my love for her and the fact that this is going to be hard for her, but I will be there after.

I bring out her toy and hold it up for her to see.

"I'm going to pleasure myself with this toy, pet. This is to show you, I can take or give anything I like to you, and that I always know what's best. You are going to watch me pleasure myself now."

Her eyes are shining with tears and I feel my heart break just a little bit but I swallow down my own emotions knowing I need to do this for Bella, to prove to her that I can take care of her and help her when her emotions overwhelm her or when she gets stressed. It was only ever meant to be for a few days while she concentrated on work and I didn't distract her and then that, it made it feel like she was rejecting me.

Rejection hurts like a bitch!

I sit myself on the edge of the bench and bring the dildo to caress my folds, there is wetness there but it's not as entertaining as it should be. I knew it wouldn't be able to bring myself over the edge but I don't plan to, I just want Isabella to see my working myself up and then I plan to give her a five swats with the paddle before giving her a release. I know she'll need it and most likely she'll collapse from exhaustion at the end of the session which is fine, as long as I explain the situation.

I only hope I haven't gone too far this time. I take pity on my baby and click of the vibrator and I watch as her body visibly relaxes. She slinks back against her holdings and lets out a sigh of relief.

I choke back my own emotions again. How can I do this?

I mentally slap myself. She needs this and that's how I can do this. For my beautiful Isabella.

* * *

"Did you enjoy that, pet? Seeing your Mistress pleasure herself?"

She remains quiet and deathly still, looking at me like I just killed her puppy.

"Answer me, honestly. You will not be punished for honesty, Isabella!"

She drops her head down. "No, Mistress."

"Neither did I. What have you learnt from that, Isabella?"

"Mistress is free to give and take what she wishes from pet, when she wants."

"What else?"

"Pet must trust, Mistress irrevocably, to know what's right for her and that, Mistress will always look after pet best!"

"Good girl." I saunter over and stroke her hair gently.

"Isabella, it may please you to know, that was a replica of your own toy. I would not wish to hurt you in such a way again, pet. But know this, when you go against my wishes and my contract, you hurt me."

I slowly help her up from her position and remove the egg, which I will come back to using later. I leave the butt plug in position because I said I would.

"I'm going to give you five swats with the paddle, Isabella. You are to not cum, and then you will be restrained while I give you what you wished for yesterday."

"Yes, Mistress." I stoke her hair again and help her situate herself across my lap.

"Count them!"

I reach for the paddle beneath the bench. I rub my hand across Isabella's pert little ass before I bring down the paddle.

"One."

...

"Two."

…

"Three."

…

"F-f-four."

I deliver the first four strokes in quick succession, only pausing slightly between each to rub the spots on her ass. I bring both my hands to squeeze her ass cheeks and press down on the butt plug. Then, I bring the paddle up, and down onto her ass.

"Five-e-e."

I drop the paddle and drag her into my arms.

"See, baby, that wasn't bad." The strokes were harder than usual but there was only five.

"I love you, darling Isabella."

She cuddles against me for the moment, and I carry her over to the sex swing where I help her into it. I spread her legs wide for me, making her vulnerable. I make sure she is perfectly secure and comfortable.

"Are we green still, Isabella?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Perfect, darling pet."

I quickly retrieve the nipple clamps and the egg again, and a small vibrator. I won't be forcing orgasms as such, I just intend to make her orgasm over and over again until she begs me to stop.

I don't give her any warning, any prior suggestion, I drag her body towards me and thrust my face into her pussy as I bring my hands to make her body rock.

"Move your body against me, Isabella. Swing into me." I moan against her pussy while she uses the rocking motion of the swing to drag herself closer to my mouth that I move back and forth from her reach.

I bring my arm around her thigh and stop the motion so I can drag the vibrator to her clit.

"Be vocal, Isabella."

"M-m-mistress," she cries out.

I moan in approval against her and I feel the clenching of her warm thigh muscles around my face.

"I n-n-need to cum, Mistress."

"Beg me, Isabella. Beg for me to give you an orgasm."

"P-please, Mistress! Make me cum with your tongue. Fuck your pussy with your tongue, Mistress. Please!" she screeches in pleasure.

I'm shocked for a moment at her calling her pussy mine, but it turns me on more and I find my own hand snaking to touch myself. Feeling my core, soaked and dripping when I run a finger along my slit.

I buck my mouth into her core and flick my tongue over her clit.

"Cum for me, Isabella!"

And like clockwork, her body shakes and shivers as she starts to climax and come apart. In that moment, I slip two fingers easily into my core and rock against my hand. I need the friction of my palm pressing against my clit, and the motion of my slender fingers sliding deep into my core. I imagine them to be Isabella's and how she loves to pleasure me and love me. How on honeymoon, she tied me up and spent hours pleasuring my body and had me at her mercy. Beneath her and crying out in pleasure. Never before had I felt more a woman's love than in the moment I chose to trust her with that and allow her control.

It wasn't a role I have really allowed her to take over since but we know we can both find pleasure from one another and we believe in our love. Even when the BDSM side causes issues within our 'normal' life we work around them and it helps to strengthen our relationship. We both have great family connections who certainly don't allow us to run away from anything.

In that moment, I feel myself come apart under my own ministrations and thoughts of Isabella. Just the release I needed, to ease the tension.

When she starts to drop down from her climax and her head falls backwards and her limbs slacken, I bring the egg and slowly push it into her pussy. I slide the dial up to maximum vibrate, and Isabella's body goes taught as she screams out.

"M-m-mistress."

"Cum for me, Isabella. I know my, dirty little kitten wants to," I call to her. I massage her clit while sliding the fingers from my body, and reaching for the nipple clamps. Her body is in full on spasm mode from the effects of the vibrating egg inside of her.

I slide my body over hers, touching her as intimately as possible, dragging her closer so I can press my breasts against her stomach. I nip at the skin, making small love bites over her body before I cup her breasts and tease the nipples into hardened little peaks. Her body is beautifully swollen and aroused from my attention, and when I slip the nipple clamps onto her sensitive, hardened peaks she cries out again and presses her hips against my stomach.

I feel her arousal gushing over my stomach and covering me in her sweet, honey juices. Her eyes are fluttering between closed and semi-open with a totally glazed look.

"Keep cumming for me, baby. That's it." I coach her through her orgasm and slowly slide the dial on the egg down to keep her from going over the edge straight away.

"You look beautiful, Isabella. Can you look at me?"

She lets out a little whimper but manages to open her eyes, to gaze at me. Her eyes are so incredibly full of love ,when she catches my stare that I can't help but smile.

"You're such a good, little kitten." I stroke my hand over her body and watch the little after shocks hit her nerves.

"Are we still green, kitten?"

Her eyes go wide with the implication of my question.

"Yes, Mistress," she croaks.

"Are you sure?" I prod, wanting to make sure she's perfectly well to continue.

"I'm sure, Mistress."

"Good, because I haven't finished having my wicked way with you yet."

I drop my mouth and start to lave her body in attention again. How many orgasms can I give her?

* * *

After two more orgasms, I help her down from the swing and make sure I've removed every toy and implement I've used, even the butt plug. Her whole body is being supported by me when I help her from the soothing bath into our bed. She's exhausted. I drag her body against my own and wrap myself around her.

"I love you, Isabella."

"I love you too, Mistress."

I smile in satisfaction. She's beyond sated and I feel the realms of normality sinking back around us. Everything falling into it's place.

We can be happy once again.

* * *

I wake and find myself aching, sore but deliciously so and very happy.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"What the fuck?"

I roll over away from Bella to peak at the clock. 9 am. Who the hell could be calling at this ungodly hour?

I see the light on my phone buzzing and reach to answer it.

"Rosalie Hale, get your butt out of bed and downstairs to open the door for me and your nephew! You do remember, you're meant to be looking after him today, right?"

"Shit."

"Door. Now."

I sit up and rub my face. Alice and the terrible little toddler. Not long after we got back from honeymoon, they announced that she was three months pregnant. Now, the little sprog is learning to walk and babbles random words that don't make sense. Well, if you could even call them words. Although, he's incredibly cute. They've called him, Jack.

"Bella, baby. Alice is here, I forgot I said that we'd look after Jack. We need to get dressed." I nudge her gently and she groans before peeking through her arm to look at me.

"You said you'd look after him, not me. He's your nephew."

I grip her firm buttocks.

"Isabella Hale, you get your butt out of this bed now!" I mock glare.

She rolls her eyes but drags herself from bed and I quickly follow. I drag on a robe and quickly hasten downstairs while Bella showers and changes. She can take first watch of Jack, while I get properly dressed and then we kind find something to occupy him with, today.

I fasten the robe securely and unlock the door. There, on the other side is a very unhappy Alice, bouncing Jack gently in her arms. I take in her appearance and the new baby bump that's forming. Jazz and her are hoping for a girl this time, I know Jazz has got the idea then that Jack will be able to take care of his little sis' which makes me laugh.

I step aside for Alice to march through with Jasper following. He's carrying the baby gear.

"Jesus! How much did you bring? He's only here for a day."

Jasper looks a little sheepish as I close the door.

"What is it?"

"Umm … well we were hoping …"

"We thought you'd look after him tonight as well, we have to go out and we didn't want to bother your parents." Alice gives me the puppy eyes while still holding the fierce, angry edge.

"I suppose."

"See, told you she'd do it."

Jasper just looks at her in disbelief, and I head through to the kitchen to put the coffee machine on. I ignore Alice's rabble of where everything is and what to do if this happens or that.

"Alice, I have looked after him before. Numerous times. I know how to deal with him." I slam the coffee cups down on the side and she raises her eyebrows but smirks.

"Did we cut into, Bella appreciation time, or was it Rosie appreciation time?" She giggles.

"Neither. Valuable sleep time." I glare at her and she just rolls her eyes. "Coffee?"

"Sorry, we have to get going. Been great to see you, sis'." Jasper pulls me into a hug and kisses my hair.

"What time tomorrow, are you back?"

"Shouldn't be too late, I'm sorry about all of this."

"Don't worry, Jasper! We are aunties for a reason." I pull Alice into a hug and gently pat her bump. I can't help myself, it makes me wonder, about missing out on this with Bella. Maybe one day we'll adopt, I'd love to have a child in our home. It's why I really don't mind looking after Jack, but I won't admit it to Jazz and Alice. Although, I think they secretly know.

"Send our love to, Bella and that we'll catch up tomorrow." Jasper nods as they head out of the kitchen.

"You can do it yourself." I nod to the stairs where Bella is ambling down, a towel in her hands as she wrings out her wet hair.

I smile and so does she.

"Hey, Alice, Jazz. You stopping?"

"Nope." Jasper pops the 'p'.

"Cool. Off loading and running?" She grins.

"Indeed. Come on, Alice, he'll be fine. We'll see you guys tomorrow. Love ya!" Jasper grins as he drags Alice from the house. I notice the protective cocoon he has her wrapped up in, and the silly grin he has on his face as he rubs her growing bump.

"Where's Jack?"

I twist and see him sat on the sofa, giggling as he claps his hands together.

"I swear, Alice just dumps her son anywhere." I laugh and run forward to scoop him into my arms.

"And who's my adorable little nephew. My cute, little Jack!" I tickle him and he lets out a high pitched giggle.

I share a look with Bella and her eyes are alight and ablaze with something I haven't seen before.

* * *

Bella was jumping about with a smile on her face as she read the paper over and over again, the paper saying she now had a master's degree in English Literature and received the highest honours.

"I'm so proud, baby."

She grins and I sweep her into a kiss.

"I can't wait for you to show me how proud you are off me." She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

I growl and nip her earlobe.

"Maybe when you publish your first book, otherwise you're not really worth it."

I nip her collar bone and her eyes go wide, until she pulls out another envelope with a devilish smirk.

"Are you kidding me?"

She shakes her head slowly.

I glance at the envelope and see the stamp of the publisher she'd been conversing with over the past few weeks about her new book.

"Guess I won't have to wait that long for my reward."

I tackle her against the sofa.

"I'll never make you wait again, Isabella Hale. My life, my love, the woman I am so, so proud off." I press my lips against hers.

She grins and grips my butt.

"Show me how much you love me, and then I'll give you a Rosie appreciation day, for the only girl, I ever want, to never make me wait again."

I stare into her chocolate brown eyes and I know, I am lost forever, to this beautiful creature before me. I see the love, the adoration and most of all, the acceptance for me, the way I am as her Mistress Rosalie, for she is, irrevocably mine.

And yet, she's the only one to be, the Mistress, of my heart.

* * *

**AN: **Cries! This is the last chapter … but wait, **we have an epilogue**. Thank goodness, because writing this was so sad. I've read so many perfect endings to stories and I didn't know how to accumulate this into one. I wanted a little bit of drama but the final moment to show the love between them.

I've **loved every single second of this journey** and I may not have been perfect at the start and I'm still not but I feel that I've come a long way in myself. I have great plans to stay around and write many more fics, all of different nature most likely but you'll see some of the old pairings there.

I'd like to take this moment to thank each and every one of you, I've met some lovely people through writing this story and I wouldn't give it up for a second.

I'd love to hear from you about what you think and if you've enjoyed the journey as much me and to gain **over 300 hundred reviews** and over **170 + favourites, it couldn't mean more.** So for this moment adieu and see you in the very final chapter, for one very last time of Mistress Rosalie.

Nerdette x x


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue. **

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, nor will I ever!

**Dedicated to Dark-Moon-Enid. Huggles. You're an amazing friend!**

**Rose's POV. **

"Mommy."

"Yes, baby."

"Here, darling."

We both answer together, and share a knowing smile as our beautiful, little girl, comes racing into the room. She looks so grown up now, at five years old. Her bronze hair falls past her shoulders in little ringlets, her eyes big, and green, just like her daddy's. She giggles as she races into the room, next door's little boy, Jacob is just behind her. He reaches out with his hand to grasp the back of her dress, and they both tumble into the room.

"Careful, Renesmee," I scold.

Bella rushes forward to pick the pair up as they laugh and giggle on the floor, a mass of limbs.

"Sorry, Mommy."

Bella picks her up in her arms and hugs her tightly, while little Jacob looks up with his big brown eyes, and wraps his arms tightly around Bella's leg.

"Mommy, me and Jacob are going to get mawied one day. He's my boyfriend." Renesmee grins proudly.

Me and Bella share a look, this means we're going to have to watch our baby like a hawk when she gets to be a teenager, because those boys are going to be in their swarms after her. Our little baby just wraps everybody around her little finger, and their helpless to her charms. Charlie dots on her like nobody else, and my parents absolutely adore her. She even has Tanya running around after her, and it's nice to see Tanya involved with her. She's a great grandmother, and that might surprise some, but I'm glad she can be in my life without being a total bitch.

"Mommy?" Renesmee turns to me now.

"Yes, Nessie."

"You know that I have two Mommys right?"

"Yes, honey."

"Well can Jacob have one of you, because he doesn't have a Mommy."

I feel my heart skip a beat, at the adorable nature of our daughter. She may not be mine due to DNA, but she has Bella's DNA and that means I can't do anything, but love her. My beautiful Bella had the chance to become a mother once again, after that chance had been taken from her, and then I knew I'd give everything for her to have it again.

Although this time, we went about things a little more 'ethical', we had Edward donate the sperm rather than have him do it the 'natural' way. He was eager to become a father, but with the idea of eternal bachelorhood ahead, he wasn't looking for the cushy life for him to settle down with a little wife. He said the only person he really would ever dream about having a child with, would be his life long friend, Bella.

It was all rather sweet, and he was great through the whole of the pregnancy, supporting both me and Bella. He was good natured in her rants, moans, and complaints, and he held her other hand when she gave birth. We have Nessie four days one week, and he has her three, then we switch. It might not be ideal for a child, but she seems content, and he only lives a few streets away, so he's here most days any way. We said we'd never let him miss out on any of the time with her, and when we first went away on holiday to Hawaii for two weeks, he came with us.

Everything has been great, but hearing our daughter say that now, I know how like Bella she truly is, with her compassionate, giving nature.

"Oh, honey." I gently pull Nessie from Bella's arms and cuddle her close. It's hard to know what to say in this kind of situation.

"He has his daddy to look after him, but we're here if he ever needs us." I ruffle Jacob's hair affectionately as he burrows his face into Bella's leg, blushing slightly. He's got this beautiful, deep russet skin with big brown eyes, and a mop of black hair that covers his head. He's just as adorable as Nessie, and is attached to her like a Siamese twin.

The door bell rings.

"Come in." I yell, not bothering to answer the door, when I know it's Edward.

"Morning, all," he calls through the house.

He's smiling as he enters the kitchen, and Nessie is already wriggling about in an attempt to get down.

"Daddy!"

I gently place her on the ground, and she goes barrelling over to Edward, with Jacob following close on her heels, once again reaching out for the back of Renesmee's dress.

_Awww, so cute._

I share a look with Bella at the adorable nature of both Nessie, and Jacob. Edward bends over and pulls both the children into his arms, and spins them around, while they squeal with glee. Renesmee burrows her face into his neck, while Jacob smiles shyly again and grips Nessie's hand.

I shuffle over to Bella, and wrap my arms around her, while I too, nuzzle her neck. "Aren't they just adorable?"

"Yeah, although we're going to have to watch that boy when he gets older, because I can see him being a heart breaker."

I chuckle as Bella narrows her eyes in a mock glare, and I plant a kiss on her neck. Gently sucking the skin of her neck.

"Hey, you two. Children here." Edward grins.

I rest my chin on Bella's neck and laugh, while Bella sticks her tongue out at him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Renesmee."

"Can Jacob come stay, too?"

He looks over to us, I don't know why and I hold up my hands. "Ain't our house."

"I'm not sure, Renesmee. You'll have to ask Jacob's dad."

"His dad won't mind. Jacob says he has trouble looking after him and his sisters some times."

We all share a look at Renesmee's words. Poor little boy. Poor family. They lost their mother in a freak car accident, a couple of years after Nessie was born and Billy's never gotten over it since.

"Well, go get your bag, honey, and then we'll go see Jacob's dad."

"Yay." Nessie begins to jig about in Edward's arms so he puts them both down on the ground.

Nessie turns to Jacob. "Are you coming to get my bag with me, Jacob?"

"Sure, sure."

She giggles and blushes before taking his hand.

"I luv' you, Jacob."

"I luv' you too, Nessie."

We all watch as they exit the room, hand in hand, after telling each other about their love.

Edward turns to us.

"We haven't done a thing. They're infatuated with each other."

"They're only children, Edward. I'm sure they'll grow out of it." Bella snuggles further into my body heat, while my arms pull her closer.

"Okay, well I hope you, have a fun weekend." He raises his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"We have a very busy weekend." I grin and nip Bella's earlobe. She tilts her head back and gives me access to lather her neck in kisses.

"Damn! You two still look mighty fine together."

I pull away to raise an eyebrow.

"Hoping for an invitation, Edward?"

Bella giggles and grips my arms.

"I'd say yes, but I'm sure you'd say no."

"Indeed, I'm a one woman type of girl." I lick Bella's neck while she lets out a little moan.

"I'm going, and taking the children, before you two get hot and heavy on the counter."

"What can we say, we're still in honeymoon period," Bella calls after him, while he goes to gather up Renesmee and Jacob, to leave.

"Baby, we need to stop. I want to say bye to Nessie."

"Yeah." I break away and pout, before I pull her along to the front door, to find Edward helping Nessie into her coat and Jacob bouncing about beside.

"We'll see you on Sunday, honey." Bella drops to knee level, to envelope our daughter in a hug, then she pulls Jacob into one too.

"Bye, Mommy." Nessie waves.

I kiss her forehead and give her a cuddle, before ruffling Jacob's hair and watching as Edward leads the two children out, to next door, with a good natured wink before we close the door.

"Playroom. Five minutes. Move, Isabella." I growl, and slap her butt as she hurries away off up the stairs.

We've been married for about 7 years now, and they've been pretty blissful, albeit the odd issue, but nothing that upset us to a serious extent. I've loved every second, and the sex is still fantastic, if not better.

I head up the stairs, and make my way to the playroom. I place my ear against the door: complete and utter silence.

I smile and swing the door open, and there before me, is my Isabella, completely naked. She's kneeling for me, on the pillow I'd placed early, and she looks utterly divine.

"My beautiful, Isabella."

I strut across the room, and grip her ponytail. I tilt her head backwards, and secure my lips against her own. Manoeuvring around to stand before her, I drag her face to my covered crotch, where she rubs her nose against my folds. I release her hair and moan.

"Perfect, pet."

Her head drops back down while I skim my hands across her body. My fingers pinch her nipples and roll them between my forefinger and thumb, before I tug them gently. She lets out a deep moan, when I slide one hand down her body and pinch her clit.

"Go stand over by the cross, Isabella."

She stands up, unspeaking and heads over to the St Andrew's cross, while I go and quickly remove my outer clothing, leaving me to my lacy underwear. I flick of my shoes, wanting to feel the smooth, flatness of the matts beneath my feet, to give me balance.

Once I'm stood back before Isabella, I bring my hands to buckle her hands in. I stretch her wide before me, and then I split her legs wide, and buckle them against the cross. I make sure there's some give between the restraints and her limbs, before pulling away.

"My, my, Isabella. Don't you look divine, all open, and vulnerable to me." I bring my hands to slide up her body, as I step closer to her. My hands pass over the contours of her curves, memorising the smooth silkiness of her skin.

My mouth comes to her ear and I blow gently before biting down.

"I want you to be as loud as possible, Isabella."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good girl." I reward her by suckling on her earlobe.

"Oh."

I smirk and trail my hand down to her soft mound and gently stroke my fingers through her dripping folds.

"Somebody is excited." I bring my fingers, coated with her juices away from her body and up to her lips. I coat her plump lips with her juices.

"Lick it off, taste yourself." I watch as her pink, little tongue peaks out and swipes across her lips.

"Do you like that, Isabella?"

"Yes, Mistress."

I pat her pussy with my hand and watch her body buck into my hand. Today will be all about receiving pleasure, she's been really good as of late, and it's time for a reward.

"Ohh."

"Do you like that, naughty girl?"

"Yes, Mistress."

I bring my fingers to rub her clit in small, fast circles that makes her keen. _Oh yes, my naughty __girl likes that very much. _I tease her earlobe with my lips again, sucking, tugging and gently biting down, while my fingers work her clit over. I pull away once I've brought her right to the edge, and she's begging me to let her come.

"Please, Mistress. Need to cum, so bad!" Her body is flushed, and she's panting.

"Not yet, pet. I want you to cum all over my face, I want your juices to sticky your thighs, and drip over my face as you gush for me."

She lets out a moan and wriggles in the restraints.

"Stay still." I pinch her clit and she cries out.

I drop to my knees before her and bury my face in her pussy. I don't relent with the speed. My tongue flicks her clit, stabs into her dripping core. I pull her swollen bud between my lips and suck, before gently biting down.

"Cum for me, Isabella." I slip two fingers, into her dripping, slick heat, and moan as she starts to convulse around my face. I bring one hand to press on her stomach, and her juices start to gush.

"Oh my!" Bella cries out.

I smirk with satisfaction at gaining such a reaction from my Isabella.

Her juices drip down over my face and I nuzzle in closer to her mound, rubbing the soft skin of my cheeks against her thighs, and this makes her try to rise away from my touch.

"S-s-sensitive."

I ignore her cries and push her over again. I look up from my spot on the ground to see her eyes clenched, and her face expressing the moment of perfect ecstasy, as she rides the second wave of her orgasm. Her hands clutch against the restraints on her wrists and she wriggles around as best she can in the restraints.

_What a beautiful sight, my Isabella, cumming beneath my touch. _

Once she's satisfied, I allow my tongue to give her one long stroke, and I revel in the way she shudders before pulling away to stand.

"Are we green, Isabella?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good. I plan to work your body over with the flogger now. I want to watch you convulse, from just the caress of the flogger as it wraps around your body."

Her eyes go wide and her breathe hitches, while her eyes follow me across the room.

* * *

I strike her body with the flogger and watch as it wraps around the curve of her hip, and caresses her body. She mewls and arcs her body as much as physically possible, when bound to the cross.

"Who's are you, Isabella?"

"Yours, Mistress. Only yours!"

"Who does your body belong to?"

"It's your body, Mistress."

She pants as the flogger hits her body again and her legs begin to shake.

"Cum for me, baby."

Her body shakes and she cries out in sweet ecstasy.

"Mistress!"

My beautiful, wife, sub and Isabella, so acutely perfect for me in every way.

And now, she had learned to submit to my will._ She had become mine._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, nor any of it's characters.

**AN: **So sad, I want to bawl my eyes out that this journey has reached an end. However, I can now say that I've **completed my first ever, full length fic,** which is amazing for me, and incredibly exciting, in that I get to click that little button to say complete! WOW!

I have future projects to go onto, and more work to do. I plan to go on and **update Loveless Lives** now that I'm over with Mistress Rosalie, and I plan to f**ocus on my baby, Fatum Lamarium.**

I **hope** you've **enjoyed this journey** as much as I have, and I've learnt so much, made some **amazing friends** (possible some for life) and gained my first – decent – footing within fanfiction.

So to make this AN even longer than usual, I have several personal thank you's – I'm sorry if you don't get a personal one, there are just so many people, but you all mean a lot to me for reviewing! **Villemo79**, where would I be without you? From the moment I first started writing, you've encouraged me, befriended me, and reviewed religiously. **Jasper's Woman**, you're an amazing author, and an even more amazing woman, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoy beta-ing for you! **CULLENCRAZY1**, I think you've reviewed most chapters from the start, and always offered help and support. **heavyinfinity**, who is somewhere far behind, but I hope you still manage to read! **jhh**, for all your insightful, entertaining reviews. And finally to the girl I dedicated this story to, **Dark-Moon-Enid**, you've become much more than a simple friend and I love you an awful lot for being that friend.

Gah, that was long. Thanks to everyone and I mean everyone, if you're reading this, then thank you, thank you, thank you, from the bottom of my heart. To the readers, reviewers – anonymous or not – you've made me so happy!

Onwards and upwards and maybe one day we'll talk again!

To me, this is** now complete**, no outtakes, no sequels – I hate those. I may one day come back to edit the terrible grammar situated throughout and spruce up the story, but for now, I say finit!

Don't forget, you can follow me on **Twitter, Nerdette Love **and I have **banners**, and **picture** **links on my profile** for numerous things!

**Thanks for reading** and I **hope you leave me a review. **

CRYING goodbye!

Nerdette! x


End file.
